Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller
by Cross1412
Summary: A story about Sora Fernandez who enters Duel Academy as a boy. Her reason for the disguise is because of her childhood. Everything seems normal to her, but little did she know that there's some sort of evil lurking in the shadows. Together with her new friends and new cards (5D's), they will put a stop to this evil.
1. Chapter 0: Sora Fernandez

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 0: Sora Fernandez

"Thank you for sailing with us today," said the announcer's voice coming from the speakers of the ship. "The boat will reach Duel Academy in approximately one hour."

I stand on the deck of the boat as I look at the clear ocean view. I find it very peaceful to view the ocean as clear as this one. This peaceful watching of the ocean was interrupted with a small boy with light blue hair and wears a pair of glasses and a red blazer.

"Ah, it's you!" he exclaims. "Long time no see! You also made the Academy! To tell you the truth, I was a little worried."

_Worried…?_ I thought with an eyebrow raised.

"The entrance exams were pretty tough."

When he says that, it made me remember what happened back at the entrance exams halls.

* * *

I was running pretty late to get to the entrance exams for Duel Academy. What keeps me busy was trying to fix my short black hair into perfection and trying to pick the right outfit that makes me look serious.

As I was running, I met a tall, brown hair guy wearing a red blazer. He screams "Hey, heeey!" I stop in front of him as he talks normally. "Yeah, you. Quick question." I listen to what he has to say. "You're trying out for Duel Academy, right?"

My eyes widen in shock as I nod my head. "Yes, but how do you know?"

"Huh? How do I know? Well, you've got the face of a duelist." I blush when he talks about my face like that; it was actually a first time someone compliments my face like that. "Anyway, do you know where the exam hall is? I got kind of lost. Do you know?"

I told him that we're taking the exams at Kaiba Corp.

"Where's that?" he asks and I just put my palm against my face for his stupidity. I pointed at the tall building behind him. "Huh? Behind me?" He turns around and gasps in shock. "Oh, over there. Right. That sure does look like Kaiba Corp. Probably because it is."

I have this sudden urge to strangle him, but I restrain myself for doing it.

He turns to me as he smiles brightly. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

I answer his question by saying, "My name's Sora Fernandez. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"That's a sweet name! Perfect for a duelist!" I blush again when he compliments me that way. Then he notices something from the clock next to us. "Uh oh! The entrance exams are about to start! Let's go, Sora Fernandez!" He grabs my arm and drags me into the building.

* * *

We have made it in time to hear that a duel was quickly over by a guy named Bastion Misawa. Both Jaden and I were gasping for air because of our running. As we finally catch our breath, I look around and saw a large crowd and we've met with the short boy with light blue hair.

"Excuse me," I spoke kindly, "are we late? You see we're also taking the entrance exams."

"Aww, you guys might have a problem," he said and I don't like it. "I think all the duels have finished." Jaden and I gasp in shock. "I overheard the professor in charge talking to the exam officials. They might not let anyone else take the exam!"

I feel like my world's ending right in front of me. However, Jaden said, "Eh, it'll be fine. You worry too much. We weren't late or anything, so it's not like they won't let us take the test."

_How is this guy so confident?_ I pray that he's right.

Moments later, we were visited by a tall man with blonde hair and it seems like he's wearing makeup or something because his lips were purple. He asks, "Which of you slackers is first!"

_Did he just call us "slackers?"_ I decided to let that slide because we're finally taking the exams.

I turn to Jaden, who is waving his hands like a little child. The professor accepts taking him on first as the professor introduces himself as Dr. Crowler. He took Jaden to the dueling field as I sit next to the light blue hair boy.

* * *

Some time has pass and Jaden defeats Crowler with his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Skyscraper combo. Everyone is shock to see Crowler defeated, including Crowler and myself. Jaden runs up to the stairs and tells us he did it as the announcer announces that Jaden has been accepted.

Crowler, who is still steamed from his defeat, calls out my name and I ran down the stairs. I put on my duel disk and insert my deck as I stand in front of Crowler with a huge grin on my face. I activated my duel disk and said, "Hope you're ready! I'm itching for a challenge!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there, boy!" he shouted angrily. "Just cause that slacker beats me, doesn't mean that you are!" He activated his duel disk on his chest.

"Duel!" we both shouted in unison.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Crowler's Life Points: 4000

I start off the duel as I draw a card from my deck. "I summon a monster in a facedown defense position and I end my turn with one card facedown as well." Two cards appear in front of me.

"My turn! Draw!" Crowler draws a card from his deck. "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode!" A robotic soldier with exposed gears and has a gun for a hand appear in front of him.

Ancient Gear Soldier: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1300 DEF: 1300

"Ancient Gear Soldier attacks your facedown monster!" he shouted. "During this attack, my monster's ability activates! When Ancient Gear Soldier attacks, your facedown spells/trap cards stay facedown."

_In other words, they won't activate,_ I thought to myself as I watch the robotic soldier shooting down my facedown monster.

The facedown monster reveals to be a pink marshmallow-like monster.

Marshmallon: Level 3, Light

ATK: 300 DEF: 500

"I activate Marshmallon's ability!" I exclaimed. "Marshmallon cannot be destroyed during battle and if it was flip face-up from its facedown position during battle, my opponent loses 1000 of their life points!"

Crowler gasps as rays of light hurts him.

Crowler's Life Points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000

"I end my turn with one facedown card," he grunts, "Turn ended." A card appears in front of him.

"My turn! Draw!" I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" A male elf knight in green armor and wields a sword appears in front of me.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

"My Celtic Guardian attacks your soldier!" I pointed as my monster attacks Crowler's Ancient Gear Soldier.

Crowler smirks and said, "Amateur… Have you forgotten about my facedown card? I activate my facedown card! Mirror Force! This card not just negates your attack, but it also destroys all of your monsters that are in attack position!"

"I knew you were going to play that," I said with a smirk. Crowler raises an eyebrow as I activate my facedown card. "I activate my trap card, Starlight Road! This card negates the card's effect that destroys more than 2 cards on the field and destroys that card. After that, I can special summon a _special_ monster from my extra deck zone."

Crowler gasps as he watches his Mirror Force card crush. Next a pillar of light appears behind me, I can feel everyone's eyes staring at the pillar of light.

"I special summon my ace monster, Stardust Dragon!" A white dragon appears out of the pillar of light as the light dies down. The white dragon glitters stardust as it flaps its wings.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"Stardust Dragon?" he questions. "I never heard of that card!"

"Too bad, Crowler. It's because I have won this card, along with many others, from a tournament not too long ago. Now, where was I again? Oh yeah! My Celtic Guardian attacks your Ancient Gear Soldier!" Celtic Guardian slashes the robotic soldier into pieces as it disappears.

Crowler's Life Points: 3000 – 100 = 2900

"Stardust Dragon! Attack Crowler's life points directly! Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon fires a white beam from its mouth and hits Crowler at his chest.

Crowler's Life Points: 2900 – 2500 = 400

"I end my turn for now."

Crowler growls, "My turn! Draw!" He draws a card from his deck and smiles as if he had won the lottery. "I activate the spell card, Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all of your face-up monsters on the field! Say good-bye to all of your monsters!" A big lightning bolt comes at my monsters.

I gritted my teeth and exclaim, "Not so fast! I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability! By sacrificing itself, Stardust Dragon can negate the card's effect that destroys more than one card and destroys it. If that wasn't bad enough for you, Stardust Dragon returns from the dead at the end of the turn that it activates its special ability."

Everyone gasps in shock, including Crowler, as Stardust Dragon glows and stops the lightning bolt. Stardust Dragon disappears with the lightning bolt as I sigh in relief.

"That doesn't matter!" Crowler angrily shouts. "I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! With this, I can revive any monster from any of one of our graveyards. And the monster that I'm going to revive is Ancient Gear Golem!" A giant robotic golem with a huge arm and exposed gears at somewhere on its body appears in front of him.

Ancient Gear Golem: Level 8, Earth

ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

"Ancient Gear Golem! Attack Marshmallon!" He points at the pink marshmallow monster.

"But Marshmallon can't be destroy in battle," I said.

He laughs like a mad man at me. "Have you forgotten my last duel with the slacker? Ancient Gear Golem has a piercing ability; if my monster attacks a monster with defense points lesser than my monster's attacks points, you take damage equal to the difference between their attack and defense points."

_I forgot about that!_ I gasp as I saw the big robotic golem punches my pink monster. That punch passes through my monster as I got hit at my gut.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 2500 = 1500

He laughs as he ends his turn and Stardust Dragon comes back from the graveyard. "Even with your dragon, you still cannot beat me!" he said in a gloating manner. "Your dragon's attack points are significantly lower than my golem's 3000 attack points. It would take a miracle for you. A miracle that you won't have!" He laughs thinking that he won this duel already, which pisses me off.

I clench my hand into a fist and shouted, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" My shout roars for everyone to hear, including Crowler, as they felt something dark is going to happen. "It's my turn! Draw! I activate the spell card called Polymerization! With this card, I can fuse together my Stardust Dragon with my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to become Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!"

Both Stardust Dragon and Celtic Guardian flies up into the air as they glow into two bright lights and collided. The collision reveals a dragon in blue armor carrying a huge spear as it slowly descends in front of me.

Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste: Level 10, Wind

ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000

Crowler gasps at this surprising event as I switch Marshmallon into attack position. "Crowler, you will pay for underestimating my skills! Go my Dragon Knight! Attack Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem!"

Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste uses it spear to pierce the golem at its chest. The power of that pierce was strong enough to kill the golem.

Crowler's Life Points: 400 – 200 = 200

"Wait! Can't we talk about this?" Crowler panics like a little girl, but I wasn't listening as I let Marshmallon to deliver the final blow by biting onto Crowler's arm.

Crowler's Life Points: 200 – 300 = 0

"The duel is over!" one of the exam proctors shouted. "The winner is Sora Fernandez and he's been accepted into the academy along with Jaden Yuki!"

* * *

"Not only were you late to the exam," said the blue hair boy, "but you had to face off against a faculty teacher! What was his name again?"

_His name's Crowler, idiot!_ I never forget a person's name, especially if it's someone who pisses me off.

"Well, whatever." He shrugs and I couldn't blame him. "But you beat him! Wow… I wish I was that good."

Then the announcer from the boat's speakers said, "We will soon arrive at Duel Academy. Please take all personal items with you."

The boy and I gasp as we saw Duel Academy island. The island is lush with green as we saw the lighthouse and the roof of the academy.

"I see the island!" the small boy exclaims. "I wonder what life is like at Duel Academy."

_I hope nothing bad is going to happen_, I pray that thought to come true.

* * *

The boat stops the harbor as all of the students who took the exams got off with their belongings. "Phew!" said the small boy. "We're finally here." The boy stares at me for a moment. "By the way… There's something I wanted to ask you… Do you remember who I am?"

Now that I think about it, no I don't. I only just met him at the exams and not once he ever mention his name. I tilted my head and it seems like he gets the picture.

He sighs. "I knew it. I was at the entrance exams. I'm Syrus, Syrus Truesdale."

_You just now tell me your name!_ I thought with anger.

"I heard that the chancellor will be giving a speech on campus," he said.

_Great… I hate speeches._

"Let's go together," he suggested as I nod my head and follow him to the huge building known as the school of Duel Academy.

* * *

As soon as we arrive inside the school field, Syrus and I saw Jaden waving at us inside a huge crowd of students. "Hey! Sora Fernandez!" he said with a cheerful expression on his face. "I knew you'd make it! It's going to be great living at the Academy."

"I knew you'd make it, Jaden!" said Syrus and he too sounded happy as Jaden.

"Of course! I'm going to be the next King of Games!"

Syrus chuckles. "You're pretty confident… I wish I was too." Jaden made a slight chuckle as well. "Hey, guys. It looks like the chancellor is about to start his speech."

A bald, brown bearded man wearing a dark red blazer stands in front of us and said, "Welcome to Duel Academy. I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster of this school. And you're the best and brightest young duelists in the world."

_How long is his speech going to last?_ I could feel myself falling asleep at any moment now.

"You overcame many obstacles to make it this far, so you can consider yourselves the dueling elite. I want you to have fun dueling and studying. I think I've bored you enough, so I'll let the headmasters in each dorm fill in the rest of the details. I expect great things from you, and I know you'll fulfill them. Until then!"

The speech was over and everyone quickly left the building. Jaden, Syrus, and I walk outside as Jaden yawns. "Speeches make me sleepy," he said and I agreed with him. "So where's this dorm we're going to? Do you know, Sora?"

I look at my uniform along with Jaden's and Syrus's and the three of us are wearing red blazers. "I believe we are supposed to go to the red dormitory," I answer and Syrus congratulates me for getting the answer right. Syrus explains that our uniforms signify which dorm we're living.

"Really?" Jaden tilted his head. "I didn't know that." I sometimes wish that I could strangle him without getting arrested. "So… that means we're all in Red Dorm." We quickly walk to our dorm as we started to chat a bit more.

* * *

We arrive at the red dorm; it's a two-story building and it looks one of those old apartment complexes, but with a red roof. "So this is the Red Dorm?" Syrus asks in concern. "I don't think even roaches want to live here."

_That's a little harsh, Syrus_.

I turn to Jaden and it seems like he has a different perspective than from Syrus's. "It's not so bad," he said, "It's… what's the word? Quaint. The building's kind of old, but guys check out this sweet view! It's perfect!"

I look at the view that Jaden was looking at and it really is a sweet view! I can see the ocean from where I'm standing.

Syrus sighs. "I guess I'll get used to it… maybe." Syrus looks at his PDA and said, "It looks like me and Jaden are in the same room. You're in the room next to us, Sora."

I made a small chuckle and said, "Guess we're neighbors, huh."

"Right." Jaden smiles as he nods his head. "Let's dumb our bags and go explore the island! We'll meet up in our room."

"Okay!" Syrus smiles. "Sora, after you settle in, meet us in our room."

_You don't have to be redundant_, I thought to myself without actually saying it. I wave both Jaden and Syrus a good-bye as I enter my room.

My room has a closet, a sink, and a desk with a computer on it, a bookshelf, and triple-bunk beds. According to my PDA, it seems like I don't have any roommates living with me. It's a bit strange since I have triple-bunk beds. I shrug it off as I unpack my things.

* * *

After I finally finish unpacking my things, I decided to go to Jaden and Syrus's room as we promise. I knock on the door and no one answer. I notice that the door is unlocked as I slowly open to see that both Jaden and Syrus are both having a duel without using their own duel disks.

"Aww, man. I lost again!" said Syrus, though his tone doesn't sound like he's sad. "You're a really great duelist, Jaden. Teach me your ways!"

"Stop acting so weird, Sy." I made a small chuckle without them knowing, it's kind of funny to see Jaden being embarrass from that. "It's not about winning or losing, it's all about having fun!"

_It's true_, I cheerfully thought. After hearing what Jaden had said, it kind of makes me see a different light about him… _If only he wasn't so stupid._

Syrus looks sad and mumbles, "I guess so… I wish I felt the same…"

Then Jaden notices me standing in his doorway and greeted me. "Sora! You're here! I was just dueling Syrus."

"I can see that!" I chuckle.

"What's with the racket?" ask a male's voice and it kind of scares me to point of being jumpy. "Can't a guy catch a few z's?" All of us turned to the big guy who is sleeping on the top bed of the triple-bunk bed. "Freshmen always have huge dreams."

"AHH! IT'S A KOALA!" both Jaden and I scream simultaneously.

The big guy shouted, "I'm not a koala!" He calms down and said, "I'm Chumley, Chumley Huffington. I'm your roommate." All of us introduce ourselves as Chumley continues, "Like I care. You might've made the Academy, but it's time to give up your dreams." All of us stare at him and wonder what he means by that. "We're Slifer Reds. Do you now what that means? Depending on your score, the school is divided up into 3 colors. Obelisk Blue is at the top. Second is Ra Yellow, but they have students that did really well in the entrance exam. And at the bottom, it's Slifer Red. All of us barely made it in. It's the dorm for us dueling duds."

Syrus is shock to hear that. However, Jaden brighten the mood by saying, "Red's a sweet color! Sora, Syrus, the year hasn't even started yet. How can we be the worst?"

_I hope Murphy's Law doesn't come to play when you say that!_

"Let's go check out the island!" he excitedly exclaims as he walks out of the door. I turn to Syrus and he looks sad as he follows Jaden.

Then I turn to Chumley as he said, "They'll find out soon enough." I wonder what happens to Chumley in the past, what makes him who he is today? I decided to shrug it off as I ran to Jaden and Syrus since I'm falling behind to keep up.

* * *

I follow Jaden and Syrus to a yellow building with a green rooftop and green windows; it looks so much better than our Red Dorm. "Cheer up, Syrus!" said Jaden as he's trying to cheer Syrus up. "We're going to have a great time! Don't worry about it!"

Syrus nodded as his spirits are up. "Yeah, I guess we'll have fun. Why get depressed now when I have plenty of time later to get even more depressed!"

I slump a little from what Syrus had just said. "Uh, Syrus. That's not a good mindset to say when someone says the word 'fun'."

Jaden notices the building. "Hey, I wonder what that building is."

"That's the Ra Yellow dormitory," says a male voice as we turn to a young man wearing a yellow blazer and brown long pants. "I'm surprised that the two of you are in Slifer Red, especially since you both defeated Dr. Crowler during the entrance exam."

"It can't be help though," I mumbled, "we were both late."

Jaden smiles. "No biggie. Anyway, who are you?"

The young man notices that he hasn't told us his name. "My name is Bastion Misawa. I'm a freshman in Ra Yellow."

Syrus gasps. "I remember you! You had the highest score in the entrance exam!" Jaden, being the clueless guy that he is, tilts his head. "That means he's the best duelist in our entire class!"

"But… I'm number one…" Jaden's tone sounds like his pride has been crush. "You must be a pretty strong duelist. Why don't we get our game on?"

"Sure…!" Bastion looks like he's hesitating. "… Is what I want to say, but I have something I must attend to." Jaden looks disappointed as Syrus decided that we should keep exploring. Before we leave, Bastion exclaims, "Wait! I just notice something!" He stares at my face and commented, "You have a girly face for a guy."

I silently gasp as Syrus and Jaden both look at me. "Hey! He's right!" Syrus exclaims. "I just notice it now! Wow… You could totally pass off as a girl despite the outfit that you're wearing."

"Can't we stop talking about my face and continue exploring this place?" I ask as I quickly speed walk ahead of the two.

"Come on!" Jaden said. "There's nothing to be embarrass about your face!" I could feel my face burning as I sped up my pace a bit more.

* * *

We walk to a white castle with blue rooftops that was in front of the school. Jaden looks at it and asks, "What's that building?"

"It looks like a palace!" Syrus commented.

Then a male student wearing a dark blue blazer yelled us at. He yells, "Hey! This place isn't for Slifers!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Syrus looks sad and I agree with him.

"This is Obelisk Blue's dorm," said the male student. "This is no place for you rejects! Go back to where you belong!"

_What a jerk!_ I angrily thought as I clench my hand into a fist.

"Sheesh, whatever happened to hospitality?" Jaden asks like a total airhead. "Syrus, Sora, let's go. Where do we go next? How about this way!" He drags us to where he's pointing.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Jaden asks as we stand in front of another palace just like before. We have no clue where we are until a long, brown hair female student notices us.

I notice that girl wears a sleeveless blazer that is white and blue and a dark blue mini skirt. "What are you guys doing here?" she asks and it sounded like she's mad.

"Nothing special…" Jaden answers, even though he could just tell her that we're just exploring.

"How suspicious. I should call the headmaster."

Jaden tilts his head. "Suspicious? Who's suspicious?"

I shook my head. "Jaden… I think she means us. We're the ones who are suspicious."

"He's right!" she agrees what I had just said. "Hello! This is the Obelisk Blue's girl dorm! GIRL dorm!"

"S-sorry," Syrus stutters in a panic. "We didn't know."

"Oh, I see. Freshmen." She calms down and smiles at us. "I guess I can forgive you."

"I'm Jaden Yuki," said Jaden, "the next King of Games. This is Syrus and Sora. And you are?"

"I'm Alexis Rhodes," she answers, "I'm also a freshmen here in Obelisk Blue." Then she turns to me and said, "You got a pretty face for a boy. I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous." I blush as I look at the other way. "Oh my. Look at the time!"

"What's wrong?" Jaden asks.

"There's a welcome dinner for the new freshmen," she answers, "I have to leave now or I'll be late." Both Syrus and I gasp because we totally forgot about the welcome dinner. We quickly left and headed back to our dorm before we said our good-byes to Alexis.

* * *

We're able to make it in time as the sunsets before nightfall. We walk inside the Red Dorm Cafeteria and sat next to each other. Syrus sighs in relief and said, "Looks like we got here just in time. But where's the feast?"

I look at our plates and notice that it's just one dried sardine with rice and soup. "I think this is our feast," I answer, "I wonder where's our headmaster. He or she is supposed to be here for the welcome dinner."

Then I heard a man coughing from behind us. We turn around and gasp in shock to see a glasses-wearing man with long, black hair and wear a business-looking kind of clothes. He said, "My name is Professor Lyman Banner, the headmaster of Slifer Red. I have prepared a beautiful feast for your welcome party today. Please enjoy yourselves."

_Talk about a cheap preparation,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, so there's going to be a welcome party," said Syrus as he sighs in relief. "We were a little worried there for a second, weren't we Jaden?" We notice that Jaden is stuffing his face with the food and calls it delicious.

I chuckle and said, "Simplicity is always the best." We ate our meals as well and I have to admit that the food here does taste so good.

* * *

It's nightfall already as I went back to my room after the welcome party. I look around my room and it seems that I still don't have roommate. I took off my blazer and my black shirt to reveal that my chest has bandages wrap around it. I took off my white pants to reveal that I'm wearing black sport panties. I unwrap the bandages on my chest and toss them into the trash as I quickly change into my nightwear, which is a red shirt and white shorts.

_It's a good thing that I don't have a roommate_, I thought to myself in relief as I lie on top of the bed. _I don't want everyone to know that I, Sora Fernandez, am really a girl_. I close my eyes as I drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Brier and Beauregard

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 1: Brier and Beauregard

I woke up extremely early, almost like 3 in the morning that I woke up and the outside still looks like nighttime. The reason why I woke up early was because I want to take a shower without anyone knowing my real gender as a girl. The girl dorm is for Obelisk Blue, but since I'm in Slifer Red, I'm currently in an all-boys dormitory. I brought my spare clothes with the bandages for my chest. When I enter the shower room, I look around and see that there's no one in here. I smile as I quickly get into the showers.

After a quick shower, I put on my blue underwear and wrap up my chest with bandages. I put on my long white pants and black shirt. I quickly grab my things and ran back to my room to take a quick nap because it's still too early for school. I lie on my bed and close my eyes.

* * *

I woke up from someone knocking on my door. I got up and quickly put on my red blazer. When I open the door, I saw it was Jaden who knocks on the door. It seems Jaden is being a kind neighbor to pick me up or at least wake me. We walk out of the dorm and headed to school.

As we walk to school, we were stop by seeing an old woman having trouble carrying a few big boxes. Jaden and I notice her troubles as he asks, "What's wrong, lady?"

She's having trouble breathing as she said, "So… heavy… Street… uphill…"

"We can't just leave her like this," said Jaden in a concern tone. "Let's give her a hand, Sora." I nod my head as we each carry the boxes.

The woman looks grateful as thanks us for our kindness. All of us climb up the hill to the front of the school. We give back the boxes to the lady as soon as we're in front of the school.

"Thank you," she said with bright smile on her face. "You students are so kind."

I feel embarrass when she thanks us, and Jaden said, "Don't worry about it, ma'am!"

"Call me Dorothy. When you get a chance, come by the School Store." She walks away with the boxes as we say our good-byes.

"Oh, so Dorothy works at the store." We turn around to see Syrus standing behind us. "Hey, Jay! We're going to be late for class."

We gasp as we run to class.

* * *

After school, I was walking out of the school. I heard both Jaden and Syrus decided to go visit Dorothy at the School Store and buy some things. I decided to go at the lake that is between the Yellow Dorm and the Obelisk Blue's girl dorm because I like to see its beauty.

By the time I got near the lake, I saw a big guy wearing a yellow blazer staring at it. He looks sad as I walk up to him and said, "Hey there! I'm Sora Fernandez! What's your name?"

"I'm Beauregard," he said, "Will you please duel me?"

I tilted my head. "Duel you? Why?"

"Didn't you get the e-mail? According to the e-mail, we students of the Academy can duel each other to help us to understand how to improve our dueling skills."

"I see. By dueling against each other, we can know what needs to improve." I definitely think it's a good idea for us students to learn. "Okay, let's duel!"

We activate our duel disks and insert our decks as we simultaneously shouted, "Duel!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Beauregard's Life Points: 4000

"I start off the duel," said Beauregard, "Draw!" He draws a card from his deck and look at his cards in his hands. "I set down a monster in defense mode and place one card facedown. Turn ended." Two cards appear in front of him.

"My turn! Draw!" I draw a card from my deck to my hand. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." A robotic-looking man wearing a gas mask and roller blades appear in front of me.

Speed Warrior: Level 2, Wind

ATK: 900 DEF: 400

"I attack your facedown monster with Speed Warrior!" I said as Speed Warrior runs up to the facedown card. "I activate Speed Warrior's special ability: during the battle phase on the turn he was summoned, Speed Warrior's attack points doubled."

Speed Warrior: ATK: 900 + 900 = 1800

Beauregard gasps as Speed Warrior jumps up in the air and did a diving kick at the facedown card. The card reveals it to be a giant germ and disappears. The particle from the germ's defeat attacks my life points.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500

I wonder what just happened as Beauregard explains, "You attack my monster, Giant Germ. Its special ability is when it's defeated in battle; my opponent loses 500 of their life points. And since it was defeated, I can special summon 2 more Giant Germs in its place." Two giant purple germs appear in front of him in attack position.

Giant Germ: Level 2, Dark

ATK: 1000 DEF: 100

I gritted my teeth and said, "I end my turn by placing two cards facedown. Turn ended." Two cards appear behind Speed Warrior as Speed Warrior's attack reverted back to normal.

Speed Warrior: ATK: 1800 – 900 = 900

"My turn! Draw!" He draws a card from his deck. "I sacrifice one of my Giant Germs to set down a monster in defense mode and I switch my other Giant Germ to defense mode as well." One of the Giant Germs disappears and was replaced by a facedown card and the other Giant Germ switches into defense position. "With that, I end my turn."

_Weird_, I thought to myself, _he has many opportunities to deal even more damage to me. Could it be that he's afraid of my facedown cards? Or is he planning something else?_

I shrug it off and said, "It's my turn! Draw!" I draw a card from my deck and look at the now four cards in my hand. "I reveal my facedown card, Jar of Greed. With this trap card, I can get to draw one more card from my deck." I draw a card from my deck one more time and look at it. I smile as if I got the perfect plan to win this duel. "I sacrifice my Speed Warrior in order to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode." Speed Warrior disappears and a young, blonde hair girl wearing a blue, skimpy magician's outfit holding a staff appears in front of me replaced him.

Dark Magician Girl: Level 6, Dark

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

Beauregard gasps in shock to see Dark Magician Girl as I said, "Stop gawking at my card and pay attention to this duel! I activate the spell card, Sage's Stone! Since I have a Dark Magician Girl on the field, I can special summon one Dark Magician from my hand or deck." My deck glows brightly as a young man in a dark purple magician's outfit wielding a staff appears next to Dark Magician Girl.

Dark Magician: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"Next, I activate another spell card called Thousand Knives! This spell only works when I have Dark Magician on the field, I can choose and destroy one monster on your side of the field. I destroy your Giant Germ."

Dark Magician waves his staff around as thousand of knives appear around him. He points his staff at the Giant Germ as the knives flies towards it and destroys it. Beauregard gasps and I couldn't blame him; I use a spell card to destroy Giant Germ, instead of battling it. Since I did that, I won't lose any life points.

"Dark Magician attacks your facedown monster!" I shouted, "I activate my other facedown card, Magician's Circle! Since a spellcaster-type monster attacks, this trap card allows both players to summon another spellcaster-type monster from our decks that has 2000 attack points or less."

Beauregard gasps. "But I don't have any spellcasters in my deck."

I smirk. "I do! Now I special summon another Dark Magician Girl from my deck in attack mode!" Another Dark Magician Girl stands next to Dark Magician. "With that done, Dark Magician attacks your facedown monster!" Dark Magician fires a black lightning from his staff and the facedown card reveals to be a Molten Behemoth, a giant made of stone.

Molten Behemoth: Level 5, Fire

ATK: 1000 DEF: 2200

Dark Magician attack points is higher than the behemoth's defense points, it is destroy. "Now you're wide open! Go my Dark Magician Girls! Attack his life points directly!" The two Dark Magician Girls fires balls of darkness and he got hit in an explosion.

Beauregard's Life Points: 4000 – 2000 – 2000 = 0

As soon as the duel was over, the holograms disappear as I check on Beauregard. "Do you need a hand?" I ask as I offer my hand. He accepts my kind gesture as I help him up.

"You're good," he said and I smile at him. "No wonder you're trying to become a duelist." I wonder what he means by that as he leaves the area.

I try to stop him by shouting, "Stop! What do you mean by that?" He didn't say anything and just walks away. With nothing better to do, I decided to go back to my dorm.

As soon as I walk pass the yellow dorm, I heard a male student complaining about something. He said, "Stupid Obelisk Blues…! Think they're better than me…!" I follow the sound and it turns out to be a small boy wearing a yellow blazer. The boy notices me and said, "My name's Brier, and who are you Slifer?"

"I'm Sora Fernandez," I answer. Then an idea struck in my head as soon as I saw his duel disk. "Hey, I was wondering if you like to duel me? You see… I need to know if my deck is in need of some improvements."

"Sure!" he nodded. "I'll duel a Slifer Red, but not an Obelisk Blue. I hate them."

I tilted my head and ask, "Why do you hate Obelisk Blues?"

"I-it's none of your business," he stutters, "let's just duel already!"

We activated our duel disks and inserted our decks as we shouted, "Duel!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Brier's Life Points: 4000

"Since I'm the one who's challenging you," I said with a smile on my face, "I'll be the one to kick off this duel. Draw!" I draw a card from my deck. "I summon a monster in facedown defense position and place a facedown card. Turn ended." Two cards appear in front of me.

"My turn! Draw!" Brier draws a card from his deck. "I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" A blue dragon with a long, pointy nose appears in front of him.

Spear Dragon: Level 4, Wind

ATK: 1900 DEF: 0

"Spear Dragon attacks your facedown monster!" The dragon did a diving attack where it uses its long nose to pierce my facedown monster. My facedown monster reveals to be Marshmallon.

Marshmallon: Level 3, Light

ATK: 300 DEF: 500

I explain to him that Marshmallon's ability allows him not to be destroyed in battle and if he were flip face-up during an attack, he loses 1000 of his life points. Brier gasps as rays of light were hitting him.

Brier's Life Points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000

I smirk when I saw his life points going down and I thought that I'm on the role; however, I saw Spear Dragon piercing through Marshmallon and onto me. I forgot that Spear Dragon has a piercing ability just like Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 1400 = 2600

"Now I activate Spear Dragon's other effect," he said, "after he successfully attacks, he switches into defense mode." Spear Dragon cross its wings, which signal me that he's on the defense. "I place one card facedown. Turn ended." A card appears behind the dragon.

It's my turn as I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Graceful Charity. This spell card allows me to draw three new cards from my deck, but I discard two cards from my hand." I draw the three cards and discard the two cards that would prove their worth in this turn. "Next, I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron in attack mode!" A small guy in orange, junk-like armor with a scarf appears next to Marshmallon.

Junk Synchron: Level 3, Dark

ATK: 1300 DEF: 500

Brier gasps. "Tuner monster? I never heard of a tuner monster!"

"Well, they were never been exposed to the public before," I mumbled. "I activate Junk Synchron's ability; I can bring back a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard in defense mode. I choose to revive my level two, Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior jumps out of the ground and stands next to Junk Synchron.

"Now the pieces have come together," I said, "It's time to do a synchro-summon!"

"A synchro-what?" Brier asks in shock.

I explain to him that a synchro-summon requires one tuner monster, which is Junk Synchron, and one or more non-tuner monsters on the field. They combine together in order to special summon a monster from the extra deck zone, as long as they're equal to that monster's level. I show him a demonstration as I tuned together Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, and Marshmallon. Junk Synchron transforms into 3 rings, as both Marshmallon and Speed Warrior have been transform into stars going inside the rings.

"Clusters of stars come together in order to open the pathway," I said, "The pathway for an even stronger monster to appear. Let's rev it up! I synchro-summon my ace monster, Stardust Dragon!" A beam of light shot out of the rings and Stardust Dragon appears in front of me.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Brier awes at my dragon's presence as I continue, "I reveal my facedown card, Double Summon. This spell card allows me to normal summon one more time. I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" A blonde hair woman wearing a red armor and wields a sword and shield appear next to my dragon.

Queen's Knight: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"Queen's Knight attacks your Spear Dragon!" I shouted as Queen's Knight uses her sword to cut off Brier's dragon in half. "Stardust Dragon! Attack Brier's life points directly! Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon fires a white beam from its mouth and hit Brier.

Brier's Life Points: 3000 – 2500 = 500

"I place one card facedown," I said, as a card appears in front of me, "Turn ended."

Brier draws a card from his deck as he activates his facedown card, which is called Call of the Haunted. This trap card allows him to revive any one of his monsters from his graveyard in attack position. He uses it to bring back his Spear Dragon.

"I sacrifice my Spear Dragon for Cyber Tech Alligator in attack mode!" he shouted as Spear Dragon disappears and a green alligator with wings and red cybernetic armor appears.

Cyber Tech Alligator: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600

"Cyber Tech Alligator attacks your Queen's Knight!" he said as the robotic alligator flies towards my female knight.

I laugh at the situation. "I knew you were going to do that! I activate my trap card, Dimension Wall. This card allows my battle damage to be transfer to you!" Brier gasps as his alligator slashes my knight into pieces. My knight's sword flies up in the air and strikes Brier at his chest, thus making him lose the duel.

Brier's Life Points: 500 – 1000 = 0

The holograms disappear as soon as the duel was over. Brier got up from his defeat and he looks angry. He looks at me and said, "Even a Slifer is laughing at me…" He quickly runs away before I can tell him that I'm not even laughing at him.

After what had just happened here today, I quickly walk back to the dorm. During my walk, I started thinking about the events that had happened. I've met two Ra Yellow students; one has problem in his dueling skills and the other has some sort of vendetta against the Obelisk Blues. I just hope that my meeting with those two students doesn't create some sort of event or something that got me in trouble.


	3. Chapter 2: Elemental Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 2: Elemental Heroes

I got back in my dorm room after meeting those two Ra Yellow students. I'm currently studying for school, but then I notice how dark it is outside. After looking outside, I said to myself, "I guess I should get some exercise." I walk out of my room and headed to the lighthouse of the harbor.

* * *

The harbor looks incredibly creepy during the night. I look up and saw the light from the lighthouse spinning around like a police car's siren. As I walk closer to the lighthouse, I saw Alexis talking to a male Obelisk Blue student.

They later notice me as Alexis said, "Hey, you're that…" The male student didn't say anything but stares at me. "You're that new student. What's your name again?"

As I was about say my name, the male student interrupts me by saying, "I'll see you later, Alexis." She says her good-byes to the student as they left the harbor without hearing anything what I was about to say.

I decided to leave too, considering how late it is.

* * *

It's a beautiful Sunday morning and it has been 5 days since I saw Alexis with the male student. I was walking down the path of the Academy's hot springs. However, I'm not going to the hot springs. I walk up to the cliff that was next to the path and sit down as I stare at the beautiful ocean. As I was admiring the ocean's beauty, I heard some rustling coming from behind.

I turn around to see a black hair Obelisk Blue female student staring at me. She said, "Hi, my name's Mindy. Have you seen Jasmine around?"

Then we heard another rustling as we turn to see a red hair Obelisk Blue female student walking up to the girl, Mindy. "Mindy," she said, "There you are." Then she notices me. "I haven't seen you before. Are you a transfer student? My name's Jasmine and I'm here looking for Mindy. See you later!" She leaves the area with Mindy as they started to chat about some gossip.

I look at their uniform and remember what Brier had said to me before. I remember that he said, _"I'll duel a Slifer Red, but not an Obelisk Blue. I hate them."_

_Why does he hate Obelisk Blue?_ I ask myself in concern. I decided to go to Ra Yellow's dorm to find out about Brier's vendetta against Obelisk Blue.

* * *

As I was walk closer to the yellow dorm, I saw Bastion walking out of the dorm. I wave at Bastion. "Hey! Bastion!"

Bastion notices me and asks, "Hey, Sora. What are you up to?"

"I just want to ask you something," I said as he listens to what I have to say. "Have you heard a Ra Yellow student who goes by the name Brier?"

"Brier?" Bastion remembers that name. "Yes, I know of a student who goes by that name. Why do you ask?" I told him about Brier had just said to me before our duel 5 days ago. "I guess I understand that you don't know what happened. You see... Brier has been made fun of for his case of stage fright by the Obelisk Blue students. It happened when he started to duel an Obelisk Blue student. Since this is Duel Academy, it's pretty normal for a large gathering to watch a duel; however, for Brier's case, it sort of affected him. Brier is an excellent duelist, but when he duels within a crowd, he stutters and made some bad choices. Since then, most of the Obelisk Blue picks on him by dueling within a crowd, knowing his weakness."

After hearing something about Brier, I started asking him another question. "Do you know anyone else who is also been bullied by any students from Obelisk Blue?"

Bastion shook his head. We say our good-byes as we parted ways. I decided to go do some hiking at the mountain behind the school.

* * *

I walk through the forest that was near the mountain. This kind of hiking felt relaxing and it's good to lose some calories. As I walk around, I started to hear voices. I couldn't make out what the voices are saying, so I follow it to a very old well. I look around to see if there's anyone around: I even check inside the well, but the well is too dark for me to see a person.

Just as I try to look a bit closer, I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. I jump as I turn to see Professor Banner with his cat, Pharaoh. "Hello, Sora," he said with a smile, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, headmaster!" I answer with a bit of nervousness.

He chuckles. "Well, just make sure don't wander off to far or you'll be late for dinner." I watch him and his cat leave the area as I continue more of my hiking until sundown.

* * *

It was nighttime and I was studying in my room, until I heard a knock coming from my door. I answer the door and to see Jaden standing in front of me. I wonder what he wants.

"Hey, Sora!" said Jaden as he shows me his deck and duel disk. "I just got my deck together, so you want to throw down?"

I look at the time and notice how late it is. I know I shouldn't duel because I have school tomorrow, but I really want to know Jaden's strength. "Yes, Jaden," I answer, "I would like to throw down." I put on my duel disk and deck.

"Yeah!" Jaden looks happy and excited. "Get your game on!" We walk out of the dorm as we activate our duel disks and start the duel.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Jaden's Life Points: 4000

Jaden starts the duel as he draws a card from his deck. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" A humanoid clay warrior with huge muscles appears in front of him.

Elemental Hero Clayman: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

"I end my turn by placing two cards facedown! Your turn!" Two cards appear behind Jaden's Clayman.

_What is he planning?_ I thought to myself as I look at his two-facedown cards. "My turn! Draw!" I draw a card from my deck. "I activate the spell card, Shield Crush! This card allows me to destroy your defense position monster!" A yellow beam comes out of the card and hits Clayman, thus destroys him. "Next, I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Speed Warrior appears in front of me.

Speed Warrior: Level 2, Wind

ATK: 900 DEF: 400

"Battle phase!" I shouted, "Speed Warrior attacks your life points directly!" Speed Warrior jumps up in the air and did a diving kick towards Jaden. "I activate Speed Warrior's special ability. His attack points double during the turn that he was normal summon onto the field."

Speed Warrior: ATK: 900 + 900 = 1800

Jaden activates one of his facedown cards. "I activate A Hero Emerges! You have to pick a card from my hand and if it turns out to be a monster, I can get to summon it." I pick the card in the middle of his hand and he smiles. "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!" A gold armor warrior with blades on both of his arms appears out from the sky and landed in front of Jaden.

Elemental Hero Bladedge: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

"Not bad," I said as I smile, "but I activate the quick-play spell, Ego Boost! This card allows me to increase Speed Warrior's attack points by 1000 until the end of the battle phase." Jaden gasps as Speed Warrior glows in a green aura.

Speed Warrior: ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800

Speed Warrior uses his diving kick to strike and defeat Bladedge as Bladedge explodes.

Jaden's Life Points: 4000 – 200 = 3800

Jaden smiles out of excitement. "That was sweet! Nice move, Sora! However, I activate my other facedown, Hero Signal!" A signal light with a huge H up in the air appears out from his card. "If my monster was destroy in battle, Hero Signal allows me to special summon another Elemental Hero monster from my hand or deck. I special summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode." A lady in a red outfit appears in flames and in front of Jaden as she glares at me.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: Level 3, Fire

ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

I smile and I said, "I end my turn by placing one card facedown. Your move!" A card appears behind Speed Warrior as he glows a red aura, which signals us that his attack points reverted back to normal.

Speed Warrior: ATK: 2800 – 1900 = 900

"Alright!" Jaden fist pumps in the air as students from our dorm, including Syrus, come out of their rooms and watch our duel. "I draw! I use the spell card, Pot of Greed! This spell allows me to draw two more cards." He draws those two cards from his deck and smiles. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" A warrior in blue and yellow armor and wears a blue mask that covers his face stands next to Burstinatrix.

Elemental Hero Sparkman: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

Jaden orders Burstinatrix to attack Speed Warrior. Burstinatrix summons fireballs out of her hands and tosses them into Speed Warrior, which causes him to be consume in fire and dies.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 300 = 3700

"You're wide-open! Sparkman attacks your life points directly!" Sparkman flies towards and gives me lightning punch at my gut.

I smile as I said, "Thanks, Jaden. I activate my trap card, Defense Draw! This trap only works during the damage step of your battle phase. This trap makes the battle damage that I was supposed to receive into zero and I get to draw one card."

"I end my turn," he said and it doesn't seem like he wants to put a facedown. I wonder what he's planning.

"My turn! Draw!" I look at my four cards as I try to figure out how to take out Jaden's two monsters. "I summon the tuner monster, Junk Synchron in attack mode!" Junk Synchron appears in front of me.

Junk Synchron: Level 3, Dark

ATK: 1300 DEF: 500

"I activate Junk Synchron's ability! When he was summon onto the field, I can revive a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard and onto the field. Come out, Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior jumps out of the ground and stands next to Junk Synchron. "Now I tuned my level 3, Junk Synchron with my level 2, Speed Warrior in order to synchro-summon one of my favorites!" My two monsters jump up in the air as Junk Synchron becomes three green rings and Speed Warrior becomes two stars in those rings. "Let's rev it up! Fight by my side, Junk Warrior!" A bright light shines through the rings as a purple robot with a long white scarf, a huge right arm, and small plane wings on its back flies out of the light and stands in front of me.

Junk Warrior: Level 5, Earth

ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300

Everyone awes at my synchro-summon as Jaden said, "That was sweet! I didn't know you could summon a monster like that!"

"Junk Warrior! Attack Jaden's Sparkman with Scrap-Iron Fist!" I shouted as Junk Warrior uses its huge right arm to punch Sparkman, which causes Sparkman to be sent into the graveyard.

Jaden's Life Points: 3800 – 700 = 3100

I finish my turn by placing a facedown card in my spell/trap zone. Jaden and I look at each other and we both know what we're thinking. We think that this duel is fun and that we have found a worthy challenger.

"Hey, Jaden," I said as my eyes are burning with excitement. "This duel is fun and I finally feel like I'm enjoying it. Jaden… I'm declaring you my rival!" Everyone gasps when I say that out loud.

Jaden scratches his nose with a smile as he said, "That's sweet! I'm declaring you my rival as well!" He draws a card from his deck. "I activate the field spell card, Skyscraper!"

The ground starts to shake as buildings comes out of the ground and stretches up to the sky. I look around and become slightly blinded by the lights from streetlights, streetlamps, neon lights, and lights from the certain places in the buildings. I feel like I'm in the big city like Manhattan, minus the large crowd of people. I remember about Skyscraper's effect; this field gives Jaden's Elemental Heroes 1000 increase in their attack points just as long as they have lesser attack points than the opposing monster and they're the ones attacking instead of being attacked.

"I also activate the spell card, Polymerization! I fuse Burstinatrix with Avian from my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" A green hero with bird-like wings flies with Burstinatrix into a portal and a green hero with one angel wing on its left and a red dragon's head as his right arm appears out of the portal and stands atop of the tallest building on the field.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: Level 6, Wind

ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200

"Flame Wingman attacks Junk Warrior and with the help of Skyscraper, Wingman's attack points increase by 1000!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100

Flame Wingman jumps from his spot and did a diving punch towards Junk Warrior. I shouted, "I won't let your attack connect! I activate my facedown card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card negates your Flame Wingman's attack!" A metal scarecrow appears in front of Junk Warrior and takes the attack.

Jaden puts on a serious face and said, "I put down one facedown and turn ended. Your move."

I draw a card from my hand and I look at the card and smile. "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed!" Everyone gasps as I draw two more cards from my deck. "Next, I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Queen's Knight appears next to Junk Warrior.

Queen's Knight: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"I'm not done yet! I activate Double Summon! This spell card allows me to summon a monster one more time. Now I summon King's Knight in attack mode!" A blonde hair man in gold armor wielding a sword and gold shield appears beside Queen's Knight.

King's Knight: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

"King's Knight's ability activates!" I shouted. "If I summon him when Queen's Knight is still in play, I can search my deck for Jack's Knight and summon him onto the field." My deck glows as a blonde hair man in blue armor wielding a sword and blue shield appears next to Junk Warrior.

Jack's Knight: Level 5, Light

ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000

After seeing my play, Jaden jumps around like a little kid. "Sora!" he calls out. "Nice play!"

"Thanks, Jaden." I nodded. "But… my turn's not over yet! I activate the spell card, Polymerization! With this card, I can fuse together my three knights in order to summon Arcana Knight Joker!" King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight fly up in the air and into a portal as a raven hair man in gold and black armor wielding a sword comes out of the portal and landed next to Junk Warrior.

Arcana Knight Joker: Level 9, Light

ATK: 3800 DEF: 2500

Everyone gasps in shock to see a powerful monster on the field. I could even hear Syrus saying, "That monster is too powerful."

"Arcana Knight Joker attacks you Flame Wingman!" I said as my knight jumps up in the air.

Just as I was thinking that it's over for Jaden, he was able to pull something off. "I activate my facedown card, De-Fusion!" he said and I gasp because I know what he's planning. "Now I can de-fuse my Flame Wingman into the two monsters that were used to summon him! So I'm bringing back both Burstinatrix and Avian onto the field in defense mode!" Flame Wingman splits apart into the two monsters as my knight slices up the green hero, only to leave Burstinatrix as Jaden's last defense.

"Not bad," I commented as I let Junk Warrior to take down Burstinatrix and I end my turn for there.

Jaden draws a card; he looks at it and smiles. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode." A brown fur ball of a monster with cute, big eyes, green claws, and white angel wings appears in front of him.

Winged Kuriboh: Level 1, Light

ATK: 300 DEF: 200

He ends his turn without placing a facedown. _Now what is he up to?_ I ask myself. I know Winged Kuriboh's ability is to reduce any damage that Jaden receives into zero, but that only works if Kuriboh is destroy by battle, spells, traps, or monster's effect. I look at my hand and notice my two cards, Brain Control and Turbo Rocket. Brain Control is a spell that allows me to take over my opponent's monster just as long as I pay 800 of my life points and Turbo Rocket is a tuner monster.

I smile as if I know what I must do. "Alright… I draw! And I end my turn."

Jaden tilted his head. "Why aren't you attacking?"

"Don't worry," I said with a tone of confidence, "it's all a part of my plan."

He shrugs as he draws a card. "Sweet!" he exclaims. "I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! With this, I can revive any monster in our graveyards. So I'm reviving Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!" Bladedge comes out of the ground and stands atop of the tallest building just like Flame Wingman. "I'm not done yet! I activate the spell, H-Heated Heart! This spell card increases my Bladedge's attack points by 500." Bladedge glows a red aura.

Elemental Hero Bladedge: ATK 2600 + 500 = 3100

"Bladedge attacks your Arcana Knight Joker! Don't forget that Skyscraper is still in play; Bladedge's attack points increase by 1000."

Elemental Hero Bladedge: ATK: 3100 + 1000 = 4100

Jaden smirks, but I decided to rain down on his parade by activating Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which negates Bladedge's attack. He gasps and asks why my trap isn't in the graveyard just like all trap cards do. I explain to him that after using Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, instead of going into the graveyard, my trap goes back facedown.

"So it's like a permanent trap card?" he asks.

I nod my head. "Yes, except it goes facedown." Jaden ended his turn as Bladedge's attack point returns to normal.

Elemental Hero Bladedge: ATK: 4100 – 1500 = 2600

I draw a card. "I pay 800 of my life points in order to activate the spell, Brain Control!"

Sora's Life Points: 3700 – 800 = 2900

"Brain Control allows me to take control one of your monsters and the monster that I pick is Winged Kuriboh." A pair of ghoul hands comes out of the card and kidnaps Winged Kuriboh and places him next to Junk Warrior. Jaden gasps in horror to see that his own monster becomes a part of my side. "Next, I summon the tuner monster, Turbo Rocket in attack mode!" A small, pink robot with two pink rockets for arms appears next to Winged Kuriboh.

Turbo Rocket: Level 2, Wind

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Now I tuned your Winged Kuriboh with my Turbo Rocket, so I can synchro-summon Turbo Cannon!" Turbo Rocket becomes two rings as Winged Kuriboh flies into the rings as he transforms into a star. A beam of light shoots out and a small, white robot with cannons for arms appears next to Arcana Knight Joker.

Turbo Cannon: Level 3, Fire

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"I activate Turbo Cannon's ability!" I shouted and everyone gasps. "Once per turn, I can destroy one monster on the field and the owner of that destroyed monster takes damage equal to half of that monster's attack points!" Jaden is shock as we saw Turbo Cannon charging for a shot. I order Turbo Cannon to destroy Jaden's Bladedge and it did by firing a blue beam of energy at Bladedge, killing him instantly as Jaden receives damage.

Jaden's Life Points: 3100 – 1300 = 1800

"Uh-oh!" he gasps as he saw Junk Warrior giving him a punch, which resulted the end of the duel.

Jaden's Life Points: 1800 – 2300 = 0

Jaden sits on the ground and laughs. "I lost," he said, "but man. That was a sweet duel! Let's duel again sometime!" He does his signature point, which I thought that he only uses that point when he's winning.

I did the same thing as Jaden did. "Sure," I nodded, "Let's duel again next time!" All of the Slifer students walk back into their rooms as Syrus walks up to us.

"You two perform a great duel!" said Syrus and he sounded really happy.

I watch Jaden walking back to his room with Syrus as they started a conversation. I look up the night sky to see the waning moon and admire its beauty. Then I heard a small voice as I turned and see nothing. _I must be going crazy_, I thought, _but I could've sworn that I heard Winged Kuriboh's voice_. I shrug it off and walk back to my room.


	4. Chapter 3: The Duel Giant

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 3: The Duel Giant

Another day and another early run to school for me, Sora and my soon-to-be dead friend, Jaden. Why we're running was because we're late for class. If it weren't for our last night's duel, we would be able to wake up in time. Then again, why didn't Syrus wake us up? I really hate this…

* * *

Jaden and I were able to make it to our first class, which, unlucky for us, turns out to be Crowler's. "Sorry we're late!" Jaden shouted and everyone in the room hears.

Crowler looks at us with anger in his eyes. "No one comes late to my class!" he said. "You lazy, good-for-nothing, pathetic slackers! This school trains the next generation of dueling elites. Dropouts like you two don't belong here! Slifer slackers have such bad attitudes. Every good duelist knows TO SHOW UP TO CLASS ON TIME! Go stand in the hall!" He points at the door that we just came in as we walk away.

_How is that guy a teacher?_ I thought to myself as I grumbled about how stupid that he was. I remember hearing that Joey Wheeler sometimes didn't show up to his classes and he's a great, underdog duelist that I know.

* * *

Classes are over as soon as the afterschool bell rings. As I was about to leave with Jaden, we were stop by Syrus and he looks like he's in a panic. "Jaden! Sora!" he calls out. "Dr. Crowler was pretty angry with you two."

Jaden laughs. "My bad!" he said with a playful smile.

I glare at him, knowing that it was his fault to begin with. _The next time we duel, it'll be before night!_

Syrus sighs. "You need to be more careful, Jaden!"

Then Dr. Crowler comes in the classroom and he's still looks piss. "Jaden Yuki and Sora Fernandez of Slifer red!" he calls. "Come to my office!" And he just walks away.

Jaden looks like a deer in the headlights as he asks, "What's going on?"

"Aww, man!" Syrus spoke. "Jaden, Sora, what did you do this time?"

"How should I know?" I angrily answer. "I bet Crowler is pulling some lame excuse so he can talk bad about us!"

Jaden pats me on the back and smiles brightly at me. "Let's go see what he wants." We walk out of the classroom as we headed to Crowler's office.

* * *

We enter Crowler's office and it looks like someone made it into a doll's room because the fancy furniture kind of makes me think that I am in one. Crowler looks straightly at our eyes and said, "I called you both here today to talk about some mysteries incidents at the Academy during the night." Jaden and I gasp when hear about that. "Students from Obelisk Blue are being attacked at night. So I was looking for such wonderful slack…" Crowler coughs before he finishes that sentence. "I mean, such wonderful duelists such as yourselves to investigate these incidents for me."

_Thanks, you good-for-nothing, make-up wearing, prick of a teacher._ I put on a straight face as I was insulting him in my head. _I hope you rot in hell!_

Jaden looks excited as he accepts Crowler's request along with me without my saying. We left Crowler's office as my mind starts thinking ways of killing Crowler, but only for my relaxation.

* * *

Jaden and I split up to do our own thing to put a stop to these mysterious incidents. Jaden decides to wait until night to find the perpetrator. But for me, I decided to investigate more about this incident.

I walk down the hall as I saw some students running to the dueling field. Curiosity got me as I follow them. I saw a small number of students sitting as audience as they watch the duel between one of an Obelisk Blue male student against a Ra Yellow student, who is actually Brier.

Obelisk Blue male student's Life Points: 1000

Brier's Life Points: 300

On the Obelisk Blue's side, he has a facedown card and a blonde hair knight in green armor and wields two swords; it's a monster that I know as Marauding Captain.

Marauding Captain: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 1200 DEF: 400

And on Brier's side, he only has a rhino-like dinosaur with a sword as a horn and sword-like spikes on its back. I know that dinosaur as Mad Sword Beast.

Mad Sword Beast: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

I decided to take a seat behind Brier, which allows me to look at his card from a small distance. I look at his hand and it looks like he's holding the spell card, Earthquake. That spell forces all face-up monsters on the field in defense mode. If he plays it, he wins the duel. However…

"Hey!" yell at one of the Obelisk Blue students in the audience seat. "What's the hold up?"

The other Obelisk Blue next to the yelling one also yells, "Hurry up! We want to be home any time soon!"

Their yelling causes Brier to be nervous. I can see the way he's panicking over the cards. If what Bastion says about Brier is right, then he's going to screw himself.

"M-my Mad Sword Beast attacks your Marauding Captain!" Brier yells in a stuttering tone as Mad Sword Beast charges at the green knight.

The Obelisk Blue smiles and said, "I activate my trap card, Reinforcement! This trap increases my Captain's attack points by 500!" Brier gasps as the Marauding Captain glows red.

Marauding Captain: ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700

The Marauding Captain wields his two swords and slashes the Mad Sword Beast into pieces. The dinosaur explodes which causes Brier to lose the duel.

Brier's Life Points: 300 – 300 = 0

Brier was on his knees as the Obelisk Blue students laugh at him and insults him about his height and his dueling skill. I clench my hand into a fist and glare at those Obelisk Blues with anger. Then I notice Brier got up and walks away with an angry face.

As I look at Brier, I heard Bastion's voice saying, "I knew you were going to show up." I turn around to see Bastion walking towards me with a serious look on his face. "I told you about Brier; he's a great duelist, but he won't do any good if he has stage fright."

I remember about Crowler's request and since Bastion looks like he's good at socializing with people, I think he must have heard rumors about what happened with the Obelisk Blues. "Hey, Bastion. I was wondering if you heard any rumors about Obelisk Blues being attacked during night."

"Actually, I think have," he said as he sits next to me. "I heard this from some male students talking to each other: they say that there's a dueling giant who only appears at night to duel Obelisk Blues. This giant covers his entire body and face with the blazers of the Obelisk Blues, so no one knows his face. Before the giant duels his victim, he plays this sort of ante rule that the loser must give up a card."

When I heard the word "ante rule," I gasp in shock. "Isn't that illegal?" I angrily ask. "Giving up your own card is like giving up something that is a part of you."

Bastion got up from his seat and said, "I understand how you feel. But if you look at the giant's perspective, the ante rule may be the answer to show the Obelisk Blues' true skills. You and Jaden both prove that a duelist's strength doesn't come from ranks, but how you play the cards."

After hearing his words, I have this warm feeling inside. _Am I admiring him?_ Then I notice Brier is walking with Beauregard, and judging from Beauregard's size, he could be the culprit. "Bastion… doesn't that big guy with Brier fit the giant's description?"

He turns to see them and laughs. "I'm sorry, but Beauregard's no duelist. Trust me, I see him duel. He often duels, but compare to Brier; he's not even good enough. The Academy not only raises elite duelists, but also game designers. And Beauregard has a dream to become one." Then Bastion looks at his watch. "Oh, dear… Look at the time! I must be going. Later, Sora." Bastion leaves the field.

I too leave the field, but to only catch up to Beauregard and Brier. But as soon as I got out of the Academy, I lost them. I look around but they're nowhere to be seen. I clench my teeth as I decided to walk back to my dorm to fix my deck in preparations for the upcoming duel tonight.

* * *

It's nighttime already as I waited in front of the Obelisk Blues' dorm. I figure since this rumored giant attacks Obelisk Blues, the dorm is perfect place because a dense forest surrounds it. As I waited, I heard a loud scream coming from behind. I hurry to where the sound was coming from. By the time I got there, I saw a familiar Obelisk Blue student on his knees. I was able to look at his face and I remember him as Brier's opponent earlier.

I help him up and ask, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Some weird-looking guy dueled me for my rare cards! And he took them and left!"

"Don't worry," I reassure him, "I will find him and get your cards back!" He thanks me as I run to find the culprit.

* * *

After running for a short while, I was able to find him near a huge rock. I shouted, "Stop!"

The big guy turns around and I was able to see what he looks like. He's a giant that is within a range of 6 feet tall, which is a feet higher than my height and his entire upper body and face was covered with blazers from Obelisk Blue. He wears a pair of shades that covers his eyes.

My anger rose as I pointed at him and said, "I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you'll return the cards that you've stolen! And if you win, then I'll give you my Stardust Dragon and I won't tell a soul of what I just saw! Do you accept the terms?"

"Yes," he nodded as he activates his duel disk. "Let's duel!" I nodded as well as I activated my duel disk.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Mystery Giant's Life Points: 4000

I start the duel by drawing one card from my deck. "I summon the Silent Magician Level 4 in attack mode!" A small, white, female mage appears in front of me.

Silent Magician Level 4: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"I end my turn by placing a facedown. Your move!" A card appears behind Silent Magician. The big guy nodded as he draws a card. I smile and said, "I activate my Silent Magician's special ability! Every time that you draw a card, my magician gains a counter and for every counter that my magician receives, she gains 500 attack points per counter!" Silent Magician glows blue as she puts on a serious face.

Silent Magician's Counter: 1

ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500

The big guy looks at his cards and said, "I summon Giant Orc in attack mode!" A big orc wearing pants and wields a bone as a club appears in front of the Mysterious Giant.

Giant Orc: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 2200 DEF: 0

He orders his Giant Orc to attack Silent Magician, but I shouted, "You activate my trap! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card negates your monster's attack, and as another bonus… instead of being sent to the graveyard after being used, my scarecrow stays on the field facedown." The big guy gasps as he saw a metal scarecrow appears in front of my magician and take the hit. After the hit, it goes back to its facedown position.

"I end my turn with one facedown card." A card appears behind the orc.

"My turn! Draw!" I draw a card as I look at my current 5 cards in my hand. "I use the spell card, Card Destruction! This card makes both players to discard their entire hand and draw the same number of cards that they discarded." We both did what the card told us to do. "Now I activate Silent Magician's ability! Since you draw a card, she gains another counter!"

Silent Magician's Counter: 2

ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000

"Next, I summon Synchron Explorer!" A small reddish-brown robot with a round hole on its chest appears next to Silent Magician.

Synchron Explorer: Level 2, Earth

ATK: 0 DEF: 700

"Synchron Explorer's special ability activates! You see… when he's summoned onto the field; I can bring back a tuner monster with 'Synchron' in its name. The only downside is that the monster that I'm reviving loses its special ability. So come out, Quickdraw Synchron!" A small cowboy with a red scarf that covers its face and holds two guns appears next to Synchron Explorer.

Quickdraw Synchron: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 700 DEF: 1400

I smile and shout, "I tuned Synchron Explorer with Quickdraw Synchron in order to synchro-summon a monster of fiery beauty!" Quickdraw Synchron transforms into 5 rings, as Synchron Explorer becomes two stars inside those rings. "Let's rev it up! Rise, Black Rose Dragon!" A light shoots out from the rings and into the sky as red petals flies around the field by the wind. Behind me, a red-violet dragon that has red rose petals on its body and wings and thorns all over its tail, which makes it look like a rose plant appears.

Black Rose Dragon: Level 7, Fire

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800

The big guy gasps and asks, "You have another powerful dragon besides Stardust?"

"You should be more worry about my dragon's ability instead," I said with a playful smile on my face. "I activate my dragon's special ability! Once per turn, I can remove from play one plant monster in my graveyard so I can drain all of your monster's attack points to zero!"

He gasps again as I show him the removed plant monster, which is Mushroom Man. My dragon roars as it summons plant vines under its wings that flies towards the Giant Orc and binds the orc.

Giant Orc: ATK: 2200 – 2200 = 0

I order my dragon to attack the orc; however, the Mysterious Giant uses the trap card called Negate Attack. That trap prevents my monster and quickly ended my battle phase. I clench my teeth as I place one facedown card, which appears behind my dragon, and end my turn. Once I have ended my turn, Giant Orc's attack point returns to normal.

Giant Orc: ATK: 0 + 2200 = 2200

The Mysterious Giant draws a card and my Silent Magician gains another counter.

Silent Magician's Counter: 3

ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500

"I discard a card from my hand, so I can activate Lightning Vortex!" he said as a huge bolt of lightning comes at my monsters.

However, I'm not going to let that lightning destroy my monsters. "I activate Starlight Road! This card negates my monsters' destruction from your Lightning Vortex. Not only that, I can summon Stardust Dragon from my extra deck zone." A pillar of light pushes away the lightning away as Stardust Dragon comes out of that light.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

The big guy gasps as he switches Giant Orc in defense mode and summons a brown, horn imp wearing a Roman skirt next to the orc. The monster is the Horn Imp. He ends his turn without placing a facedown card.

Horn Imp: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000

I smile, knowing that I won this duel. I draw a card from my deck and said, "I use the spell card, Synchro Change! Let me explain… I can remove from play one synchro monster on my side of the field and I switch it with another synchro monster just as long as it is the same level as the removed synchro monster. So I remove from play my Stardust Dragon in order to summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" Stardust flies up in the air as it consumes into fire. Once the fire dies down, a red, demonic-looking dragon appears next to Black Rose Dragon.

Red Dragon Archfiend: Level 8, Dark

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

The big guy gasps as I smile in a sinister way. "Are you afraid?" I ask and my tone sounds like I'm a psychopath. "You should be because once Red Dragon Archfiend attacks a monster in defense position, all other monsters on the field in the same position are also destroy! Go Red Dragon! Attack his Horn Imp!"

Red Dragon Archfiend's uses his fist of fire and punch Horn Imp as fire spreads and destroys not only the imp but also the orc. The big guy gasps because he lost his two defenses. I order my Silent Magician and Black Rose Dragon to finish this duel as my two monsters combine their attacks to the Mysterious Giant. The Silent Magician fires a white beam from her staff and Black Rose Dragon uses its thorn, vine whips. The duel is over and with a big boom.

Mysterious Giant's Life Points: 4000 – 4900 = 0

That explosion was able to blow away the giant's disguise and the giant turns out to be Beauregard from Ra Yellow. I wasn't surprise as I run up to him and asks if he needs any help getting up. Then Jaden shows up just in time.

"I was watching!" he said with a smile on his face. "You two had a pretty sweet duel! But… What's with the disguise?"

"Angry…" Beauregard answers, "I was so angry!"

"It's not Beauregard's fault!" said a voice coming behind the rock. Brier comes out of the rock and it looks like he has a headset microphone on his right ear.

Beauregard looks shock. "Brier! You have to stay hidden!"

Brier shook his head. "It's okay, Beauregard." He looks like the weight that he was holding had finally lifted for some reason. "I have the skill to beat Obelisk Blues, but when it's duel time in front of people, I get all nervous and mess up."

"So the Blue students always make fun of us!" Beauregard added and it kind of shocks me. I ask him what the Blue students made fun of him and it turns out that they insult him because he's not good at dueling and that he's bigger than anyone. "That's why we decided to team up and teach those Obelisk bullies a lesson."

"Even if it means to use an ante rule," I spoke in serious tone. "Don't you know that you're stealing something that is a part of them?"

Beauregard looks sad as he nods his head because he acknowledges his action. "Jaden, what do you think of our dueling style?" he asks.

"You guys were great!" he happily said. "I mean… I'd love to duel you myself next time!"

Beauregard looks happy because he's smiling. "Thanks, Sora! Jaden!" He turns to Brier and said, "We don't need disguises. You really do have talent."

"Yeah, you're right." Brier nodded. Jaden and I are happy to hear their resolution.

Beauregard makes a serious face and said, "We'll beat those bullies fair and square!"

Brier jumps in excitement. "Totally! I won't be nervous anymore!"

"Awesome!" Jaden smiles. "I can't wait! See you!" He left the scene.

However, before I leave… "You two better remember our deal! I won that duel, so you better return those cards to their rightful owner." The two nodded for what I had said as we head back to our dorms.

* * *

The next day, Jaden and I went to Crowler's office to tell him about last night. Crowler asks, "Did you find the criminal?"

I think about the two Ra Yellow students and we know that we can't turn them in, so we decided to lie. "Sorry," said Jaden, "it was all quiet and peaceful." Crowler gasps as Jaden grabs my hand and drags me out of the office, leaving the Obelisk Blue teacher baffled.

Jaden and I ran down the halls as we stop next to the library. He and I laugh at how we lie to Crowler as I notice something from my hand. "Hey, Jaden," I said, "You can let go of my hand now."

"Opps! Sorry about that!" He lets go of my hand and leaves the halls.

I too leave in a different direction, but then stop to a window to see Brier beating an Obelisk Blue student in a duel. I smile and walk away as I hope that both Brier and Beauregard become great duelists someday.


	5. Chapter 4: Chazz Princeton

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 4: Chazz Princeton

"I can't believe another Obelisk Blue ask me to duel him," I said as I sigh out of tiredness.

I just finish winning a duel against the duel against an Obelisk Blue student. Ever since I defeated the culprits who were attacking the Blue students, many of the Obelisk Blue students have been asking me to duel them. Since I'm a duelist, I can't simply refuse; however, I get bored really fast. None of the Blue students are even a challenge like Jaden or Brier and Beauregard. As I walk down the halls of the school, I accidentally bump into someone.

That someone was an Obelisk Blue male student with black, spiky hair and he has a face that reminds me of Seto Kaiba for some reason. He coldly stares at me and said, "Watch where you're going, you Slacker!" He walks away as I try to remember where have I seen his face before.

Then it hit me like a brick falling on my head as I remember that boy was none other than Chazz Princeton. I saw him once at an article long ago that said that he won several Junior Tournaments and people have high aspects about him. He's also from the Princeton family: one of the richest people in the world.

I really want to duel Chazz because of the article, but considering that he saw me as a Slifer Red and not a duelist makes me not to get my hopes up. "Argh! That makes me so mad!" I angrily said out loud for anyone around me to hear as I furiously scratch my head.

"Sora…" said a voice out of nowhere. I jump when I heard someone calling me as I look around and I saw that no one was calling me. I shrug it off as I walk to my classroom.

* * *

I quickly went back to my room as soon as the afterschool bell rang. I lie on my bed and look at my cards. In my mind, I remember how I was able to get these cards.

It was two years ago and I enter a tournament that was held at Domino City's stadium. Industrial Illusions, the company that made Duel Monsters trading cards for us duelist to play, sponsored the tournament. Back then; I used a spellcaster-type deck that focuses on tricking my opponents through magic and traps.

The tournament follows the usual rules that most duelists used and the winner of the tournament wins some cards that have been never shown in the public. It caught the attention of many strong duelists all over the country, which was the reason why I enter the tournament. After winning the tournament, I receive the cards from Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of the Duel Monster cards.

I remember his exact words when he gave me those cards. "These cards told me that you'd win," he said, "It seems like they really want to be with you. Please make sure that you use them to their full potential."

The flashback ended as I continue to stare at my cards. "You guys want to be with me?" I ask, even though I know that they don't talk back. I laugh and put my cards back in the deck box.

Then I heard my PDA ringing, which means that I have a message. I look at the message and notice that there's no name of who's the sender of this message. If that's not really weird enough, the message only says, "Come to the lake. Also, bring your deck and duel disk."

I thought of this message was send by a stalker, but I decided to shrug it off as I walk out of my room with my deck and duel disk.

* * *

I arrive at the lake as I saw an Obelisk Blue student sitting on a rock. That Obelisk Blue is Chazz Princeton and I was shock that he's the one who sent me that message.

He looks at me with a serious face and said, "So you're the new Slifer everyone's talking about. People say that you not only beat a Ra Yellow, but you also beat an Obelisk Blue student too! Why don't you show me those skills personally! You can thank me later." He activates his duel disk and shouted, "Let's duel!"

I nod my head as I activate my duel disk. "Duel!" we shouted simultaneously.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Chazz's Life Points: 4000

"I'm going to make you know your place!" he said as he draws a card from his deck. "I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" A ferocious-looking male warrior in scary-looking armor and wields a sword appears in front of Chazz.

Chthonian Soldier: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400

Chazz ends his turn by placing a facedown card, which appears behind his soldier. I draw a card from my deck as I look at my cards. After a quick look at my cards, I said, "I pay 800 of my life points to activate Brain Control! Now I can take control of your soldier." A pair of hands appears and takes Chthonian Soldier and places him in front of me, which shocks Chazz.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 800 = 3200

"Next I summon the tuner monster, Nitro Synchron!" A small robot that looks that looks a tank with a pressure gauge and arms appears next to the soldier.

Nitro Synchron: Level 2, Fire

ATK: 300 DEF: 100

Then I tuned Chthonian Soldier with Nitro Synchron to synchro-summon Iron Chain Dragon. Nitro Synchron becomes two rings as Chthonian Soldier becomes 4 stars and a beam of light shot out of the sky. A blue dragon with chains connected to its mouth and chest comes out of that light and lands in front of me.

Iron Chain Dragon: Level 6, Earth

ATK: 2500 DEF: 1300

I order Iron Chain Dragon to attack Chazz's life points directly; however, he counters with Call of the Haunted. He uses that trap card to revive his Chthonian Soldier from the graveyard, which it is possible because by doing a synchro-summon I have to send the tuner monster and non-tuner monster(s) to the graveyard to summon the synchro monster. However, there is a drawback when using Call of the Haunted, the monster that is revived by that trap has to stay in attack mode instead of defense. Which means that Chazz still takes damage regardless if he uses that trap for defensive purposes.

My dragon shoots a fireball at Chazz's soldier, which kills it and gives Chazz some damage. However, I receive the same amount of damage as Chazz because of Chthonian Soldier's ability. If that monster was destroyed in battle, we both take the same amount of battle damage.

Sora's Life Points: 3200 – 1300 = 1900

Chazz's Life Points: 4000 – 1300 = 2700

I also told Chazz about my dragon's special ability. Once Iron Chain Dragon deals damage to Chazz, he has to discard three cards from the top of his deck. Chazz gritted as he sends the top three cards from his deck to the graveyard. I place a card facedown, which appears behind my dragon, and end my turn.

Chazz draws a card as he looks at it and smiles. "I discard one card from my hand, so I can activate the spell card, Cost Down. This spell decreases the levels of the monsters in my hand by two, which makes it easier for me to summon this level 6 monster called Luster Dragon #2 in attack mode." A pale-looking dragon with shiny gems on its body appears in front of him.

Luster Dragon #2: Level 6, Wind

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400

I blink when I saw what he did. "Chazz," I said, "That monster isn't strong enough against my Iron Chain Dragon."

"That's why I have this card! I activate the equip spell card, Dragon Treasure! This card can only be equipped onto a dragon and increases that dragon's attack point by 300. I equip this card to my Luster Dragon." His dragon roars as it glows green.

Luster Dragon #2: ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700

I gasp as he orders his dragon to attack my dragon. The Luster Dragon fires a bullet made of air at my dragon and destroys it.

Sora's Life Points: 1900 – 200 = 1700

Chazz ends his turn without placing a facedown card. I laugh and said, "Man, this is fun!"

"Fun…?" he angrily asks. "How is this fun for you? You're losing!"

"I know." I smiled at him as I draw a card from my deck. "I use the spell, Ancient Rule! This card allows me to special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand. Guess what, I have one in my hand that is higher than level 5. Rise, Dark Magician!" Dark Magician pops out of the ground and floats in the sky like Magneto from the X-Men series.

Dark Magician: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Chazz gasps as my magician just coldly stares at him. "Next, I activate Thousand Knives! This spell allows me to destroy one monster on the field and the monster that I choose is your Luster Dragon!" A thousand of knives flies out of nowhere and kills the dragon, leaving Chazz with no defense. "Oh yeah! I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" My Celtic Guardian appears next to the Dark Magician.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

I order my two monsters to attack Chazz directly, which made Chazz gasp in fear. Dark Magician infuses his dark magic into my Celtic Guardian's sword as my warrior cuts down the rest of Chazz's life points.

Chazz's Life Points: 2700 – 3900 = 0

The duel is over as the holograms disappear. Chazz was on his knees as I flash a peace sign with a smile.

Chazz looks like his whole world have been crumbling all around him. "I don't believe it!" he said in a devastating tone, "I lost?"

"Nicely done," said a voice as we turn to see Alexis walking towards us.

Chazz is shock to see her. He glares at me and said, "Sora, how dare you embarrass me in front of Alexis!"  
_Seems like this guy has a crush_, I thought to myself as I snicker from that thought.

"Next time, I'll use my real deck," said Chazz, "Then you'll see what the Chazz really can do!"

_This guy has a few screws loose or something_. I smile at him and reply, "I'll be waiting." I watch him leave the scene as I wipe off the sweat from my head.

"I don't know what you did to rile him up," said Alexis as she was oblivious to that reason, "but you ought to stay away from him. Well, you better take care, Sora." She walks away as I wonder what she means by that.

With a shrug, I walk back to my dorm to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Duel Alexis!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 5: Duel Alexis!

_I finally finish it. I don't know how, but I finally finish it before class._ I completely forgot about the essay assignment for my first class. How did I forget the homework? Well, it's because of Jaden. He keeps asking me to duel him and I don't say no to a challenge, but I should've said no.

As I was about to enter the classroom, my PDA rang. I pull it out and see that someone sends me a message; that someone is Alexis. I was shock to have a message from Alexis, though I don't know much about her.

Her message says, "I have something to say to you. Please meet me in front of the girl dorm tonight."

_She has something to say to me!_ My head was on fire when I read that part. _But, I'm a girl! Though technically I am guy and no one knows my real gender, but still…!_ I quickly calm myself down as I entered the classroom and sit next to Jaden.

Jaden notices my fidgeting as he bluntly asks, "What's wrong, Sora? You look like you just did something really embarrassing."

"Well, I didn't…" I mumble as I'm still fidgeting. I sigh and said, "I'm sorry, Jaden. I have a lot of things going in my head right now."

He places one hand on my shoulder. "Just don't overwork your head," he suggested, "we don't want anything bad happen to you."

I smile when he says that. _He really cares, huh._ The bell rings as class begins.

* * *

I quickly went back to my dorm room as soon as the afterschool bell rings. I dig my red duffle bag out of my closet. The reason I bring that bag out because I decided to find out the reason why Alexis want to meet with me. To do that, I have to be in disguise again but as my girl self.

Then I pull out this big box from my closet and open it. Inside that box there's an Obelisk Blue girl uniform. I didn't steal this uniform; I actually made it. I have this strange knack of recreating clothes once I seen them so many times. I dump this uniform with my decks, duel disk, mirror, makeup kit, and spare bandages inside my duffle bag and zip it up. With everything pack, I quickly left the room before anyone from my dorm sees me.

* * *

I found a perfect place to put on my disguise without any other students knowing that I'm a girl. There's this cave at the cliff near the riverside, which is the riverside near the girl dorm. I use the water of the riverside to wash off the gel that I used to make my short, black hair look a bit boyish. I quickly change my Slifer uniform with the girl uniform and put on a regular bra for my chest that makes someone like Alexis jealous. I pulled out the mirror and makeup kit so I can apply a bit of make up on my face, hoping no one compares my male self to my real self. After I'm done changing into my girl self, I hid my duffle bag under some rocks and head to the girl dorm.

* * *

The girls in the dorm haven't noticed me, or they did notice me but just brush me off as a new kid or something. Well, it doesn't matter. I have to find Alexis to find out the reason why she sends me that message. As I was walking down this huge palace-like hall (which I got to admit, this dorm is better than Slifer Red's), I got greeted by two female Obelisk Blue students; one with a long, dark red hair and the other with short, black hair that spikes up on both sides.

The dark red hair girl waves at me and asks, "I never seen you before. Are you a freshman or transfer student?"

"I'm actually a freshman," which is true but I'm a freshman in Slifer Red. "I sort of blend in the background and no one ever notices me since the ceremony."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," said the dark red hair girl. "I'm Kari Tsukumo and my friend here is Brianna Stone. What's your name?"

_Crap!_ I didn't even think about a name for this kind of situation. I started to fidget as my mind think of a name while they just stare at me with smiles on their faces. I stuttered, "I-I'm Anna Kaboom…" My face turns red when I said that.

"It's very nice to meet you, Anna!" Brianna patted me on the head.

Kari gasps as if she remembers something. "We better hurry, Brianna! If we hurry now, we might catch his duel this time!"

I tilted my head and asks, "Whose duel you're trying to catch?"

Kari scratches her head. "I'm the Academy's number one journalist/reporter and I always catch a scoop! The person's duel that I'm trying to catch is Sora Fernandez's duel. In case that you don't know him, he's _the _Slifer Red who uses the very rare synchro/tuner monsters!"

I become speechless when I hear her words. _She's trying to catch my duel?_ I wonder what she means by that.

"You see… we want to take a picture of his duel, considering that he has been dueling like everyday." I see Kari's eyes sparkles for some reason.

I try my best to smile, but I'm more afraid that my smile may be recognizable for the reporter and her friend. "What makes you assume that Sora duels everyday?" I ask.

Kari took out her notepad and scratches her head with her pen. "According to my sources, due to an incident that had happened on a certain night, Sora quickly gain popularity and gain some attention to a ton of Obelisk Blue students. After beating a large number of students from Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow, we assume that Sora has been dueling everyday because of requests asking to duel him."

_They're a bit close_, I thought with an eyebrow twitch. In actuality, most of my challengers come up to me and try to teach me a lesson by dueling me. I always get tired of hearing my challengers saying that I'm a Slifer Red who shouldn't get it over my head.

"Come on, Kari!" Brianna said as the reporter nodded. The two ran pass me, leaving me snickering for the fact that they haven't notice that Sora Fernandez is in front of them.

As soon as they're out of my sight, I bang my head against a nearby wall. _Anna Kaboom…_ I groan at that name. _Why did I pick that name? I'm going to bury myself for coming up with that name!_

Then I heard some girls talking down the halls. I peek my head at the corner and see Alexis talking to Jasmine and Mindy. It's also a good thing they're close by or else I won't hear their conversation.

"Alexis," Jasmine spoke, "are you sure it's a good idea to have Sora come to the dorm tonight? He could be in a lot of trouble because of you."

Alexis said, "Not until we get to him first before anyone does."

"Why do you send that message?" Mindy asks. "Couldn't you just ask him after class or something?"

Alexis sighs and agrees what her friend had just asked. "It's really hard to find Sora. I don't know where he could be most of the time. And whenever I try to get to one of his duels, he quickly finishes his duels and walks away. You see… I really want to duel Sora."

_She wants to duel me…_ I sigh in relief when I heard that. _I thought she's going to confess or something. If she really wanted to duel, then I am going to duel her._

Then I saw Mindy looking at me and shouted, "Who's there?" It causes the two girls to turn to me, which makes me sweat bullets.

I thought about running away, but I decided to face them and hope that my current look wouldn't be compare to my male-looking self. With a deep breath, I slowly step out of my hiding and wave at them. "I'm sorry," I said as I try to crack a smile, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

They look at me as if I'm suspicious as Jasmine asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm Anna Kaboom!" _God, kill me now!_ "I just happened to be passing by." They still look at me as if I'm suspicious. "Well, I have to go!" I quickly try to leave, but Mindy and Jasmine stops me.

The two girls look at my face as Mindy asks, "Have we met before? I swear we have seen your face before."

I quickly shook my head. "You got the wrong person! I'm sure we haven't met before! I have to go, I'm really late!"

Alexis walks in front of me and just looks from my waist to my eyes. I started to sweat even more bullets and pray that she doesn't find out. "Sora, have you finished your homework for Professor Banner's class?"

"Yeah, I was able finish that homework during lunch today so I won't forget like last time!" I blink when I realize what I had said and quickly covered my mouth.

"I knew it," she smiles when got me to say my name. "You're pretty bold, Sora Fernandez!"

Both Mindy and Jasmine got mad at me, though Jasmine is angrier than Mindy. "Sora! You pervert! Explain yourself!"

I try to calm them down by laughing a little, but I know it's not helping. "I don't know how to explain…"

"First of all!" Jasmine puts her hands on my chest and I quickly reacted by blushing. "Get rid of these—? Huh?" She somehow stops being angry as she keeps fondling my chest. "These things felt so real to be fake."

"Um, Jasmine," Alexis spoke, "I don't think they're fake breasts, they're _her _breasts!"

Jasmine quickly retracts her hands from my chest as she blushes in embarrassment. "S-Sora," she stutters, "you're a girl! For real!"

"W-what?" Mindy also stutters like Jasmine as well. "He's a girl?"

I saw Alexis's face being serious as she said, "You better explain. Why do you cross-dress as a boy, Sora?"

Looking at her eyes, I'm not sure I can trust her. So I simply said, "I have my reasons." I bow my head to them. "Please," I begged, "please don't tell anyone my secret! I only came to Duel Academy as a boy so I can become a pro duelist like everyone else! Please! Please…" My voice went low on that last word as I prepare myself to cry by closing my eyes.

"That depends," said Alexis as I look up at her. "How about you duel me?" I ask her how dueling solves my problem. "If you beat me in a duel, we won't tell anyone that Sora is actually a cross-dressing girl; however, if I beat you, you must be true to your gender."

I panic at the thought of revealing my true gender to the school. "I don't want to! I mean… I know that sooner or later the whole school would know but not so soon."

"The only way you want us to keep your secret is to duel me." Alexis does made a good point, but I'm not sure.

I look at her eyes again and it seems like she's serious. "Fine, let's duel."

She smiles. "Great. Oh, wait! I think you should put on your Slifer disguise, we don't want everyone in the Academy know about your gender now, right?" I let the three girls follow me to where I hid my Slifer Uniform.

* * *

We arrive at the cave near the riverside. The three girls decided to wait and keep an eye out for students while I put on my boy disguise. After 15 minutes, I'm in my boy disguise but with a red cap and my deck and duel disk.

I walk out of the cave as Jasmine asks, "What took you so long?"

"You try putting these bandages on to make your chest look flat," I said with a smirk. Then I turn to Alexis as I activate my duel disk. "So, are you ready to throw down?"

She giggles. "Wow, I think you're spending way too much time with Jaden." She activates her duel disk as both Mindy and Jasmine find a good place to watch and the duel starts.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Alexis's Life Points: 4000

Alexis started the duel by drawing a card from her deck. "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" A girl who has shoulder-length pink hair and wears a red-white body suit, pink ballet shoes, somewhat clear-violet tutu skirt, and light blue visor appears in front of her. The pink hair girl stands as if she's ready for a dance.

Cyber Tutu: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 1000 DEF: 800

She ends her turn by placing one card facedown and that card appears behind Cyber Tutu.

"My turn! Draw!" I look at the six cards in my hand and smile when I saw my favorite card among them. "I summon the Silent Magician in attack mode!" Silent Magician appears in front me as she points her staff at Cyber Tutu.

Silent Magician Level 4: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

I end my turn by placing two cards facedown as they appear behind my magician. When Alexis draws a card from her deck, Silent Magician gains a counter.

Silent Magician's Counter: 1

ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500

She said, "I activate Polymerization! I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater from my hand, so I can summon Cyber Blader!" The two monsters that she named flies up in the air and fuse together to become a beautiful woman who has long, blue hair and wears a red-purple suit, clear tutu, ice skates, and red visor lands next to Cyber Tutu.

Cyber Blader: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2100 DEF: 800

"Cyber Blader attacks your Silent Magician!" Cyber Blader skates her way to Silent Magician.

_I wouldn't be sure about that._ "I activate my facedown card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! My scarecrow negates your Blader's attack." A metal scarecrow appears in front of my magician and takes the Blader's kick like it was nothing.

"Fine, Cyber Tutu attack!" she shouted as Cyber Tutu ballets her way for an attack. "My Cyber Tutu has a special ability! If your monsters are higher than my Tutu's attack points, then she can go for a direct attack!" Cyber Tutu passes through my magician and kicks me at the gut.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000

Alexis ends her turn without adding a facedown. I draw a card from my deck and said, "I use Card of Destruction! We must discard our entire hand and draw a number of cards as long as they're the same number as the ones that we discarded." I discarded three cards in my hand and Alexis discarded the two cards in her hand, and we draw the same number of cards. Since Alexis draws some cards, Silent Magician gains a counter.

Silent Magician's Counter: 2

ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000

"I reveal my facedown card, Brain Control! I pay 800 of my life points so I can take control of your Cyber Blader!" A pair of hands grabs Cyber Blader and places her on my side next to Silent Magician.

Sora's Life Points: 3000 – 800 = 2200

"Next, I summon the tuner monster, Copy Plant!" A creature made of tree roots appears next to Cyber Blader.

Copy Plant: Level 1, Wind

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Then I tuned Cyber Blader with Copy Plant to do a synchro-summon. Copy Plant becomes a ring surrounding Cyber Blader as she transforms into seven stars. A beam of light shot of the ring and comes out my ace monster, Stardust Dragon as my dragon descends next to my magician.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

I order my dragon to attack Cyber Tutu, but Alexis stops the attack by using the trap card, Negate Attack. This trap forces my battle phase to end after preventing my attack. I then activate the spell, Mirage of Nightmare. This spell allows me to draw cards up to four during Alexis's standby phase, but when my turn is up, I have to discard the same number of cards. I end my turn with one facedown card.

Alexis draws a card and my spell activates as I draw 4 new cards. Then I activate Emergency Provisions, a spell card that allows me to recover 1000 points for every spell/trap card that I control to the graveyard. The spell that I'm going to send is Mirage of Nightmare, which means that I won't be discarding any cards in my next turn. Also, Silent Magician gains a counter because Alexis draws a card.

Silent Magician's Counter: 3

ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500

Sora's Life Points: 2200 + 1000 = 3200

Alexis switches Cyber Tutu to defense position as I saw her monster going down on her knees with her arms cross. She ends her turn with just that.

I smile and draw a card from my deck. "Silent Magician attacks your Cyber Tutu!" My magician fires a bright blue energy beam from her staff and have that beam to hit Cyber Tutu, which causes her destruction, leaving Alexis wide-open for a direct attack. "Stardust Dragon! Attack Alexis directly with your Cosmic Flare!" My dragon fires a white beam from its mouth and that beam hits Alexis.

Alexis's Life Points: 4000 – 2500 = 1500

I end my turn with just the attack. Alexis draws a card from her deck, which causes Silent Magician's counter to go up.

Silent Magician's Counter: 4

ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000

"I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity!" she shouted. "With this card, we both keep drawing until we have six cards in our hands."

I gasp in shock. "Alexis, if you do that, then that would increase my Silent Magician into her full strength!"

Alexis nods her head. "I know, but Silent Magician can't level up until your standby phase. So I'm going to take care of your magician this turn!" I'm amaze that she makes that declaration as we both draw cards until we have six in hand, which causes Silent Magician to gain a counter.

Silent Magician's Counter: 5

ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500

"I activate Giant Trunade! This card allows me to send all spells and trap cards on the field back to their owners' hands!"

I gasp in shock as a giant tornado sends my facedown card back into my hand. When the storm dies down, I took a quick glanced at my hand and see that my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is in my hand.

Alexis smirks as she activates another spell card. "I activate the spell, Monster Reborn! Now I can bring back my Cyber Blader from the graveyard and onto the field in attack mode." Cyber Blader appears in front of Alexis as the blade skater points at my magician. "Cyber Blader's special ability activates! If you have two monsters on your side of the field, Cyber Blader's attack points doubled!"

Cyber Blader: ATK: 2100 x 2 = 4200

Alexis orders her Cyber Blader to attack my Silent Magician by kicking at her face. My magician fell as a huge gust of wind hit me.

Sora's Life Points: 3200 – 700 = 2500

I notice that since I have only Stardust Dragon on my field, Cyber Blader's attack points go back to normal. I sigh in relief knowing that I may have a chance against her.

Cyber Blader: ATK: 4200/2 = 2100

She ends her turn by placing one card facedown, which appears behind her Cyber Blader.

I draw a card from my deck and I smiled at the card that I draw. "I use the spell card, De-Fusion! This card makes me de-fuse your Cyber Blader back into the two monsters that summoned her."

Alexis gasps as she watches her Cyber Blader flying up in the air and split into two females. The first woman is purple and no hair with one eye exposed on her right side; she has blades on both her forearms and blades on her feet as her skates. The second female has long, red hair and her body is red and sky blue, which resembles a female superhero's outfit; she has ribbons on both her arms and one eye exposed on her left side.

Blade Skater: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500

Etoile Cyber: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600

"I'm not done yet!" I shouted. "I activate the spell, Ancient Rule! With this, I can special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster. Fight by my dragon's side, Dark Magician!" Dark Magician jumps out from behind me and floats next to my dragon.

Dark Magician: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"Time to end this duel!" I declared. "I pay 1000 of my life points to activate Diffusion Wave-Motion! This spell allows my Dark Magician to attack all of your monsters!"

Sora's Life Points: 2500 – 1000 = 1500

Alexis is shock as my magician's staff glows green and fires off waves of energy against her monsters. The two girls are hit by the green wave, which causes Alexis to lose the duel.

Alexis's Life Points: 1500 – 1300 – 1100 = 0

The holograms die down as Jasmine and Mindy ran up to Alexis. The two girls are shock to see Alexis to losing a duel. I quickly grab my duffle bag and walk up to Alexis.

I smile at her and said, "I win that duel."

Alexis nods head in agreement. "Yeah, I know. As we promise, we won't tell a soul about your real gender."

"Alexis…" Mindy spoke. "Are you sure? I mean, she doesn't tell us her reason why she's disguise herself as a boy."

"That's true." She turns to Mindy as she makes a face that reminds me of a big sister's when she gently and maturely talks to her little sister. "But a promise is a promise… And you two better keep your promise as well."

Thanks to Alexis serious stare, the two girls have no choice but to agree to keep the promise. I thank them as I head back to the Slifer Red dorm. I'm not sure if I can trust them to keep the promise, but I know that I have to believe in Alexis and her friends.


	7. Chapter 6: Spirit Partner

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 6: Spirit Partner

I lie down on my bed due to the hectic day I have today. First, I got a message from Alexis; second, I disguise myself as an Obelisk Blue to find out about her message; third, Alexis and her friends know my gender; and lastly, I dueled Alexis out of her request. I groaned and wonder if I can trust Alexis and her friends.

I look at the outside window and notice that it's nighttime already. As I was about to get ready to go to bed, I heard a voice calling out to me. The voice said, "Sora… come to the well that is north of the island."

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted, but I don't hear a reply. I bring my deck and duel disk just in case of some strange event that I may end up dueling someone. "I wonder if I should do what that voice said. It's kind of strange, but… Aw, screw it! I do have a sense of adventure!" I quickly leave my room without anyone knowing.

* * *

After walking for like an hour or so, I finally reach up to the well from earlier. "Alright, I'm here!" I shouted. "Show yourself!"

My deck starts to glow as soon as I got close to the well. I notice this phenomenon as I look closely inside the well. Inside that dark hole, I saw a small ball of light. That ball of light starts to grow big as it comes closer to me. I jump away as soon as that ball reaches up the end and becomes a pillar of light. That pillar blinds me and I become engulf by the bright light.

The light dies down and I notice that nothing happens. I look around and notice nothing out of the ordinary, except for a transparent, little girl who looks like the Silent Magician standing in front of me. I stop my looking around as I slowly turned to the transparent girl.

The girl smiles at me and said, "It took you so long to finally notice me, Sora." I screamed and quickly run away.

* * *

I run back to my dorm room. I quickly shut the door within a second I went in the room and I started breathing like crazy.

"I can't believe that you run away from me!" said a voice so close to me. I turned to my left and saw the spirit of Silent Magician. I screamed so loud and some short seconds later, I heard someone knocking on my door.

I heard Jaden's voice coming through the door as he said, "Hey, Sora! I'm coming in!" He burst down the door and the moment he saw me, he sighs in relief. "Oh, good. You're awake." Then he notices the ghost standing next to me and he was shock to see it. "Just as I thought! I sensed something strange emanating from your room, so I rushed in to see what's up."

Silent Magician giggles and she looks embarrass for some reason. "So you sense me, huh. I guess I shouldn't underestimate you."

"What do you mean that he 'sense' you?" I ask and I'm still in shock to notice that I'm talking to a ghost. "What's going on?"

"You can hear Duel Spirits!" said Jaden with a smile. "Congrats!"

"Are you even listening to me?" I exclaimed.

He ignores my questions as he said, "I don't really understand it myself, but my Duel Spirit helps me out when I'm dueling. Take good care of your spirits! Later!" He leaves the room without answering any of my questions.

"Did that guy just ignore everything I had just asks?" I ask Silent Magician, who has been holding back her laughing. "Hey! That's rude to laugh at someone's misfortune!"

Silent Magician coughs and apologizes for her rudeness. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! Also, I'm pretty sure that you have some questions that I need to explain, but it's pretty late. You should go to bed."

"Are you sure that you're not going to possess me or something?"

She didn't say anything. She got so close to my right ear and yell, "JUST GO TO BED!"

I felt my ears ringing and I quickly get into bed. But I couldn't sleep because I still have this fear of that spirit trying to take over my body. As I toss and turn on my bed, I somehow drift off to sleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP, SORA!" Silent Magician yells in my ears, which causes me to wake up. Silent Magician crosses her arms and said, "You better hurry up to get in the showers before the boys wake up."

I look at my PDA and the time is 4 am. I quickly gathered all of my things and run to the shower room. It took me about 15 minutes to finish using the showers and change into my Slifer uniform. As soon as I change into uniform, I walk back into my room and saw Silent Magician talking to Winged Kuriboh.

The two notices me as Silent Magician says her good-bye to the Kuriboh as it flies through the wall. "Welcome back, Sora," she said with a gentle smile. "Don't worry, me and Kuriboh were just having a nice conversation about how Jaden acted last night."

_Gee, thanks for reminding me that._ Thinking about last night got me so angry; however, I calm down after thinking some of the fun moments that I have with Jaden. I sigh and ask, "Who or what are you, Silent Magician?"

She smiles and answer, "I'm your Spirit Partner, and I always have been since you pick me up from a card pack when you were in elementary school."

I deeply listen to her explanation about Duel Monsters Spirits. There's actually a world that Duel Monsters live, which is known as the Duel Monsters Spirit World. They live in that world for over ten thousand years and that we humans have found a way to bring her kind to the human world through the use of magic and spells. For many years, the Duel Monsters Spirits form a bond with the humans by becoming a part of them as their other halves of themselves.

"So does that mean that you're the half of who I am?"

Silent Magician nods her head as her answer. "The Duel Spirit sometimes represent the person's heart, so it doesn't matter if that spirit is good or evil. An example of that would be Jaden's Spirit Partner, Winged Kuriboh: he represents Jaden's good nature of having fun and knowing what's right or wrong."

_Is it because that Winged Kuriboh is a light attribute monster?_ Then I blink when I stare at Silent Magician. I wonder how she represents me. So I ask her about her representation of me.

"Well, I represent your maturity," she bluntly said.

Looking at Silent Magician's childish stature got me angry into thinking that she represents my maturity. "Are you saying that I'm not mature?"

Then she points out that I'm a girl who cross-dresses as a boy, which means that I'm not really mature at all. "I'm not going to reopen up old wounds, but I am going to tell you that I would always be by your side." She disappears into the deck, leaving me into deep thought about my maturity.

I was deep in thought for so long, I notice that the time in my PDA says 7 o'clock. I quickly left the room and headed to school.

* * *

During afternoon class, Crowler makes an announcement to the class here in the Dueling Field. He said, "For something different tomorrow, we're having a duel exam. We'll see how good you do! I'm particularly looking forward to seeing how the slackers will do." I see Crowler snickering, which made me so mad.

I turn to the sad-looking Syrus as he said, "Uh… We can hear you."

Then Jaden wakes up, which means he was sleeping this whole time in class. He looks around and said, "Huh? Class is over? I had a great nap!"

Syrus is shock, but I'm not surprise like he is. "You weren't even listening, were you?"

"About what?" Jaden tilts his head at Syrus's question. Syrus sighs as he explains to Jaden about what Crowler had said. The bell rings for afterschool at the same time as Syrus's explanation was over.

I watch Jaden and Syrus going back to the Red Dorm, but I decide to go to the School Store to buy me some card packs. I know that I have the rare synchro/tuner Monster cards, but I was hoping to get some new Spell/Trap cards that help me for tomorrow's duel exam. As soon as I walk in the store, Dorothy and her young and skinny coworker, Sadie, greeted me.

"Sora," said Dorothy, "What can I do for you?"

I ask, "Do you have any new card packs that are available?"

"Sorry, dear. But we don't have any right now," she answers and I felt sad for it.

Then Sadie spoke, "But tomorrow we're having a special for rare cards that are coming for the duel exam." I ask them about these rare cards.

Dorothy answers, "We received a message from Industrial Illusions that they're giving away some rare cards that were use from people like Seto Kaiba, minus the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards. Chancellor Sheppard plans to use those rare cards for tomorrow's duel exam."

"That's so interesting," I commented with a smile. "I think I'll come by tomorrow to buy some."

"I wouldn't be sure about that." I wonder what Dorothy means by that as I ask her about it. She answers, "Word got out to every student in the Academy and they are planning to get them before anyone does. So it's going to be hard for you to get some of those rare cards."

I smirk as I imagine the students gathering and using those cards. "That sounds so challenging… I can't wait!" I feel excited at the thought of having to duel someone who uses those rare cards, thinking they would put up a challenge.

* * *

"Are you modifying your deck?" the ghost of Silent Magician asks.

It's nighttime and I got back in my room to work on my main deck. I thought to myself that I should prepare my deck for tomorrow. So after dinner, I quickly fix my deck to see which cards that I should use and how I should balance it.

"I am modifying my deck," I answer her question. Then I fully turn to her and said, "I'm still skeptical about you being my partner and all; however, I starting to believe that you're not an evil spirit."

Silent Magician giggles. "I guess that's a normal reaction for person when he/she saw a ghost like me."

"So, will you please be there for me whenever I'm down and/or lonely?" I ask and my face turns red out of embarrassment.

She smiles and answers, "Of course. After all, I've been with you since elementary school, despite that you haven't notice me until now." We smile at each other as she and I talk about which cards that I should add to my deck.


	8. Chapter 7: Duel Exam!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 7: Duel Exam!

The next morning, I'm in class with all of my classmates; however, Jaden is running a bit late. As the Proctor handed us our written test, Jaden comes in and sits next to Syrus as soon as the Proctor gives him his blank test paper. According to the Proctor, before we take the field test, we start with a written test. The Proctor tells us to go and we start the test.

For me, the test was pretty easy for me because of my studying/dueling that I've been doing. Then I look over at Syrus and Jaden: Syrus looks like he's having a hard time and Jaden seems calm, even though I know that guy hasn't studied one bit. As time goes by, I saw Jaden and Syrus taking a nap in class. I decided to not to wake them up as I finish the test on time just like everyone else.

The Proctor told us to be calm in order to get these rare cards, which causes the expected reaction of the students running out of the classroom. Though only Bastion, the two sleepyheads, and me are still in the room.

Bastion and I try to wake them up as Bastion said, "Say, you two may need some serious thought into waking up."

Syrus wakes up in a panic fashion as tears run down his cheeks. "Aw, I flunk, didn't I? Oh, I'm a complete failure…"

"Sy," said Jaden as he lifts up his head with a smile, "if they were grading on melodrama, you get an A."

I snicker at the thought of Syrus getting an actual grade of being so melodramatic. _Jaden,_ I thought, _that's too much._

Then Syrus looks around and ask, "Where did everyone go?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you," said Bastion, "the new rare cards arrive today. Everyone's at the School Store."

Syrus gasps in shock at the news, which is the sign means that he doesn't know. "Rare cards? How come no one told us?"

"It's because everyone wants them for themselves for the upcoming field test," I answered. "Think about it; it's not like everyday that we Academy students have a chance into getting these cards. So it's a grand opportunity for everyone by not mentioning them to anyone, including you and Jaden."

"How come you and Bastion aren't getting some?" Syrus asks.

Bastion simply answers that his deck is well balance; so adding a new card would ruin it. As for my answer, I told them that I already have the synchro/tuner monsters; they're extremely rare and I plan to buy some, but I decided not to because it would give the other students a fighting chance against me. The two thanks us as we watch them leave the classroom. Bastion and I walk together to get to the Duel Field.

* * *

We're at the Duel Field and saw a small number of students sitting in the audience chairs and standing around the field. Among that small number of students, I saw Alexis who is looking at her deck. I wave and called out Alexis's name, which caught her attention and walks up to Bastion and me.

"I'm surprised," said Bastion as I turned to him. "You actually be friends with the Queen of Obelisk Blue."

I tilted my head. "Queen? Alexis is royalty?"

Bastion shook his head. "That's not what I mean. Alexis earns that title because of her dueling skills."

I get what he means as I nod my head. "Are you ready for the field test?" Alexis ask.

"I am!" I nod my head with a bright smile on my face. "Last night, I actually modified my deck with some cards that I rarely use before."

Alexis made a face that shows concern. "Isn't that bad to use cards that you rarely use?"

"Don't worry," I cheerfully said, "I'm confident in myself."

Bastion knows that he felt like being a third wheel and decided to walk away. I said my good-bye to him, which made him smile a bit.

As soon as I saw Bastion walking out of hearing range, I quickly ask Alexis, "Did you tell anyone about my real gender?"

She shook her head as her answer. "Of course I didn't. Even Jasmine and Mindy didn't spoke a word about it, despite that they can gossip a lot."

_I don't believe you_, I thought as I just stare at her.

Alexis notices my stare and spoke, "I understand you have a hard time trusting us, we rarely know each other that well. You also have a hard time to trust us to tell us your reason why you cross-dress to begin with. However, I don't want to cause trouble for a student. If you want to take your time, then take your time. Well, I got to go." I watch her walk away.

The spirit of Silent Magician appears next to me and said, "That is why you're immature: you have a hard time trusting people."

I felt bad when I heard that from Silent Magician. Just as I was about to reply, I saw a large number of students came in the Duel Field looking disappointed. I saw a familiar Slifer Red, Ryouta Katou, and ask him what's wrong.

He said, "Someone bought all of the rare cards before the School Store opens. I was looking forward of buying and using some of those rare cards in my deck."

"Who bought all of the rare cards?" I ask and it doesn't seem like he knows.

Then I heard Silent Magician spoke, "I think I know." I walk away from the crowd and found a place where I can speak to my Spirit Partner without anyone thinking that I'm mental for talking to myself. She said, "The culprit who buys all of the rare cards before anyone could be someone with either of these two conditions; a worker of the School Store or possibly, a teacher."

I could think of Crowler buying those rare cards before anyone else does, but then again, he does have some sort of vendetta against Slifer Reds that makes even the Obelisk Blues to act. Knowing Crowler, he'll probably give those rare cards to one of his best students and pull some strings to have that student to fight Jaden or me. After all, Jaden and I did beat him.

"Hope your modified deck is ready against whoever owns the rare cards," said Silent Magician as she shows her concern. I nod my head and then saw Jaden and Syrus coming into the Duel Field at the same time when one of the Proctors told everyone whom they're dueling against for the field test.

* * *

After everyone has his or her opponent, I notice that I'm the only one who doesn't have an opponent. Then I saw Crowler who loudly said, "So now you all know whom you're facing."

Jaden raises his right hand. "Dr. Crowler! Sora doesn't have an opponent yet!"

Crowler gasps, though his gasp sounds unreal. "I completely forgot! We still have Sora left." He took a moment to look around until he smile and said, "Well then, Chazz! You'll be his opponent!"

Syrus gasps in shock. "Huh? Shouldn't I be facing an Obelisk?"

"Today's a special day," the Obelisk Blue teacher answer with a smile on his face.

Chazz walks up to me with a smug look on his face. "Heh, whatever. This Slifer is in trouble because I improve my deck!"

Silent Magician spoke, "He has the rare cards." When she said that, I put on a serious face.

He points his finger at me and said, "I was joking around with my last deck. Now it's for real! I'm going to waste you!"

I look at Crowler and he's snickering. _How are you a teacher?_ I thought instead of really saying it. I follow Chazz on this large, oval-shaped stage in the middle of the audience.

Crowler stands in between the two of us and announces the start of our duel. Chazz laughs like a sadistic person and said, "Bow down before the almighty Chazz!"

"Duel!" we simultaneously shouted as we activate our duel disks.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Chazz's Life Points: 4000

I start the duel as I draw a card from my deck. "I summon a monster in facedown defense position. I also end my turn by placing two cards facedown." Three cards appear in front me.

"My turn! Draw!" He looks at the six cards in his hands and smile as if he got the cards he wanted. "I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" A mechanical tiger with a green, jet-like body flies up in the air and hovers in front of him.

V-Tiger Jet: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800

The spirit of Silent Magician saw it and muttered, "I knew it. Be careful, Sora."

"Then I activate the Continuous Spell, Frontline Base! Once per turn, I can special summon a Union monster from my hand onto the field. I use the power of my spell to special summon W-Wing Catapult!" A blue, small jet that looks like it was made for the bottom of a machine hovers next the V-Tiger Jet.

W-Wing Catapult: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500

I gasp in shock because I know what he's doing. I watch the two monsters fly up in the sky together as the Tiger Jet removes its wings and merge itself with the Wing Catapult. The combined version of the two monsters hovers in front of Chazz as he smiles as if he already won this duel.

VW-Tiger Catapult: Level 6, Light

ATK: 2000 DEF: 2100

"I discard one card from my hand to activate Tiger Catapult's special ability! I can force your facedown monster into the face-up attack position!"

I gasp as I watch my facedown monster to reveal itself. The monster is a small lion that looks like a sunflower.

Dandylion: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 300 DEF: 300

Chazz orders his Tiger Catapult to attack Dandylion. The Tiger Catapult charges at my little monster, which causes it to disappear.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 1700 = 2300

"I activate Dandylion's special ability!" I said. "Once Dandylion is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon two Fluff Token monsters to take my monster's place in defense mode!" The fluff monsters with faces appear in front of me.

Fluff Token: Level 1, Wind

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Chazz ended his turn by placing one card facedown. A card appears next to his face-up spell card and behind his monster. The crowd's voice have been mixed with awes and gasps.

I turn to Crowler and see him snickering at where he's standing. I draw a card from my deck. "I sacrifice one of my tokens so I can tribute summon the Silent Swordsman in attack mode!" A man wearing a blue swordsman's outfit, swordsman's helm, and a huge sword has replaced one of my Fluff Tokens.

Silent Swordsman Level 5: Level 5, Light

ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000

I ordered my Silent Swordsman to attack Chazz's monster, however, Chazz activates the trap card called Threatening Roar. That trap stops all of my attacks during the duration of my turn. I gritted my teeth as I end my turn.

Chazz draws a card from his deck. "I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" A blue machine monster with guns on its shoulders, huge pair of arms, and a spiked ball as its leg appears next to his Tiger Catapult.

X-Head Cannon: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

"I'm not done yet!" he declared. "I activate the power of my Frontline Base! Now I can summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode!" A yellow robot that has the body of the lower half of a tank with one eye appears next to X-Head Cannon.

Z-Metal Tank: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

"Next I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! With this spell, I can revive Y-Dragon Head from my graveyard and onto the field!" A miniature, metallic, red dragon appears in between X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank.

Y-Dragon Head: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

The new three monsters fly up in the air and merge together. Y-Dragon Head removes its wings and become sandwiched between X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank. The crowd roars in excitement as the new monster hovers next to Tiger Catapult.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon: Level 8, Light

ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600

Chazz is not done with just that. He merges his Dragon Cannon with his Tiger Catapult and they become a huge metal monster: Wing Catapult becomes the legs, Dragon Head with Head Cannon becomes the core body, Metal Tank becomes arms and chest plate, Tiger Jet becomes the back plate and its head becomes the cover-frame for Head Cannon's head, and Dragon Head's wings become this monster's wings. This monster reminds me the giant robot from this superhero show about 5 colorful, masked heroes that I watch when I was a kid.

VWXYZ-Dragon Cannon Catapult: Level 8, Light

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800

"Now Dragon Cannon Catapult!" he said. "Attack Sora's last Fluff Token!" His monster fires a laser beam at the target monster.

"But my token monster is in defense mode! I won't take damage from your monster's attack if my monster is in defense."

Chazz laugh maniacally and said, "That's why Dragon Cannon Catapult's special ability activates!" I gasped in shock as he continues, "I can change the battle position of the monster that I'm attacking, and so your token is in attack mode!"

I saw Fluff Token jump into the beam and an explosion occurs. The smoke from the explosion covers my field of vision and me as I heard Chazz laughing.

"I WIN!" he shouted, but then he hears me laughing. "What's so funny? You lost!"

The smoke clears away as I revealed my trap card, which causes Chazz to gasp in shock. The trap that I activate is Defense Draw. I explained that this trap card reduces the battle damage that I was supposed to receive down to zero and I get to draw one card from my deck. There's a mixture of gasps and cheers among the crowd. I look at Chazz and he looks mad as he ends his turn.

I draw a card from my deck as I took a small glanced at Silent Magician. "Are you ready, Partner?" I ask with a smile. Silent Magician smiles and nods her head as she disappears. "I summon Silent Magician in attack mode!" Silent Magician appears in front of me as she waves at Silent Swordsman, who just smiles at her.

Silent Magician Level 4: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"That monster is weak compare to my monster!" said Chazz as I am starting to hate his personality.

I got mad and retort, "My friend isn't weak! She's tough and she can kick your monster's ass easily when I activate the spell card, Level Up! By ignoring the conditions to raise Silent Magician's level, I can increase her level up to level 8!" Chazz gasps as we watch Silent Magician growing into a beautiful woman: a grown-up version of her previous appearance.

Silent Magician Level 8: Level 8, Light

ATK: 3500 DEF: 1000

"Silent Magician! Attack Chazz's Dragon Cannon Catapult!" I declared. "Next I activate Magician's Circle! With this card, we both special summon a spellcaster-type monster from our decks that has less than 2000 attack points!"

Chazz curses, which means that he doesn't have a spellcaster monster in his deck.

"I special summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" Dark Magician Girl appears next to Silent Magician as Silent Magician fires a beam from her staff, which finishes off Chazz's Dragon Cannon Catapult.

Chazz's Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500

"Silent Swordsman! Dark Magician Girl! Finish off the rest of Chazz's life points!"

Chazz gasps as Dark Magician Girl fires off a barrage of black orbs and Silent Swordsman slashes at him. Their attack results in Chazz's lost.

Chazz's Life Points: 3500 – 4300 = 0

A lot gasps and cheers were coming from the crowd, but I ignore them and just stare Chazz who is losing his pride. "It can't be!" he said as if someone crushes everything that was about him. "No way! No way! It can't be!"

I turned to Crowler and he is shock as everyone is. A Slifer Red who took down an Obelisk Blue who has the strongest cards in his deck. I guess anyone could be shock to see that happening.

_Boy, I can imagine the headlines that Kari is making right now._

"It must be some mistake!" said Chazz. "I never lose!" He turns to Crowler. "Dr. Crowler! Give me another chance!" Without a response from the Obelisk Blue teacher, he just up and left.

_He ignores his student!_ My anger rose to the next level and I began to hate Crowler even more.

Then Chazz turns to two Obelisk Blue students, who I believe they are his friends, and they too just left like Crowler. Chazz angrily looks at me and said, "Sora! I won't forget this!"

His angry look affects me as I began to shake in fear. His stare reminds me of a stare that I try to forget.

Jaden and the others run up to us as Jaden said, "C'mon, Chazz. Dueling is supposed to about having fun!" Seeing Jaden smiling makes me forget about Chazz's stare as I nod in agreement at what he had just said.

Syrus grabs my hand and shake so fiercely. He brightly smiles and said, "Congrats! You did great!"

Chumley appears in front me as soon as Syrus stops shaking my hand. "I saw you win your duel. That was like totally lishus!"

Bastion, on the other hand, didn't say anything but just stares. I wonder if he's just analyzing me.

Then Chancellor Sheppard appears and he's smiling and clapping. "That was a wonderful duel!" he said. "This is the first time in history of a field test where a Slifer actually beats an Obelisk. Sora, I hereby promote you to be a student of Ra Yellow!"

The crowd cheers so loudly but I am dumbfounded. Jaden slaps me in the back and said, "That's awesome! You're getting promoted!"

Bastion raises his hand to me and I wonder why he wants a handshake. "Let me be the first one to welcome you to Ra Yellow! Congratulations!"

I look at his hand and decline his handshake. I look at Chancellor Sheppard and ask, "Is it okay for me to stay as a Slifer Red?" Everyone gasps in shock.

Chancellor Sheppard, who is not shock at all, asks, "Why do you want to stay as a Slifer Red?"

"After becoming a student of this Academy," I explained, "I notice a lot of the Slifer Red students are getting a bad rap from a lot of the students here. They look down at Slifer Red, calling us weak and dueling duds. I want to prove to everyone here in the Academy that our ranks don't matter. I want to show them that don't judge a book by its cover. With that said, I want to stay as a Slifer Red so I can prove to everyone that even us Slifers can be at the same rank just like everyone."

Chancellor Sheppard nods his head and I walk with my friends back to the audience seat as the field exams continue. I could hear the whispers from the students around me, but I just ignore them as I heard Silent Magician saying, "That's pretty mature coming from you." I smile as I watch everyone dueling.


	9. Chapter 8: Blair Flannigan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 8: Blair Flannigan

I was challenge by Bastion as soon as I got close to the Ra Yellow dorm. During the duel, I sort of place Bastion in a corner.

Sora's Life Points: 2300

Bastion's Life Points: 1100

On my side of the field, I have Stardust Dragon and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian along with one facedown card.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

On Bastion side, he has this huge serpent-like dragon that is made out of water.

Water Dragon: Level 8, Water

ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600

It's my turn now as I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Silent Magician in attack mode!" Silent Magician appears next to Stardust Dragon.

Silent Magician Level 4: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"Next I use Polymerization as I fused my Stardust Dragon and my Celtic Guardian together to become Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste in attack mode!" Stardust Dragon and Celtic Guardian merges together and Dragon Knight descends next to Silent Magician.

Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste: Level 10, Wind

ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000

I ordered my Dragon Knight to finish off Bastion's Water Dragon. Dragon Knight uses his spear and stabs Water Dragon right at its throat, which causes it defeat.

Bastion's Life Points: 1100 – 400 = 700

"Silent Magician! Attack!" I said as Bastion gasps. Silent Magician got close to Bastion and fires a beam at him, which causes him to lose.

Bastion's Life Points: 700 – 1000 = 0

As the holograms disappear, Bastion becomes speechless for a moment. He then spoke, "You're good! Or maybe I chose the wrong deck. Or my drawing skills were unlucky. There couldn't possibly be anything wrong with my technique…"

_This guy sure over-analyze a lot, does he?_ I just keep silently smile as I listen talking to himself.

Bastion notices that he talks too much. "Opps! Was I talking out loud?" I nod my head as my answer, which made him blush in embarrassment. He regains his composure and said, "Let's duel again sometime. I promise I won't lose! Goodbye!" I watch him walk inside the dorm and then I head back to my dorm to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Professor Banner calls everyone in Slifer Red dorm to the cafeteria. Everyone arrives as we saw a small boy wearing the Slifer Red uniform and a hat.

Professor Banner smiles and said, "Please join me in welcoming our transfer student, Blair Flannigan."

The small boy made a small smile and bows. "Hello everyone," he mutters.

"Please make him feel at home." Professor Banner left the cafeteria.

Jaden walks up to Blair and smiles at the small boy. "Hi, Blair! I'm Jaden! And this is Syrus, Chumley, and Sora!" We all greeted him in a polite manner.

Then Blair asks, "Can you help me out with something?" We all listen to what he has to say. "Do you know Zane?"

"Huh? Why?" Syrus gasps.

But Blair only answer by saying, "I've got business with him." Syrus asks him about this "business" but he refuses to answer that question.

We all notice Syrus's reaction as Jaden and I ask him, "Syrus/Sy, do you know this Zane?"

"Jaden, Sora," Chumley spoke, "you two must be the only two in the entire school who doesn't know who Zane is!" We all look at him as he explains, "Zane has the skills to put pros to shame. He's the strongest duelist at the Academy."

Jaden and I are surprise to hear that. "Wow!" Jaden exclaims. "I didn't know there was someone that great here!"

"Neither do I!" I added. "And I've duel and beat a bunch of first-years and second-years!"

I saw Jaden shaking Chumley down for more information. "Chumley! Where can we find this guy?"

He stops his shaking as Chumley answers, "Duh. He's in Obelisk Blue, of course. He's a third year."

Jaden looks excited. "If I ask him to duel, I wonder if he'll face me." Before I can say anything, I saw Blair leaving the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" I ask with a smile.

Blair looks at me as he answers, "I'm heading to my room. Later."

_He's acting a bit strange,_ I thought to myself. _How come I have this weird feeling that he's not who he seems to be?_

Syrus took notice how Blair is acting strange as he asks Jaden, "Don't you think that new kid was a bit strange?"

_Join the club, Syrus._ I scratch my head with that thought.

Jaden just smiles and said, "Who cares. There are more important things, like what kind of deck Zane plays with!"

"You really think he's going to duel you?" Chumley asks. "In your dreams." After eating our breakfast, we all hurry to school.

* * *

Afterschool, I went to Obelisk Blue dorm. I went there because I became interested in this Zane person, so I decided to walk up to the dorm. In front of the Blue dorm, I saw Jaden and I run up to him.

Jaden notices me and asks, "Sora, did you come here looking for Zane too?" I nod my head as my answer. He smiles and said, "I knew it. Since Chumley told me about him, I couldn't sit still. But… We don't know what room he's in, or even what his face looks like." Jaden laughs with a huge smile and I laugh along with him.

Then we both notice that we're not the only Slifer Red here. We notice Blair the transfer student and wonder why he's here. We then see him walk inside the dorm and we follow him.

Inside the Obelisk Blue dorm looks like we're walking inside the castle's interior. We look around for Blair and we follow where Jaden thought that's where Blair went. We walk inside a room and we're shock to see Blair inside a really nice bedroom. Blair is also shock to see us.

Jaden asks, "What are you doing here?"

Blair screeches like a girl. _Wait!_ I notice something odd. _Did his voice sound like a girl's voice right at that moment?_

"N-none of your business!" he stutters. "Leave me alone!" Blair ran out the window and we're lucky that we're only on the first floor, so the ground is close for safety to jump out.

We later try to follow him, but we're stop by a male student. I recognize that student as the same guy who was talking with Alexis that night at the lighthouse.

Next to that male student is another student who asks, "What are you Slifer slime balls doing in here? You trying to steal from Zane?"

_Zane!_ I gasp in thought. _This blue hair guy who talks with Alexis is Zane!_

"This is Zane's room?" Jaden asks as he looks around. "And you're Zane?"

Zane nods his head and replies, "That's right."

"Jaden!" I called out. "We have no time for this! Let's hurry and follow Blair!" We ran pass the two Obelisk Blue students and quickly got out of the dorm. I look back and notice that there's no one following us.

We look around and have no idea where he is. We agree to split up and search him. Jaden decided to look around the school area and I decided to look around the area back at Slifer Red dorm.

* * *

I went inside the cafeteria of the Red dorm, which surprises both Chumley and Syrus who are in the room. They look worried as Syrus asks, "What's wrong, Sora?"

"Have you guys seen Blair?" I ask and they just shook their heads. I explained to them of the events that had just happened and they were shock when I told them about Blair being in Zane's room.

"Why was Blair in Zane's room?" Syrus asks.

"I'm not sure… but I'm going to find him!" I said. "If you two happened to see Blair, contact me as soon as possible!" They nod their heads in agreement as I walk out of the dorm. I decided to move my search at the forest near the mountain.

* * *

Nighttime comes to be as I'm still walking around looking for Blair. During my search, Silent Magician appears next to me in spirit form and asks, "You notice something about that new student, didn't you?"

"I did," I answer with a determine look on my face. "I want to know his reason why he's here in Duel Academy." I notice some rustling close by as I quickly run towards where the noise comes from.

Then I heard Blair yelling, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I was able to get in front of him and collided at him. We both fell and I notice Blair's hat on the ground and saw his or rather her long, black hair. She blushes and said, "I guess you now know my secret."

An awkward silence fills the night air as the spirit of Silent Magician disappears. Seeing Blair reminds me of my young self from 5 years ago. Thinking back about my past made me feel sad.

Blair snaps me out of my thoughts as she exclaims, "I challenge you to a duel right now!" I remain silent as she continues, "You heard me! I want my secret to remain a secret. So if I win, you have to promise to keep quiet!"

_How come I'm sensing a bit of déjà vu here?_ I agree with her terms as we both activate our duel disks.

"Duel!" we simultaneously said.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Blair's Life Points: 4000

Blair starts off the duel as she draws a card from her deck. "I summon the Maiden in Love in attack mode! Turn ended!" A very young, and cute girl who has long, brown hair and wears a princess dress appears in front of her. The cute girl politely bows as if she's greeting me.

Maiden in Love: Level 2, Light

ATK: 400 DEF: 300

_That's a pretty weak monster._ I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Speed Warrior appears in front of me.

Speed Warrior: Level 2, Wind

ATK: 900 DEF: 400

"Speed Warrior attacks your Maiden!" I declared as Speed Warrior skates his way to Blair's monster. "Speed Warrior's special ability activates! His attack points doubled at the turn that he's summoned." Blair gasps in shock.

Speed Warrior: ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800

Speed Warrior kicks the Maiden at her guts, but something was off. Usually a monster gets sent to the graveyard after being attacked, yet the Maiden is still alive. Blair explains that as the Maiden in Love is still face-up and on attack position, she cannot be destroyed in battle. To make matters worse, she also explains of another ability that only the Maiden can do.

Blair's Life Points: 4000 – 1400 = 2600

I don't know what she means by Maiden's second ability, but I am able to see it as Speed Warrior gets down on one knee and beg for forgiveness from the Maiden. "Please forgive me, milady," he said, "I didn't know what I was doing."

The Maiden smiles at him and replies, "Of course I can forgive you." She kisses him on the cheek, which made him blush.

"SPEED WARRIOR!" I yelled, as my face becomes red from watching this scene. "What's wrong with you?" I notice a heart symbol on Speed Warrior's chest and wonder if that's the second ability that Blair was talking about earlier.

Blair happily explains, "The Maiden in Love leaves a Maiden Counter after being hit by the attacking monster."

"What does the Maiden Counter do?" I ask out of concern.

She just giggles and winks at me. "It's a secret…"

I felt irritated as I end my turn by placing one card facedown. A card appears behind Speed Warrior as my Warrior's attack points turns back to normal.

Speed Warrior: ATK: 1800/2 = 900

Blair draws a card from her deck. "I equip Maiden in Love with the equip spell, Cupid's Kiss! Now my Maiden attacks your Speed Warrior!" I pointed out that Speed Warrior's attack points are still higher than her Maiden; however, Blair explains her Cupid's Kiss spell. "When a monster equip with this spell card attacks a monster who has a Maiden Counter, I can take control of your monster. Though I still take battle damage, it's still worth it."

I gasp in shock as I saw the Maiden running up to Speed Warrior. But she trips halfway and started to cry like a baby. Speed Warrior rushes to her aid and ask, "Are you okay, milady?"

The Maiden stops her crying and cutely looks up to Speed Warrior. "I'm okay," she answers with a smile. "I'm so happy that you care for me! Will you please fight by my side?" Speed Warrior nods his head and joins her side.

_Traitor!_ I angrily yelled in my head, even though I know Blair still receive damage from her own attack.

Blair's Life Points: 2600 – 500 = 2100

Blair smirks and said, "Now that I have your Speed Warrior, I have him attack your life points directly!" Speed Warrior appears in front of me and kicks at my stomach.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 900 = 3100

Blair ends her turn by placing two cards facedown. The two cards appear behind her two monsters.

I draw a card from my deck. "I discard one card from my hand so I can use the spell, Cost Down! All of the monsters in my hand have their levels reduce by 2, which makes it easy for me to summon Dark Magician Girl without a tribute summon!" Dark Magician Girl appears in front of me, as she looks very angry.

Dark Magician Girl: Level 6, Dark

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

"Forgive me, Speed Warrior," I said in a sad tone. "Dark Magician Girl attacks Speed Warrior!" Dark Magician Girl fires a black orb that headed straight into Speed Warrior.

"Not so fast!" I look at Blair smiling face as she activates both her facedown cards. "I activate the trap, Defense Maiden and the quick-play spell, Shrink! Shrink cuts down your Dark Magician Girl's attack points by half!"

Dark Magician Girl: ATK: 2000/2 = 1000

"As for Defense Maiden, this trap allows my Maiden in Love to protect Speed Warrior from your attack!" I gasp as I saw the Maiden steps in front of Speed Warrior and took the hit.

The Maiden is on her knees and Speed Warrior looks concern. He checks up on her and asks, "Milady, are you okay?" She nods her head as her response. "Why did you protect me? I should be the one protecting you." The Maiden didn't say anything but just hugs him.

I look at this scene and think of it being a little cheesy. But when I look at Dark Magician Girl, she tries to hold back her tears. I gasp and wonder why she's acting like that, until I notice the heart symbol on her chest: she receives the Maiden Counter.

Blair's Life Points: 2100 – 600 = 1500

I end my turn with no facedown cards. Dark Magician Girl's attack points return to normal.

Dark Magician Girl: 1000 x 2 = 2000

Blair draws a card from her deck. "I activate the spell card, Dian Keto the Cure Master! This spell restores 1000 of my life points!" A shining ray of light shines over Blair for a moment.

Blair's Life Points: 1500 + 1000 = 2500

"Next I equip Maiden in Love with the equip spell, Happy Marriage! This card increases my Maiden's attack points from the attack points of a monster that I took from your side, which is Speed Warrior." I gasp as I heard wedding bells ringing over the Maiden's head.

Maiden in Love: ATK: 400 + 900 = 1300

"Maiden in Love attacks your Dark Magician Girl!" The Maiden runs up to Dark Magician Girl and gives her a hug.

I am shock to see Dark Magician Girl embracing the Maiden by hugging her. With the help of the Maiden's Cupid's Kiss, Dark Magician Girl turns to Blair's side.

Blair's Life Points: 2500 – 700 = 1800

"Now Dark Magician Girl attacks your life points directly!" Dark Magician Girl fires a black orb at me, which hits me.

"I reveal my facedown card, Defense Draw! This trap reduces the battle damage that I received down to zero and I get to draw one card."

Blair only smiles and orders Speed Warrior to attack me. Speed Warrior kicks me at the gut.

Sora's Life Points: 3100 – 900 = 2200

Blair ends her turn with no facedown cards.

_If this keeps up, I'll be gang up by my own cards!_ I thought in frustration. I look at the three current cards in my hand and notice that I have Monster Reborn, Level Up, and Dandylion. _Am I going to lose from my own cards?_

I slap myself and said, "I'm not going to lose! I will win for sure!" I draw a card from deck and smile at the card that I draw. "I summon Synchron Explorer in attack mode!" Synchron Explorer appears in front of me.

Synchron Explorer: Level 2, Earth

ATK: 0 DEF: 700

"Synchron Explorer's special ability activates! When he is summoned onto the field, I can bring back one 'Synchron' monster from the graveyard and onto the field. So I'm reviving Quickdraw Synchron!" Quickdraw Synchron appears on the field as he points his guns towards the Maiden.

Quickdraw Synchron: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 700 DEF: 1400

"Now I tuned my Synchron Explorer with my Quickdraw Synchron in order for me to Synchro-Summon a monster that will destroy everything!" Quickdraw Synchron becomes 5 green rings and Synchron Explorer becomes two stars inside the rings as a beam of light fires into the sky. "Let's rev it up! Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon appears out of that light and it roars for everyone to hear.

Black Rose Dragon: Level 7, Fire

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800

Blair is shock to see the dragon and said, "I've never seen that card before, but I know that dragon is bad news."

I chuckled. "You're right about that. When Black Rose Dragon is summoned onto the field, I can destroy every cards on the field including itself!" Blair gasps as Black Rose Dragon explodes and takes every monsters and spells/traps that Blair has with it.

The smoke blows away, and notices that the field is completely empty. Blair panicky asks, "Why do you destroy your own cards? What is the point of it?"

I answer, "The point is to get rid of your defense so I can take you down without any interference." Blair steps back a little out of fear. "I activate Monster Reborn so I can revive Black Rose Dragon from the graveyard!" Black Rose Dragon appears behind me as it roars at Blair.

Blair sweats in fear as I order Black Rose Dragon to attack her life points directly. My dragon fires a red fire from its mouth and it actually hits her, which resulted her lost.

Blair's Life Points: 1800 – 2400 = 0

The holograms die down as soon as the duel was over. Blair is on her knees and she began to start crying. She said with her sobs, "But… but… but…"

Seeing her cry makes me feel like a bad guy. I walk up to her and I petted her on the head. My petting seems to calm her down a little.

Blair explains her reason why she snuck into Duel Academy. She said, "Zane's the greatest, so I snuck into Duel Academy so that I could meet him."

"Let me get this straight. You disguise yourself as a boy because you want to meet Zane like some crazy fan girl?" I ask and she nodded her head as her answer. _Her reason for the disguise is totally different from my reason._

Then Jaden comes out of the bushes and calls out our names. When he saw Blair, he is shock to see that she's really a girl. With her secret have been revealed to Jaden, she decides to go home.

This got me thinking about her age. I ask, "Blair, how old are you?" She answers that she's from the sixth grade and it shock me. _I almost lost to an elementary school girl!_ We all walk back to Slifer Red dorm so we can wait for the boat to arrive tomorrow, along with an explanation for everyone in the dorm.

* * *

The next morning, Jaden, Syrus, and I arrive at the harbor with Blair. The boat arrives to pick her up.

"So Blair was a girl?" Syrus said. "I have no clue!"

Blair walks onto the boat as Jaden said, "Come back to visit, Blair!"

I look at Jaden with disbelief and thought; _can the Academy allow her to visit?_

Blair smiles and replies, "Thanks. I'll definitely be back! Goodbye Sora! I can't wait to see you again!" When she said that, it makes my heart skip a beat.

Syrus looks at me and asks, "Are you blushing?"

_I AM?_ I gasp in thought and I can felt my cheeks being red. _But I'm a girl and I don't swing that way! Especially to a girl who is younger than I am!_

We watch the boat taking Blair away from the island. As soon as the boat is far away, Syrus began to speak. "Actually, I have something I wanted to tell you."

Jaden and I look at him as Jaden commented, "You look tense, Sy."

"Zane's full name is Zane Truesdale," said Syrus.

_Zane Truesdale…_ I gasp and notice that Syrus's last name is Truesdale.

Syrus notice my reaction and said, "That's right. Zane's my older brother. I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. I can't keep secrets from you two. I entered Duel Academy because I want to be as good as my brother." He looks like he is going to cry, but Jaden places his hand on Syrus's right shoulder.

Jaden thanks Syrus for his honesty and told him that no matter what they will always be friends. Seeing this scene makes me want to tell them my secret. I too want to be honest with them.

"Jaden, Syrus," I spoke and they look at me.

"What is it, Sora?" Jaden asks.

_C'mon, say it!_ I angrily thought to myself. _Tell them that you're a girl!_ However, for some reason, I couldn't even form the words to say it. I ended up saying, "It's nothing… Let's hurry and get some breakfast." We left the harbor and headed back to the dorm.


	10. Chapter 9: Abandoned Dorm Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 9: Abandoned Dorm Part 1

It has been a week since Blair left Duel Academy and everything is back to normal. However, my mind has been haunting me to tell Jaden and Syrus about my real gender. I try to do it, but I always chickened out.

I ask myself in thought, _why do I want to tell them that I'm a girl?_ I think it must because of seeing both Blair and Syrus confessing their secrets. Thinking about those two got me into the mood of telling people of who I really am. Yet, for some reason, I'm too afraid to tell anyone. I've been thinking about what has been holding me back from telling people. Was it my fears? Or was it my past?

I look outside of my dorm room's window and notice that it's nighttime already. I decided to take a walk outside to clear my head.

* * *

Walking through the forest at night feels so peaceful. I can feel my mind getting clear from all troubles. I look up at the starry, night sky and try to see if I can find some of the constellations.

Silent Magician appears next to me and asks, "How are you feeling?"

I smiled and answer, "I'm feeling okay." An awkward silence fills the night air, as we have nothing to say to each other. Then I know what I'm going to say next. "You notice that I'm trying to tell Jaden and Syrus about myself, do you think I'm mature for doing that?"

"Of course you are!" she exclaims with a smile. "You want to be honest with your friends just like how Syrus is being honest with you and Jaden. But you're too afraid to say anything to them."

"I really want to talk to someone about my problem," I muttered.

"Then how about Alexis and her friends," she suggested. "If I remember correctly, those girls know your secret."

Her suggestion makes me think about them. _Maybe I should talk them,_ I thought to myself.

Then I stop my walking when we saw an abandoned building. The building looks nice like a rich person's place, though most of the building was covered in moss. Judging from the moss on the building, it must have been abandoned for about a year or so. At the gate's entrance, there was chain that acts like a boundary line; it even has a sign that says "off-limits."

Looking at this building doesn't surprise me. "I guess even Duel Academy has a few skeletons that they don't want to show," I said in a serious tone.

"D-don't go in there!" I turned to see Silent Magician shaking.

I walk up to her and said, "I'm not going in there anyway. But what's wrong with you? Are you afraid?"

She nods her head as her answer. "That building… there's something evil about it… I can feel the power of the shadows coming from it!"

I decided to leave the area because of how Silent Magician is acting. However, I was stop by seeing Alexis walking up to us. Silent Magician disappears and I wave my hand to catch Alexis's attention.

Alexis notices me and asks, "Sora, why are you here?"

I giggled as I answer, "I was just taking a walk until I discovered this building. By the way, why are you here?" She told me that she too was taking a walk. We become silent for a moment until Alexis decides to leave. However, I stop her and ask, "Can we talk?"

Alexis is stunned when I ask her that. She smiles and nods her head as we walk underneath a nearby tree. I sit down on the ground while Alexis just stand right next to me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Alexis asks with a smile. I told her about my problem and she is shock when I told her that I want to tell Jaden and Syrus about my real gender. "I guess I can understand your problem: since Syrus was honest to tell you and Jaden about his relationship with Zane, you want to be honest with them as well. But there is a reason why you can't be honest with them?"

I nod my head. "I've been a friend with those two ever since we met at the Entrance Exams. So I guess I'm a little afraid of how would they react or how they would treat me."

Alexis sits next to me and said, "If I know those two, they just treat you the same no matter what. However, they may want to know your reason why you disguise yourself as a boy."

"You're right," I softly said. "They really want to know my reason of becoming a boy. And I bet you want to know as well."

Alexis just chuckled when I said that. "What makes you think that I'm interested of knowing your reason?"

"Well, I'm going to tell you. What you had said to me back at the Field Exams got me feel really bad."

I started to explain to Alexis about my reason of my disguise as she listens attentively about my explanation. It was five years ago when I was an elementary school student with long hair. I was a bit tomboyish with a cute appearance; I keep challenging the boys at my old school at games that the school had or when I bring the games. Though I later realize that some of the boys who I had challenged have feelings for me, which kind of cause some of the girls to hate me. There was an incident that the girls gang up on me and they verbally abused me and they later cut my hair. So I ended up transferring to a different school and put on a disguise to make me look like a boy.

After the whole explanation, Alexis looks concern and asks, "So the reason why you disguise yourself a boy because you were bullied by some girls?"

I chuckled a bit as I was thinking back about my past. "I don't want to get some girls to hate me. So I disguise myself as a boy so I can become friends to both genders without any hatred. Though it was because of those girls who were bullying me got me afraid of any people who had been making those same glares."

"But it's already been 5 years… shouldn't you just move on?"

"I KNOW!" I yelled at her out of anger. "I should move on, it has been 5 years, but…" I notice that tears are running down on my cheeks. _Damn it! I'm crying!_

Then I later notice that Alexis has been hugging me. She whispers, "It's okay, Sora. I guess I should understand you a bit more." I hug her back and start crying for a few minutes. Afterwards I calm down, but I'm still sobbing. "How are you feeling?"

I wipe off a tear from my eyes and answer, "I feel like a weight in my chest have been lifted. I guess I must have felt happy to tell someone about my past problems."

She smiles at me. "So now do you have the courage to be honest with Jaden?"

"Yes!" I smiled back as we walk together back to our dorms.

* * *

Alexis and I parted ways as soon as we got close to the Obelisk Blue girl dorm. As I am walking back to the dorm, I heard a male student saying, "This, and, this one." I wonder where that voice is coming from and I later heard a collision. I run to where that noise is coming from and I saw Chumley.

_He looks upset_… I thought to myself as I notice the cards everywhere on the ground around him.

"The cards have gone everywhere," he said as he picks them all up. "I got to pick them all up. This, and this, and that, and how'd that one get over there?"

I just watch him pick up all those cards. And as soon as he finishes collecting them all, he notices me and becomes shock. "Hey, Chumley!" I said, "What are you doing?"

"Were you watching?" Chumley ask and he looks embarrass.

I nod my head. "Yes, I was watching."

He scratches his head as he puts the cards away. "Well I guess if you saw me, it can't be helped. But, I'm totally embarrassed. Please don't tell Jaden and Syrus about this. Okay, see you." He later runs away, leaving me dumbfounded. I decided to shrug it off and head back to the dorm.

* * *

The next morning, I'm with Jaden and Syrus in the cafeteria eating our breakfast; which are sardines, rice, and sauces. Jaden and Syrus are talking about coming into the cafeteria at night and tell some scary stories. Syrus becomes hesitant at first, but he agrees to come. Then they ask me to join in tonight and I accepted their offer.

* * *

Afterschool, I went to the School Library to test out my skills on Professor Sartyr's duel puzzles. Professor Sartyr is the headmaster of Ra Yellow and the art class teacher. I decided to take on the hardest puzzle, but I keep failing for about 5 times. However, I'm not going to give up. Just as I was about to do the puzzle again, someone surprise me by tapping on my shoulders. I turn around to see it was Kari Tsukumo and Brianna Stone.

The two girls drag me out of the library and bring me to the school's rooftop. I ask them, "Why do bring me here?" Even though I know that is a stupid question, but I have to keep up an act.

Kari pulls out a voice-recording device and Brianna pulls her camera and they ask, "Can we interview you?"

I remember that I have a lot of time before tonight, so I decide to do their interview. "Sure," I said with a smile, "but first… who are you two?"

"I'm Kari Tsukumo and my friend here is Brianna Stone," Kari answers with a smile.

"What do you two want to ask me about?" I ask.

"How did you obtain those synchro/tuner monster cards?" Kari asks. "No one has ever seen them before!"

"I got them from a tournament 2 years ago," I answer with a smile. "Any other questions?"

"You reject your promotion to be in Ra Yellow," she said and thinking back on it makes me giggled in joy. "Why do you reject it?"

I cross my arms and said, "Remember how the students from the other dorms keep calling the Slifer students as dueling rejects who are weaker than them and I hate it. It's like they're discriminating others because the Slifer students did worse when it comes to dueling. I want to prove them wrong! That's all I have to say."

Kari nods her head. "Also, how does it feel to beat Chazz, one of the strongest first-years in Duel Academy?"

"It felt great," I said, "but that was actually my second time beating him."

"Wait!" Kari gasps in shock. "You beat Chazz two times?" I nod my head and told her that I beat Chazz at the lake before the Field Exams. "This is a big scoop! The great Chazz Princeton loses twice by Sora Fernandez, the Terror from Slifer Red."

_I'm a terror!_ I gasp in thought. _Who gave me that nickname?_

Then the two girls are discussing about how they should format this report and I quietly leave the area without them knowing. I feel like laughing about how I leave while they were just talking to each other.

* * *

I went back into my dorm room and started reading some books until nighttime has come. I later look outside and notice how dark it is as I leave the room and headed down to the cafeteria. In the cafeteria, I see Jaden and Syrus sitting at one of the tables.

Jaden notices me and said, "Welcome."

"Thanks for coming," Syrus nervously added.

"I have the pleasure to announce…" Jaden puts on a dramatic act. "The first annual Duel Academy Scary Story Fright Fest!" Syrus becomes extremely nervous and Jaden teases him for being such a scaredy-cat.

"No, I'm not!" Syrus retorts. "I stopped sleeping with my security blanket two whole years ago!"

_Should I really have to know that?_

Syrus starts first with his scary story. He said, "There are two types of duels: good duels and evil duels."

"This story isn't very scary," I complained.

"The evil duels have another name," Syrus continues, "the Shadow Games."

_Shadow Games…?_ I thought to myself with an eyebrow raised. _Where have I heard that name before?_

"In the middle of the night, students on the island go deep into the forest to play these Shadow Games. The ones who lose not only give up victory, but they also give up… their souls!" he said that last part so dramatic-like. "They're never seen again!"

I thought his story isn't scary, but for Jaden… He asks, "In the forest where? I want to check it out!"

Syrus is shock to see Jaden looking all excited. "Jaden! It's supposed to be a scary story."

Jaden apologize for his behavior. He then takes his turn to tell a scary story. "When I was little," he said, "I often hear voices"

_He hears voices…? Could he be talking about Card Spirits?_

Jaden scratches his head. "How can I explain it? The voices were from the spirits in the cards. I could hear them when I was in bed at night. It was great!"

"Not this story again, Jaden," Syrus complains and it sounded like he heard this story a bunch of times before.

Jaden continues, "As I got older, I heard their voices less and less until I completely stopped hearing them at all. But recently, I've started hearing them again."

Then Professor Banner pops out of nowhere and asks, "What are you kids talking about?" I told him that we're telling scary stories to each other and he just laughs with joy. "Sounds fun. I would love to join you." The headmaster sits next to me and starts telling us his scary story. He first asks, "Do you kids know about the old abandoned dorm in the middle of the island?"

I remember about seeing an abandoned dorm not too long ago, but I decided to keep my mouth shut about it.

The headmaster continues, "It was a dorm for special students. However, many students have gone missing from that dorm. Because rumor has it that the dorm experimented with the Shadow Games." Syrus is shock when he heard that last part. "That's right. A dangerous and devious activity they performed. That is all I know. By the time I arrived on this island, the dorm was already sealed off." He then left the cafeteria so he gets back to sleep.

As soon as he left, Jaden becomes excited. "That sounded pretty cool! Let's go check it out tomorrow night!"

Syrus looks scared and said, "I don't know. I'm kind of scared. What about you, Sora?"

I chuckled and reply, "Of course I'm going! Where's your sense of adventure, Syrus?"

Jaden smiles. "Done and done. Alright, I'm going to hit the sack!"

Then I remember about my talk with Alexis last night and decided that this is the perfect moment to be honest with them. "Wait!" I spoke and it caught their attention. "I want to tell you guys something."

"Really?" Jaden asks. "What is it?"

I try to form the words to say to them about my real gender, but for some reason, I couldn't say it. _C'mon, Sora!_ I yelled in thought. _Just get this over with and be honest with them! Don't be a wimp!_

"Uh, Sora." Syrus looks at me with puts on a worried look on his face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered. "All I want to say is… um… I hope nothing bad is going to happen tomorrow night!" They all nod in agreement as they leave the cafeteria. _I'm such a coward!_ I thought to myself and later leave the cafeteria and headed back to my room.


	11. Chapter 10: Abandoned Dorm Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 10: Abandoned Dorm Part 2

The next night came to be as Jaden and Syrus came into my room. Syrus looks nervous as he said, "Aww, man. Are we really going to go?"

"Of course!" Jaden happily replies. "Let's go!" I quickly grabbed my duel disk, my deck, and my flashlight as we quietly leave the dorm.

* * *

We're able to make it to the abandoned dorm, which is the same building from the other night. It is the same building because I see Silent Magician shaking in fear. I turned to Jaden who excitedly said, "So this is the haunted dorm! Cool!"

Syrus is shaking as much as Silent Magician. "Jaden, I-I've got a funny feeling about this place."

"I agree!" Silent Magician loudly spoke for Jaden and I to hear, except for Syrus because he can't hear spirits like we can. "We should get out of here!"

Then I notice someone standing at the doorway of the building. I squinted and see Alexis. "Guys!" I called. "Look! It's Alexis!"

We all see her walking inside the building. Without any time to hesitate, I quickly follow her. I could hear Jaden and Syrus calling me, but it was too late because I am already inside the building.

I look around and see no sign of Alexis. Silent Magician appears next to me and she's shaking too much. "We shouldn't be here!" she said in a scaredy-cat tone. "Let's get out of here!"

I shook my head. "No way! I saw Alexis walk in here and I won't leave her behind! Got it?" Silent Magician has no choice but to nod and disappear.

Then Jaden and Syrus come in the building. Just as they are about to say something, a loud scream echoes throughout the halls. I recognize it was Alexis who screamed and we all quickly run to where it came from. We follow a staircase that leads to some sort of basement and found a cavern; the floor has some strange insignias and piles of rubble around the floor.

We are surprise to see this as Jaden comments, "Who would have thought there'd be a place like this inside the dorm!"

"Over there! It's Alexis!" Syrus points to a coffin where Alexis is sleeping.

"Alexis!" I called out her name, but then I saw a man coming out from the shadows behind the coffin.

The man wears a black suit, a black fedora hat, a mask, and a duel disk on his chest. I ask who he is and he answer, "My name is Titan, a shadow duelist!"

"Let Alexis go!" Jaden furiously said.

Titan chuckles. "Under one condition. You must defeat me in a duel. But if you lose, your soul is mine!"

Silent Magician appears next to me and she still looks shaken. "He's challenging you to a Shadow Game…"

Titan looks at all of us until he picks me to duel him. I accept his challenge as we activate our duel disk and simultaneously shouted, "Duel!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Titan's Life Points: 4000

Then Titan pulls out a gold, upside-down pyramid-shape pendant that has an eye in the center and is connected by a silver chain. When I look at that pendant, I know I recognize it from somewhere. I ask, "Titan! That's the Millennium Puzzle, isn't it?"

Titan chuckles. "Why, yes it is!" he answers with a smile on his face. "How did you know that this is the Millennium Puzzle?"

"I saw it at the Battle City tournament! That pendant belongs to the King of Games, Yugi Muto! How on earth did you get that?"

"A long story… Now let's get this Shadow Game started! I draw!" Titan starts off the duel by drawing a card from his deck. "I activate the field spell, Pandemonium!" The whole around us transforms into a demonic realm that I usually see in fantasy-adventure games. "Pandemonium makes sure that both players don't pay for 'maintenance cost' for an 'Archfiend' monster during the standby phase. Also, when an Archfiend is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, that player can add 1 'Archfiend' with a lower level than the destroyed monster from his deck to his hand."

Then out of nowhere, black mist envelops the field. "What's with this mist?"

He laughs and answer, "This is the power of the Shadow Game. Now I summoned Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!" A demonic-looking knight appears in front of him.

Archfiend Soldier: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500

Titan ends his turn without placing any facedown cards.

I draw a card from my deck. "I set down a monster in the facedown defense position and I end my turn by placing two cards facedown." Three cards appear in front me.

Titan draws a card. "I summon the Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!" A demonic-looking king with wings and wields a sword appears next to the Archfiend Soldier.

Terrorking Archfiend: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500

"My Terrorking attacks your facedown monster!" The Terrorking holds up his sword and swings at my facedown card.

"I activate the trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This trap negates your attack!" The metal scarecrow flies in front of Terrorking, but then a die appears over Terrorking's head.

"I activate Terrorking's special ability!" Titan said. "If the die rolls on a two or a five, your trap's effect is negated and destroyed!" I gasped as the die rolls on the ground. The die landed on a two and destroys my scarecrow trap.

Terrorking swings his sword and cuts the card in half. The facedown monster reveals to be Speed Warrior and dies. Next he attacks my life points directly with his Archfiend Soldier.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 1900 = 2100

I look at the Millennium Puzzle and saw that its eye flashes. After the flash, I look at my arm that holds my duel disk; I notice my arm is missing. I screamed and then a moment later, my arm is back.

"Sora!" Jaden calls out. "What's wrong?"

I began to panic. "I thought for a moment there… my arm was missing."

Titan laughs and said, "That is the power of the Shadow Games! If you're not too careful, you'll lose your soul!" Titan ends his turn.

I glare at him as I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!" Junk Synchron appears in front of me.

Junk Synchron: Level 3, Dark

ATK: 1300 DEF: 500

"Junk Synchron's special ability activates! When he's summon onto the field, I can bring back a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard. So I'm bringing back Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior pops out of the ground and stands next to Junk Synchron.

Speed Warrior: Level 2, Wind

ATK: 900 DEF: 400

"Now I tuned Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron to perform a synchro-summon!" Junk Synchron transforms into three rings and wraps around Speed Warrior who becomes two stars. A beam of light fires out. "Let's rev it up! Junk Warrior!" Junk Warrior comes out from the light when it dies down.

Junk Warrior: Level 5, Earth

ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300

Titan gasps in shock as I order Junk Warrior to take down Terrorking Archfiend. Junk Warrior gave the Terrorking and gives him an uppercut, which resulted Terrorking's defeat.

Titan's Life Points: 4000 – 300 = 3700

I end my turn with no facedown cards. Then I started to feel kind of woozy. "My head… I don't feel so good…"

Titan is laughing. "How does it feel to have the powers of the Shadow Games absorbing your mind?"

"Sora!" Silent Magician calls out to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answer and I began to pant.

Titan draws a card from his deck. "I sacrifice my soldier so I can tribute summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" The soldier was replace by a huge demonic monster that looks boney and has wings.

Skull Archfiend of Lightning: Level 6, Dark

ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200

Titan orders his Skull monster to attack my Junk Warrior. The Skull monster fires a bolt of lightning from its hands and it hits Junk Warrior, which causes my warrior's defeat.

Sora's Life Points: 2100 – 200 = 1900

He ends his turn with no facedown cards. I look at his smiling face and I would love to make his smile to be gone.

Still feeling a bit woozy as I draw a card from my deck. "I end my turn by placing one card facedown." A card appears in front of me.

Titan draws a card from his deck. He then orders his Skull monster to finish me off, but I activate my facedown card. That facedown card reveals to be Mirror Force; it's a card that negates an attack and destroys all face-up monsters that are in attack position. Titan gasps as he watches his Skull monster is gone. Then Pandemonium's effect activates, since his Skull monster was destroy by a card effect, he can add another Archfiend monster from his deck to his hand. He picks his second Archfiend Soldier and summons him onto the field.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "I'm winning this duel. And with the help of the Shadow Game, you will fail! So I end my turn right now."

I pant so heavily as I draw a card from my deck. "I discard one card in my hand so I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron!" Quickdraw Synchron appears in front of me as he points his gun at Titan.

Quickdraw Synchron: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 700 DEF: 1400

"The card that I had discarded was Dandylion. When he's sent to the graveyard, I can special summon two Fluff Tokens in defense mode." The Fluff Tokens appear next to Quickdraw Synchron.

Fluff Token: Level 1, Wind

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"I tuned my two Fluff Tokens with my Quickdraw Synchron to perform a synchro-summon!" Quickdraw Synchron becomes 5 rings that wraps around the tokens and the tokens becomes two stars. A beam of light shot out of the rings. "Let's rev it up! Junk Berserker!" The light dies down and a huge warrior wearing red armor and wields an insanely huge axe appears in front of me.

Junk Berserker: Level 7, Wind

ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800

"Next I pay 800 of my life points to activate Brain Control! This spell allows me to take control of your Archfiend Soldier." Titan gasps in shock as a pair of hands grabs his soldier and places him next to Junk Berserker.

Sora's Life Points: 1900 – 800 = 1100

I order my two monsters to attack Titan directly. Archfiend Soldier slashes him with his sword and Junk Berserker swings his axe at him, which resulted the end of the duel.

Titan's Life Points: 3700 – 4600 = 0

The hologram dies down as the Millennium Puzzle's eye starts to glow and is sucking Titan's whole body. Titan is shock to see this happening as he tries to break free from the strength of the vacuum. But to no avail as the Millennium Puzzle swallows. The Millennium Puzzle was then drop down to the ground, which shatters in pieces like glass.

I smile and said, "Never underestimate your opponent with your silly mind tricks. Especially since your Millennium Puzzle is fake to begin with." Then I fainted as I drop down to the ground.

"SORA!" Jaden calls out my name before I drift off into darkness.

* * *

I woke up and I saw the faces of Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis; they all look extremely happy. Syrus happily exclaims, "You're alive!"

Alexis sighs in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought we'd loss you." I ask them what happened to me and she explains, "You kind of inhaled a bit of that mist during your duel. So I had to remove your bandages and perform CPR."

I gasp in shock as I notice the bandages in her hands. I touch my chest and notice that my bandages aren't on. My face turns red as I exclaimed, "You remove my bandages and kiss me!"

Her face also turns red as she retorts, "All I did was perform CPR! It's not kissing!"

"But it's mouth-to-mouth! That was my first kiss!"

"That was also my first kiss!"

We become silent for a moment. Our faces become redder than before. In my mind, I began thinking many ways on how to kill myself.

"Um, can I interrupt?" Jaden asks. I turned to him and look at his face that shows that he's oblivious of what's going on.

Then I gasped when I notice that Jaden now knows my secret. I feel embarrass as I said, "So now you and Syrus know that I'm a girl, right?"

He nods his head. "Alexis fills us in about your reason why you disguise yourself as a boy and why you haven't told us your real gender. Let me tell you something… We are still friends!"

I gasp, "Really? But I keep the secret for so long…"

Jaden chuckles. "Whether you're a boy or girl, we would always be your friends. Right, Sy?" Syrus nods his head as his answer.

I felt so happy to have these two as my friends. "Thank you," I said with a bright smile. Then I turned to Alexis. "By the way, why are you here, Alexis?"

Alexis puts on a sad face as she answers, "I learned that this dorm was where my brother went missing. I came to search this place, but I suddenly lost consciousness."

"You have a brother, Alexis?" Jaden asks.

"If we find anything, we'll let you know right away," I said as I try to cheer her up. She thanks us as we left the abandoned dorm for home. Unbeknownst to us that our visit to the abandoned dorm would get us into even more trouble than we realized.


	12. Chapter 11: Suspended

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 11: Suspended

Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy are the only people who have known my real gender. Everyone in this school doesn't know that I'm a girl and I'm still keeping on my disguise. I feel happy to have some people who know the real me.

I'm with Jaden and Syrus as we're eating our breakfast. As we're finish with our breakfast, we heard some noise coming from outside. Then a bunch of people in black clothing comes in and surrounds the three of us.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I yelled at frustration.

Professor Banner looks shaken as he said, "They're the Disciplinary Action Squad: they only show up when a student does a bad thing."

A woman among the squad looks at us. "Jaden Yuki, Sora Fernandez. You two are under campus arrest!"

"Oh yeah! On what charge?" I retort.

"That would be more apparent under interrogation!" Then she drags Jaden and I into some van as we drove all the way to the school.

* * *

The Disciplinary Action Squad brings us into the Chancellor's office, where we see both Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard are in the room. Chancellor Sheppard told us that we're suspended. We gasp in shock as I ask on what charge that would get us suspended.

The lady who drag us here from before answer, "That's what I've suggest. You trespass into the abandoned dorm. An anonymous letter from one of our faculty members confirms it."

I glare at Crowler because I have a feeling that he's the anonymous source. _God, I hate you!_

"You must be punished," the lady continues, "so an example has been set for all the students."

Then Crowler spoke, "But what kind of an example are we setting? That we are a bunch of hardheaded tyrants, I say we arrange something more sporty."

"Sporty?" Jaden asks. "What do you mean by that?"

Crowler puts on a huge grin on his face and said, "How's about a duel? You and Sora teamed up against the two duelists that I'm going to arrange. If you win, then we forget about you guys being in the abandoned dorm. But if you lose, then you're expelled."

"A tag-duel, huh. Awesome! That sounds sweet!" I look at the gleam in Jaden's eyes. "What do you say, Sora?"

I didn't say anything. I'm became too afraid of the conditions. But I know everyone wants to hear my answer. Then suddenly, I heard the door opening up. I turned around and see Syrus.

"Wait!" he exclaims. "Chancellor, I was at the abandoned dorm too!"

"Same here!" said Alexis as she comes in the room. Everyone is surprise to see Alexis Rhodes coming in the office saying that. "Listen, they were at the dorm helping me."

As the grown adults are bewildered at this event, I've begun to remove my bandages without removing my blazer and shirt. Everyone saw what I'm doing as I show the adults my bandages. They were shock as I grabbed Syrus's water bottle to splash some water on my hair to get rid of the gel that makes my hair look a bit boyish.

"I don't want any of you guys to face this punishment," I said, "I should be the one to do the punishment. Not Jaden, not Syrus, not Alexis, but me. Since I'm the one who has broken a few rules besides trespassing."

"So, you're a girl?" the Chancellor asks.

I nod my head. "I lied about my gender being a boy since the Entrance Exams. Jaden and Syrus only know my secret last night. Alexis knows my secret by accident. So I should be taking the punishment instead! Leave these three out of it!"

"What are you saying, Sora?" Jaden exclaims. "I won't back down a duel! And I can't let you take this punishment on your own!"

"No way, Jaden!" I retort. "I don't want to cause you or anyone any trouble! I mean… it would suck if you got expelled in your first year."

Then Chancellor Sheppard spoke, "Sora, Jaden has already accepted the terms for the tag-duel. Also, you two are students of Slifer Red: it would be best to take the tag-duel with your fellow classmate."

I look at his eyes and know that he's serious. "Fine, I'll be Jaden's partner."

"I'm glad that you agree." He then turns to Crowler. "I leave it to you for the arrangement."

Crowler bows his head. "Don't worry, Chancellor. I've already arrange their opponents; they'll come within three days."

Chancellor Sheppard smiles as he looks at us. "Syrus and Alexis, I want you two to continue your studies. As for Sora and Jaden, you two are suspended and can't participate all of your class activities until your tag-duel. You are all dismissed."

I walk out of the Chancellor's office with Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis. We walk down the hallway as I started the conversation by saying, "I can't believe that you guys try to help! You guys want to be expelled as well!"

"What's wrong with helping your friends in need?" Alexis retorts.

Then Jaden spoke, "Sora, we're going to win that tag-duel!"

Looking at Jaden smiling makes me feel sad. "I don't want to cause any trouble to you. But considering that you're serious about this duel, then I would say, 'we are definitely going to win'!" I gave him my serious look when I said that.

"Awesome!" Jaden chuckles. I told him that I'm going on ahead to the dorm and quickly run, leaving him and the others behind.

* * *

When I got back to the dorm, I look around and notice everyone is gone: possibly because they all went to school. I went back into my room and quickly pull out a new set of clothes. I change out of my male Slifer uniform and put on a bra as I put on the new clothes. I put on a black t-shirt, a short, red blazer vest, white jean shorts, and black knee-high socks. The clothes that I'm wearing are my version for female Slifer students.

I heard someone knocking on my door. "Sora!" Jaden calls out through my dorm. "Are you in there?"

"The door's open!" I responded. "Don't worry, I'm decent!"

Jaden comes in the room. When he saw me in my new clothes, he becomes surprise on how I look. "Wow, Sora! You look incredible!"

"Thanks, Jaden!" I smiled at him. "What is it that you want, Jaden?"

"I just got curious on what you're up to, since you did went back to the dorm first," he answers with a smile.

Looking at Jaden's smile makes me feel calm and I don't know why. Then I made a sad face as I said, "Jaden, I have to be honest with you. Our decks aren't compatible for tag-duels."

Jaden gasps in shock. "Really? Our decks aren't compatible for tag-duels?"

I nod my head. "Your deck focuses more on fusions while mine's focuses more on synchro-summons. There's a slim chance that we win the tag-duel with our current decks."

"Is there a way for our decks to be okay with each other?"

I answer, "If you have Elemental Hero fusion cards that allows your Elemental Heroes to fuse with my monsters, then our chances will improve significantly."

Everything gone silent as Jaden is in deep thought. I notice that we're alone in my own room and it got me thinking how awkward it is.

"I got it!" Jaden exclaims and it surprises me. "I do have some cards that would do that. I'll be in my room to fix my deck, so give me at least 30 minutes. Later!" He leaves the room and I kind of chuckle at his amusement.

My eyelids began to feel very heavy and I yawn. I guess all those times of waking up early have finally started taking a toll on me. I went to bed and take a quick nap.

* * *

"Sora… Sora… Wake up…" I could hear a man's voice calling out to me in my sleep.

"Not now, big bro… it's Sunday…" I groggily reply.

Then Jaden's voice calls out to me by saying, "Hey, Sora! Wake up!"

I slowly got up from my bed, but I still feel like wanting to go back to sleep. "What is it, Jaden?" I ask while I yawned. "Have you finished putting your deck together?"

"Yeah," Jaden answers and he sounded happy. "Also, Professor Banner's here!"

My eyes widen as I saw Professor Banner standing next to Jaden. "Headmaster! Why are you here?"

He answers, "I forgot my lunch so I had to come back to get it." Professor Banner puts down his cat next to me as Pharaoh got on my lap. "When I saw Jaden coming out of his room, I got curious. He told me about your tag-duel and the fact that you're a girl. First Blair and now you, I'm starting to think that Slifer Red is a place for anyone to put on a disguise."

I petted Pharaoh on his head and said, "I'm sorry, headmaster. I didn't mean to lie to you or anyone here in Duel Academy."

"It's okay," he said, "I am going to wish you two luck to your tag-duel." Professor Banner grabs his cat from my lap and leaves the room.

When we saw him gone, Jaden asks me for a duel. "Why do you want to duel me again?" I ask.

Jaden answers, "I want to test out my new and improved deck. Also, I want to know if this deck works well with your deck." I grab my duel disk and deck as we walk outside.

We activate our duel disks and shouted, "Duel!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Jaden's Life Points: 4000

Jaden starts the duel as he draws a card from his deck. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" A blue man wearing a helmet with a full-face visor, blue torso armor, and white leg armor with propeller fans for wings hovers in front of him.

Elemental Hero Stratos: Level 4, Wind

ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

"I activate Stratos's ability! When he's summoned onto the field, I can add one Elemental Hero monster from my deck and into my hand. The Hero that I'm going to chose is Burstinatrix!" Jaden then ends his turn by placing one card facedown. That facedown card appears behind his Hero.

I draw a card from my deck. "I use Graceful Charity! This spell allows me to draw three cards from my deck and I discard two cards from my hand. Next I summon Tune Warrior!" A red robot with jackhammer or points from a screwdriver as hands appears in front of me.

Tune Warrior: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 1600 DEF: 200

"I activate Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability! If I have a tuner monster on the field, I can revive him from my graveyard." A brown hedgehog with bolts as his quills pops out of the ground.

Quillbolt Hedgehog: Level 2, Earth

ATK: 800 DEF: 800

"I tuned my Quillbolt Hedgehog with my Tune Warrior so I can perform a synchro-summon!" Tune Warrior becomes three rings and Quillbolt Hedgehog jumps in the rings and becomes two stars. A beam shots out of the rings. "Fight by my side! Scarred Warrior!" The light dies down as a man that have cybernetic armor and legs and his right arm is wrapped in bandages with a blade sticking out appears in front of me.

Scarred Warrior: Level 5, Earth

ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000

I order Scarred Warrior to attack Jaden's Stratos, but Jaden activates his trap card. The trap is Hero's Barrier; as long as he has one Elemental Hero on the field, the trap negates one attack. As Scarred Warrior uses his blade to cut Stratos into pieces, a barrier appears between the two monsters and blocks my warrior's attack.

"Fine… I end my turn by placing two cards facedown." Two cards appear behind Scarred Warrior.

Jaden draws a card from his deck. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Sparkman appears next to Stratos.

Elemental Hero Sparkman: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

He also activates the field spell, Skyscraper. Our entire surrounding turns into the city of Manhattan or any city that is big. The whole sky above us turn into night as it shows the full moon.

"Sparkman attacks Scared Warrior! And thanks to Skyscraper, Sparkman gains 1000 attack points since his attack points is lower than your Scarred Warrior's!" I watch Sparkman gathering this huge electrical surge in his arms as he runs to punch Scarred Warrior.

Elemental Hero Sparkman: ATK: 1600 + 1000 = 2600

Sparkman punches Scarred Warrior at his face, but Scarred Warrior absorbs the attack and smirks. Jaden is surprise that my warrior wasn't destroyed.

I explain, "Once per turn, Scarred Warrior can't be destroyed in battle." Jaden gasps in shock, but I still received damage from Sparkman's attack.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500

Elemental Hero Sparkman: 2600 – 1000 = 1600

Then Jaden orders Stratos to attack Scarred Warrior. With the power of Skyscraper, Stratos gained 1000 attack points.

Elemental Hero Stratos: ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800

Stratos fires a huge cyclone at Scarred Warrior as I activate one of my facedown cards. The facedown card is a spell called Book of Moon: it's a spell that forces any face-up monster to the facedown defense position. I use the Book of Moon on Stratos and he becomes a facedown monster.

Jaden ends his turn by placing one card facedown. A card appears behind Sparkman.

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Junk Synchron!" Junk Synchron appears next to Scarred Warrior.

Junk Synchron: Level 3, Dark

ATK: 1300 DEF: 500

"I tuned Scarred Warrior with my Junk Synchron to synchro-summon a monster of demonic power!" Junk Synchron turns three rings, as my warrior becomes 5 stars inside the rings. A beam shoots out of the rings. "Show us your power! Red Dragon Archfiend!" The light dies down as Red Dragon Archfiend descends from the sky.

Red Dragon Archfiend: Level 8, Dark

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

I order my Red Dragon to attack the facedown monster. My Red Dragon clenches his right hand into a fist as his fist turns into a fire fist. He then punches the facedown monster, which causes its, or rather Stratos's, destruction. Since Sparkman wasn't in defense position, he won't be destroyed along with Stratos. I end my turn with just the attack.

"My turn! I draw!" Jaden draws a card from his deck. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse together Sparkman with Burstinatrix in my hand so I summon Elemental Hero Nova Master!" Sparkman jumps with Burstinatrix inside a portal and a red armor shogun warrior appears out of the portal.

Elemental Hero Nova Master: Level 8, Fire

ATK: 2600 DEF: 2100

I gasp in shock to see this new Hero monster. "Jaden, where you get that Hero card?"

Jaden answers, "I got them from the School Store." Hearing his answer makes me feel like I'm an idiot. "Nova Master! Attack Sora's Red Dragon Archfiend!" Nova Master creates a huge fireball in his hands and tosses it at my dragon, and thanks to Skyscraper, Nova Master's attack points increase by 1000.

Elemental Hero Nova Master: ATK: 2600 + 1000 = 3600

"I activate the trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This trap negates your Nova Master's attack!" A metal scarecrow appears in front of my dragon to protect him from the huge fireball. But then I saw a magic circle wrap around the scarecrow.

Jaden shouted, "I activate the trap, Trap Jammer! During the battle phase, if you activate a trap card, then Trap Jammer negates and destroys your trap card." I gasp in shock as I saw my scarecrow crush into pieces. The fireball got through and hits my dragon, which causes my dragon's destruction.

Sora's Life Points: 3500 – 600 = 2900

Elemental Hero Nova Master: ATK: 3600 – 1000 = 2600

"Nova Master's ability activates! Once he successfully destroys a monster in battle, I can draw one card. I end my turn."

I draw a card from my deck. "I use the spell, Ancient Rule! With this, I can special summon a normal monster that is level 5 or more. So I summon the Dark Magician from my hand!" Dark Magician appears in front of me.

Dark Magician: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"Next I equip him with Magic Formula! This spell increase my Dark Magician's attack points by 700." A red book appears in my magician's hands.

Dark Magician: ATK: 2500 – 700 = 3200

Then I order the Dark Magician to attack Nova Master. The Dark Magician freezes Nova Master with dark magic and crushes him like glass, thus killing Nova Master.

Jaden's Life Points: 4000 – 600 = 3400

"I activate the trap card, Hero Signal!" Jaden said as a huge signal light with an H appears over his head. "Hero Signal allows me to special summon an Elemental Hero from my deck or hand. From my deck, I special summon Elemental Hero Ocean!" A man made of water with a fin for its head, wears fish-like armor, and wields a two-pronged spear appears in front of Jaden.

Elemental Hero Ocean: Level 4, Water

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

_Another Elemental Hero that I don't know_. I end my turn and let Jaden go.

He draws a card from his deck. "I activate Ocean's ability! During the standby phase, I can return one Hero card from the field or graveyard back to my hand. The Hero that I'm sending back into my hand is Stratos. Next I summon Stratos back onto the field!" Stratos appears next to Ocean. "I activate Stratos's second ability! Stratos can destroy any spell/trap cards on the field for every Elemental Hero, besides Stratos himself, on the field."

I gasp as I saw Stratos creates a cyclone and destroys Magic Formula. "I activate Magic Formula's power! Once it was destroy, I gain 1000 of my life points!"

Sora's Life Points: 2900 + 1000 = 3900

Dark Magician: ATK: 3200 – 700 = 2500

Jaden orders Stratos to attack Dark Magician. Stratos flies up in the air and dives straight at my magician and thanks to Skyscraper, Stratos's attack points increases.

Elemental Hero Stratos: ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800

Stratos punches the Dark Magician at his face, which resulted in my magician's defeat.

Sora's Life Points: 3900 – 300 = 3600

Elemental Hero Stratos: ATK: 2800 – 1000 = 1800

Then Jaden orders Ocean to attack my life points. Ocean throws his spear at me and after the spear damages me, it returns back to Ocean's hands.

Sora's Life Points: 3600 – 1500 = 2100

Jaden ends his turn with one card facedown, which appears behind Ocean.

_I can't believe this!_ I thought to myself in a serious tone. _Jaden just modified his deck and he already did this much damage against me!_ I draw a card from my deck. "I set a monster in a facedown defense position and I end my turn." A card appears in front of me.

Jaden draws a card from his deck. Ocean's ability activates as he brings back Sparkman into his hand. He then gets rid of Skyscraper and replaces it with Fusion Gate. The field change back to normal and we can the brightness of the sun.

"I activate the power of Fusion Gate! This field spell allows me to fuse monsters without the use of Polymerization. So I fuse Sparkman and Bladedge from my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!" I watch and saw Sparkman and Bladedge fly into a portal. Then a big guy in golden armor and creates sparks from his arms appear out of the portal.

Elemental Hero Plasma Vice: Level 8, Earth

ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300

"By the way, Sora," Jaden said, "Plasma Vice has Bladedge's piercing power!" I gasp in shock as Jaden orders Plasma Vice to attack my facedown monster. Plasma Vice fires a lightning bolt at my monster, which reveals that my monster is Marshmallon.

Marshmallon: Level 3, Light

ATK: 300 DEF: 500

It doesn't matter that Jaden receives the 1000 points of damage from Marshmallon's effect; I still lost because of Plasma Vice's piercing effect. The lightning bolt pass through Marshmallon and hits me, which resulted my first lost here in Duel Academy.

Sora's Life Points: 2100 – 2100 = 0

The holograms die down as Jaden does his usual point and wink and said, "That's game! So what do you think about my deck? Is it okay with your deck for the tag-duel?"

I look at him with a smile and answer, "Yes! We are going to win with that deck of yours!" Jaden and I began talking on what sort of ways to make some combinations for the tag-duel. _But first, how I'm going to explain to the other Slifer Red students about my gender?_


	13. Chapter 12: Tag-Duel Punishment!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 12: Tag-Duel Punishment!

I look at the starry, night sky from the lighthouse of the harbor. I began to start giggling to myself as I lie down on the ground. Why am I giggling? It's because early today, most of the Slifer Red students have accepted the fact that I'm a girl. Though seeing their shock faces got me giggling so hard.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" a female voice asks. I look up and saw Alexis walking up to me.

"Hey there, Alexis!" I got up and turn to her. "I'm here because I want to see what the sea looks like at night. By the way, what do you think of my new clothes?"

She answers with a smile, "They're nice." Then Alexis stands next to me and asks, "How do you find the time to make those clothes?"

"During the weekends when I don't feel like going out, I find the time to make the clothes." I look at the sea and admire how peaceful it is. "All of the students at Slifer Red know that I'm a girl."

Alexis become silence; I couldn't look at her face. She replies, "I see… well, you and Jaden are taking the punishment. So I think that you don't want any regrets if by chance you lose."

"That's funny! You see… Jaden beats me with his modified deck!"

I see her eyes widened in shock. "Jaden beats you? I'm actually surprise!"

"Yup! My first lost since coming to Duel Academy!" I make a happy smile and began to giggle to myself.

"Sora…" Alexis spoke and I turn to her. "Do you have feelings for Jaden?"

My face becomes red when she asks me that. "N-no, I don't! Jaden is my friend and rival, got it!"

She nods her head and looks away.

_Why she's looking away from me?_ Then I ask, "Alexis, do you have feelings for Jaden?"

Her face becomes red and she shook head. "N-no, I don't! I was just curious, okay?" Then she regains her composure and looks closely at my face.

My face becomes redder than before. "W-what are you doing?"

"I just realize something…" She keeps checking my face and it feels so awkward. "You're not wearing makeup."

"Well, I don't usually wear makeup most of the time. Except for the time when I sneak in the girl dorm." I then notice how late it is and decided to leave the harbor and run back to the dorm. My face is still red from what Alexis was doing.

* * *

Three days has pass and today's the day of the tag-duel. I pick up my duel disk and deck as I heard someone knocking on my door of my room. I open the door and saw Jaden standing in front of me.

He smiles and asks, "Are you ready?" I nod my head as we walk to the school.

* * *

We walk towards the Duel Field after we heard a Proctor's voice saying, "Bring in the accused!"

When we enter the field, we look around and saw large crowd in the audience seat. I hear the crowd murmuring to each other, which I believe that they're shock to see my appearance. Though the only ones who aren't shock are the students from Slifer Red and Alexis and her friends. Among the crowd, I saw Chancellor Sheppard sitting next to some teachers.

Jaden looks amazed and commented, "The acoustics here are great!"

"I know what you mean!" I chuckled. Then we notice Chumley showed up and he's panting from that entire running he did. "Chumley's here! I'm glad he showed up."

We made it to the center stage as Crowler said, "Without further ado! Allow me to introduce our guest tag-team duelists!" Then two bald guys, one in green Chinese clothes and the other in orange Chinese clothes, jumps onto the stage as they perform many flips and acrobatic skills. They landed right behind us and we're stunned to see them. "Say hello to the Paradox Brothers!"

"Paradox Brothers!" I gasp in surprise.

Jaden looks at me. "Sora, you know them?"

I nod my head as my answer. "Who hasn't heard of the Paradox Brothers? The brothers are mostly well-known for dueling against the King of Games, Yugi Muto."

"They duel the King of Games?" Jaden smiles so brightly and exclaimed, "This is going to be fun!"

_I hope we're ready._ I look down for a bit and then I glare at the Paradox Brothers. _This is actually my first time dueling someone who once fought the King of Games._

"Enough of the pleasantries," said the orange guy named Para.

"And now on with the duel," the green guy named Dox added.

"We didn't come here to talk."

"We came…"

"To destroy you!" The brothers said simultaneously.

I scratch my head out of confusion. "Did those two just rhyme their words?"

Then Chancellor Sheppard asks, "Isn't this a bit much?"

"No, not at all!" Crowler answers. "These two broke the big time rule and they should face big time opponents! Besides we can't send the Paradox Brothers now since they come so far."

"What's that matter? You're paying their travel cost," said Chancellor Sheppard, which caught Crowler off-guard.

I try to hold back my laugh. _Sucks to be you, Crowler._

Crowler then shouted, "Duelists! Prepare for battle!" He got the crowd so riled up as they started cheering.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Jaden!" I called out his attention. "We're going to win!"

Jaden smiles and nods his head. "Yeah! Let's get our game on!"

Then Crowler explains the rules for the tag-duel. "The rules for the tag-duel is really simple: no sharing strategies during the duel, no sharing advice, and no sharing of any card that isn't in play. But you may use cards that are on your partner's field, understood?"

"Yeah," we all four said as we activate our duel disks.

"Then duel!" Crowler shouted as he leaves the field.

Team Sora and Jaden's Life Points: 8000

Paradox Brothers' Life Points: 8000

I start off the duel by drawing one card from my deck. "I discard one card from my hand so I can special summon The Tricky in attack mode!" The Tricky appears in front of me.

The Tricky: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200

I end my turn with just the summon as I let Para to take his turn. He draws a card from his deck and said, "A monster with such high attack in attack mode, then I shall summon Jurai Gumo!" A gigantic spider appears in front of him.

Jurai Gumo: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 2200 DEF: 100

He then ends his turn and let Jaden to go. Jaden draws a card from his deck and said, "I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defense mode!" An orange hair woman wearing a red-white skimpy outfit appears in front of Jaden with her arms cross.

Elemental Hero Lady Heat: Level 4, Fire

ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000

"I end my turn! Then I activate Lady Heat's special ability!" Jaden announces. "For every time that Sora and I end our turns, you take 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero monsters on our side of the field." The brothers gasp as Lady Heat tosses a small fireball at them.

Paradox Brothers' Life Points: 8000 – 200 = 7800

Then Dox draws a card from his deck. "You may damage us, you fool! So I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!" A man wearing a blue fish-like armor and wields a spear and shield appears in front of the green guy.

Kaiser Sea Horse: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1700 DEF: 1650

"Next I play a spell card from my hand, Tribute Doll! To activate it, I must sacrifice one monster on our side of the field. Good thing my brother was so generous with his. Farewell, Jurai Gumo." Jurai Gumo disappears from the field. "Now I am allow to summon a level 7 monster this turn! And I choose to summon Kazejin!" A huge gust of wind starts blowing as a huge green monster that has huge arms, no legs, and an angry face appears behind Dox.

Kazejin: Level 7, Wind

ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200

_No way!_ I gasp in thought. _He sacrifices his own brother's card just so he can summon that!_

"Do you actually think you know of this game?" Para asks.

"Your losers! Your jokes! In other words, you're lame," Dox finishes the rhyme.

Para looks at his brother with a smile. "And if they think this starts to get grueling…"

"Wait till I draw and give them a good schooling. I play Dark Designator! This powerful spell card allows me to call out any monster that I can think of! And if it's anywhere in my brother's deck, it added immediately into his hand."

I gulped when I heard that. _This is not good._

Dox closes his eyes. "Now let me see here… Sanga of the Thunder!" he declares.

Para chuckles and said, "What do you know? It's right here and is ready to tear them asunder!" He draws a card and shows it to us. "The duel just started…"

"And yet it almost done."

"As for your demise has already begun!" they both said in unison. Dox ends his turn with no facedown cards.

"My turn! Draw!" I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Tune Warrior in attack mode!" Tune Warrior next to The Tricky.

Tune Warrior: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 1600 DEF: 200

"I tuned The Tricky with Tune Warrior in order to synchro-summon a monster from among the stars!" Tune Warrior becomes three rings as The Tricky becomes 5 stars inside the rings. "Clusters of stars come together in order to open a pathway. The pathway for an even stronger monster to appear." A beam of light shoots out of the rings. "Let's rev it up! I synchro-summon my ace monster, Stardust Dragon!" The beam dies down as Stardust Dragon descends from the sky.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Stardust Dragon roars so proudly and everyone cheers to see my dragon's appearance. The Paradox Brothers are both in awe to see my dragon.

"I end my turn with one card facedown." A card appears behind Stardust Dragon. Also the brothers lose 200 points because of Lady Heat's ability as she tosses a small fireball at them.

Paradox Brothers' Life Points: 7800 – 200 = 7600

Para draws a card from his deck. "I play Monster Reborn! And I bring back the frightful Jurai Gumo!" The giant spider pops out of the ground. "I also activate another spell card, Tribute Doll!"

"Not again!" I exclaimed.

Para chuckles and said, "Yes again! And again! I would use it to sacrifice Jurai so that I can summon another level 7 monster, Suijin!" The spider dies and a huge blue monster that looks like a monster's legs with a face appears.

Suijin: Level 7, Water

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400

"And I am not done yet!" He turns to Dox and asks, "Mind if I borrow a monster, brother?"

"Please," he answers, "that's why he's there."

Para smiles and said, "I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse!"

"In case that you don't know," Dox spoke, "when summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Sea Horse's sacrifice becomes two instead of one. Which means my brother is allow to summon Sanga of the Thunder!" A giant yellow-orange monster that looks like a monster's upper body replaces Kaiser Sea Horse.

Sanga of the Thunder: Level 7, Light

ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200

"Three monsters on our side," said Para, "what could be better?"

Then Dox answer, "I know what brother. When they come together."

I glare at them. _Here it comes!_

"Prepare yourselves!" Para shouted. "I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder so I can summon the ultimate monster, Gate Guardian!" The three monsters glow brightly as they fuse together into a big monster with Suijin as the legs, Kazejin as the abdomen, and Sanga as the upper body.

Gate Guardian: Level 11, Dark

ATK: 3750 DEF: 3400

Para orders his Gate Guardian to attack Stardust Dragon. Gate Guardian fuses the two elements of water and lightning and fires at my dragon.

I decided to stop this attack. "I activate my facedown card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card blocks your attack!" A metal scarecrow appears in front of my dragon as it absorbs the Gate Guardian's attack. When the attack dies down, the scarecrow flies back behind my dragon and goes back to its facedown position.

Para gritted his teeth. "I'll end my turn by placing 2 facedown cards." Two cards appear behind his huge monster.

Jaden draws a card from his deck. "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!" Stratos hovers next to Lady Heat.

Elemental Hero Stratos: Level 4, Wind

ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

"I activate Stratos's ability! When he's summoned onto the field, I can get to destroy a number of spells/trap cards on the field for every Elemental Hero besides Stratos. Since I have Lady Heat, I can get to destroy Para's facedown card!" Para gasps as Stratos fires a gust of wind at the target card, which automatically destroys it. "Next I use Polymerization to fuse together Lady Heat and Stratos to become Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" Both Lady Heat and Stratos disappear into a portal and came out of that portal is a man in green-yellow armor that has white knee-guards and gauntlets and wears a dirty cape hovering in front of Jaden.

Elemental Hero Great Tornado: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200

"Great Tornado's special ability activates! When he's summoned onto the field, I can cut down all of your monsters' attack and defense points by half!" What Jaden said has cause the Paradox Brothers to gasp as Great Tornado uses a huge gust of wind at Gate Guardian.

Gate Guardian: ATK: 3750/2 = 1875 DEF: 3400/2 = 1700

Then Jaden looks at me and asks, "Can I borrow your Stardust Dragon?"

I nod my head. "Of course, Jaden. My monster is your monster."

He orders Stardust Dragon to take down the Gate Guardian as my dragon fires a white beam from its mouth. The beam kills Gate Guardian and gives the Paradox Brothers some damage.

Paradox Brothers' Life Points: 7600 – 625 = 6975

Then Jaden orders Great Tornado to attack the Paradox Brothers directly. We watch Great Tornado firing a barrage of bullets made of air at the brothers.

Paradox Brothers' Life Points: 6975 – 2800 = 4175

The crowd cheers out of excitement and shock to see that the Paradox Brothers almost loss half of their life points while we have no damage whatsoever. Jaden smiles and said, "Awesome! All that hard work really paid off!"

_Weird…_ I blinked. _I thought that we're going to have a rough time when we're facing the Paradox Brothers. Guess I was worrying over nothing._

Jaden ends his turn with no facedown cards.

Para then said, "I should praise you two."

Dox added, "By destroying our monster, we should really…"

"Thank you," said the brothers in unison and I have a bad feeling about this.

"They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger," said Para.

"And it's true," said Dox as he draws a card from his deck. "After all, we haven't been destroy and we can become more powerful than ever! Dark Element!" He activates the spell known as Dark Element. He explains, "This spell card can be activate whenever Gate Guardian is in the graveyard!"

I gasp in shock. _Don't tell me… they have that card!_

"Now by paying half of our life points, we can summon a monster that can't be beaten in battle!" A dark mist went inside the brothers' graveyard as their life points drop.

Paradox Brothers' Life Points: 4175/2 = 2088

"Dark Guardian!" They called out as a man with a spider's bottom and wears dark armor and wields an axe appears in front of them.

Dark Guardian: Level 12, Dark

ATK: 3800 DEF: 3800

"Invincible in battle and have those attack points!" I gasp in shock. "This is not good!"

"That's not all!" Dox said. "I activate the spell, Lightning Vortex! By discarding a card from our hand, we destroy all your monsters on your field!" A huge bolt of lightning comes straight at our monsters.

Then I activate Stardust Dragon's ability. I sacrifice my dragon so I can negate the Lightning Vortex's effect. It works as the lightning disappears.

Para smiles and said, "I knew you would do that! Now I activate my other facedown, Mystical Space Typhoon! With this spell, I can destroy your facedown card." I gasp as a huge gust of wind destroys my facedown, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow card.

Dox then said, "Dark Guardian attack Sora directly!" Dark Guardian swings his axe at me and I took damage from it.

Team Sora and Jaden's Life Points: 8000 – 3800 = 4200

"Sora!" Jaden calls my name. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I answer with a serious tone.

Dox ends his turn with no facedown cards and Stardust Dragon comes back to the field because of his special ability.

I draw a card from my deck. "I switch Stardust Dragon in defense mode and I end my turn by placing one card facedown." A card appears behind my dragon as he uses his wings as his shield.

Para draws a card from his deck. Then he orders Dark Guardian to attack Jaden's Great Tornado.

"I activate my facedown card, Half Unbreak!" I said. "This card makes Great Tornado invincible during the battle phase, but we take half of the damage of the battle." Great Tornado has a bubble shield as Dark Guardian swing his axe at him.

Team Sora and Jaden's Life Points: 4200 – 500 = 3700

The bubble around Great Tornado disappears as Para ends his turn with one facedown card. The facedown card appears behind the Dark Guardian.

Jaden draws a card from his deck. "I activate another Polymerization! I fuse together both Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Woodsman in my hand so I can summon Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" I saw Ocean and a man made out wood fly into a portal and came out of that portal is a white man that looks like a statue.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma: Level 8, Earth

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"That is a new hero," said Dox with a grin.

"But compare to our monster," said Para, "it's a zero!"

"I wouldn't be sure about that!" Jaden retorts. "I activate Terra Firma's special ability! By sacrificing Great Tornado, Terra Firma gains all of Great Tornado's attack points until the end of the turn!" The two brothers gasp as Great Tornado disappears into Terra Firma's chest.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma: ATK: 2500 + 2800 = 5300

Jaden orders Terra Firma to attack Dark Guardian; however, Para activates his facedown card, Negate Attack. That trap quickly ends the battle phase by stopping one attack. This causes Jaden to end his turn and Terra Firma's attack points goes back to normal.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma: ATK: 5300 – 2800 = 2500

Dox draws a card from his deck. Then he orders Dark Guardian to attack Jaden's Terra Firma. Dark Guardian chops Terra Firma in half.

Team Sora and Jaden's Life Points: 3700 – 1300 = 2400

Dox ends his turn and said, "You think that you're going to win… well, that's a nope!"

"Give up now," Para added, "abandoned all hope!"

Jaden looks at me with a serious look on his face. "Don't listen to them! No matter what, there's always a way to win!"

I nod my head in agreement as I draw a card from my deck. "I discard one card from my hand to special summon Quickdraw Synchron!" Quickdraw Synchron appears next to my dragon.

Quickdraw Synchron: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 700 DEF: 1400

"Also, the card I had discarded was Dandylion. When he was sent to the graveyard, I can special summon 2 Fluff Tokens in defense mode!" The two tokens appear on the field.

Fluff Token: Level 1, Wind

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Now I tuned my Fluff Tokens with my Quickdraw Synchron in order to perform a synchro-summon!" Quickdraw Synchron transforms into 5 rings as the Fluff Tokens transforms into 2 stars inside the rings. A beam shoots out of the rings. "Let's rev it up! Junk Archer!" A skinny orange robot wielding a green bow appears next to my dragon.

Junk Archer: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000

"I activate Junk Archer's ability! I can remove your Dark Guardian from play until the end of my turn!" The brothers gasp in shock as Junk Archer fires an arrow at Dark Guardian. The target monster is suck inside a portal from where the arrow hits, leaving the Paradox Brothers wide-open for a direct attack. I order Junk Archer to end this duel as he fires arrows at the brothers, thus ends the duel.

Paradox Brothers' Life Points: 2088 – 2300 = 0

The holograms die down and everyone cheers so loudly. Jaden runs up to me and exclaim, "We did it!"

I smile and reply, "It was a close one, but we actually won."

Then we turned to the Paradox Brothers and we both point at them and said in unison, "That's game!"

"JADEN! SORA!" We heard Syrus calling our name as we saw him, Chumley, Alexis, and Bastion running towards us. Syrus hugs Jaden and said, "I'm so glad that you won! I never doubted you two for a second!"

Chumley patted me on the back. "Way to go! You guys are totally like lishus!"

I smile at them as I turned to Crowler, who look so incredibly shock. I guess beating professional duelists can be shocking.

"Aren't you glad that you won the duel?" Alexis ask with a smile.

I nod my head as my response. "Though I'm more worried about my punishment for lying about my gender."

"Don't worry about that, Miss Fernandez," said Chancellor Sheppard, "We'll talk about that later. But about your enrollment, you two are here to stay." We all cheer so happily.

Then I turn to the Paradox Brothers and said, "Thank you for the duel! Let's duel again sometime, okay?"

"Well said there, Miss Fernandez," said the Chancellor again. "I'm sure it would be even better written." Jaden gasps when he heard that. "That's right! I want a 5-page report of what you learned about dueling the Paradox Brothers. And how it would help you to realize that trespassing the abandoned dorm was wrong."

"Talk about a bummer," said Jaden as he makes a sad voice, which causes Chancellor Sheppard to increase the report to ten pages and single-spaced. Jaden looks totally freak and I just laugh, even though I too have to write the report.

"It doesn't matter, Jaden," I said with a smile. "At least we're here to stay along with our friends, right?" Then we heard the cheers from our fellow students as we leave the Duel Field.


	14. Chapter 13: Dueling Chumley

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 13: Dueling Chumley

I stand in front of Chancellor Sheppard who is sitting at his desk. The reason why I'm here is because the Chancellor wanted to speak with me about my gender really being a girl. I become extremely anxious on what the Chancellor has to say as I felt my hands becoming really sweaty.

"Sora…" Chancellor Sheppard spoke and I gulped. "I want you to stay at the Slifer Red dorm."

"Huh?" I gasped in shock. "You mean you aren't going to send me home? Or at least send me to the girl dorm?"

The Chancellor shook his head. "When you refuse the offer to get a promotion to Ra Yellow, I thought you can bring some inspiration to most of the Slifer Red students. I want you to show all of the students here in Duel Academy that ranks don't matter when it comes to dueling. The students who aren't in Slifer Red have been looking down on Slifer Red, which causes the students who are in that dorm to feel discourage on their abilities."

"So I'm really staying?" I ask and he nods his head as his answer. "Thank you!" I bow to him and left the office.

* * *

The moment I got back to the dorm, I saw Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley running up to me. Jaden looks concern and asks, "What did the Chancellor said?"

I smiled at him and answer, "He told me that I can stay in the Slifer Dorm!"

"Really?" Syrus gasps in shock. "Even though you're a girl?"

I nod my head with a smile. Then we heard a car pulled over as we turned to see a black van in front of the dorm. Coming out of the van are male construction workers and one of them asks me where's my room. I told them where my room is and all of the construction workers went into my room. We heard a lot of construction noise coming from my room and after a few minutes, the workers come out and leave in their van.

We are all stunned at what just happened. In my mind I thought to myself, _what did they do to my room?_ I went to my room and saw nothing has change, except a bathroom that has a toilet, towel rack, and a shower; which fits well because I have a sink in my room.

Jaden comes in the room. "What did they do to your room?" I told him that they just added my own personal bathroom for my room. "Why did they add that?"

Then Professor Banner appears and asks, "What's with all that racket?" I told him about what just happen before. The headmaster chuckles and said, "Those workers are well-known to be extremely fast when it comes to building things and rebuilding things that were damaged. I think the Chancellor wanted to have your own privacy considering your gender."

_I should thank the Chancellor later._ As Professor Banner walks away, Jaden quickly asks for a duel. I suggested that he should duel Syrus, but Syrus refuses. However, Jaden can't take no for an answer and they ended up dueling each other and I just watch.

* * *

A week has pass and all of the students on the island accept that I'm a girl. Though a lot of the male students have been asking me out, but Kari and Brianna saves me. I've been a friend with the two girls since the duel of the Paradox Brothers: they ask me why I sneak in the girl dorm that one time and after whole lot of explanation, we've become friends.

Today in P.E. class, we the Slifer Reds are facing against the Ra Yellows in a game of baseball. Jaden is extremely confident at his physical prowess when it comes to sports. For me, I'm sort of average when I'm involved in sports.

We're at the ninth inning of the baseball game, and we're able to get five points while the Ra Yellows have two points. One of the Slifer Red students was able to get first base. Then I'm up to bat and was able to get him to second base and I on first base. After that, another student was able to get the first guy to third base, me on second base, and himself on first base; in other words, the bases are loaded.

Jaden is up to bat and everyone is cheering him for a homerun. Just as the Ra Yellow student was about to throw the ball, the match was stop by Bastion who just show up because he was deep in thought on some math problem. Bastion replaces the pitcher because the Ra Yellows wanted to have a fresh throwing arm. When that happens, Jaden got three strikes and he's out.

Then we later switch sides; the Ra Yellows are up to bat and we Slifer Reds are on the field. Syrus is on the catcher's position, Jaden is on the pitcher's position, and I'm on the right field's position. Some time passes to the point where Bastion is up to bat and Jaden's fire up to beat him. Jaden throws the ball and Bastion hits the ball to get a homerun, much to everyone's surprise. The baseball match ended with a come-from-behind victory by the Ra Yellows.

* * *

After the P.E. class, I headed to my next class; which is just a history class. As I was walking to my class, I saw Chazz running pass me in the halls. I turned to the direction at where he was running and wonder what was wrong with him. However, I shrug and continue walking.

* * *

Afterschool, Jaden, Syrus, and I are walking with Bastion to the Ra Yellow dormitory. Bastion kind of asks for our help with something and we agree to help. During the time of our walk, Jaden was complaining about the baseball match.

I stop Jaden's talking as I ask, "Bastion, how did you beat Jaden when it comes to sports?"

"Simple…" He shows me a wooden bat that has a math formula written on it. "I play like how I duel: with formulas. I find that science, statistics, geometry, they all play a role in everything that we do in the way of life."

"Wow…" Jaden is impressed by Bastion's words. "I've never even looked at it that way."

"So you have a formula for everything?" I ask.

Bastion chuckles and shows us to his room. Inside his room we see formulas everywhere on the walls and ceiling. He shows us the types of formulas that he has; magic, traps, etc.

"Most of these I've memorized," he said, "and I'm running out of room. So..." He brings out a bucket of white paint and painting utensils. "So, mind helping?"

We all agree to help as we moved out all of Bastion's stuff out of the room. Jaden is on a stepladder painting on the ceiling, Syrus and I are painting the walls, and Bastion is scrubbing the floor.

Jaden is acting like a kid. "Hey, guys! I'm like Michelangelo! Get it! Because I'm painting on the ceiling!" Then he lost his footing on the stepladder and accidentally paints Syrus's face.

"You do realize, this means war," said Syrus in an angry tone. Jaden apologizes, but Syrus wasn't listening as he tosses the paint inside the bucket at Jaden. However, Jaden dodges and the paint hit Bastion. Before I knew it, I stand and watch to see the three boys having a bit of a paint war.

I sigh out of disappointment. "Boys, I don't really understand them." Then a paint-saturated rag hits me. I got extremely mad and shouted, "That's it!" I charge at them with a paintbrush.

* * *

Despite our little paint war earlier, we're able to finish painting Bastion's room. We wash off the paint on our faces and join Bastion in the Ra Yellow dorm's cafeteria. I got to admit the Ra Yellow's cafeteria is better than the Slifer Red's cafeteria because it's bigger and has chefs. Jaden, Syrus, and I order the simplest food on the menu while Bastion orders the lobster.

"Thanks for the food, Bastion!" said Jaden as he's eating his food.

Bastion smiles and said, "I should be thanking for your help."

Syrus asks, "Why do you want to paint your room?"

Bastion answers, "I already told you: I've already memorized all of my previous formulas."

"So does that mean that you're going to write down some new formulas?" I ask as I finish my meal.

He nods his head as his answer. Then he later changed the subject by asking, "Do you hear about Chazz?" We all shook our heads as he explains, "Someone told me that he's getting demoted."

We all gasp in shock. "He's getting demoted!" I exclaimed. "Why is he getting demoted?"

"Think about it," Bastion answers, "You beat him twice in a duel as a Slifer Red. Chazz was a rising star before you took him down."

I made a sad face. "You make it sound like I'm a bad guy."

Bastion gasps as he began to panic. "No, I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying that his demotion is his reality check."

I quickly leave the cafeteria before I can hear any more words coming from Bastion's mouth. I feel like I want to cry.

* * *

I walk to the beach that was near the path to the Hot Springs. I thought by looking at the sea would help me to get my mind off of what Bastion had said. As I walk on the sands of the beach, I saw Chumley and he looks like he's crying.

Chumley notices me. "Oh, Sora. You caught me off guard."

"What's wrong, Chumley?" I ask him out of concern.

"I'm kind of down right now," he answers. "Don't ask me why, but will you duel me?"

I look at the seriousness coming from his eyes and I have no choice but to accept his request. We both activate our duel disks and shout in unison, "Duel!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Chumley's Life Points: 4000

"I start off the duel!" said Chumley as he draws a card from his deck. "I summon Des Koala in attack mode!" A giant, brown koala appears in front of Chumley.

Des Koala: Level 3, Dark

ATK: 1100 DEF: 1800

I scratch my head because I'm confused. "Um, Chumley," I spoke. "Don't you know that Des Koala has a flip-effect that can cause 400 points of direct damage for every card that I have in my hand?"

Chumley started to sweat. "Duh, of course I knew! At least now I do." He ends turn with just that.

"Alright! My turn!" I draw a card from my deck. "I discard one card from my hand so I can special summon The Tricky!" The Tricky appears in front of me as he bows to Chumley.

The Tricky: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200

"Next I summon Turbo Rocket in attack mode!" Turbo Rocket appears next to The Tricky.

Turbo Rocket: Level 2, Wind

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Now I tuned The Tricky with Turbo Rocket in order to synchro-summon a monster from ancient time!" Turbo Rocket becomes two rings and The Tricky becomes five stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings. "Let's rev it up! Ancient Fairy Dragon!" The beam dies down and a blue, serpent-like dragon with arms, huge fairy wings, and wears yellow-red armor appears in front of me.

Ancient Fairy Dragon: Level 7, Light

ATK: 2100 DEF: 3000

Chumley is awing to see my new dragon. "Ancient Fairy Dragon!" I said. "Attack Chumley's Des Koala!" Ancient Fairy Dragon fires a rainbow beam from her mouth and destroys Des Koala.

Chumley's Life Points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000

I end my turn with just the attack. "I'm sorry, Chumley! Do you want me to go easy on you?" I ask in a worried tone.

"No, don't!" Chumley exclaims. "Please give everything your all!" Chumley draws a card from his deck. "I activate the spell, Koala March! This spell allows me to bring back Des Koala from my graveyard and summon another Des Koala from my hand!" I gasp as I saw two Des Koalas appearing in front of Chumley. "Next I sacrifice my two koalas in order for me to summon Big Koala!" A bigger, blue koala replaces the two koalas.

Big Koala: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000

He then orders Big Koala to attack my Ancient Fairy Dragon. Big Koala did a body slam on my dragon, thus destroying her.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 600 = 3400

Chumley ends his turn with no facedown cards.

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Synchron Explorer!" Synchron Explorer appears in front of me.

Synchron Explorer: Level 2, Earth

ATK: 0 DEF: 700

"I activate Synchron Explorer's special ability! I can revive a 'Synchron' monster from my graveyard. So I'm reviving Quickdraw Synchron!" Quickdraw Synchron appears next to Synchron Explorer.

Quickdraw Synchron: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 700 DEF: 1400

"I tuned my Synchron Explorer with my Quickdraw Synchron to synchro-summon an awesome monster!" Quickdraw Synchron turns into 5 rings and Synchron Explorer turns into 2 stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings. "Show them your power! Power Tool Dragon!" The beam dies down and a yellow, robotic dragon with a green jackhammer on its right arm and a blue shovel arm on its left appears.

Power Tool Dragon: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2300 DEF: 2500

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability! I choose and pick-up three equip spell cards in my deck and you have to choose which one I should put in my hand." The equip spell cards I pick are United We Stand, Double Tool C&D, and Mage Power.

Chumley is sweating. He knows that an equip card can boost my robotic dragon's attack power. He quickly picks the card in the middle.

I smile and thank him for the choice as I send the other two cards back in my deck. The deck shuffles as soon as I put the cards in it. "I equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D!" A green drill on its right arm and a red buzz saw on its left arm replace Power Tool Dragon's arms. "Power Tool Dragon! Attack Big Koala!"

"But Big Koala has way more attack points than your dragon!" Chumley points out.

I explain to him about the equip card, Double Tool C&D. That card increases my dragon's attack points by 1000 during my turn.

Power Tool Dragon: ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300

Chumley gasps as we watch to see my dragon charging at Big Koala by using its drill. My dragon drills through Big Koala, thus killing the koala.

Chumley's Life Points: 3000 – 600 = 2400

I end my turn as Power Tool Dragon's attack points convert back to normal.

Power Tool Dragon: ATK: 3300 – 1000 = 2300

Chumley draws a card from his deck. "I activate the spell, Silent Doom! With this spell, I can revive Big Koala from my graveyard in defense mode." Big Koala pops out of the ground. "Next I activate Polymerization! I fuse together Big Koala with Des Kangaroo in my hand to summon the Master of Oz!" Big Koala flies into a portal with a green Kangaroo and coming out of that portal is a gigantic, green Koala with red boxing gloves.

Master of Oz: Level 9, Earth

ATK: 4200 DEF: 3700

"That's a huge monster!" I commented with a sweat drop from my face.

Chumley orders his gigantic koala to attack my Power Tool Dragon. Master of Oz punches my dragon as if it is a boxing match and the equip card, Double Tool C&D is destroy.

Sora's Life Points: 3400 – 1900 = 1500

Chumley scratches his head. "Huh? I don't get it. Why Power Tool Dragon isn't destroyed?"

I explain, "Power Tool Dragon has another ability. You see… if my dragon has an equip card equip to it, that card is the one destroy instead of my dragon."

"No way!" Chumley gasps as he ends his turn.

I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability again! Now choose which equip card that I should keep!" The three equip cards that I selected are 2 United We Stands and one Mage Power. Chumley chooses the left and I thank him as I send the other two cards back into my deck. "I use Monster Reborn to revive my Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon appears next to my Power Tool Dragon. "Next I summon the Silent Magician in attack mode!" Silent Magician appears next to Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Silent Magician Level 4: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"Next I equip Power Tool Dragon with United We Stand! This equip card gives my dragon 800 attack points for every monster on my side of the field. Since I have three monsters, Power Tool Dragon gains 2400 attack points!" Power Tool Dragon glows white as it flies up in the air.

Power Tool Dragon: ATK: 2300 + 2400 = 4700

I order Power Tool Dragon to attack the Master of Oz. Power Tool Dragon uses its jackhammer arm to kill the Master of Oz.

Chumley's Life Points: 2400 – 500 = 1900

Then Ancient Fairy Dragon looms in front of Chumley as she fires a rainbow beam from her mouth at Chumley. The beam hits him, thus ending the duel.

Chumley's Life Points: 1900 – 2100 = 0

The holograms disappear as soon as the duel was over. Chumley walks over to me and shakes my hand. "Thanks!" he said with a smile. "Dueling really is fun."

"Of course dueling is fun!" I reply with a smile. "What makes you say that dueling isn't fun?"

Then Jaden appears calling Chumley's name. We're shock to see him as he said, "I saw you two here and came to say hi!"

"Can I tell you two something?" Chumley asks. We nod our heads as we listen to what he has to say. "So it's like this," he said, "I just got a letter from my dad."

"What did he want?" Jaden asks.

Chumley answers, "He says I have to quit school and come home." We all gasp in shock as he continues, "You know I flunked last year, right?"

_No I didn't!_ I didn't know Chumley flunked last year.

"And my grades are pretty bad this year too. It's such bad timing. After watching you guys duel, I finally want to take dueling seriously. Like that duel we just had. It was totally lishus." Chumley started to become more sentimental. "Ever since I came here, I forgot how fun dueling was."

Jaden patted him on the back. "That's right, Chumley. Dueling isn't about grades. It's about giving it your all and having a great time."

"I agree with Jaden!" I exclaimed. "So tell your father that you should stay because you finally take dueling more serious!"

"Yeah!" Chumley nodded. "I'm going to write my dad and ask him to let me stay here."

"That's the spirit, Chumley!" Jaden and I said in unison. Before we headed back to the dorm, Jaden asks, "Is it okay for Bastion to stay at your room?"

I glare at him and said, "Why?"

Jaden explains, "You know that we painted Bastion's room, right? So the paint is going to take till tomorrow to be dry and he has no place to sleep. Considering that you have no roommate, I thought I should ask you if he can stay in your room tonight."

"Jaden…" I spoke with an anger vain popping out of my head. "Let him stay at your room. I don't want rumors spreading about him being in my room. I'll give him my extra sheets and pillow; so let him stay at your room. Capisce?" Jaden looks extremely terrified for some reason and he just nods his head. I cheerfully smiled and said, "Great! Let's head back!" We all walk back to the Red dorm.


	15. Chapter 14: Chazz's Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 14: Chazz's Pride

I got into my first class as soon as the bell rings for school to start. Then I look back at where the Obelisk Blues are sitting and notice that Chazz isn't in his usual seat. Chazz haven't been seen in class for a while now and I'm starting to get worried, which is kind of weird, since I never did like Chazz's attitude. It must because of the rumors saying that he's getting demoted. I feel a little sad as class continues.

* * *

School is over and I stand the shores of the lake. I stare at the lake like a soulless doll as I wondered about what Chazz was doing right now. Then I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see Brianna Stones.

"Brianna!" I gasp in shock. "This is rare; I always thought Kari would be with you. So why are you here?"

She smiles at me and answers, "I just happened to see you here and you look kind of sad." She sat next to me. "Care to tell me about your problem?"

I explain to her about Chazz's demotion and how I feel like it's my fault that I'm the one who got him demoted. Brianna is an excellent listener; she doesn't interrupt me and she just pays her attention to everything I'm saying. Talking to her about my problems is like how I talk to Alexis about them; I feel like the weight is off of my chest.

After I'm done talking, Brianna petted me on my head. "I see… Sora, you aren't at fault. It's true that you did beat Chazz, but everyone needs to know how hard dueling can be. Dueling is like life; we have many difficulties that push us down, but we take those difficulties and push them back up. You understand what I mean?"

"Yeah…" I reply with a nod. "I think I do."

The she notices something coming from behind me. "Ah, speak of the devil…" I don't know what she means by that as I turned to see Chazz and he looks mad.

We both stand up as he yells, "So here you are!" I flinch when he yells like that as he continues, "It's all your fault! You've destroyed my reputation among the Obelisk Blues! I'm getting my rep back! Face me!"

I felt extremely afraid of Chazz because of the way he's acting. Brianna taps on my shoulders, which I know she's trying to encourage me. I took a deep breath as Chazz and I activated our duel disks.

"Duel!" we simultaneously shouted.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Chazz's Life Points: 4000

I start off the duel as I draw a card from my deck. "I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" The Celtic Guardian appears as he points his sword at Chazz.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

"I end my turn with one card facedown. Your move!" A card appears behind my elf knight.

Chazz draws a card from his deck. "I summon Y-Dragon Head!" Dragon Head appears and hovers in front of him.

Y-Dragon Head: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"Y-Dragon Head attacks your Celtic Guardian!" Y-Dragon Head fires a laser beam from its mouth. The beam is heading towards my monster, but I activate my facedown card.

"Trap card open! I reveal Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack!" A metal scarecrow blocks the laser and then flies back into the facedown position.

Chazz gritted his teeth and ends his turn.

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon!" A silver bird-like dragon appears next to my Celtic Guardian.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4: Level 4, Fire

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

I order Horus to attack Y-Dragon Head. Horus breathes fire at the mechanic dragon and that dragon dies from the fire.

Chazz's Life Points: 4000 – 100 = 3900

Then my Celtic Guardian appears in front of Chazz and swings his sword. My Celtic Guardian's attack damages Chazz's life points.

Chazz's Life Points: 3900 – 1400 = 2500

"Turn ended! And I activate Horus's ability! Horus level up to level 6 since he destroys your monster." Chazz gasps as Horus becomes bigger with his wings spread open and look a little like a dragon.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6: Level 6, Fire

ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600

Chazz draws a card from his deck. "I summon X-Head Cannon!" X-Head Cannon appears in front of him.

X-Head Cannon: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

"Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card!" A huge cyclone of wind destroys the facedown card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. "X-Head Cannon destroys your Celtic Guardian!" X-Head Cannon fires a laser beam from its guns at Celtic Guardian, thus killing him.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 400 = 3600

"I end my turn with one card facedown!" A card appears behind his monster.

I draw a card from my deck. "Horus attacks your X-Head Cannon!" Horus breathes in fire in his mouth.

"Not so fast!" Chazz exclaims. "I activate my facedown card, Rush Recklessly! This spell increases my X-Head Cannon's attack points by 700!"

X-Head Cannon: ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500

"I'm sorry, Chazz," I said. "But I activate the spell card, Shrink from my hand!" Chazz gasps when he saw the spell card that I have shown him. "This spell cuts down your monster's original attack points by half."

X-Head Cannon: ATK: 2500 – 900 = 1600

Horus breathes the fire out of his mouth and lets the fire burn X-Head Cannon. X-Head Cannon is destroyed the by the fire.

Chazz's Life Points: 2500 – 700 = 1800

"I end my turn with one card facedown." A card appears behind Horus. "I activate Horus's ability again! Now Horus levels up to his full power!" Horus becomes even bigger and even more like a dragon instead of a bird.

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8: Level 8, Fire

ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800

"Why?" I heard Chazz said. "Why? Why? Why! Why does a Slifer Slacker like you beat me? A female Slifer Slacker like you shouldn't beat me!"

I look at Chazz and gave him a pitied look. "Are you an idiot? Do you know why you're dueling? Are you dueling just because you like to win or to have fun?"

"Winning of course!" he shouted. "If I don't win, then I'm nothing! Nothing, do you hear me?" During this conversation, I can hear his pain; it's like underneath his pride there's something crushing him. "Enough talk! I draw!" Chazz draws a card from his deck. "I summon W-Wing Catapult in defense mode!" W-Wing Catapult appears in front of Chazz.

W-Wing Catapult: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500

Chazz ends his turn with one facedown card. The card appears behind his monster.

I draw a card from my deck. "Horus attacks you Wing Catapult!" Horus breathes fire at the target monster.

However, Chazz smirks as he activates his facedown card. "I activate Mirror Force! This trap protects my monster and destroys your Horus!"

"Again, I'm sorry," I said and Chazz wonders what I mean. "I reveal my facedown card, Starlight Road!" Chazz gasps as I explained, "This trap negates and destroys your Mirror Force card. Not only that, I can also summon Stardust Dragon from my extra deck zone." Chazz's Mirror Force is destroyed and a beam of light appears. The light dies down and Stardust Dragon appears.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Horus's fire destroys Wing Catapult and Chazz angrily looks at me. "Chazz," I spoke, "I wish you and I just duel for fun instead of victory. Until then, I hope you become a better person. Stardust Dragon! Attack Chazz's life points directly! Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon fires a white beam from his mouth and hit Chazz, thus ending the duel.

Chazz's Life Points: 1800 – 2500 = 0

The holograms disappear as soon as the duel was over. Chazz is on his knees and starts pounding on the ground and screams, "Why! Why! Why can't I win?" Before I can talk to him, he just runs away.

I look at Brianna and she said, "Don't worry. Just let him cool off."

I understand that she's trying to cheer me up, but I still feel sad. The way Chazz was acting makes me want to understand him more. Brianna and I parted ways as I headed back to the dorm.

* * *

Chazz hasn't been in school for at least two weeks. That is until word got out that he left school completely. I just couldn't believe that I made a student quit Duel Academy. I'm so mad at myself that I did that to him. It's already late at night and I'm crying underneath my sheets.

"Sora," Silent Magician spoke, "it wasn't your fault that he left school. It's his decision to leave school."

"How could you say that?" I yelled under my sheets. "This is the first time that I actually made a student leave school! How could I not think that it's my fault?"

I didn't hear a reply from her and I began to cry even more. Then I heard a knock coming from my door. "Sora!" Chumley calls out through my door. "Are you in there?"

_Just go away, Chumley!_ I yelled in my head. However, I got out my sheets, wipe the tears and snot off of my face, and put on a happy face. I answer the door and ask, "What is it, Chumley?"

"I heard that you aren't feeling okay," he answers, "so I thought I should check on you."

_How's about you just go away!_ "Don't worry, Chumley. I'm actually fine," I lied with a straight face.

He smiles and said, "I see. Well, that's good. By the way, I got a reply from my dad." He shows me letter he got in his hand.

_It's here!_ I gasp in my head. The letter from his dad got me anxious to hear what he has to say. "Don't hold it out on me! What does you dad say?"

"My dad understood," he answers and it made me really happy. "He said I could stay at the Academy." He started to become sentimental. "If you hadn't dueled me that time… If I hadn't met you and Jaden… I'd most likely given up. Thanks guys! I'm going to give it my all!" Chumley leaves with a huge smile on his face and seeing him smiling has made my heart feel all-warmed inside.

Silent Magician appears right next to me and asks, "Are you going to quit dueling after seeing how happy Chumley is?"

"Who says I'm quitting?"

She scratches her head. "Well, you've been blaming yourself for Chazz's departure. So I thought you are going to quit."

"I'm not going to quit! After hearing Chumley's words, I can't be down now! And I'm sure Chazz feels the same too!"

Silent Magician looks at me as if I have something wrong with me. "But didn't he left Duel Academy?"

That made me cringes a little. "Chazz only left Duel Academy, but it's not like he's quitting Duel Monsters! I'm sure that one day we will meet each other again and duel, but not for victory, for fun." Seeing my resolve, Silent Magician smiles and I smile back as I quickly look at my cards.


	16. Chapter 15: Shadow Game! Duel Jinzo!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 15: Shadow Game! Duel Jinzo!

Winter Break has begun and most of the students on the island left to spend time with their families. For me, I'm still on the island with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Professor Banner, and Alexis. We all hang out in the Slifer Red dorm's cafeteria and the time is already nighttime. Professor Banner, Chumley, Alexis, and I are roasting some marshmallows while Jaden and Syrus are dueling each other.

Jaden's Life Points: 1000

Syrus's Life Points: 2300

On Syrus's side, he controls two cartoon-like vehicle monsters: one that looks a bicycle and the other is a small helicopter.

Cycroid: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 800 DEF: 1000

Gyroid: Level 3, Wind

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Jaden doesn't have any monster on his side of the field, which is until Syrus ends his turn. He draws a card from his deck and said, "I summon Elemental Hero Knospe!" A cute small plant monster appears in front of Jaden.

Elemental Hero Knospe: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 600 DEF: 1000

"Next I activate Rose Bud! This spell helps Knospe to evolve into Elemental Hero Poison Rose!" Knospe transforms into a woman with white hair and she wears a skimpy outfit made of plants.

Elemental Hero Poison Rose: Level 6, Earth

ATK: 1900 DEF: 2000

I then ignored the duel and decided to talk to Alexis. I ask her, "Why aren't you spending time with your family?"

"I can't possibly leave you alone with the boys," she answers with a smile. "Speaking of which, how come you're not spending time with your family?"

"Well, my only family are my two older brothers and they're both engineers, so they're not home all the time. Also, they're busy with a project that's going to make dueling even more interesting."

Professor Banner becomes interested as he asks, "What kind of project?"

"I think it's a project called Project Turbo Dueling: it's dueling on vehicles. Thinking about that project makes me think how dangerous the concept is." I began imagining a lot of vehicle accidents because of the project.

Everything is peaceful until we heard someone screaming, "Someone! Help me!" Then we heard something break down the door from the entrance.

Both Jaden and Syrus stop their duel as the holograms disappear. We all turned to where the noise was coming from and saw a male Obelisk Blue student who has shoulder-length, brown hair and wears tinted glasses.

We are surprise to see him as I ask, "What happen? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not," he answers as he slowly lifts his head up. "It's Jinzo… He's… He's… He's after me!"

Jaden and I look at each other out of confusion. "I think he should see the school nurse," said Jaden.

Professor Banner walks up to the Obelisk Blue student and helps him up. "I know you! Your name's Torrey; you were in my Para-Dueling class."

_Para-Dueling…? Now I'm wondering if this school has any normal classes._

The student, Torrey, nods his head. "Professor Banner!" he said in a panic state, "Everything you said about Duel Spirits being real! It was all true!"

I look at Professor Banner with disbelief. _He knows about Duel Spirits!_

"Uh," Jaden spoke, "better make that the school's therapist."

Professor Banner calms Torrey down and asks him for everything that happened from the very beginning. Torrey explains it happened a while before Winter Break started; he told some of his friends about Professor Banner's class and wanted to try out summoning these Duel Spirits, and one of them happens to be Jinzo. They used an Ouija Board to contact Jinzo and the spirit asks Torrey to offer three sacrifices. They believe that Jinzo wanted cards as his offerings, but it later turns out to be people and two of Torrey's friends are the sacrifices.

Syrus freaks out when he heard that, but Jaden and I look at each other with worried faces. Alexis couldn't believe it as she asks, "Are you sure that they didn't leave home for the winter?"

"I thought so too," he replies, "but I called their parents and they have no idea where they are or at least heard a word from them. I even try to leave the island, but he was there… Waiting for me…"

I'm not sure we're in agreement that we should believe Torrey's story, but I do know that I can't simply ignore his acting. He's too scared and I would be too if I were him. Before we can say anything, the lights have gone down as if the electricity is gone. We are all in a state of panic until we saw someone in a trench coat standing in front of the entrance carrying Torrey with one hand.

We all gasp in shock as I ask him, "Are you Jinzo?" He didn't say anything as he quickly runs away with Torrey. I quickly gave chase and everyone soon follows.

* * *

I keep on running and running until I reach my destination, which is the island's power plant. I then notice that I've lost my friends coming here. I think of going back, but I saw Torrey lying on the ground at the far end of the power plant. I try to walk up to him, but I was stop by a bolt of lightning from the electrical towers and it almost hit me.

Then the trenched man appears in front of me as he took off his disguise to reveal a scary-looking bald man in a cybernetic body. That man is Jinzo and he looks transparent as a ghost.

"Let Torrey go!" I shouted with anger.

"Sorry," he said in a malicious tone, "but he's needed for my birth to reality."

I look at the unconscious Torrey and in my head; I want to protect him. Then I glare at Jinzo and said, "Then just take me instead! I think I'm more suitable to be your sacrifice!"

Jinzo looks at me. "That is true. I can sense it. Very well, then you shall become my sacrifice!"

A lightning bolt hits me and I screamed; however, I just realized that I'm not in pain. I don't know why but it surprises me just as it surprises Jinzo. I wonder what's going on.

"It seems like you have something protecting you," said Jinzo, "the only way to weaken that protection is to duel you. But not just any duel; a Shadow Game!"

I cringed when I heard the word "Shadow Game." I remembered that Titan's Shadow Game was a fake but it became real in the end. Looking at the spirit of Jinzo, is his Shadow Game real?

"What's wrong?" Jinzo asks. "Are you afraid of the Shadow Game?"

I mentally slap myself in my head and reply, "I'm not afraid! And let me tell you something… I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!" I put on my duel disk and activate it.

Jinzo laughs as a duel disk appears on his right arm. "You're a fool. Time to start the Shadow Game!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Jinzo's Life Points: 4000

Then I heard Jaden's voice calling my name. I turned to see Jaden and the others running towards me. They stop and look at Jinzo and me.

"Sora," Syrus spoke, "Are you dueling Jinzo?"

I nod my head as I focus on the duel. Since I'm starting the duel, I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" A similar but serious version of Dark Magician Girl who wears a lighter blue, skimpy outfit and wields a cane-like staff appears in front of me.

Magician's Valkyria: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800

"I place one card facedown. Turn ended." A card appears behind Magician's Valkyria.

Jinzo draws a card from his deck. "I summon Reflect Bounder!" A floating robot with mirrors on its chest and hands appears in front of him.

Reflect Bounder: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

"Reflect Bounder attacks your Valkyria!" Jinzo's monster fires a beam from its mirrors at my Magician's Valkyria.

"I activate my facedown card, Shrink! This spell cuts down your monster's attack points by half!" Jinzo gasps as Reflect Bounder loses its power.

Reflect Bounder: ATK: 1700/2 = 850

Magician Valkyria fires a green orb from her staff as the orb hits the beam. The orb pushes back the beam and hit Reflect Bounder, thus killing it.

Jinzo's Life Points: 4000 – 750 = 3250

Jinzo clenches a fist out of anger as he ends his turn by placing a facedown card. The card appears in front of him.

I draw a card from my deck. "I discard one card from my hand to special summon Quickdraw Synchron!" Quickdraw Synchron appears next to Magician's Valkyria.

Quickdraw Synchron: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 700 DEF: 1400

"I also throw in Sonic Chick to the field!" A small, pink chicken that wears red shoes appears next to Quickdraw Synchron.

Sonic Chick: Level 1, Earth

ATK: 300 DEF: 300

"Now I tuned Sonic Chick with Quickdraw Synchron to synchro-summon a monster of incredible speed!" Quickdraw Synchron transforms into five rings and Sonic Chick becomes one single star inside the rings. A beam shoots out of the rings. "Let's rev it up! I synchro-summon Turbo Warrior!" The beam dies down and a red, gigantic robot that has a giant pair of claws appears.

Turbo Warrior: Level 6, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500

Jinzo gasps, "Synchro-summon? I have never heard such thing!"

"Well too bad! Turbo Warrior attacks your life points directly!" Turbo Warrior charges at Jinzo by using his claws to damage him.

However, Jinzo activates his facedown card. "I reveal Call of the Haunted! With this trap card, I can bring back Reflect Bounder from my graveyard!" Reflect Bounder pops out of the ground.

"That doesn't matter!" I said with a determined look on my face. "Turbo Warrior attacks your Reflect Bounder!" Turbo Warrior uses his claws to rip Reflect Bounder in pieces; however, the mirror shards from Reflect Bounder fire a beam at me.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 2500 = 1500

Jinzo's Life Points: 3250 – 800 = 2450

Jinzo explains, "Before I received the battle damage, Reflect Bounder gives you a direct damage from your attacking monster's attack points."

"But you're still wide-open! Magician's Valkyria attacks your life points directly!" Magician's Valkyria fires a huge green orb at Jinzo.

"I activate Battle Fader's special ability from my hand!" said Jinzo. "I can special summon him onto the field to negate your attack and end your battle phase." A fiendish-looking metronome/pendulum monster appears in front of my Magician's Valkyria's attack as the green orb fades away before it touches the monster.

Battle Fader: Level 1, Dark

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

I end my turn by placing a facedown card. The card appears behind my Turbo Warrior.

Jinzo started laughing. "Soon you'll be sacrifice for a greater cause!"

Then I notice my body from my toes to near my shoulders is fading. I gasp, "What is happening to me?"

"Sora!" everyone gasps in shock.

Jinzo explains, "This what happens when you play the Shadow Game! Not only you lose victory, but you lose your life!"

I become very afraid. I could feel my hands shaking. But I couldn't let this fear get to me, especially not to this spirit.

He draws a card from his deck. "I sacrifice Battle Fader to summon me, Jinzo!" Battle Fader disappears and Jinzo becomes more solid.

Jinzo: Level 6, Dark

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500

"Next I equip myself with 7 Completed! This equip card increases my attack points by 700."

Jinzo: ATK: 2400 + 700 = 3100

Jinzo summons a dark electrical orb from his left arm and said, "I'm going to attack your Magician's Valkyria to end this duel!" He throws the ball at the target monster.

I could hear the gasps from my friends behind me, but I keep my cool as I activate my facedown card. "I activate Ego Boost! This spell card gives my Magician's Valkyria an attack boost of 1000! It may not be enough to destroy you, but it's enough to lessen the damage."

Magician's Valkyria: ATK: 1600 + 1000 = 2600

Jinzo's attack hits Magician's Valkyria as she screams in pain. The screaming stops, which means she's dead.

Sora's Life Points: 1500 – 500 = 1000

Jinzo ends his turn with no cards facedown.

I draw a card from my deck and when I look at the card, I smiled. "I summon Synchron Explorer!" Synchron Explorer appears next to Turbo Warrior.

Synchron Explorer: Level 2, Earth

ATK: 0 DEF: 700

"Synchron Explorer allows me to bring back Quickdraw Synchron from my graveyard!" Quickdraw Synchron pops out of the ground and stands next to Synchron Explorer. "Now I tuned Synchron Explorer with my Quickdraw Synchron to synchro-summon a monster with awesome power!" Quickdraw Synchron transforms into five rings and Synchron Explorer transforms into two stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings. "Show us your power! Power Tool Dragon!" The beam dies down and Power Tool Dragon descends from the sky.

Power Tool Dragon: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2300 DEF: 2500

I could hear the awes from my friends as I activate Power Tool Dragon's ability. "My dragon's ability activates! I have to pick three equip cards in my deck and you have to choose which card I have to keep and the rest goes back into my deck." The three equip cards I pick are United We Stand, 7 Completed, and Double Tool C&D. Jinzo picks the card from my right and I thank him for his choice as I send the two cards back into my deck. "Now I equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D! Now my dragon attacks you! Also, my equip card increases my dragon's attack points by 1000 if he's attacking."

Power Tool Dragon: ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300

Jinzo gasps as Power Tool Dragon uses the drill from the equip card to attack him. My dragon's attack makes Jinzo to become transparent again.

Jinzo's Life Points: 2450 – 200 = 2250

"Now it's time to finish this duel!" I said with a smile.

Jinzo gasps, "No! You can't!"

"Oh yes! I can! Turbo Warrior attack Jinzo's life points directly!" Turbo Warrior uses its claws to attack Jinzo, thus ending the duel.

Jinzo's Life Points: 2250 – 2500 = 0

The attack causes Jinzo to explode a huge bright light. My friends and I become engulf inside the light and I started to blackout.

* * *

I heard the annoying beeping sound coming from my duel disk. I open my eyes and notice that its morning already. I look around and saw my unconscious friends on the ground and also Torrey with his unconscious friends. I sigh in relief to know that they're okay as I notice that my body is back to normal.

"Shouldn't you wake them all up?" Silent Magician asks through my deck.

I look at everyone and answer, "Nah, let everyone sleep." I look at the sky and think back about that duel. _I guess there's even evil Duel Spirits amongst the Duel Spirits that are good._ I started laughing and said, "I really don't get why, but I had fun!"


	17. Chapter 16: The Copycat Duelist

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 16: The Copycat Duelist

Winter Break is over and all of the students got back from their families. Then I got into a duel with a Ra Yellow student. The student said, "I'm Dimitri of Ra Yellow. I'm a big fan of Dr. Crowler's deck. There's no time to lose, so let's duel!" We activate our duel disks and start our duel.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Dimitri's Life Points: 4000

Dimitri starts the duel by drawing a card from his deck. "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier!" The robot soldier appears in front of him.

Ancient Gear Soldier: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1300 DEF: 1300

He ends his turn with just the summon. Then I notice that he's speaking like Crowler, but I'm not sure why he's speaking like him. However, I shrug it off as I take my turn.

I draw a card from my deck and said, "I discard one card from my hand to summon The Tricky!" The Tricky appears in front of me.

The Tricky: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200

"Next I summon Silent Magician to join the fray!" Silent Magician appears next to The Tricky.

Silent Magician Level 4: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

I ordered The Tricky to attack Ancient Gear Soldier. The Tricky tosses knives at the robot soldier, thus killing it.

Dimitri's Life Points: 4000 – 700 = 3300

The moment that his monster is gone, I didn't hesitate to order Silent Magician to attack Dimitri's life points directly. Silent Magician fires a beam from her staff and that beam hits Dimitri.

Dimitri's Life Points: 3300 – 1000 = 2300

I end my turn with no facedown cards.

Dimitri draws a card from his deck, which causes Silent Magician's ability to activate. Silent Magician gains a counter for every time that Dimitri draws a card and she gains 500 attack points per counter.

Silent Magician's Counter: 1

ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500

"I place two cards facedown." The two cards appear in front of him. "Next I play Heavy Storm! This spell destroys all spell/trap cards on the field!" A huge tornado destroys Dimitri's two facedown cards.

When the storm dies down, I ask, "Why do you do that? Why destroying your own cards?"

Dimitri explains, "The two facedown cards are called Statue of the Wicked and their effects only work if I send them to the graveyard by destroying them. If I destroy them, then I summon two Wicked Tokens on the field." I gasp in shock as I saw two golden snakes wearing Egyptian masks appear.

Wicked Token: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

I felt like I had seen this strategy before. Which is then I realize that I actually saw this strategy being used back at the Entrance Exams a long time ago. The strategy that Dimitri used was from Crowler's. It's at that moment I realize that I'm dueling a Copycat Duelist and he's copying Crowler's deck, style of play, and the way he speaks and mannerisms.

"I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" The two snakes disappear as Ancient Gear Golem appears in front of him.

Ancient Gear Golem: Level 8, Earth

ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

He orders Ancient Gear Golem to attack Silent Magician. The big golem uses its huge fist to punch Silent Magician, thus killing her.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 1500 = 2500

Dimitri ends his turn by placing no facedown cards as he smirks. His smirk is telling me that he's winning because he has the Ancient Gear Golem out of the field, but I'm going to turn that smile upside-down.

I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Magical Dimension! This spell allows me to sacrifice The Tricky to summon another spellcaster-type monster in my hand." A coffin appears behind The Tricky, and when it opens, The Tricky jumps inside and the coffin closes its door. "I summon the Ice Master in attack mode!" The coffin opens and a blonde hair woman who wears a white spellcasters' outfit, an ice crown with a light blue mask covering her lower lip, and wields a staff made of ice comes out of the coffin.

Ice Master: Level 8, Water

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"I activate Magical Dimension's other ability! After using it, I can destroy one monster on the field! And the monster that I'm destroying is Ancient Gear Golem!" Dimitri gasps as he watches his Ancient Gear Golem getting crush into pieces. Then I said, "Ice Master! Attack Dimitri's life points directly!" Ice Master uses a strong blizzard that damages Dimitri's life points, thus ending the duel.

Dimitri's Life Points: 2300 – 2500 = 0

The holograms disappear and Dimitri stops talking like Crowler as he said, "Why? Why can't I win?" He then walks away and I decided not to stop him because it seems like he needs some time to clear his head.

"A splendid duel," said Bastion's voice from behind as I turned to him. "You have beaten Dimitri, though I'm not really shock about it."

I ask, "Is Dimitri a Copycat Duelist?"

Bastion nods his head as his answer. "Not only he copies Crowler's deck, but he also copies some of the strongest duelists' decks like Zane Truesdale's deck and Seto Kaiba's deck."

"Wait!" I gasp out loud. "Doesn't Seto Kaiba's deck have the only three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards? There's no way to copy his deck!"

"I understand what you're saying, but considering the fact that Kaiba's deck focuses power, you can try to copy his deck without the Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

Then I quickly changed the subject by asking, "What do you think about copying decks from other Duelists'?"

"You want my opinion? Well, I think if Duelists copying decks from other Duelists, then I believe they're just lazy. They don't put any effort into making their own decks and believe they can win just by copying/cookie cutting someone else's."

I nod my head because I agree with his opinion. "Duelists who work hard to make their decks show that they put their heart and soul in them. Making our own decks show our own uniqueness."

"If only Dimitri knows that," said Bastion as he walks away. As for me, I just go back to the dorm.

* * *

After eating my dinner, I went back to my room. Before I was about to crack open a book to study, I heard a knock on the door. I answer to see Syrus and Jaden standing in front of me with smiles on their faces.

"What do you guys want?" I ask. Then Syrus gives me a ticket. I wonder what this ticket is.

Syrus explains, "That ticket allows you to go see the special exhibition of Yugi's deck!"

My eyes widen when I heard that. "Really?" I exclaimed.

Syrus nods his head and said, "Jaden and I already have our tickets, so I thought of giving you one."

I give Syrus a hug and said, "Thank you, Syrus! You're so sweet!"

"Y-you're welcome," Syrus nervously said as I let go of him.

"So when is the exhibition opens?" I excitedly ask. Syrus told me that it opens tomorrow and it makes me feel impatient.

That's when Jaden suggests, "We should go see a sneak peak of the exhibition!" Syrus doesn't like his suggestion, but even he feels anxious to see the deck that was used by the King of Games. "Alright! Let's go!" We brought Chumley along for the ride as we sneak out of the dorm.

* * *

We snuck inside the school as we also sneak by some guys who work for the exhibit. Though we're quietly running, one of us is still trying to catch up. "Hurry up, Chumley!" Syrus quietly said.

As we're running to the exhibit, we saw Bastion Misawa running towards us. I was surprise and ask, "You too, huh? Too excited to wait for the exhibit to open?"

Jaden chuckles and said, "Guess great minds think alike."

Then we heard a scream coming from the exhibit. "Did you hear that?" Syrus exclaims.

"Let's check it out!" I suggested as we burst open the door to see Crowler and a broken display case. I ask, "Is that display case where Yugi's deck should be? Where's the deck?"

"Maybe he stole it!" Chumley said.

"Whoa there! Let's not jump to conclusions and ask what happened, okay?" Everyone nods their heads as their agreement with me as we listen to what Crowler has to say.

He said, "I know that this looks bad, but you got to believe me! I didn't steal the deck!"

"Then who did?" Bastion asks in a serious tone. "Clearly you're the only one here!"

I watch Crowler squirming and begging to believe him, and oddly enough, I do believe him. I calm everyone down and said, "Guys, I know Crowler is a snooty, sleaze ball of a teacher, but I do know that he isn't a thief! I know Crowler enough that he only cares about the Academy and stealing a deck for everyone to see isn't what Crowler is. Am I right, Dr. Crowler?"

Crowler's eyes widen as he nods his head. "Yes, that's right!" he exclaims as everyone understands what I'm saying. "Thank you, Sora! For defending me!"

I feel nauseous when I heard that coming from his mouth. But I shook off that feeling and said, "The real thief is out there somewhere and we should split up and find this thief!" We all nod our heads as we quickly leave the building.

* * *

I search through the forest near the Red dorm, but I couldn't find anything that leads me to the thief. "Damn! I search everywhere, but no sign of the thief!"

As I was about to move to a different area, I heard Syrus's scream echoing nearby. I follow the sound towards the rocky area near the Red Dorm and saw Syrus on the ground and Dimitri standing with his duel disk. I already guess that these two boys duel each other and Syrus lost.

"Syrus!" I called out as I run to his aid. "Are you okay?"

Syrus looks at me and said, "That guy… he has Yugi's deck!"

I gasp in shock as I look at Dimitri. Then I heard Jaden, Chumley, and Bastion coming towards us. "Jaden! Please watch over Syrus! I'll take care of the thief!" I put on my duel disk and I walk towards Dimitri. "That's pretty low, Dimitri! First copying a deck and now stealing a deck! You know that you're going to get expelled for stealing the deck for the exhibition!"

Dimitri laughs and then said, "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not Dimitri! I'm Yugi, the King of Games!"

_Okay, he's delusional!_ "Whatever! I challenge you to a duel!" I said as I activate my duel disk. "If you lose, you better return that deck!"

"Hmm… Fine by me!" He activates his duel disk. "It's time to duel!"

I smiled and said, "Get your game on!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Dimitri's Life Points: 4000

"Ladies first! I draw!" I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" Sonic Chick appears in front of me.

Sonic Chick: Level 1, Earth

ATK: 300 DEF: 300

"I end my turn with one card facedown. Your move!" A card appears behind Sonic Chick.

Dimitri draws a card from his deck. "I activate Polymerization to fuse both Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" A red devil-like monster and a one-horn lion fly together inside a portal and came out of the portal is a two-headed lion with wings.

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast: Level 6, Wind

ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800

We all awe to see that card as Dimitri orders his monster to attack Sonic Chick. Chimera did a straight, claw slash attack at my chick, but my chick isn't killed. It surprises Dimitri as he asks me about that.

I answered, "Sonic Chick has a special ability: he cannot be destroy by a monster that has 1900 or more attack points."

Dimitri gritted his teeth and ends his turn.

Then I heard Chumley asking Syrus about my odds at winning against Yugi's deck. Syrus answers, "I'm not sure. I don't know. It's a possibility."

"It's more than that!" Bastion spoke. "Dimitri is a Copycat Duelist, and the only way to beat him is to exploit the weakness of that deck he was copying. He once uses Crowler's deck and we all know how to exploit its weakness. The only problem is that he's copying Yugi, a Duelist whose weaknesses are unknown. That is if he has any at all."

I smiled and said, "I already know Yugi's weakness!"

Everyone gasps as Dimitri asks, "Oh, so you know my weakness, huh?"

"Yep!" I cheerfully said. "And I'm going to exploit that weakness! I draw!" I draw a card from my deck. "I discard one card from my hand so I can special summon The Tricky!" The Tricky appears next to Sonic Chick.

The Tricky: Level 5, Wind

ATK 2000 DEF: 1200

"Next I summon Nitro Synchron!" Nitro Synchron appears next to The Tricky.

Nitro Synchron: Level 2, Fire

ATK: 300 DEF: 100

"Now I tuned The Tricky and Sonic Chick with Nitro Synchron to synchro-summon a monster from among the stars!" Nitro Synchron transforms into two rings as The Tricky and Sonic Chick transform into six stars inside the rings. "Clusters of stars come together in order to open a pathway! The pathway for an even stronger monster to appear." A beam of light shoots out of the rings. "Let's rev it up! I synchro-summon my ace monster, Stardust Dragon!" The beam dies down as Stardust Dragon descends from the sky.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

I order Stardust Dragon to destroy Chimera. Stardust Dragon fires a white beam from his mouth and that beam hits Chimera, thus killing it.

Dimitri's Life Points: 4000 – 400 = 3600

"I activate Chimera's special ability!" said Dimitri. "Once Chimera is destroyed, I can bring back one of the two fusion material monsters that made Chimera. The monster that I choose is Berfomet in defense mode!" The devil-like monster appears with its four-arms cross.

Berfomet: Level 5, Dark

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800

"I end my turn," I said with a smile on my face. "I got to admit; for a copycat, you do know how to play those cards."

"Of course I do," he replies, "I am the King of Games and as long as believe in the heart of the cards, I would always win." Dimitri draws a card from his deck. "I sacrifice Berfomet to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl replaces Berfomet as she points her staff at my dragon.

Dark Magician Girl: Level 6, Dark

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

"Next I activate Sage's Stone! With this spell, I can call out the Dark Magician from my deck!" His deck glows bright as Dark Magician appears next to Dark Magician Girl.

Dark Magician: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"I activate Thousand Knives! Now I use this spell to destroy your dragon!" Dark Magician summons knives as he lets those knives fly towards Stardust Dragon.

"Not so fast! I activate Stardust Dragon's ability! I sacrifice my dragon to negate your spell card's effect!" My dragon disappears which causes the flying knives to be gone.

Dimitri points out that I'm wide-open for a direct attack from both of his magicians. He first orders Dark Magician to attack me, but I activate my facedown card, which is Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, to negate Dark Magician's attack. Then he orders Dark Magician Girl to attack me. She fires a ball of dark magic at me and I took the hit.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 2000 = 2000

He ends his turn as Stardust Dragon returns because he uses his special ability.

I draw a card from my deck. "I discard one card from my hand so I activate the spell card, Super Polymerization!"

Everyone gasps when I played that card as Dimitri asks, "Super Polymerization? What's that?"

I explained, "Just like a normal Polymerization, this spell allows me to fuse any monsters on the field; however, Super Polymerization not only does that, but it can allow me to fuse my opponent's monsters with my monsters. Though this spell only works if I have a certain Fusion monster, which I do have."

Dimitri looks like he's sweating. "What monsters are you going to fuse?"

I smiled and said, "I'm fusing your Dark Magician Girl with my Stardust Dragon in order to summon Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" We all watch to see Dark Magician Girl being pulled in my side of the field as she collides into Stardust Dragon to create a bright light. The light dies down and reveals Dark Magician Girl riding on Stardust Dragon as her horse. Dark Magician Girl now wears a knight's outfit that is similar to her magician's outfit and now wields a sword.

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2600 DEF: 1700

Everyone awes to see Dark Magician Girl in her new form as I activate her special ability. I said, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy any card that is face-up on the field. So I'm destroying the Dark Magician!" Dimitri gasps as Dark Magician Girl fires a magical beam from her sword and hits the Dark Magician, thus killing him. "Now Dark Magician Girl attacks your life points directly!" Dark Magician Girl uses her sword to attack Dimitri.

Dimitri's Life Points: 3600 – 2600 = 1000

"So much for the deck of the King of Games." I smirk at what I had said as I end my turn.

Dimitri glares at me and said, "Don't underestimate me! This duel's far from over." He looks at his deck. "Heart of cards… please, guide me." He draws a card from his deck and said, "I activate Card of Sanctity! This spell allow us to draw until we have six cards in our hands." We both draw cards until we have six in our hands. "Next I activate Card of Destruction! Now we discard all of the cards in our hands and draw the same number of cards that we have discarded."

"I should thank you," I said. "Because now I activate Dandylion's special ability! Once he's sent to the graveyard, I can now summon two Fluff Tokens in defense mode." The Fluff Tokens appear next to Dark Magician Girl.

Fluff Token: Level 1, Wind

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"That doesn't matter because I remove from play one light monster and one dark monster from my graveyard, so I summon the Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!" A knight in black and gold armor wielding a sword and shield appears in front of Dimitri and he look so serious.

Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning: Level 8, Light

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Everyone gasps as I heard Bastion saying, "Now Sora's chance of winning are slim. The Black Luster Soldier is one of the strongest cards in all of Duel Monsters. With that monster out, Sora won't have time to defend herself."

_Gee, thanks for believing in me._ Despite that thought, I do agree with Bastion because the Black Luster Soldier has a special ability that allows him to wipe away my monsters just to get to my life points.

Dimitri activates a spell card called Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my facedown card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. He orders his Black Luster Soldier to attack Dark Magician Girl. The soldier jumps in the air and slice her in half.

Sora's Life Points: 2000 – 400 = 1600

Then Black Luster Soldier's ability kicks in as he attacks my Fluff Tokens, thus killing them. "You're wide-open!" said Dimitri with a smile. "Black Luster Soldier! End this duel!"

As Black Luster Soldier is about to attack me, I activate Battle Fader's special ability in my hand. I explain, "If I was about to get a direct attack, Battle Fader negates your attack and end your battle phase. But once its ability does that, I get to special summon it to the field." Battle Fader appears in front of me and creates a barrier to stop Black Luster Soldier's attack.

Battle Fader: Level 1, Dark

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Dimitri ends turn with no facedown cards.

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode." Celtic Guardian appears next to Battle Fader.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

"I end my turn with two cards facedown." Two cards appear behind my two monsters.

Dimitri draws a card from his deck. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" A yellow robot that has magnets for hands and a huge magnet for horns appears next to the Black Luster Soldier.

Beta the Magnet Warrior: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

"Now Beta attacks your Celtic Guardian!" Beta runs up to my Celtic Guardian, but I activate my facedown card.

"Trap card open!" I said. "I activate Threatening Roar! This trap prevents all your monsters to attack until the end of your turn." A roaring sound stops Beta in his tracks.

Dimitri gritted his teeth and end his turn.

"If I were facing the real Yugi Muto," I spoke, "I would have lost this duel while Yugi still has some low life points."

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri asks. "I am the King of Games!"

I shook my head. "No, you're not. You're an imposter. Even if you have Yugi's deck, it doesn't mean that you win because of that deck. There's no heart in your cards."

"I do have heart in my cards!" he retorts. "Stop this nonsense and just duel!"

_Seems like I hit a nerve._ I draw a card from my deck and I smile when I look at the card that I drew. "I'm going to show you the true power of the heart of the cards! I activate the spell card, Roulette Spider!" A mechanical spider with hands, suction cups for legs, and an arrow sticking out of its butt appears between my two monsters. "Roulette Spider! Attach yourself to the Black Luster Soldier!" The spider quickly grabs onto the soldier's face and blinds.

Everyone gasps at what I had just done. "What is this?" Dimitri asks as he watches his Black Luster Soldier walking towards the center of the field.

I explained, "Playing Roulette Spider is one of the riskiest cards in all of Duel Monsters, and it's also one of Joey's best cards. It could destroy me or win the duel for me. After giving up half of my life points, Roulette Spider blindfolds the strongest monster on the field and brings it to the center. That's when things get interesting…" I smiled.

Sora's Life Points: 1600/2 = 800

A web appears in the center where Black Luster Soldier is standing and it's colorful as a roulette wheel. The web separates us from our monsters and we become our own sections.

"You see that web… That's the spin table. My spider spins your Black Luster Soldier around and around as a giant wheel and when you tell it to stop, he stops. However, he automatically attacks any target where the arrow points him to."

Dimitri gulps. "Any target?"

I nod my head and put on a serious face. "That's right. It could be you, our monsters on the field, or me. And since you have so much faith in the cards that you stole, then let's test out that faith! Spin now!"

Black Luster Soldier begins to spin. The spin starts off slowly, but then later picks up the speed to the point that it's close to blinding speed. I could see Dimitri sweating, but I'm keeping my cool.

I decided to taunt him by saying, "What's the matter? Are you afraid? Don't you have the heart of the cards to guide you? Oh, that's right! They were never your cards to begin with. You're nothing more than a weakling holding a sword that is too heavy to handle."

Dimitri shakes out of anger and said, "Don't insult me!" He regains his composure after taking a deep breath. "Heart of the cards… Please, guide me. Black Luster Soldier! Stop now!"

The spinning starts to slow down. All eyes are staring at where the arrow points. Dimitri is sweating, Syrus is praying, Chumley and Bastion are both holding their breaths, Jaden intensely stares at the arrow, and I'm still keeping my cool. The arrow begins to slow down more as it slowly began to halt. Everyone gasps and saw that the arrow points to Dimitri.

"No way!" he gasps back into his normal voice and mannerisms.

I smiled and said, "Now Black Luster Soldier! Attack Dimitri's life point directly!" Once Roulette Spider lets go of the soldier's face, he automatically slashes at Dimitri, thus ending the duel.

Dimitri's Life Points: 1000 – 3000 = 0

The holograms disappear and I said, "This duel is over and your history!" Dimitri slumps down on the ground as my friends began cheering for me.

Bastion smiles. "You did it! You actually beat Yugi's deck!"

Jaden chuckles. "Awesome! You're the man, Sora! Err… I mean, girl."

Syrus sighs in relief. "I'm so glad that you didn't lose! I thought you are when he summon the Black Luster Soldier."

"We should celebrate with some grill cheese!" Chumley suggested.

I smiled at them, but I then turned to Dimitri who has been shock over his lost, especially since he use the strongest deck known to the world. He began to say, "Why? Why do I lose? I have the deck of the King of Games, so why can't I win?"

I walk up to him and said, "You lose because you're copying someone else's deck. Do you know why Duelists used different decks or keep experimenting their decks? It's because they put effort in building their decks to be the decks that are most suited to them. Copycat Duelists, like you, have been cookie cutting their decks to be similar to the ones that they're copying. And you also talk about the heart of the cards, but tell me this… was your heart even in those cards?"

Dimitri is reflecting and he realizes that he doesn't have heart in the cards because they were not his to begin with. "I'm an idiot," he said, "I'm sorry for stealing this deck."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. You were just desperate to win, that's all."

"Nice speech," a male voice said. We all turned to see Zane and Alexis walking towards us. We are all surprise as I ask him why he's here. "It's simple," he answers, "to see Yugi's deck, but it was gone."

"We saw the display case was broken into," Alexis added, "So we decided to take a look around."

"Which lead us here," said Zane with a smile, "We found you a little while ago, but we decided not to interrupt your duel."

I gasp and smile. "Wait, so you saw it all? You watch our duel?"

Zane nodded. "Not just us…"

I wonder what he means by that as I saw more students coming out of the open. They're not small groups, but I think the whole student population came and watch the duel. I am stunned to see them all.

Everyone is praising me for beating Yugi's deck and they also praised Dimitri for using it, even though he lost. But Dimitri looks sad and asks, "I'm getting expelled, aren't I?"

I scratch my head and answer, "Well, you did steal that deck. But I won't tell on you!"

"I agree," said Zane, "Since everyone here enjoys seeing Yugi's deck in a duel rather than a display case, I'd doubt anyone would turn you in." Everyone agrees with Zane, though not Dimitri.

"What difference does it make?" he said with a sad look on his face. "I lose the duel."

"No, you didn't," I reply. "The person who you're pretending loses."

"You mean, Yugi?"

I shook my head. "No way! You can never beat Yugi!" He started to question what I'm saying. "Well, you're copying a person, but that's just it. The one who lost the duel was a mere copy, not you. You can never win or lose unless you put yourself in that duel. And that means to create a deck that is you with your own strategies, not just someone else's. Besides, beating you doesn't mean that I beat Yugi. So lets return that deck where it belongs."

Dimitri looks at me with a serious look on his face and said, "Sora, the next time we duel, I'm going to use my own deck. No more imitating. I'm going to duel as myself, got it?" He raised his right hand for a handshake.

I smiled and shake his hand. "I'm looking forward to it," I said and everyone cheers.

* * *

The next day, the deck is back at its display case. All of the students come in the exhibit to see Yugi's deck. How we put it back was thanks to Dimitri imitating Yugi. I couldn't believe it actually works to fool Crowler and any of the workers at the exhibit.

As I watch everyone enjoying the exhibit, I heard Dimitri calling me. I turned to him and he said, "I came to tell you that I just won my first duel with my own deck."

I smiled. "Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, but I'm still working on perfecting it. So once it's perfected, I'm going to duel you and you are going to lose!" Then he notices something in my hands. "What are you holding?"

I show him and answer, "Just a signed poster from the King of Games. Pretty sweet, huh." He agrees as we enjoy looking at the exhibit together.


	18. Chapter 17: The Dino Soldier of Ra

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 17: The Dino Soldier of Ra

After the incident with Dimitri, everything is back to normal. That is until I heard some male Obelisk Blue students talking to each other. "Is something wrong?" I ask, but as soon as they saw me, they just walk away. I puff my cheeks and said, "That was rude!"

"It couldn't be helped," said a male's voice. I turned to see Zane who is walking towards me. "They're a bit prideful and don't want someone who is better than them to make fun of them."

"Who says I'm going to make fun of them?" I ask and I feel like my anger is rising.

Zane chuckles. "Well, you are the Terror from Slifer Red."

I puff my cheeks when I heard that. I'm starting to hate that name. "So what's their problem?"

Zane explains to me that a Ra Yellow student has defeated most of the Obelisk Blue students. The student uses a dinosaur-themed deck and speaks like a soldier from an army. The Obelisk Blues have been asking other Ra Yellow students for a rematch against this student; however, the Ra Yellow students don't know that student. Since then, that mysterious student is a rumored student.

"A student who no one knows," I mumbled. "If I know my luck pretty well, I'll probably duel that rumored student eventually."

"Yeah, you have the strangest luck out of everyone in this school," Zane comments as he walks away.

I look at him and wonder why he starts talking to me. But I shrug off that thought as I quickly headed to the nearest restroom.

* * *

It's afterschool already and I decided to go back to the Red dorm. The moment I got close to the dorm, I saw Syrus running towards me. He said, "Sora! I'm glad you're here!"

"What's wrong, Syrus?" I ask out of concern.

He answers, "There's some weird guy hanging around the Red dorm. I'm scared to go by myself, so will you come with me?"

_I some times wonder who is the girl here,_ I thought to myself with a smile. "Okay, Syrus. I'll go with you."

We walk together to the dorm and a Ra Yellow student walk up to us, which made Syrus become very nervous. The student looks muscularly fit and he wears his Ra Yellow uniform with no sleeves, green muscle shirt, beige combat pants, white wristbands with matching bands just above his feet, a bandanna featuring a dinosaur face, bone earrings, a necklace of dinosaur bones, and boots. His skin is dark or possibly tanned and his hair is black dreadlocks.

The student said, "Hey, Soldier! Is this the barracks for Red dorm?"

I nod my head as I notice his mannerisms. I remember what Zane told me about the rumored student and I believe that he's the mysterious student. I kindly ask, "Who are you?"

"Hassleberry's the name!" he answers very loudly. "Tyranno Hassleberry of Ra Yellow!"

_Tyranno Hassleberry, huh. I'll be sure to remember your name._

Syrus is shock to hear Hassleberry's introduction. "Yellow? Then what are you doing here?"

"I feel like dueling a Slifer! And looks like it's my lucky day!" His eyes look at Syrus and I notice that Syrus is too nervous to duel.

I step in front of Syrus and said, "If you want a Slifer, then duel me!"

Hassleberry looks stunned and replies, "You're a girl, right? Shouldn't you be in Obelisk Blue?" I told him that I'm a permanent female Slifer Red student and he looks at me with disgust. "Sorry, but I don't duel girls. Now run along now, little missy!"

My anger rises when I heard him said that as I retort, "I have you know that I beat Yugi's deck!"

"Wait!" Hassleberry gasps in shock. "You beat the King of Games' deck? For real?" He quickly glares at Syrus who squeaks like a mouse.

"Yeah, she did," Syrus nervously answers. "A thief stole Yugi's deck and uses it in a duel against her. Sora beats the thief, despite that he was using the deck that belongs to Yugi."

Hassleberry looks at me for moment and then sighs. "Looks like I don't have a choice," he said. "Sure, you'll do." I smile when he says that. "Soldier! What's your name?"

"My name is Sora Fernandez of Slifer Red," I said as I activate my duel disk.

Hassleberry activates his duel disk and said, "Feel the power of my dinos!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Hassleberry's Life Points: 4000

Hassleberry starts off the duel as he draws a card from his deck. "I summon Black Stego in attack mode!" A green stegosaurus with red spikes appears in front of him.

Black Stego: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000

He ends his turn with no facedown cards.

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior appears in front of me.

Speed Warrior: Level 2, Wind

ATK: 900 DEF: 400

"Speed Warrior attacks your Black Stego!" I declared. "I also activate Speed Warrior's special ability! On the turn the he's summoned, Speed Warrior's attack points doubled!"

Speed Warrior: ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800

When Speed Warrior is about to give the stegosaurus a kick at its face, Hassleberry activates Black Stego's special ability. He explains, "If Black Stego is attack while he's in attack position, he switches into defense position." Black Stego curls which signals me that he's in defense mode.

However, I decided to activate my spell card. "I activate Ego Boost! This spell increase my Speed Warrior's attack points by 1000!"

Speed Warrior: ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800

Hassleberry gasps as Speed Warrior kicks Black Stego at his face. The kick was so strong; it actually kills the big dinosaur. I end my turn with one card facedown, which appears behind Speed Warrior, and Speed Warrior's attack points return to normal.

Speed Warrior: ATK: 2800 – 1900 = 900

He draws a card from his deck. "I summon Element Saurus in attack mode!" A big t-rex with spikes all over its body appears in front of him.

Element Saurus: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

"Element Saurus attacks your Speed Warrior!" he declares. His big dinosaur charges at Speed Warrior.

"Trap card open!" I said. "I reveal Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This trap negates your monster's attack!" A metal scarecrow appears in front of Element Saurus and absorbs its attack, which it's a bite attack. When the attack stops, my scarecrow comes back to its facedown position.

Hassleberry gritted his teeth as he ends his turn with one card facedown. The card appears behind his dinosaur.

I draw a card from my deck. "I sacrifice Speed Warrior to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl replaces Speed Warrior as she playfully winks at Syrus, who I turn around to see him blushing.

Dark Magician Girl: Level 6, Dark

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

"Dark Magician Girl attacks your Element Saurus!" Dark Magician Girl fires a ball of black magic at Element Saurus, thus killing the dinosaur.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500

Then Hassleberry said, "I activate my facedown card, Fossil Excavation! By discarding one card from my hand, I can revive Element Saurus from the grave!" Element Saurus pops out of the ground and roars at my magician.

I sigh and said, "I'll end my turn for now."

Hassleberry starts to chuckle. "You're not bad; you're actually pretty tough."

"Uh, thanks for the compliment."

"However, I'm going to win this duel!" Hassleberry draws a card from his deck. "I sacrifice my Element Saurus to activate the spell, Big Evolution Pill!" Element Saurus disappears from the field as he explains, "This spell remains on the field for three of your turns and as long as it's on the field, I can get to summon level 5 or higher dinosaur-type monsters without a tribute."

I gasp, "Without a tribute!"

Hassleberry nods his head. "I summon Black Tyranno in attack mode!" A scary-looking and dark tyrannosaurus monster appears in front Hassleberry.

Black Tyranno: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

He orders his dinosaur to attack my Dark Magician Girl; however, I activate the trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. The metal scarecrow appears in front of Dark Magician Girl and absorbs the dinosaur's chomp attack. Once the attack is over, my scarecrow returns back to its facedown position.

Stunned by this, Hassleberry asks me, "How come your trap card isn't in the graveyard?"

I answer, "My trap is not like any normal trap. Once it negates one of your attacks, instead of going to the graveyard, it goes back to its facedown position."

He gritted his teeth and ends his turn.

I draw a card from my deck. "I discard one card from my hand to special summon The Tricky!" The Tricky appears next to the Dark Magician Girl.

The Tricky: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200

"Next I summon the tuner monster, Tune Warrior!" Tune Warrior appears next to The Tricky.

Tune Warrior: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 1600 DEF: 200

"Now I tuned The Tricky with Tune Warrior to synchro-summon a monster from among the stars!" Tune Warrior transforms into three rings and The Tricky transforms into 5 stars inside the rings. "Clusters of stars come together in order to open a pathway! The pathway for an even stronger monster to appear." A beam of light shoots out of the rings. "Let's rev it up! I synchro-summon my ace monster, Stardust Dragon!" The beam of light dies down as Stardust Dragon descends from the sky.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"Sam hill!" Hassleberry gasps. "I didn't know there's a new summoning like that around!"

"I'm not done yet! I activate the spell, Polymerization! I'm fusing together Stardust Dragon with Dark Magician Girl to become the Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" A bright light between my two monsters engulfs them. The light dies down and reveals Dark Magician Girl in her knight's outfit and riding on Stardust Dragon.

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2600 DEF: 1700

"Now I activate her ability! I discard one card from my hand to destroy your big dinosaur!" Hassleberry gasps in shock as Dark Magician Girl fires a beam from her sword. The beam hits Black Tyranno, thus killing him. "Dark Magician Girl! Attack his life points directly!" Dark Magician Girl lets Stardust Dragon to fire a beam from his mouth and it hits Hassleberry.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 3500 – 2600 = 900

I smirk and said, "Turn ended!"

Hassleberry then roars like a beast and it scares both Syrus and me. "I'm going to get serious now! Draw!" He draws a card from his deck. "I summon the Ultimate Tyranno!" A big tyrannosaurus in scaly armor appears in front of me.

Ultimate Tyranno: Level 8, Earth

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200

"Ultimate Tyranno attacks your Dark Magician Girl!" His big dinosaur charges at my Dragon Knight.

I activate my facedown card. "Have you forgotten about my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This trap negates your attack!" A metal scarecrow appears in front of Dark Magician Girl and takes the bite attack. Once the attack is over, the scarecrow goes back into its facedown position.

"Ultimate Tyranno attack again!"

"But your dinosaur already did attack," I said.

Hassleberry nodded his head and replies, "That is true, but on the turn that he is summoned, Ultimate Tyranno keeps on attacking until there's no monster on your side of the field." I gasp in shock as the big dinosaur chomps on my monster, thus killing both the Dark Magician Girl and Stardust Dragon.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 400 = 3600

"I end my turn!" said Hassleberry with a smile on his face. "Without your monster, you cannot beat my Ultimate Tyranno. Also, you have no cards in your hand."

I smile and reply, "That is true. So it's all up to this one draw." I draw a card from my deck and I look at the card and smile. "I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! I can now draw two cards!" I draw the two cards from my deck. "Now I summon Synchron Explorer!" Synchron Explorer appears in front of me.

Synchron Explorer: Level 2, Earth

ATK: 0 DEF: 700

"I activate Synchron Explorer's special ability. Once he's summoned, I get to revive a 'Synchron' monster from my graveyard. I am reviving my Quickdraw Synchron!" Quickdraw Synchron pops out of the ground and stands next to Synchron Explorer.

Quickdraw Synchron: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 700 DEF: 1400

"Now I tuned Synchron Explorer with Quickdraw Synchron to synchro-summon Black Rose Dragon!" Quickdraw Synchron transforms into five rings and Synchron Explorer transforms into two stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings. The beam dies down as Black Rose Dragon descends from the sky with rose petals covering the field.

Black Rose Dragon: Level 7, Fire

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800

"I activate my dragon's special ability! When my dragon is summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field!" My dragon explodes and destroys every card on the field, including the Hassleberry's Ultimate Tyranno.

Hassleberry glares at me and he comments, "That was a cheap shot!"

"My turn's not over yet!" I spoke and it made Hassleberry gasp. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior pops out of the ground. "Now Speed Warrior attacks your life points directly!" Speed Warrior did a diving kick at him, thus ends the duel.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 900 – 900 = 0

The holograms die down and Hassleberry smiles at me. He patted me on the shoulders and said, "Hey! That was a pretty good duel, Soldier! I can see why you're at the Academy!"

Syrus and I notice what he said and wonder what he means. I ask, "What are you talking about? You're a student here too, right?"

"Oh yeah," Hassleberry gasps. "I forgot. I'll be back later." He quickly runs away.

I have a suspicious feeling about Hassleberry, but I just don't know what that is. _Tyranno Hassleberry… I get the feeling that I'm going to duel him again eventually._ Syrus and I walk back to our dorm as we talk about school-related things.


	19. Chapter 18: The Dino Soldier of Ra 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 18: The Dino Soldier of Ra 2

It's another bright day for the whole island. It's afterschool and I'm with my friends; Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and Alexis at the school store. The school store has this famous sandwich bin that helps the students to perfect their drawing skills. How is the sandwich bin perfect their drawing skills? Well, once in a day, there's this golden egg sandwich: a totally different sandwich amongst the other sandwiches inside the bin. The golden egg sandwich is the most desirable sandwich for the students, considering that there's only one golden egg sandwich.

As my friends and I grab our sandwiches away from the mob of students, we took our first bite to know what kind of sandwiches that we get. Jaden gets sardines in his sandwich, Syrus gets jelly in his sandwich, Chumley gets steak in his sandwich, Bastion gets yakisoba in his sandwich, and Alexis gets tangerines in her sandwich. They seem sad for some reason.

"Man," Syrus groans, "I really thought that I grabbed the golden egg sandwich today!"

"Same here, Sy!" said Jaden, though he's really happy of eating his sardines' sandwich.

Alexis looks at me and she asks, "What kind of sandwich do you get?"

I remove the wrapper off my sandwich and I took a bite out of my sandwich. As I chewed, the sandwich started to glow gold and everyone gasps in shock. I look at my sandwich and said, "Seems like I get the golden egg sandwich again!"

Bastion looks at me with widen eyes. "That's your 15th time of getting the golden egg sandwich! It's impossible to tell which sandwich has the golden egg."

"As expected of the Terror from Slifer Red," said a female student. "She really knows how to draw her golden egg sandwich like how she draws her cards during a duel!"

A Ra Yellow student asks, "Tell us, how are you able to draw the golden egg sandwich?"

I took a few more bites of my sandwich and answer, "I don't know. I just pick it off from the top of the bin."

"C'mon, Sora! Don't be so modest!" said a different female student.

"Yeah!" Jaden spoke as he finishes his sandwich. "I'm curious too."

I sigh as I finish my sandwich. "I'm sorry," I said, "but I just remember I got something to do back at the dorm." I quickly left the store before anyone can ask me more questions.

* * *

When I got back to my room, I quickly lie down on my bed. I felt extremely tired from all of my classes today. Even though I have some homework that it needs to be turn in after the weekends, I just couldn't muster the strength to do them. I closed my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

I'm on the harbor of Duel Academy and dark clouds cover the sky. It's not raining, but lightning keeps striking at places around me. I notice the school and quickly runs towards it. When I got there I saw statues in front of the school, but not just any statues; these statues are the students of the school. I can tell because they have the faces of my classmates.

"What happened to them?" I ask myself as I touched the faces of the statues. Then I heard three different roars coming from the roof of the school.

I look up and saw three monsters; a gigantic blue monster that looks like a vampire, a gigantic yellow monster that looks like a skeleton monster with wings, and a gigantic red serpent-like monster. Looking at them, I thought they're the Egyptian God cards, but they're not them. The three monsters look at me and come closer. I felt very afraid as they opened their mouths. I screamed out of fear that they're going to eat me.

* * *

I woke up screaming from my nightmare. It's strange that I have this sort of nightmare; it felt all too real. My screaming got my spirit partner, Silent Magician to appear with a worried look on her face.

She asks, "Are you okay? Do you have a nightmare?"

_It seems like she can't see my dream._ "Yeah," I said with a smile, "I just have a nightmare."

"What kind of nightmare?"

I look at her worried face and I don't want to see her making that face again. So I lied by saying, "My nightmare involves Jaden in a skirt and he, or rather she, kisses me."

She looks at me as if I have a problem or something. An awkward silence fills the room for a moment until Silent Magician spoke, "Are you sure that you're not into _that_ sort of thing?"

"I'm not a lesbian!" I retort. Then I heard someone knocking as Silent Magician disappears. I open the door and see Syrus. "What's wrong, Sy?"

"Sora!" he said as if someone is after him. "That weirdo's here again!"

I tilted my head out of confusion as Syrus got push away by Tyranno Hassleberry. I gasp as he said, "Hi, Soldiers! I'm back!"

I remember it's not too long since I've last seen him. He's still very suspicious to me, but he doesn't seem to be a bad guy.

Syrus looks at Hassleberry with an angry look on his face. "Who said you could come in without permission! Especially since this is a girl's room!"

I calmed Syrus down as I ask, "Why are you here?"

"I have a big favor to ask," said Hassleberry and I listen to what he has to say. "I've dueled heaps of people on this island, but you're the only one that I lost to. I reckon that last duel must have been a fluke, so you got to give me a rematch! Will you duel me again?"

"Sure!" I smiled and he looks happy.

"Alright, let's duel! Right here, right now!" We both step outside and walk to the rocky area next to the Red dorm. We both activate our duel disks as he said, "Duel me!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Hassleberry's Life Points: 4000

Hassleberry starts the duel by drawing a card from his deck. "I summon the Two-Headed King Rex! Front and center!" A purple, two-headed t-rex with wings appears in front of him as that dinosaur roars at me.

Two-Headed King Rex: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

"I'll end my turn by throwing a facedown," he said as a card appears behind his dinosaur. "You're up, Soldier!"

I smiled as I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Polymerization to fuse together the Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman from my hand to summon the Flame Swordsman!" The two monsters come flying into a portal and came out of that portal is a warrior who wears a blue bodysuit, orange armor and helm, and wields a orange sword that emits flames.

Flame Swordsman: Level 5, Fire

ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

"Flame Swordsman attacks your King Rex with Flame Sword Slash!" Flames Swordsman jumps up in the air and slice n' dice the dinosaur while burning it to death.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 4000 – 200 = 3800

I end my turn with just the attack.

Hassleberry draws a card from his deck. "I summon Black Stego in attack mode and I end my turn!" Black Stego appears in front of him.

Black Stego: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000

I draw a card from my deck. "I equip the Flame Swordsman with Big Bang Shot! This equip spell card gives my Swordsman 400 attack points and a piercing ability!" Hassleberry gasps as the Flame Swordsman's sword starts to emit even more flames than before.

Flame Swordsman: ATK: 1800 + 400 = 2200

"Flame Swordsman attacks your Black Stego!" I declared as my Swordsman runs up to the stegosaurus.

Then Hassleberry activates his stegosaurus's ability. "Black Stego switches to defense position," he said as Black Stego curls.

"That doesn't matter! Thanks to Big Bang Shot, my Flame Swordsman pierces through your defense!" Flame Swordsman slices the stegosaurus in pieces while burning it with fire.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 3800 – 200 = 3600

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown," I said as a card appears behind my Swordsman.

Hassleberry glares at my Swordsman as he draws a card from his deck. "I special summon Gilasaurus in attack mode!" A raptor-like dinosaur appears in front of him.

Gilasaurus: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 400

"I activate Gilasaurus's special ability! If I special summon him, I can allow you to bring back a monster from your graveyard."

"Thanks!" I smiled. "I'm bringing back Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in defense mode!" A samurai wearing green armor appears next to my Flame Swordsman.

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100

Hassleberry gritted his teeth. "I sacrifice Gilasaurus to activate Big Evolution Pill!" His dinosaur disappears from the field as he said, "You remember this spell, right? I can now summon level 5 or higher monsters without a tribute for three of your turns. Now I summon Super Conductor Tyranno!" A gigantic tyrannosaurus with cybernetic parts all over its body appears in front of him.

Super Conductor Tyranno: Level 8, Light

ATK: 3300 DEF: 1400

"Now my Tyranno attacks your Flame Swordsman!" The big t-rex charges at my Flame Swordsman and it is ready to chew on him.

However, I activate my facedown card. "I reveal Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This scarecrow negates your attack!" A metal scarecrow appears and absorbs the dinosaur's attack. When the attack is done, the scarecrow flies back to its facedown position.

Hassleberry ends his turn. Then he started laughing.

I tilted my head and ask, "Are you okay?" He told me its nothing as I draw a card from my deck. "If it's nothing, then you don't mind if I do this; I summon Tune Warrior!" Tune Warrior appears next to Masaki.

Tune Warrior: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 1600 DEF: 200

"I tuned Masaki the Legendary Swordsman with Tune Warrior to synchro-summon Power Tool Dragon!" Tune Warrior transforms into 3 rings and Masaki transforms into 4 stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings and when the light dies down, Power Tool Dragon descends from the sky.

Power Tool Dragon: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2300 DEF: 2500

"Sam hill!" he gasps in shock. "Another new monster that I have never seen before!"

Then I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability. I explain to him that I pick three equip cards in my deck and he has to choose which card that I should keep. The three cards that I pick are Double Tool C&D, United We Stand, and Mage Power. Hassleberry chooses the card from my left as I send the other two cards back into my deck.

"Now I equipped my dragon with Double Tool C&D!" Power Tool Dragon gains the saw and drill equipment. "Power Tool Dragon attacks your Tyranno! Also, Double Tool C&D gives Power Tool Dragon 1000 attack points when he attacks!"

Power Tool Dragon: ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300

Hassleberry points out that both our monsters would be destroyed. "Are you sure?" I ask with a smirk.

Power Tool Dragon uses his drill to pierce through the big dinosaur. The dinosaur collapses as my dragon loses its equipment.

Hassleberry's eyes widen, as he asks, "Why isn't your dragon dead along with my dino?"

I explain, "Once Power Tool Dragon is equipped with an equip card, that card gets destroy instead of my dragon!" It shocks him, but what's more shocking is that his field is wide open. "Flame Swordsman attacks you directly!" Flame Swordsman slashes at Hassleberry.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 3600 – 2200 = 1400

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown," I said as the card appears behind my dragon.

Then Hassleberry activates his facedown card. "I discard one card from my hand to activate Fossil Excavation! Now I can bring back my Super Conductor Tyranno back from its destruction!" Super Conductor Tyranno pops out of the ground and roars at me. Hassleberry draws a card from his deck and said, "I summon the Ultimate Tyranno!" Ultimate Tyranno appears next to Super Conductor Tyranno.

Ultimate Tyranno: Level 8, Earth

ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200

He orders his Ultimate Tyranno to attack Power Tool Dragon, but I activate my facedown card, Kunai with Chain. This trap card gives me three choices; I can switch Ultimate Tyranno to defense mode, I can equip this trap to any of my monsters and give it 500 attack points, or do both. I choose to use both effects and equip the Flame Swordsman with the trap.

Flame Swordsman: ATK: 2200 + 500 = 2700

The Flame Swordsman throws his boomerang-like kunai at the Ultimate Tyranno. The trap snares the big dinosaur and forces the dinosaur to go down on its knees, though seeing this reminds me of some sort of animal abuse because the Kunai with Chain looks like a leash on the dinosaur. Seeing this happening, Hassleberry ends his turn. Why wouldn't he attack with his other Tyranno? It is because of my other facedown card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

I smiled as I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's ability again!" I said as I pick three equip cards. The cards are Mage Power, United We Stand, and Horn of the Unicorn. Hassleberry chooses the card from my left again as I send the two cards back in my deck. "Now I equipped the Flame Swordsman with Mage Power! This spell gives my Swordsman 500 attack points for every card on my spell/trap card zone. I have four and that makes 2000."

Flame Swordsman: ATK: 2700 + 2000 = 4700

Hassleberry gasps as I ordered my Swordsman to attack his Ultimate Tyranno. The Flame Swordsman slashes the big dinosaur into pieces and thanks to Big Bang Shot; my Swordsman pierces through his defense, thus ending the duel.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 1400 – 2500 = 0

The holograms disappear as Hassleberry walks up to me. He shakes my hand and happily said, "Wow, you sure are tough! Looks like I'm beat!"

Syrus congratulates me by saying, "Nice, Sora! You did it!"  
Then Bastion appears out of nowhere. "Good tidings, Syrus," he said, "Do you know where Jaden is?"

Syrus looks at him and answers, "Sorry, I don't know. I haven't seen him."

"I see… Hmm?" Bastion notices Hassleberry. "And who might you be? I don't recall seeing you in Ra Yellow before."

_Really?_ I thought in a silent gasp. _I know Bastion isn't a liar because he actually remembers people's faces. If Bastion doesn't know who he is, then who is Hassleberry?_

Hassleberry gasps, "Hey, look at the time! I'm off!" He quickly runs away, leaving us dumbfounded.

Then Bastion changes the subject. "Anyway, I was looking for Jaden. I'll keep looking." He too left as well.

Syrus scratches his head. "He was acting pretty strange, huh?"

I nod my head in agreement. My suspicions about Hassleberry started to grew. I hope he's going to be honest with me the next time I see him.


	20. Chapter 19: The Representative Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 19: The Representative Duel

It's another normal day here in Duel Academy. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the pricked teacher named Dr. Crowler is having a special announcement before we, the whole class, gets to leave today. I wonder what is his announcement.

Crowler said, "I have an important announcement, children! We will soon be holding the annual School Duel! We will be competing against North Academy!"

"Cool!" Jaden exclaims. "That sounds like fun."

_I agree,_ I mentally said instead of actually saying it. _Though I bet Zane is going to be the representative student for our school. If not, I hope Jaden or Bastion to take that spot._

Crowler continues, "Zane was supposed to represent Duel Academy, but he turned it down. Therefore, we will need to select another student. Right now, we have 3 candidates. However, only one will be selected to compete against our rivals."

_Really, huh? I just hope it's not me._ I yawn as I listen to Crowler announcing the names of the three candidates.

"The first student to compete for the honor will be…" I'm making drum roll sound in my head as he said, "Bastion Misawa!"

Bastion stood up and said, "Agreed."

"It's a no-brainer. Bastion has the highest grades of any Ra Yellow student. The second and third students will be… Jaden Yuki and Sora Fernandez!"

My eyes widen and I quickly got up from my desk. I gasp, "Say what!"

Jaden looks excited and started to pat me on the back. "Hooray! We made the cut, Sora!"

Crowler sighs and explains, "Don't think I approved the selections, I was overruled! The three of you will duel against each other to decide who will represent the school."

Jaden looks pumped. "Alright! Bastion! Sora! Let's do this!"

Bastion nods his head. "I'm looking forward to it!"

_How are these two don't feel the pressure of being the Academy's representative?_ I sigh and cheerfully said, "Get your game on!"

Then Crowler spoke, "The duel of who's going to be Duel Academy's representative starts tomorrow at the Duel Field! I hope you three are prepared for it!" As soon as the announcement was over, everyone leaves the room.

* * *

Jaden and Bastion both leave to their dorm rooms to prepare themselves for the upcoming duel tomorrow. As for me, I'm sitting at a bench near the vending machines drinking a can of lemon-lime soda. I'm just wallowing the fact that I'm going to duel against my two guy friends over to the Academy's representative of the School Duel.

As soon as I finish my can drink, I notice Zane standing in front of me. He asks, "What's wrong? You seem sad."

"I am sad," I answer in a sad tone, "It's because I'm facing Bastion and Jaden for being Duel Academy's representative for the School Duel against North Academy!"

Zane sits next to me. "I don't see a problem about that."

"Of course you don't see a problem about that because you were the representative before us." I toss my can inside a recycling bin that is in front of us. "It's a problem to me because I want to have fun dueling, not with added pressure by being a representative. I find dueling both Jaden and Bastion fun, but not when having the whole Academy on my shoulders."

He's chuckling; did he find my anguish amusing? Zane looks at me and said, "Then think of being a representative fun." I ask him what he means by that as he answers, " I remember what Alexis told me about you: she said that you wanted a challenge. North Academy is different from Duel Academy because of how they separate the strong Duelists among from the weak Duelists. The representative of North Academy is going to be the strongest Duelist that you have ever face."

My eyes widen when he says that. Thinking of dueling against the strongest Duelist from a different school does sound challenging. However, the weight of being the Academy's representative is too much and nerve-wracking.

Then Zane got up from his seat and walks away, leaving me to be alone. We wave each other a goodbye as I stared out the window in front of me. Just as I got up to leave, I felt someone grabbing my chest from behind.

I quickly reacted by blushing and angrily turn to see Alexis. "Alexis! Why are you grabbing my chest?"

"I thought that should get your mind off of things," she answers as she lets go of my chest. "I sort of eavesdrop on your conversation with Zane. I didn't thought that you're going to be anxious over about being the Academy's representative."

"Well, I just don't want to feel the pressure." We walk together down the halls as we continue to talk to each other. "But if Zane said that I should have fun, then I should have fun, right?"

Alexis nods her head with a smile on her face. We started talking about random things until we parted ways at some point.

* * *

The next day, the representative duel caught every student's attention as they fill up the audience seat of the Duel Field. I took a deep breath as I stand next to my opponents, Jaden and Bastion. We all become very quiet as we saw Chancellor Sheppard entering the field.

He smiles and said, "The School Duel? Is it that time already? Well students, good luck to you all!"

Then Crowler spoke, "The format will be a round robin. Each of you will get a chance to duel the other two."

"How exciting!" the Chancellor claps with a smile.

"First will be… Bastion Misawa versus Sora Fernandez!" Crowler announces and everyone cheers out of excitement.

Bastion and I walk onto center stage as Bastion said, "Sora, I finally finished my seventh deck."

"Seventh deck?" I ask as we put on our duel disks and inserted our decks.

He nods his head. "It wasn't quite ready last time, but thanks to you, it's now perfect! I don't envy your chances. I've already calculated the formula for victory!"

We activated our duel disks as Crowler shouted, "LET THE DUEL BEGIN!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Bastion's Life points: 4000

"Ladies first! I draw!" I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" Sonic Chick appears in front of me.

Sonic Chick: Level 1, Earth

ATK: 300 DEF: 300

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown." A card appears behind my pink chick.

Bastion nods his head and draws a card from his deck. "I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode!" A monster made out of brown liquid appears in front of him.

Hydrogeddon: Level 4, Water

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

He then orders his Hydrogeddon to attack my Sonic Chick. Hydrogeddon fires a stream of brown liquid from its mouth and that stream heads straight to Sonic Chick.

"Trap card open!" I said as I reveal my facedown card. "I reveal my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! My scarecrow negates your monster's attack." A metal scarecrow appears in front of my Sonic Chick and absorbs the liquid attack. When the attack stops, the trap went back to its facedown position.

Bastion ends his turn by placing one card facedown. A card appears behind his Hydrogeddon.

I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Bait Doll! This spell allows me to check your facedown card and forces it to activate. If it's a trap card and its timing is incorrect, I can negate its effects and destroy it." Bastion gasps as the facedown card reveals to be Bottomless Trap Hole.

Bottomless Trap Hole is a trap card that only activates if I summon a monster that has 1500 or more attack points. However, thanks to Bait Doll, I can destroy that nuisance of a trap card. The trap card got crush into pieces and disappears.

"I also activate Bait Doll's other ability!" I said. "After using it, instead of going to the graveyard, Bait Doll goes back into my deck." I put the spell card into my deck as my duel disk shuffles my deck. "Next I pay 800 of my life points to activate Brain Control! Now I can take control of your Hydrogeddon!" A pair of hands grabs Bastion's monster and brings it to my side of the field.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 800 = 3200

"I sacrifice Hydrogeddon to summon the Summoned Skull!" Lightning storms rages as a gigantic skeleton demon with wings replaces Hydrogeddon.

Summoned Skull: Level 6, Dark

ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200

"Summoned Skull! Attack Bastion's life points directly with Lightning Strike!" Summoned Skull fires a bolt of lighting from its claws and that lightning bolt hits Bastion.

Bastion's Life Points: 4000 – 2500 = 1500

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown. Your move." A card appears behind my Summoned Skull.

Bastion gritted his teeth. "A total miscalculation…" he said as he draws a card from his deck. "I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" A cyclone comes straight at one of my facedown cards.

But I activate my other facedown card. "Trap card open! I reveal Dark Bribe! This trap negates your spell's effect and destroys it; however, you get to draw one card." The cyclone disappears as Bastion draws a card from his deck.

"I summon Oxygeddon in defense mode and I end my turn by placing one card facedown." A pterodactyl monster made out of pure oxygen appears in front of Bastion and a card appears behind the pterodactyl.

Oxygeddon: Level 4, Wind

ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

I draw a card from my deck. "Hey, Bastion!" I called out his attention with a smile. "Guess what I draw?" Bastion has no clue until I show him the card and he gasps. "I activate the spell, Bait Doll again! Now let us see what's your facedown is." The facedown card reveals to be Mirror Force and it is destroy as Bait Doll returns to my deck.

Bastion smiles at me and he said, "You're pretty good, Sora. I've never even thought that you could beat me this quickly. Tell me, what drives you to duel?"

_What drives me to duel?_ I always thought about that question since I first started playing Duel Monsters. I remember what drives me back then as I answered, "My drive is to have fun against strong opponents! If North Academy has some strong Duelist in their school, then I'm totally itching to duel that person! I will become Duel Academy's representative and I'm going to win that School Duel!"

He nods his head and said, "Then go for it."

"I summon Junk Synchron!" Junk Synchron appears next to my Summoned Skull.

Junk Synchron: Level 3, Dark

ATK: 1300 DEF: 500

"Now I tuned Sonic Chick with Junk Synchron to synchro-summon Armory Arm!" Junk Synchron transforms into three rings and Sonic Chick transforms into a star inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings and when the light dies down, a mechanical arm appears.

Armory Arm: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

"Armory Arm?" Bastion asks out of curiosity.

"I activate Armory Arm's ability! I can equip it to my Summoned Skull so I can increase my Skull's power by 1000!" Armory Arm attaches itself to Summoned Skull's left arm.

Summoned Skull: ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500

"Summoned Skull attacks your Oxygeddon with Lightning Strike!" Summoned Skull fires a lightning bolt at Oxygeddon, thus killing the pterodactyl.

Then Bastion spoke, "I'm lucky that my monster's in defense mode or I would have lost."

I smirk and said, "I activate Armory Arm's other ability! Once a monster that is equipped with Armory Arm destroys a monster, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

Bastion gasps in shock as he saw Summoned Skull standing in front of him. Summoned Skull punches Bastion with his Armory Arm, which automatically ends the duel.

Bastion's Life Points: 1500 – 1800 = 0

The holograms disappear and everyone cheers out of excitement. Bastion looks dumbfounded and he said, "I must have made a mistake in my equations. I am defeated." We both shake hands as Jaden steps up.

Jaden has a smiling face and exclaimed, "Nice, Sora! This looks like a tough road for me too!"

Crowler then spoke, "Next is… Jaden Yuki versus Bastion Misawa!"

Jaden looks totally pumped. "Yeah, finally!"

Bastion looks at Jaden and said, "I don't plan on losing a second time."

"Bring it on, Bastion!" The two boys activate their duel disks.

I walk away from the center stage and take a seat near the audience seat. I pulled out my water bottle from my bag and started drinking.

"Let the duel begin!" said Crowler as he too gets off the stage.

* * *

Some time has pass and Jaden defeated Bastion with the Elemental Hero Wildheart and Cyclone Boomerang combo. Jaden is proud of his win as he thanks Bastion for the great duel. Everyone cheers for Jaden's win, but I heard a lot murmurs for some reason; I guess there are some who couldn't believe that the top student lost to a guy who nearly fails in all of his subjects.

Jaden and Bastion both shake hands as Bastion said, "Looks like I've been bested again, but I have no complaints. Let's duel again sometime, Jaden."

"Since Bastion Misawa was defeated twice," said Crowler and he sounded disappointed, "he is now eliminated. Now the final two competitors will face off for the right to represent Duel Academy for the upcoming School Duel!"

"Alright, Sora!" Jaden exclaims out of excitement. "Let's do this!"

We both stand at center stage as Bastion walks up to the audience seat. I smile at Jaden and said, "I'm not planning to lose to you again! I've made a really good deck specifically for your Elemental Heroes."

He smiles and replies, "I'm really looking forward to seeing what you did with your deck! This is going to be sweet!"

We both activate our duel disks as Crowler said, "Who will represent us in the School Duel? We'll find out… now!" He quickly runs away as we start the duel.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Jaden's Life Points: 4000

Jaden starts the duel as he draws a card from his deck. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!" Stratos appears and hovers in front of him.

Elemental Hero Stratos: Level 4, Wind

ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

"Stratos's ability activates!" said Jaden. "I can add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand. The hero that I choose is Elemental Hero Woodsman. Next I throw down two facedown cards! Turn ended!" Two cards appear behind Stratos.

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Magician's Valkyria appears in front of me as she points her staff at Stratos.

Magician's Valkyria: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800

"I too end my turn with two facedown cards as well," I said as two cards appear behind my magician.

Jaden smirks. "Alright! My turn!" He draws a card from his deck. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Sparkman appears from the air and landed next to Stratos.

Elemental Hero Sparkman: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

"Stratos attacks your Magician's Valkyria!" Stratos fires a strong cyclone from his propellers as the cyclone headed straight to my magician.

However, I counter his attack with the help of one of my facedown cards. "I revealed the trap card, Magic Arm Shield!" I said, as a shield is equipped onto my magician. "Magic Arm Shield only works if I have a monster on the field. This trap takes control of your second monster on your side of the field. Once I did, your attack switch to the monster that I control. So Magic Arm Shield grabs your Sparkman!" An arm appears out of the shield and grabs Sparkman. The shield moves Sparkman in front of the cyclone attack that destroys Sparkman along with the Magic Arm Shield.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 200 = 3800

Jaden ends his turn with just the attack.

I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three cards and discard two cards from my hand. Now I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!" Junk Synchron appears next to Magician's Valkyria. "Junk Synchron's ability activates! Now I can bring back a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard. I'm bringing back the Wall of Ivy!" A literal wall monster made out of plant vines appears next to Junk Synchron.

Wall of Ivy: Level 2, Earth

ATK: 300 DEF: 1200

"I activate the Fallen Angel of Rose's ability from my hand!" I said. "I can return one plant-type monster from my side of the field to my hand, so I can summon her in attack mode!" A woman who has dark-red, petal-like wings, wears a black skimpy outfit, and wields a thorn-vine whip replaces the Wall of Ivy.

Fallen Angel of Roses: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300

"Next I tuned together my Magician's Valkyria with Junk Synchron to synchro-summon Black Rose Dragon!" Junk Synchron transforms into 3 rings and Magician's Valkyria transforms into 4 stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings and when light dies down, Black Rose Dragon descends from the sky.

Black Rose Dragon: Level 7, Fire

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800

"Black Rose Dragon attacks your Stratos!" I declared as Black Rose Dragon breathes fire at Stratos.

Then Jaden activates one of his facedown cards. "I reveal the trap, Hero Barrier! As long as I have at least one Elemental Hero monster on my field, I can negate your attack." A blue barrier appears in front of Stratos and stops my dragon's attack. Both barrier and fire die down and Jaden's hero is still alive.

"Fallen Angel attacks your Stratos!" My angel uses her whip to destroy Stratos.

Jaden's Life Points: 4000 – 600 = 3400

Once Stratos is gone, Jaden activates his other facedown card. "I reveal Hero Signal!" said Jaden as a signal light with a huge H appears at the sky. "Now I can special summon Elemental Hero Ocean!" Ocean appears in front of Jaden.

Elemental Hero Ocean: Level 4, Water

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

I gasp when I saw Ocean on the field. _Now he has the requirements to summon Terra Firma. This is going to be interesting._ I end my turn and let Jaden go.

Jaden draws a card from his deck. "I activate Polymerization to fuse together Ocean with Woodsman from my hand to become Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" The two heroes fly up in the air and merge together to become the Elemental Hero Terra Firma.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma: Level 8, Earth

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Jaden orders his Terra Firma to attack Black Rose Dragon. Terra Firma jumps over my dragon's head and dive punches at my dragon, thus killing it.

Sora's Life Points: 3800 – 100 = 3700

"Not bad, Jaden!" I smirk as Jaden ends his turn. I draw a card from my deck. "I banish Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms from my hand and Tytannial, Princess of Camellias from my graveyard to summon Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel!" A god-like angel with red-black rose wings descends from the sky. I hear the awes from the audience when they saw Rosaria.

Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel: Level 8, Earth

ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400

I order Rosaria to attack Terra Firma. Rosaria summons a storm of red-black petals and the petals kill Terra Firma.

Jaden's Life Points: 3400 – 400 = 3000

Everyone cheers at what I just did as I order Fallen Angel to attack Jaden's life points directly. Fallen Angel uses her thorn whip to attack Jaden.

Jaden's Life Points: 3000 – 2400 = 600

I end my turn with just the attack.

Jaden started chuckling and he exclaims, "That was a sweet move, Sora!" I thank him for the compliment as he draws a card from his deck. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" A male hero wearing a green costume and has a bird-like wings appears in front of Jaden with his arms cross.

Elemental Hero Avian: Level 3, Wind

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"I end my turn by throwing a facedown!" A card appears behind Avian.

I draw a card from my deck. "Fallen Angel attacks your Avian!" I said, as Fallen Angel is ready to whip her target.

However, Jaden activates his facedown card. "I reveal Hero Ring and I equipped Hero Ring to Avian!" I saw Avian being equipped by a shield and Jaden explains, "Hero Ring prevents Avian to be destroyed by a monster that has 1900 or more attack points!" I saw Fallen Angel's whip being push away by Avian's shield.

I gritted my teeth as I end my turn.

Jaden draws a card from his deck. "I activate Fusion Recovery! I can bring back one Polymerization and Ocean from my graveyard to my hand. And I use Polymerization to fuse together Ocean and Avian to become Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" Avian and Ocean merge inside a portal and came out of the portal is Great Tornado.

Elemental Hero Great Tornado: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200

"Sora, do you remember about Great Tornado's special ability?" Jaden asks with a smile. "When Great Tornado is summoned, all your current monsters lose half of their attack points!" Great Tornado created a storm on the field and it affects my monsters.

Fallen Angel of Roses: ATK: 2400/2 = 1200

Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel: ATK: 2900/2 = 1450

Then Jaden orders his Great Tornado to attack my Rosaria. Great Tornado summons a tornado and uses that tornado on Rosaria. The tornado is able to kill my monster.

Sora's Life Points: 3700 – 1350 = 2350

Jaden ends his turn by placing a facedown card, which appears behind his Great Tornado.

I draw a card from my deck. "I sacrifice Fallen Angel of Roses to summon the Queen Angel of Roses!" A red and elegant version of Fallen Angel of Roses who also wields a long sword descends after I get rid of Fallen Angel on the field.

Queen Angel of Roses: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300

Jaden scratches his head and asks, "Why do you play that monster? Great Tornado has much higher attack points than your Queen."

I ignored Jaden's question as I ordered Queen Angel to attack Great Tornado. "Now I reveal my facedown, Skull Dice! This trap decreases your monster's attack points depending on the number that dice shows and whatever the number, your monster loses 100 attack points from that number."

"But that's risky!"

"I'm willingly to take on that risk!" A red dice appears on the field and it's rolling. After a few rolls, the dice stops and everyone stares at the number. The dice shows the number 5 and everyone cheers. I smiled and said, "Now your Great Tornado loses 500 attack points!"

Elemental Hero Great Tornado: ATK: 2800 – 500 = 2300

Queen Angel flies up in the air and dives straight down to Great Tornado. She stabs Great Tornado at his chest, which actually kills him.

Jaden's Life Points: 600 – 100 = 500

"I end my turn by placing two facedown cards," I said as the two cards appear behind my Queen Angel.

Jaden draws a card from his deck. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" A guy wearing blue armor that has tanks on his back for his wrist guns appears in front of Jaden.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman: Level 4, Water

ATK: 800 DEF: 1200

"Now I activate Bubble Shuffle! This spell switches both Bubbleman and your Queen Angel to defense mode." We see both our monsters go down on one knee with their arms cross. "Next, thanks to this spell card, I can now sacrifice Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Bladedge replaces Bubbleman as he came crashing down from the sky.

Elemental Hero Bladedge: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

"Bladedge! Attack Sora's Queen!" Bladedge flies up in the air and is ready to do a dive attack at my monster.

However, I reveal one of my facedown cards. "I reveal Magic Cylinder!" I said as two red cylinders appear in front of Queen Angel. "This trap card sends your Bladedge's attack right back at you!"

"That's not going to happen!" said Jaden as he too reveals his facedown card. "I reveal Trap Jammer! Now your Magic Cylinder's effect is negated!"

I smirk. "I knew you were going to do that. I reveal my other facedown, Dark Bribe!" Everyone, including Jaden, gasps in shock. "Dark Bribe negates your Trap Jammer's effect and destroys it, and you get to draw one card. I'm sorry Jaden, but this duel is over."

Jaden's Trap Jammer card is crush into pieces as we see Bladedge diving straight into one cylinder and come out in the second cylinder. Bladedge then attacks Jaden, thus giving me the win that I needed.

Jaden's Life Points: 500 – 2600 = 0

When the holograms disappear, everyone cheers for my victory. Jaden walks up to me as he shakes my hand. "Wow! You're incredible, Sora!" said Jaden with a smile. "I never had so much fun! We got to do it again soon!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, we should! After all, you're my rival!"

Crowler stands in between us as he said, "Our representative for the School Duel against North Academy will be Sora Fernandez!" Everyone stand up from the seats and cheers.

Chancellor Sheppard claps along with a smile. "Congratulations! I'm honored that you'll be dueling for us! The School Duel will take place in several days. We will be contacting you soon with the details, so keep practicing."  
I nod my head and I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Chancellor! I won't let this school down!" _Though I'm going to have fun in the School Duel!_

Then I notice my friends running towards us. Chumley looks happy as he said, "That was totally lishus! I didn't know whether to root for you or Jaden. I've got your back at the School Duel!"

Syrus jumps in. "Wow! Not only did you beat Bastion, but you beat Jaden too!"

_Uh, Syrus… Jaden is standing right here._

"I'm jealous," he said as he looks at me as if he is going to cry. "I've never beaten Jaden before. I'll be rooting for you!"

We all leave the Duel Field as the cheers keep on roaring.


	21. Chapter 20: Hassleberry's Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 20: Hassleberry's Truth

It's already after school and everyone, but me, left the classroom. Why am I here? Well, I just want some peace and quiet for me to prepare my deck for the upcoming School Duel. Ever since that I won the duel for being Duel Academy's representative, my friends have been bugging me to put their cards in my deck. I know that they're trying to support me, but they're just adding more pressure on me than I really need.

I brought a small box filled with my extra cards for my deck. Though I have more back in my room, but I decided not to bring them all because I fear that all my classmates may steal them. This small box contains the necessary cards for me to modify my deck. Right now, I'm working to make my deck into a plant-type deck that works well for my Black Rose Dragon. As I finish modifying my deck, I heard someone coming in.

I quickly grab my box that holds my extra cards and my other box that holds my modified deck and put them in my vest's pocket. I turned to see Bastion, Syrus, Jaden, Chumley, and Alexis. From that moment, I knew what's going to happen next.

Bastion said, "Sora, we were looking for you!"

"You were?" I nervously ask. "What is it you guys want?"

They explained that they're going to help me with my deck despite that I already finish it. They all offer their cards to be in my deck: Bastion offers his Water Dragon, Alexis offers her Cyber Blader, Syrus offers his Gyroid, Jaden offers his Elemental Hero Shining, and Chumley offers his Des Koala.

I calmly decline their offer. "I understand that you guys trying to help me, but I couldn't take more of the pressure that you're giving me."

"We're sorry," said Jaden with a smile.

Alexis pats me on the back. "You are this Academy's representative and as your friends, we are going to give you our supports."

Bastion nods his head. "With that said, you should use my Water Dragon!"

"No way!" Alexis stands in between Bastion and me. "She's using my Cyber Blader!"

"How's about my Elemental Hero?"

"Try my Gyroid!"

"Des Koala can help you!"

My patience has finally gone out as I screamed, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I quickly ran out the door with my friends chasing after me.

* * *

"Sora! Sora!" I could hear my friends calling me from underneath the cliff of the rocky area near the Red dorm.

As soon as their voices are gone, which means that they're moving to a different area, I sigh in relief. I know that they are my friends and all, but I really don't want them pressuring me about the School Duel. Well, since I'm alone here in this rocky area, I might as well just check my deck again to see if I balance it properly.

Then before I knew it, Hassleberry of all people has spotted me. Hassleberry looks at me and said, "Good, I'm glad I found you here! Duel me!" He activates his duel disk.

I scratch my head and wonder if I should duel him. Though I really want to know if my plant-type deck is perfected, so I activate my duel disk.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Hassleberry's Life Points: 4000

I start the duel as I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Botanical Lion in attack mode!" I said as a plant-like lion with a mane that looks like it's from a rose appears in front of me.

Botanical Lion: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000

"Botanical Lion's special ability activates! It gains 300 attack points for every plant-type monsters that I control."

Botanical Lion: ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900

"I end my turn by placing two cards facedown!" Two cards appear behind my lion.

Hassleberry draws a card from his deck. "I special summon Gilasaurus!" Gilasaurus appears in front of him.

Gilasaurus: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 400

I notice that Hassleberry made a good move there. Gilasaurus's effect says that I can special summon a monster from my graveyard whenever Hassleberry special summons Gilasaurus from his hand. Since I don't have any monsters in my graveyard, he can special summon Gilasaurus without aiding me to win the duel.

"Now I sacrifice Gilasaurus to summon Dark Driceratops in attack mode!" A winged, bird-like triceratops replaces Gilasaurus.

Dark Driceratops: Level 6, Earth

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500

"Dark Driceratops attacks your lion!" Dark Driceratops charges at my Botanical Lion.

However, I reveal one of my facedown cards. "I activate Wall of Thorns! If any of my plant-type monsters are targeted, this trap protects my monsters and destroys all your monsters."

Hassleberry gasps as a huge wall made out of thorns appears in between Dark Driceratops and Botanical Lion. Dark Driceratops touches the wall and gets instantly crush by the thorns that protected my lion. Once the dinosaur is gone, the wall is gone.

"I end my turn by throwing a facedown," he said as a card appears in front of him. "Your move!" he smirks.

I draw a card from my deck. "I return Botanical Lion from the field and to my hand in order to special summon the Fallen Angel of Roses in attack mode!" Fallen Angel of Roses has replaced Botanical Lion as she whips the ground to show her dominance.

Fallen Angel of Roses: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300

"Next I bring back Botanical Lion!" Botanical Lion appears next to Fallen Angel as it roars for its return. "Also, since Fallen Angel of Roses is here, my lion gains even more attack points."

Botanical Lion: ATK: 1600 + 600 = 2200

I order my two monsters to attack Hassleberry directly. However, Hassleberry activates his trap card, Threatening Roar to stop my monsters' attack for the moment. I end my turn with no adding more facedown cards.

Hassleberry draws a card from his deck. "I use Monster Reborn to revive Dark Driceratops!" Dark Driceratops pops out of the ground and roars at my monsters and me.

"Why do you bring back that dinosaur?" I ask.

"You'll see," he said with a smirk. "Now I activate the field spell, Jurassic World!"

The ground started to shake and our entire surroundings have been changed. We're now standing in a prehistoric world that looks like it came straight from a dinosaur movie. I could see other dinosaurs around us. Hassleberry explains that this field gives all of dinosaur-type monsters 300 attack and defense points.

Dark Driceratops: ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700

He then orders Dark Driceratops to attack my Fallen Angel. The dinosaur charges at her, but I activate my other facedown, Graceful Dice: a spell that increases my monsters' attack points by 100 multiply by the number of the dice landed on. A blue dice came down from the sky, rolls, and later stops by the number 4, which causes my monsters' to gain 400 attack points.

Fallen Angel of Roses: ATK: 2400 + 400 = 2800

Botanical Lion: ATK: 2200 + 400 = 2600

Hassleberry gasps when he saw my monsters' increased power as my Fallen Angel whips the dinosaur down to submission.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 4000 – 100 = 3900

Hassleberry gritted his teeth as he ends his turn with one facedown card that appears in front of him. My monsters' attack power return to normal.

Fallen Angel of Roses: ATK: 2800 – 400 = 2400

Botanical Lion: ATK: 2600 – 400 = 2200

I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Bait Doll to destroy your facedown card!" The facedown card reveals to be a trap card called Mirror Force and it is destroyed, much to Hassleberry's surprise. "Now my monsters attack you directly!"

My two monsters charge at him. Hassleberry smirks as he allows their attacks to hit him.

Hassleberry's Life Points: 3900 – 4600 = 0

The holograms disappear as the Jurassic World reverted back to the rocky area near the Red dorm. Hassleberry walks up to me with a satisfied look on his face and said, "You really are a great Duelist, Soldier!"

"Hey!" Syrus's voice exclaims. I turned to see Syrus running up to us.

Hassleberry puffs his chest and exclaims, "I've decided!"

"Decided what?" I ask.

"I'm enrolling in this Academy!" he answers and it shocks us.

Syrus looks stunned. "But… aren't you a student here already?"

"Talk only when you're spoken to!" Syrus becomes quiet as Hassleberry explains, "I'm not enrolled here yet. See, no one has ever beaten me before. Then I heard that there's a school where they train the next generation of Duelists, so I had to see for myself."

I scratch my head and ask, "How do you get here on this island then?"

Hassleberry chuckles. "I sneaked on an ocean liner, and after a week, here I am."

My left eyebrow twitches a little. _I'm starting to wonder if this Academy has security._

"But when I arrived, I was more than a little disappointed." We ask him why he's disappointed as he answers, "Because the first cadets I met, I totally thrashed them!"

Then Syrus spoke, "Umm, quick question. If you snuck in here, how come you're wearing a Ra Yellow's jacket?"

"I took it off from the first chump I beat," he bluntly said. "Now let me finish my story! I've met more elite Duelists at the mall than the ones here! I was totally giving up on enrolling here. Until I met you: you gave me quite the pummeling."

I felt something warm in my heart when he says that. I smiled and reply, "You're welcome!"

Hassleberry nodded. "I realized there were still plenty of Duelists in the world who can give me a hard time. So that's why I want to enter this Academy."

I chuckled and said, "You'll learn soon enough that there are still plenty of other great Duelists at this school!"

"I'll keep practicing!" Hassleberry smiles with delight. "And I'll be back to give you a Jurassic beat down. I'm heading home, but I'll never forget you."

We arrive at the harbor and, strange enough, the boat is here. We ask the captain of that boat to take Hassleberry home because he's not really a student here. The captain understands and accepts to take him home.

Hassleberry looks at us and said, "I'll definitely return to Duel Academy next year. Until then!" We see him get on the boat and the boat leaves with him on it.

Syrus and I wave him a goodbye. And as soon as the boat is gone even further into the sea, Syrus said, "What a strange guy!"

I nod and reply, "He may be strange, but I can tell that he won't be alone when he enrolls here. I bet he just wants to meet some people here in order to make some friends beforehand."

Syrus nods his head as his response. We headed back to the dorm, only to be ambush by the others asking me to use their cards for the School Duel.


	22. Chapter 21: Sora's Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one and/or few original characters.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 21: Sora's Beginning

When did I start playing Duel Monsters? It's a question that I've been asked everyday in the Academy. Thinking about the time when I first started playing the game made feel me feel so giddy. If you want to know, then please listen to my story. It was five years ago, during summer vacation of Domino City…

* * *

I was walking down the streets after I bought myself a vanilla ice cream from the Ice Cream Truck near the park. Keep in mind that I'm in summer vacation, so I didn't put on a disguise; I wore a light blue shirt, a white shorts, and white sneakers. As I walk down the streets, I come across a store and the sign says "Kame Game." My curiosity got me as I finish my ice cream and enter the store.

"Welcome to my store," said an old man at the counter. The old man wears an orange bandanna, white shirt, and green overalls. He smiles and asks, "What can I do for you, young lady?"

"Is this a game store?"

He nods his head. "It is indeed."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just walk in here out of curiosity." Then I notice something at the display case of the counter. "Are those Duel Monster cards?"

He nods his head again. "Of course. Duel Monsters is the most popular game in the world. Do you play the game?"

I shook my head. "I know the rules and watch the tournaments, but I never played the game."

Then we heard someone entering the store. I turned around and saw a blonde delinquent boy, a mature-looking boy, a girl who looks like she needs some female friends, and a small boy who has unusual hair color for his spiky hair. I recognize who half of these people are as my mouth is gapping open.

"Hey, Grandpa!" said the small boy. Then he notices me and asks, "Who are you?"

I didn't say anything. I'm still in shock to say anything.

The mature-looking boy scratches his head. "Uh, I don't think she's answering."

Then the girl suggested, "Maybe we should introduce ourselves first. I'll start! I'm Téa Gardner, nice to meet you!"

"Okay!" The mature-looking boy nodded. "I'm Tristan Taylor!"

"I'm Joey Wheeler!" said the blonde delinquent.

The small boy walks up to me and also said, "I'm Yugi Muto. Now can you introduce yourself?"

I shook myself back to normal and respond, "I'm Sora Fernandez, sir!"

Yugi chuckles. "There's no need to act like that. So what brings you here, Sora?"

"Well," I nervously spoke. "I just got curious and enter this store to know what kind of store it is."

Tristan chuckles. "Uh, you can see at the sign outside that this is a game store."

_Oh yeah!_ I gasp in my head. I was so stupid to not realize that from reading the sign.

Then we heard someone entering the store. We all turned to see a tall man, who has short, blonde hair and wears a red vest over a black shirt, blue cargo jeans, and black sneakers. I gasp and everyone turns to me.

The man looks at me and said, "There you are, Sora!"

I wave at him and reply, "Hey there, big bro."

"He's your big brother, Sora?" Joey asks and I nod my head as my answer.

"I'm Haseo Fernandez," he said, "and I was looking for this little rascal because she left the park without me."

I nervously chuckle. "I'm sorry, bro. I completely forgot that you were with me." My brother, Haseo, puts me in a headlock and gives me a very hard noogie. "Please! Forgive me! I'm sorry! Stop! Someone! Please help me!" The 4 teens step further away from us. "You guys are jerks!"

Haseo stops his noogie and lets go of me. "Now what brings you here in this game store? And you better not tell me that you were curious!" I look away and my brother figures out as he said, "I knew it… Please forgive my sister."

The old man chuckles. "Oh, don't worry about it. She's no trouble at all."

"But never mind about that, big bro!" I decided to change the subject. "Guess who's here in this store? It's the King of Games, Yugi Muto and the Underdog Duelist, Joey Wheeler!"

My brother looks at them and gasps out of surprise. "Holy crap! You're right! Wow, we finally get to meet some famous people."

Joey looks at his friends and asks, "Did she just call me the 'Underdog Duelist'?" His friends respond by holding back their laughing and he becomes extremely mad.

Tristan responds, "It couldn't be helped, Joey. People have always known you as the Underdog Duelist." Then he and Joey began arguing with each other.

Despite the arguments, the old man started to talk to my brother. He asks, "Do you know your sister is interested in playing Duel Monsters?"

My brother looks at me. "You are? Then why didn't you say so before! I could give you all of my card collection."

I gasp, "You are?"

He nods his head as he his answer. "I heard that there's this school called Duel Academy and I was thinking of applying you to that school when you're older, but I'm just not sure if you're interested."

The old man chuckles. "If she wasn't interested in Duel Monsters, then she wouldn't know anything about my grandson and his friend, Joey. Knowing them means that she does have interest in the game."

Haseo looks at me silently for a moment. Then he gave me some money. "Why are you giving me money?"

My brother answers, "I am going to give you my card collection, but I want you to have your own cards. So I'm giving you this money to buy your own cards. Just buy three card packs, okay?"

I nod my head as I buy the three card packs from Yugi's grandpa. I thank him as I open the packs to look at the cards and among the cards, I pick up Silent Magician, my soon-to-be Spirit Partner. Looking at these cards makes me feel really happy as I hug them closely to my chest.

My brother smiles and then turns to Yugi. He asks, "Are you free next week?"

Yugi nods his head. "Yeah, I'm free next week. Why do you ask?"

He explains, "I'm going to help my sister to create a deck and once her deck is completed, I want you to be her first opponent."

Everyone gasps in shock, as I exclaimed, "No way! I can't possibly duel Yugi! I'm a novice!"

"Well that doesn't stop Joey to become one of the great Duelists known to people," said Haseo with a smile and I can't tell that he's encouraging me. "So what do you say, Yugi?"

"Sure," said Yugi as he nods his head. "I like to see what kind of deck she's going to use against me. Also remember this, Sora; dueling is all about having fun."

I bashfully nodded my head. "Okay, Yugi. I'll be sure to remember that." I wave them a goodbye as Haseo takes me home.

* * *

The first six days have been my brother drilling me on how to build a deck, what kind of combos I can make, which cards that are useful for a deck, and the timing to use a certain cards' effect. I even look thoroughly at my brother's card collection and I found which cards are useful to make. It took a long time, but I finally created a deck that works well with spellcasters. My brother even taught me how to properly use the device called the duel disk.

On the final day, we arrive at the game store where we saw Yugi standing outside with his duel disk and deck. He smiles and said, "I've been waiting for you."

Then we notice Yugi's friends coming out of the store along with Yugi's grandpa. They greeted me and I greeted them back. My brother stands next to them as I stand in front of Yugi.

"I want to evaluate your skills as a Duelist," said Yugi as he activates his duel disk, "so I'm not going to hold back."

"I don't want you to," I reply as I activate my duel disk. "It wouldn't be fun if you did hold back."

"Duel!" we both said in unison.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Yugi's Life Points: 4000

"I start the duel," I said as I draw a card from my deck. "I discard one card from my hand to summon The Tricky in attack mode!" The Tricky appears in front of me.

The Tricky: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200

"Next I summoned Magician's Valkyrie in defense mode and I end my turn by placing two cards facedown!" Magician's Valkyrie appears as she uses her staff as a shield and the two cards appear behind my two monsters.

Magician's Valkyrie: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800

Yugi draws a card from his deck. "I activate Ancient Rule! This magic card allows me to special summon a normal monster that is level 5 or higher. I summon the Dark Magician!" Dark Magician appears in front of him and floats in the air as he points his staff at me.

Dark Magician: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"I activate the magic card, Bond Between Teacher and Student! Just as long as I control a Dark Magician on the field, I can summon his student from my hand, deck, or graveyard." His deck glows as Dark Magician Girl appears next to Dark Magician and gives me a playful wink.

Dark Magician Girl: Level 6, Dark

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

He orders his Dark Magician Girl to attack my Magician's Valkyrie. Dark Magician Girl got close and uses her staff to fire a dark lightning attack at my magician's face, which ended up killing her. Next Dark Magician uses his dark magic to freeze The Tricky and then shatters him like glass.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500

Yugi smirks and ends his turn by placing one card facedown, which appears behind his magicians.

I draw a card from my deck. "I set down a monster in a facedown position and I end my turn." A facedown card appears in front of me.

"She's going on the defense," Joey comments.

"It can't be helped," said Téa with a worried look on her face. "Yugi already summoned two of his strongest monsters that he has; there's no way she could win against them."

Tristan whistles. "I guess he really doesn't want to hold back, huh."

Yugi's grandpa chuckles and said, "He is my grandson after all. Despite that, look at her face: she's smiling."

"That's her habit," my brother spoke. "Despite that she worries a lot and panics; if she really plays against the odds, her smile means that she's enjoying what she's playing. I'm glad that I ask Yugi to duel her, or she won't find the game fun at all."

Yugi draws a card from his deck. "Dark Magician attacks your facedown monster!" he declares as Dark Magician uses his dark magic to reveal my monster.

The monster reveals to be a jar and inside that jar is a face. Yugi and the others gasp and notice what that monster is.

Morphing Jar: Level 2, Earth

ATK: 700 DEF: 600

Dark Magician's magic destroys my Morphing Jar. Then I said, "I activate Morphing Jar's ability! Once he was revealed from his facedown position, we send all our cards in our hands to the graveyard and draw 5 new cards." We both discarded our cards and draw the 5 new ones. "The card that I discarded was Dandylion and his ability is activated! Once he is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon two Fluff Tokens to the field in defense mode!" Two Fluff Tokens appear in front of me.

Fluff Token: Level 1, Wind

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Not bad, Sora," said Yugi and it sounded like he's complimenting me. "Dark Magician Girl attacks one of your Fluff Tokens!" I watch Dark Magician Girl charging at one of my tokens.

"Trap card open!" I said as I reveal one of my facedown cards. "I activate Magic Arm Shield! Now I can take your Dark Magician to block your Dark Magician Girl's attack!"

Yugi gasps as a shield appears in front of the Fluff Tokens. An arm appears out of the shield and grabs the Dark Magician from his leg. The arm drags the magician in front of Dark Magician Girl's attack. The female magician is about to stop, but Dark Magician quickly reacted by using his own dark magic to kill her.

Yugi's Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500

Once the battle was over, the Magic Arm Shield's arm lets go the Dark Magician as he flies back to Yugi's side. Yugi ends his turn by throwing down two facedown cards next to his other facedown card.

I draw a card from my deck. "I activate my facedown card, DNA Surgery! This permanent trap card changes all monsters' type into any type that I choose! That one type that I choose is spellcasters! Now I sacrifice one of my Fluff Tokens to summon Blizzard Princess!" A girl who has short, light blue hair, wears a white magician's outfit, and wields a staff made of ice that has a huge ball of ice connected by a chain replaces one of my Fluff Tokens.

Blizzard Princess: Level 8, Water

ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100

Joey blinks and said, "Hang on a second… You just summoned a monster that is level 8 with just one sacrifice! That's totally cheating!"

Then Yugi replies, "Joey, it's legit. Blizzard Princess's special ability states that she can be summoned with just one sacrifice and that sacrifice has to be a spellcaster-type monster."

"But her Fluff Tokens aren't spellcasters! So it's still cheating!"

"That's why she activated DNA Surgery," Haseo spoke, "she uses that trap to turn her Fluff Tokens into spellcasters so she can summoned Blizzard Princess while keeping one monster for defense. Sad to say this Joey, but her summoning is legit. Also…"

My brother looks at me and I nodded. "Blizzard Princess's special ability activates! On the turn that she's summoned, all your facedown cards are frozen and won't be active during the remainder of my turn." Blizzard Princess actually summons a blizzard that freezes Yugi's three facedown cards. "With those cards out of the way, my Princess attacks your Dark Magician!"

Blizzard Princess swings her staff so her ice ball hits the Dark Magician like a wrecking ball. The Dark Magician took the hit and is defeated. My Princess laughs so proudly because she defeated one of Yugi's best monsters.

Yugi's Life Points: 3500 – 300 = 3200

"I end my turn with one card facedown! Your move!" A card appears next to DNA Surgery. Then I notice that everyone is staring at me and I ask, "What's wrong?"

"Sora," Tristan spoke, "do you just realize what you did? You just took down Yugi's Dark Magician."

Téa nodded her head as her agreement. "Are you really a novice?"

Haseo chuckles. "I know what you mean! Yesterday, Sora and I did a practice duel so she understands her deck. And the results are overwhelming and terrifying because she took me down within 5 turns without a single damage on her."

Everyone becomes silent for a moment until Yugi laughs. "Sora, you're interesting; however, you think it's easy to beat me."

"Of course not!" I replied. "But I won't know until I try! I saw the videos of you and your friend, Joey dueling against incredible odds. Despite the odds, you were able to pull through because the one thing that most of Duelists in the world has: the heart of the cards, am I right?"

Yugi smiles. "Yes, that's right. Get ready, Sora because it's my turn! Draw!" Yugi draws a card from his deck as his frozen facedown cards have begin thaw back to normal. "Too bad the facedown cards aren't even traps to begin with."

I gasp, "What do you mean?"

"I reveal my facedown card, Monster Reborn! Now I can revive my Dark Magician!" Dark Magician pops out of the ground and he points his staff at my Blizzard Princess. "I reveal my other facedown card, Thousand Knives! This magic card allows my Dark Magician to destroy one monster without actually battling it!"

The Dark Magician summons a thousand of knives that is cornering my Blizzard Princess. With one wave of his finger, the knives fly towards my Princess and those knives kill her.

"My last facedown card is revealed to the magic card, Polymerization! Now I fused Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet together to become Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" The two monsters went into a portal and came out of the portal is Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast.

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast: Level 6, Wind

ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800

"Dark Magician attacks your last Fluff Token!" Yugi declares as I watch the Dark Magician flying towards my monster.

I smirk and activate my facedown card. "You activate my trap, Magic Cylinder! Now I send your Dark Magician's attack right back at you!" Two red cylinders appear in front of me.

Yugi gasps as the Dark Magician flies into one cylinder and comes out at the other cylinder. The magician flies straight at Yugi and attacks him with his dark magic.

Yugi's Life Points: 3200 – 2500 = 700

The cylinders are gone as Yugi orders his Chimera to attack my Fluff Token. Chimera pounces on Fluff Token, thus killing it.

Yugi ends his turn with one card facedown. The facedown card appears behind the Dark Magician.

Tristan looks at Yugi with a worried look on his face. "Hey, guys. Yugi's close to losing."

"We know that!" Joey retorts.

"But Sora is now facing two monsters that are both over two thousand attack points," said Téa.

Yugi's grandpa nodded. "She also in the lead by life points, but knowing Yugi, he's going to pull it off in the end."

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Silent Magician in attack mode!" Silent Magician appears in front of me.

Silent Magician Level 4: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"Now I activate the spell card, Level Up! This spell allows my Silent Magician to go to her full power!" Silent Magician begins to grow to her older form.

Silent Magician Level 8: Level 8, Light

ATK: 3500 DEF: 1000

"I'm going to win! Silent Magician attacks your Dark Magician!" Silent Magician fires a blue beam from her staff and it's about to hit the Dark Magician.

Haseo shouted, "Sora! You forgot about Yugi's trap!"

I gasp as Yugi reveals his facedown card with a smile on his face. "It's a good duel," he said, "but it's over because I activate the trap card, Magic Cylinder! You remember what this card do, right? I send your attack right back at you!"

Two cylinders appear in front of the Dark Magician. Silent Magician's attack went into one cylinder and came out from the other cylinder. The blue beam hits me, thus ends the duel.

Sora's Life Points: 3500 – 3500 = 0

The holograms disappear and I got down on my knees and muttered, "I lost…" Then I laugh out loud and said, "I lost but that duel is fun! Thanks, Yugi!"

Yugi chuckles. "You're welcome, Sora. But you were close on beating me."

"I know!" I nodded with a smile as my brother help me up. "I know I shouldn't attack you with a monster that has a large amount of attack points, but I ended up getting cocky."

Haseo pets me on my head and said, "I keep telling you don't get too cocky."

We all laugh and then later heard someone saying, "Hey, you two! I'm back!"

Haseo and I look at the person and we gasp with a smile on our faces. The person is a tall man who has short, dark scarlet hair. He wears a light green shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Then we notice woman who has long, black ponytail hair standing next to him. The woman wears red, short-sleeved hoodie that is over a yellow shirt, black shorts, white knee-high socks, and red sneakers.

I happily said, "Welcome back, big bro!"

Téa asks, "You have another brother?"

The man waves and said, "My name is Trevor Fernandez and I just got back from the seminar for engineers. Thank you for entertaining my two siblings."

"You're welcome," said Yugi. "Did you say that you just got back from a seminar for engineers?"

I explain, "Both Trevor and Haseo are engineer workers, but there's this seminar and only one of them has to stay to keep an eye on me. So Trevor went to the seminar while Haseo stay behind to take care of me."

"When did he leave for the seminar?" Joey asks.

Haseo answers, "Just about ten days ago." Then he asks Trevor, "Who is this girl next to you?"

The woman waves and said, "I'm Ruby Arisato and I just happened to meet Trevor during the seminar."

"Are you two dating each other right now?" I ask out of curiosity and they responded with their faces being red. Afterwards, we began chatting some more.

* * *

That's when I started to become a Duelist. The duel against Yugi was the toughest challenge and the most fun that I had. It was thanks to Yugi and Haseo, I became the Duelist who enjoys having fun when dueling. So thank you for listening to my story and lets carry on to the School Duel.


	23. Chapter 22: Chazz It Up!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 22: Chazz It Up!

Several days has pass and my hair has grown up pass my shoulders but doesn't reach my waist. Most of the female students have been asking me for permission to style my hair right here in this classroom. I gave them an okay and hope that they don't try to mess with my hair. They first style my hair as a ponytail, pigtail, and lastly, twin buns. The girls have been squealing and commenting how cute I am with the hairstyles they are doing. I'm starting to feel claustrophobic with all the girls crowding around me, but they all disperse as soon as the bell rings for class.

Every student got back to their seats and my two Slifer friends, Jaden and Syrus, sit next to me. Jaden looks at me and comments about my twin buns by saying, "Nice hairstyle."

I smiled and reply, "Thanks for the comment, Jaden, but I'm going to get rid of this hairstyle as soon as I get back to my room."

Professor Banner enters the room and before he starts the class, he has a special announcement for everyone to listen. He said, "Tomorrow's the big day. The School Duel."

I muttered, "It's time, huh."

Professor Banner looks at me and said, "Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you, Sora. Go to his office." I nodded as I leave the classroom.

* * *

I arrive at the front door of the Chancellor's office. I knock on the door and hear a response saying, "Come in."

The door opens up and I walk in the office to see Chancellor Sheppard sitting in his desk. I stand firm like a soldier as I listen to what the Chancellor has to say.

He said, "Ah, Sora! I've been hearing a lot about you since you got here."

My left eyebrow twitches and I thought, _didn't you saw my Field Exam, tag-duel, and representative duel?_

Chancellor Sheppard continues, "We received a message from North Academy. They want to duel tomorrow."

I nod my head. "Ah, I see," I muttered with a smile.

"I'm sorry about the short notice, but I'm sure you'll do your very best to represent us. Good luck." He smiles at me.

"Don't worry, Chancellor! I won't let this Academy down!" I quickly leave the office and headed back to my room to prepare myself for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day I stand at the harbor with the Chancellor, Crowler, and my friends as other students stand behind us. We saw a boat arriving and stops in front of us. Coming out of that boat are the students who wear clothes that has different color shades of brown and a man whose hair grows at the back of his head.

Chancellor Sheppard greets them by saying, "Welcome to Duel Academy! It's my pleasure to host you North Students! Huh? Aren't you…?"

I wonder why the Chancellor pauses for a moment as I notice the reason why he paused. _It can't be!_ I gasped in my head as I notice the student standing in front of him.

Crowler screams, "Chazz Princeton! You're North Academy's representative?"

Everyone gasps to see Chazz who is wearing a black blazer. Chazz proudly chuckles with a smile and said, "I'm back! And that means you're going to be toast!"

"Chazz! Welcome back, dude!" I spoke with a smile and hope that he's still not mad at me.

"Don't welcome me!" he responded with anger. "North Academy is my home now! And I'm here to Chazz it up!"

Chazz raises a fist into the air as the North Students chanted, "Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

Syrus spoke out loud, "Chazz seems different…"

I agree with Syrus's opinion as I made a sad face. _Was it because of me?_

Jaden chuckles. "Well, whatever your home is, I'm glad to see you're okay, Chazz!"

"It's Mr. Chazz to you!"

"So what's new, Chazz?" Jaden asks, as he's oblivious of Chazz's new outfit and the North Students' chant from earlier.

The Chancellor interrupts, "This getting us nowhere. Let's head to the Duel Field, Chazz, Sora."

Chazz looks at me with a smug look on his face. "So you're my opponent, Sora?" he asks and I answer his question with a nod. "Excellent! I'm going to regain my pride when I beat you! With the power of my new deck, I'm going to crush you for good!"

We all walk back to school and I could feel the guilt of seeing Chazz weighing down my chest.

* * *

I sit alone in the toilet stall of the girls' restroom. I am lamenting about how I made Chazz leave Duel Academy a long time ago. Silent Magician appears next to me and asks, "Are you feeling okay?"

"It's strange to see Chazz again, Silent Magician," I said in a melancholic tone.

She sighs. "Don't tell me that you're feeling guilty for making Chazz leave Duel Academy? Didn't you say that the next time you see him, it's going to be a fun duel?"

"I know what I said," I groaned. "But I wonder if Chazz is holding any resentment towards me."

Silent Magician scoffs at what I'm saying and replies, "If he does, then it's better to settle things through a duel!"

I chuckle and mumbled, "Since when you're gung-ho." I look at the time at my PDA and notice that I'm in the bathroom for way too long. I quickly put on my duel disk, insert my deck, and quickly left the restroom.

* * *

As soon as I entered the Duel Field, I saw Chazz standing on stage with his arms cross and huge crowd of students from North Academy sitting at the audience seat behind Chazz. I also look behind me and saw the students of Duel Academy sitting in their seats. Seeing a huge crowd like this really makes me nervous.

Jaden stops in front of me and decided to start a conversation by saying, "Sora! It looks like Chazz has really stepped up his game! I can tell he finally has confidence in his deck."

_I can see that…_ I look at Chazz and gasp in shock to see a yellow monster floating besides his shoulder. _Is that a Duel Spirit?_

Jaden pats me on the back and lastly said, "Go get him, Sora!"

I nod my head as my reply as I walk up to the stage. Chancellor Sheppard stands up from his seat and said, "The School Duel between North Academy and Duel Academy will now begin!"

Chazz and I activate our duel disks as he said, "North Academy, watch me humiliate this Duel Academy chump!"

The North Academy students behind him starts chanting, "Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

"That's right!" He raises a right fist up in the air. "Let's hear it! One more time! Chazz! It! Up!"

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

I'm not sure why, but I'm starting to feel irritated to keep hearing that chant. I decided to keep my cool as the duel began.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Chazz's Life Points: 4000

"I start the duel!" said Chazz as he draws a card from his deck. "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" A blue or purple color dragon that is at human height appears in front of him.

Luster Dragon: Level 4, Wind

ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600

Chazz ends his turn by placing one card facedown. The card appears behind his dragon.

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode!" A cute, little girl who has long, purple hair, wears a gothic maid's outfit, and wields a staff appears in front of me. The moment that she appears, all of the female students have been squealing on how cute my little witch is.

Witch of the Black Rose: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

"Now her ability activates! You see… If she's the only card on the field, I can look at the top card of my deck and if it's a monster, I get to summon it. But if it's not, I have to send her and the top card to the graveyard." I look at the top card and smile at it. "It's a monster! Now I summon Dreamsprite!" A small, blue pixie that has orange hair and orange butterfly wings appears next to my witch.

Dreamsprite: Level 2, Light

ATK: 300 DEF: 200

"I tuned Dreamsprite with the Witch of the Black Rose to synchro-summon Splendid Rose!" My witch transforms into 4 rings and Dreamsprite transforms into 2 stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings and then it dies down to show a blonde hair woman who wears a green-black body suit and has two large roses close at her feet and thorn tentacles behind her.

Splendid Rose: Level 6, Wind

ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000

I ordered Splendid Rose to attack Chazz's Luster Dragon. Splendid Rose uses her thorn tentacles to whip the dragon and the battle ended with the dragon's defeat and it is sent to the graveyard. Chazz isn't too happy at what I did.

Chazz's Life Points: 4000 – 300 = 3700

"I end my turn by placing two cards facedown," I said as the two cards appear behind Splendid Rose.

Chazz draws a card from his deck. "I summon Armed Dragon in attack mode!" A small, orange dragon wearing armor appears in front of him.

Armed Dragon Level 3: Level 3, Wind

ATK: 1200 DEF: 900

"I reveal my facedown card, Level Up!"

"Level Up!" I gasped out of shock.

He smirks and said, "You remember this spell card, right? This spell helps my Armed Dragon to evolve into the next level!" His Armed Dragon grows a bit bigger, its orange scales become red, and its armor becomes darker and has a lot more spikes and plating.

Armed Dragon Level 5: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700

Chazz orders his Armed Dragon to attack Splendid Rose. Armed Dragon punches Splendid Rose, thus sends her to the graveyard.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 200 = 3800

The North Academy students started cheering and chanted, "Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

_I'm starting to hate hearing that chant!_

Chazz ends his turn by placing one card facedown. Then I notice the dragon growing a bit bigger as Chazz explains, "Armed Dragon's special ability activates! When I end on the turn of my dragon destroying a monster, my dragon levels up to level 7!" His dragon becomes a bit bigger, standing on its four limbs instead of standing on its two legs, and its armor has even more plating with drills and spikes.

Armed Dragon Level 7: Level 7, Wind

ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000

I gritted my teeth as I draw a card from my deck. "I reveal my facedown card, Call of the Haunted! Now I can revive Splendid Rose!" Splendid Rose pops out of the ground. "Next I summon Copy Plant!" Copy Plant appears next to Splendid Rose.

Copy Plant: Level 1, Wind

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"I tuned Splendid Rose with Copy Plant to synchro-summon Black Rose Dragon!" Copy Plant transforms into one ring and Splendid Rose transforms into 6 stars inside that ring. The ring fires a beam of light and the light dies down as Black Rose Dragon descends from the sky.

Black Rose Dragon: Level 7, Fire

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800

"Next I equipped Black Rose Dragon with the equip spell, Thorn of Malice! This spell gives my dragon a 600 power boost!" My dragon roars as its thorns become bigger and spikier.

Black Rose Dragon: ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000

Chazz gasps as I ordered my Black Rose Dragon to attack his Armed Dragon. My dragon uses its thorns to whip the Armed Dragon, but Chazz's dragon isn't destroyed. Everyone wonders why Chazz's dragon isn't dead as Chazz loses some of his life points.

Chazz's Life Points: 3700 – 200 = 3500

I explain, "The monster who is equip with Thorns of Malice can't destroy the opponent monsters in battle, despite the difference in power."

"Why you use such a useless equip card?" he asks as if he's demanding for an answer.

I answer, "It's because I want this duel to be fun. Also, your dragon loses 600 attack and defense points because of equip spell's effect."

Chazz gasps and notices his dragon's armor has some chinks from my dragon's whipping.

Armed Dragon Level 7: ATK: 2800 – 600 = 2200/DEF: 1000 – 600 = 400

I end my turn as I spoke, "Chazz, I'm really sorry for making you leave Duel Academy. It wasn't intentional for me humiliating you because all I really want is to have fun dueling! I don't care if I win or lose, but I do care if you forgive me."

Chazz looks at me with a serious look on his face and replies, "There's nothing for me to forgive you about!" His words kind of hurt me, but he continues by saying, "I should really thank you, Sora!"

"Thank me?" I ask in shock to hear him thanking me.

"Thanks to you, I never get to North Academy and discover this new deck. I may quit Duel Academy, but I don't quit Duel Monsters! Now I'm going to Chazz it up and beat you! Got it?"

I can definitely see Chazz's resolution; his eyes are burning with passion. I smiled and nodded as Chazz draws a card from his deck.

"I switch my Armed Dragon to defense mode! Turn ended!"

I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three new cards from my deck and discard two cards from my hand. Black Rose Dragon attacks your Armed Dragon! And thanks to my equip card, my dragon gains the piercing ability!"

Chazz gasps again as my dragon's uses it thorns to whip his Armed Dragon.

Chazz's Life Points: 3500 – 2600 = 900

Armed Dragon Level 7: ATK: 2200 – 600 = 1600/DEF: 400 – 600 = 0

The students of Duel Academy makes a loud cheer and the students cheer seems to cause to North Academy students to feel discouraged. I end my turn as my dragon roars out of excitement.

Chazz draws a card from his deck. He looks at the card and smiles. "Now my Armed Dragon evolves into its final form!" His dragon started to stand on its two legs and becomes bigger with the armor has even more plates covering some parts of the dragon's body.

Armed Dragon Level 10: Level 10, Wind

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

"I activate my Armed Dragon's special ability! By discarding one card from my hand to destroy your Black Rose Dragon!" Laser spinning disks came out of the dragon's belly and those disks destroy my Black Rose Dragon, leaving me defenseless. "My Armed Dragon attacks you directly!" His dragon punches me with his armored fist and life points go down.

Sora's Life Points: 3800 – 3000 = 800

The North Academy students cheer again. "Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

With a smirk, Chazz ends his turn.

I draw a card from my deck. "I remove from play one plant-type monster in my graveyard to activate the Mark of the Rose! I'm going to equip this spell to your Armed Dragon!" A rose mark appears on the dragon's belly.

"What's that equip card do?" he asks.

I explained, "The Mark of the Rose is like Brain Control; I can take control of your monster till the end of my turn!" He gasps as his dragon move towards my side of the field. "Next I equipped Armed Dragon with the equip spell, Vengeful Servant! I explain more about this equip spell after I let your Armed Dragon to attack you directly!"

As Armed Dragon is about to punch him, Chazz activates his facedown card. "I activate Negate Attack! This trap negates your attack and ends your battle phase."

A vortex stops Armed Dragon from attacking. I smiled and said, "You should have allow that attack to go through. But I'm going to end my turn and your dragon returns back to you, which activate Vengeful Servant's effect! When Armed Dragon switches controller, the new owner takes damage equals to its attack points!"

Chazz gasps as Armed Dragon moves back to him as its tail swipes at him, thus ends the duel.

Chazz's Life Points: 900 – 3000 = 0

The holograms disappear and everyone from Duel Academy cheers so loudly. I felt so giddy as I exclaimed, "This duel is so much fun!"

I notice Chazz isn't happy as he spoke, "It looks like I've lost again…" His tone doesn't sound like he's losing his pride, but sounded mature as he walks back to his fellow North Academy students.

Crowler shouts, "And the winner is… Duel Academy's Sora Fernandez!"

The two Chancellors stand up from their seats as Chancellor Sheppard spoke, "Congratulations on your victory!"

Then my friends comes running towards me as Jaden exclaims, "You did it!"

"Hooray!" Syrus cheerfully said.

Chancellor Sheppard chuckles and said something that makes me feel sad again. He said, "We should send Chazz off. Let's go to the dock."

I look at Chazz and he looks at me. I felt sad seeing him to go away after having such a fun duel against him. But I guess there's nothing I can do, North Academy is his new place as we headed to the dock.

* * *

"You're leaving already?" Syrus asks as all of the North Academy students are on the boat, except Chazz.

"Take care, Chazz!" said Jaden as he wave a goodbye to him. I too also wave a goodbye and hope that he's going to be happy in North Academy.

Chazz scratches his head. "Well… about that… I'm not going back to North Academy."

We all gasp in shock as I ask, "What do you mean? Isn't North Academy your new place?"

"I still have unfinished business here," Chazz answers. "Is it okay if I stay, Chancellor Sheppard?"

The Chancellor smiles and replies, "Of course. You were my student first, after all. I'll talk to Chancellor Foster for you." After a quick talk with the North Academy's Chancellor, it seems they come to an agreement of letting Chazz stay in Duel Academy.

Then the North Academy students started tearfully chanting, "Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" The boat leaves with the North Academy students chanting.

As soon as the boat leaves, Chancellor Sheppard spoke, "Nice to have you back, Chazz. However, according to school rules, you're considered to be a transfer student. And all transfer students are first placed in Slifer Red."

Chazz is shock to hear, but Jaden tries to reassure him by saying, "Hey, now we're neighbors! We can share toothbrushes!"

"This isn't happening!" Chazz exclaims. "I would rather be at North Academy!"

_It's a little too late, Chazz._ I chuckled as everyone headed back to his or her dorms. As soon as we arrived back to our dorm, the dinner became a dinner party for welcoming Chazz back into Duel Academy.

It was quite festive, despite that Chazz went to his room. Even though he wants to be alone, I still go there and handed him some of the food that is from the party.


	24. Chapter 23: Shadow Rider, Nightshroud!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 23: Shadow Rider, Nightshroud!

It's morning today and I'm in my room modifying my deck. I have plenty of time before class starts, so I thought of modifying my deck would help pass the time.

"Are you modifying your deck again?" Silent Magician asks out of curiosity.

I told her yes and she just floats beside me with a happy look on her face. It has been two days since the School Duel and it was quite eventful because Chazz is back but as a Slifer Red, though he still wears the black clothing. He even has own construction workers to add his own personal room next to the Red dorm, but the construction is pretty slow compared to the construction of my own personal bathroom. I could still see the construction every time that I come back to the dorm.

As I have finish modifying my deck, I notice Silent Magician is staring up at the ceiling. I ask, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and answer, "I thought I sense something, but I guess it was just my imagination." She later disappears and I left my room to go to school.

* * *

As soon as I got into the classroom, a female Obelisk Blue student greeted me by saying, "Hello, Lady Sora!"

Ever since the School Duel, I've gained every student's respect, especially to the female students. The female students have been calling me "Lady Sora" and it started to get on my nerves. I don't mind the attention, but I really wish they just treated me the same as everyone else.

I greeted the female student back as I quickly sit next to Jaden and Syrus. Then Professor Banner enters the room at the same time when the bell rings for the start of class.

Before Professor Banner starts class has an important announcement. He said, "Jaden, Sora, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion. Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you. He would like you to go to his office after class."

I blinked and ask Jaden, "Why would the Chancellor wants to see us?" Jaden doesn't know as class starts.

* * *

When class is over, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, and I went to the Chancellor's office. When we got in, Crowler greeted us and it seems like the Chancellor isn't in the room.

"I wonder what's going on," said Jaden with a smile, "I hope it's fun! Right, Chazz?"

"Did I give you permission to talk to me?" he retorts. "And are you crazy? It won't be fun at all. Look how serious Dr. Crowler is."

Crowler doesn't understand what Chazz means as he asks, "Why are you staring at me? Is there leftover lasagna on my face?"

Chazz looks dumbfounded. "Uhh, no. It's nothing."

I didn't make a single giggle as I thought, _lasagna sounds pretty tasty right now._

Alexis looks at me and said, "I wonder what's so important that all of us are called here."

Bastion spoke, "I hope it's nothing horrible…"

Then another person comes in and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting." We all turned and gasped to see Zane.

"Ah, now we're all here. I'll call Chancellor Sheppard." While Crowler is making a call, Jaden is having a conversation with Zane.

Zane is surprised to see Jaden. "Jaden Yuki. So you were chosen as well."

Jaden tilts his head and asks, "Chosen for what?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he replies as Chancellor Sheppard enters the room and takes his seat at his desk.

We all notice the worried look on the Chancellor's face as he said, "I'm glad you all come under… sinister circumstances."

"Sinister circumstances?" I muttered.

"Have any of you heard of the three Sacred Beast Cards?" he asks.

We all shook our heads as Crowler replies, "No, but will I have to know for my performance review?"

I gasp and look at him. _You have a performance review? Man, I wish to be the evaluator to tell you that your performance is sloppy because of the way you treat your students._

Then Jaden spoke, "I never have, but they sound cool!"

Chancellor explains, "You see… this academy was built in part to protect the Sacred Beast Cards. They were buried deep underground, their powers sealed safely away."

Alexis asks, "And those cards are the Sacred Beast Cards?"

Chancellor Sheppard nodded as his response. "Legend says that if these cards ever see the light of day, terrible things will happen! Buildings will crumble, light will fade, and souls will fall. Our world will be no more!"

Bastion gasps. "No more? As in destroyed?"

I raised my hand and ask, "Quick question, why haven't you destroyed the Sacred Beast Cards if you know that?" He explains that he and some other people try to do that, but for whatever reason, the Sacred Beast Cards aren't that easy to destroy. "They're that powerful?"

"So where are these cards?" Jaden asks out of excitement. "I say we take them out for a spin!"

"Haven't you been listening?" I ask in a serious and loud tone, which surprises everyone. "Chancellor Sheppard said that those cards will bring terrible things across the world and you want to take them out for a spin! Are you out of your mind?"

Then Chancellor spoke, "This is why I called you here. To protect these three cards from the wicked ones."

"Wicked ones…?" Zane asks.

"The Shadow Riders…" he said. "Seven Duelists known as the Shadow Riders covet these cards. And I'm afraid one of them is already here. He arrived in the thick of last night's storm."

"So how do we protect these cards?" I ask out of concern.

He answered, "By protecting the seven Spirit Gates. You can't get to the cards without unlocking the gates first. To unlock each gate, the Shadow Rider must get the key for it. That is how we will protect the cards. By protecting the seven Spirit Gate Keys!"

Jaden nodded his head. "Three cards, seven gates, seven keys. Got it."

"Here are the keys." The Chancellor opens a small box containing the keys and they look like jigsaw puzzles.

Bastion spoke, "Wait, if we hold the keys, won't that make us targets for the Shadow Riders?"

What Bastion had just said is right. We are going to be targets for the Shadow Riders. Usually I would be panicking over that thought, but considering that the whole world is in danger, there won't be time for me to worried.

"That is precisely why I'm giving them to you to protect," Chancellor Sheppard replies.

Alexis asks, "How do we supposed to do that?"

"By dueling!" he exclaims and we wonder how dueling protects the Spirit Keys. He explains, "Fortunately for us, the keys can't simply be stolen. An ancient edict commands that the keys must be won in a duel. Therefore, I've called on our seven best to take up this challenge and fight the good fight. Now, who feels like saving the world?"

Everyone seems hesitant at first, but I'm the first one to take one of the seven keys without a second thought. They all are shock to see me grabbing one of the keys. The key has string that makes it into a necklace and I put it on.

Jaden chuckles as he grabs his key. Then Zane, Bastion, Alexis, Chazz, and Crowler. Though Crowler couldn't refuse because he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to put on jewelry.

Chancellor Sheppard smiles and said, "Remember, this is war. Your enemy anytime, anyplace could attack you. So my students, be on guard. I believe in you. The fate of the world is in your hands." We leave the office with what we've just learned in our heads.

* * *

Alexis and I are alone in my room as we talk about how we become the protectors of the Spirit Keys earlier. "It's pretty crazy that we become protectors to save the world," I said as I dig around my bag looking for a certain item.

"It is pretty crazy," she spoke with a giggle. "But I'm surprised that you took one of the keys without panicking or having second thoughts."

"Considering that the world is going to be destroyed by the Sacred Beast Cards, I won't have time to be panicking. I don't want to lose my precious things."

"Your precious things?" she asks.

I answered, "My family and my friends, I don't want to lose either of them." I finally found the item in my bag as I exclaimed, "Found it!"

"Found what?"

I chuckled and show her a GSP (Game Station Portable), a handheld game console. Alexis looks dumbstruck as I said, "I was thinking that I should get a small break from dueling and just play some video games." I turned on the GSP and started to play a tactical role-playing game called Burning Chronicles II.

As I am playing the game, Alexis starts to read some books that I have from my bookshelf. She picks three books called Heroic Story, Dorothy's Quest, and The Lord of the Fangs; all of which are fantasy adventure stories. She reads the books and I play my video game until it's night.

We both notice how late it is and I decided to walk with Alexis back to her dorm. At first she refuses, but after I make a puppy-dog face, she quickly gives in as we walk out of my room.

* * *

It's a beautiful night as we get to see a full moon as we walk to the Obelisk Blue dorm. Just as we're almost got close to the Ra Yellow dorm, I notice that Silent Magician appearing right next to me. She looks shaken and I wonder what's wrong.

Alexis notices my action as she asks, "What's wrong?"

Before I can answer, I notice Jaden running towards us. He stops and asks, "Hey Sora, Alexis! Have you two seen Chumley and Syrus?"

We shook our heads as I answered, "No, we haven't seen them." Then I notice Jaden's Spirit Partner, Winged Kuriboh is acting funny.

Jaden notices that I'm looking at his Kuriboh as he said, "Winged Kuriboh has been acting strange. What about your Silent Magician?" I show him that my Silent Magician has been shaking in fear and he made worried look on his face. "I'm getting kind of worried. We better go look for the others."

Just as Alexis is about to say something, a bright light appears in front of us. We've become engulf in the light and when the light dies down; we appear in some sort of crater. I look down on my feet and saw that we're standing on top of floor of pure, blue magic that is over lava from a volcano.

We all look around as Jaden said, "What is this place? It looks like… a volcano!"

Then we heard Syrus's voice screaming, "HELP!" We all look down and saw both Syrus and Chumley are inside a sphere that is made just like the floor that we're standing on. They appear to be floating closely above the lava and it shocks us. They even began screaming how hot they're in, considering that they're close to the lava.

Jaden is about to go help them, but he was stop by a masked man wearing a black blazer. The masked man said, "You're not going any further!"

Alexis asks, "Who are you?"

The masked man answers, "I'm Nightshroud! One of the Shadow Riders! I'll be taking those Spirit Gate Keys from you three!" He points at me with a chuckle. "I think I'll take yours first."

Jaden steps in front of me as if he's defending me. He puts on a serious look on his face and said, "No way! I'll take you on first!"

Nightshroud wags a finger. "Patience. You'll have your turn. Oh, and before I forget, there will be more than your key on the line. Since this is a Shadow Game, I'll be taking your soul too." He activates his duel disk.

_I already know the rules of the Shadow Game,_ I thought as I activate my duel disk. I smirk and said, "You ready? Let's duel!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Nightshroud's Life Points: 4000

"Ladies first!" I said as I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Queen's Knight appears as she points her sword at Nightshroud.

Queen's Knight: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"I end my turn with two cards facedown." The two cards appear behind Queen's Knight.

Nightshroud chuckles and said, "Alright! I draw!" He draws a card from his deck. "I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode!" A medium-sized black dragon appears and roars.

Red-Eyes Wyvern: Level 4, Wind

ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

"Next I activate Stamping Destruction! This spell card allows me to destroy one of your facedown cards and you take 500 points of direct damage!"

I gasp as I saw a giant dragon's feet appear in front of me. It stomps onto one of my facedown cards and shrapnel from my card's destruction inflicts me a little.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500

When the foot disappears, Nightshroud orders his Wyvern to attack my Queen's Knight. The wyvern flies towards my female knight as I revealed my last facedown card. The card reveals to be Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and the metal scarecrow is able to stop the wyvern's attack. The scarecrow returns to its facedown position afterwards.

Nightshroud then said, "You're just delaying the inevitable! So I'm going to end my turn for now."

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode!" The Witch of the Black Rose appears next to Queen's Knight.

Witch of the Black Rose: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

"Now I tuned Queen's Knight with Witch of the Black Rose to synchro-summon a monster from the stars," I said as Witch of the Black Rose transforms four rings and Queen's Knight transforms into four stars in the rings. "Clusters of stars come together in order to open the pathway. The pathway for an even stronger monster to appear." A beam of light shoots out of the rings. "Let's rev it up! I synchro-summon my ace monster, Stardust Dragon!" When the light dies down, Stardust Dragon descends from the sky.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Nightshroud looks at my dragon and he doesn't seem to surprise of my synchro summoning. All he said is "Impressive."

"Stardust Dragon attacks your Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Stardust Dragon fires white beam from its mouth and hits the wyvern, thus killing it.

Nightshroud's Life Points: 4000 – 700 = 3300

"I end my turn with one card facedown," I said as a card appears next to the facedown, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

Jaden praised me by saying, "Sweet move, Sora!"

Nightshroud draws a card from his deck. "I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode!" A blue dragon that looks like a cartoonish dinosaur with wings appears in front of him.

Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1: Level 4, Wind

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

"I removed my Winged Dragon from play to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" A black, metallic dragon that has red-eyes replaces Winged Dragon as it roars very loudly.

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: Level 10, Dark

ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400

"My Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's ability activates!" he said. "When my dragon is summoned, I can summon another dragon from my hand. And that dragon is Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" A large, black dragon that has red eyes appears next to the metallic dragon.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

I look at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and remember that Joey has a card like that. This got me thinking about Nightshroud's deck, which I believe that he's using a dragon themed deck that supports his variations of Red-Eyes Dragon cards.

"Now I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" A much more evil version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon replaces it and roars along with the metallic dragon.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: Level 9, Dark

ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

"Also, my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack points for every dragon monster cards in my graveyard. I have two dragons; Red-Eyes Wyvern and Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000

Nightshroud orders his Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to attack my Stardust Dragon. The Darkness Dragon fires a black, fiery bullet from its mouth to my Stardust Dragon.

However, I reveal my facedown card. "I activate Magic Arm Shield! This trap allows me to use one of your dragons as my shield to protect my Stardust Dragon! Guess what! I'll take your other Red-Eyes!"

A shield appears in front of my dragon and an arm comes out and snatches the metallic dragon from Nightshroud's side. The arm brings the metallic dragon up close to the bullet, which kills the metallic dragon. Nightshroud wasn't pleased to see what I did as the shield disappears along with the dragon.

Sora's Life Points: 3500 – 200 = 3300

"Before I end my turn," said Nightshroud, "my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains another 300 attack points because my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon is now in my graveyard!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300

I draw a card from my deck. "I use Polymerization to fuse my Stardust Dragon and Dark Magician Girl together to become Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" Dark Magician Girl appears over Stardust Dragon and landed onto the dragon as a bright light engulfs the two monsters. The light dies down to reveal Dark Magician Girl in her knight's outfit, wielding a sword, and is riding on Stardust Dragon.

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2600 DEF: 1700

"Now I discard one card from my hand so my Dark Magician Girl can send your dragon to the graveyard!" Dark Magician Girl fires a beam from her sword and kills the dragon, which surprises Nightshroud.

Then I order Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight to attack Nightshroud directly. Stardust Dragon flies up in the air and comes flying towards Nightshroud as Dark Magician Girl uses her sword to cause him some damage. They later fly back to my side as Nightshroud's life points began to drop.

Nightshroud's Life Points: 3300 – 2600 = 700

With a smile on my face, I said, "I end my turn."

Nightshroud gritted his teeth as he draws a card from his deck. "I activate the spell, Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands." We both draw cards until we are holding exactly six cards in our hands. "Now I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon pops out of the ground and flies up in the air to do some aerial tricks before landing in front of Nightshroud. The metallic dragon roars as if it is trying to intimidate me. But I held my ground as I put on a serious look on my face.

"I also activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card!" A cyclone destroys the facedown card, which doesn't surprise me. "Now my Red-Eyes can destroy your Dark Magician Girl!" The metallic dragon fires a black bullet from its mouth as that bullet heads straight at my monsters, thus killing them.

Sora's Life Points: 3300 – 200 = 3100

Nightshroud smirks and said, "I'll end my turn with one card facedown." A card appears behind his metal dragon.

I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

"Miracle what?" Nightshroud asks.

"Miracle Synchro Fusion is a spell card that allows me to do a fusion summon by fusing two or monsters in my graveyard, though this kind of fusion forces me to remove those monsters from play. So I'm fusing together my Stardust Dragon and Queen's Knight to become Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!" The two monsters fly into a portal and what came out of the portal is Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste.

Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste: Level 10, Wind

ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000

"Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card!" A cyclone destroys his facedown card and it surprises him. "I summon Dreamsprite in attack mode!" Dreamsprite appears next to Draco-Equiste.

Dreamsprite: Level 2, Light

ATK: 300 DEF: 200

I order Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste to attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Draco-Equiste uses his lance to pierce through the dragon's metal skin, thus killing it.

Nightshroud's Life Points: 700 – 400 = 300

"Now you're wide-open! Dreamsprite attacks your life points directly!" Dreamsprite flies over Nightshroud's head with a smile on her face. Nightshroud looks up as Dreamsprite sprinkles over him fairy dust. The fairy dust causes a major blow against him, thus ends the duel.

Nightshroud's Life Points: 300 – 300 = 0

The holograms die down as Nightshroud falls onto the blue ground. Before we can celebrate, all of us are engulf into a bright light. When the light dies down, I feel like I'm falling from a very short cliff as I landed on my butt.

I look around and notice that we're at the base of the volcano. I got up and saw Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, and Nightshroud lying on the ground. Everyone, except Nightshroud, got up and cheer that they're not in the volcano.

"You did it, Sora!" Jaden cheers happily. Then he notices Syrus and Chumley as he exclaims, "Syrus! Chumley! You're free!"

Syrus looks at the unconscious Nightshroud with a serious look on his face and said, "So this is one of those Shadow Riders Jaden was talking about!"

I glare at Jaden and ask, "You told them about the Shadow Riders?" Jaden nervously chuckles when he notices my tone sounded a bit angry.

Chumley pats me on the back and said, "Thanks, Sora! If it wasn't for you, we would have become grilled cheese sandwiches."

Then we notice Zane, Bastion, and Chazz running towards us. I notice Zane has a worried look on his face as he asks Syrus, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Zane," Syrus answers and Zane sighs in relief.

Bastion spoke, "We saw a bright light flying by the volcano, so we came here as fast as we could."

Zane looks at me and asks, "Was it a Shadow Rider?"

I nod my head and replied, "Yeah, but I totally kick his butt in a duel!"

"So where's the Shadow Rider now?" Chazz asks with a serious look on his face.

I pointed them to the unconscious Nightshroud as we notice that Alexis is removing his mask. When she fully took it off, she gasps in shock to see his face. Her reaction is both shock and in tears.

"What's wrong, Alexis?" I ask out of concern. Then I notice Zane's reaction on looking at Nightshroud's face. "What's wrong with you two? You guys know who Nightshroud is!"

Alexis nodded as she tries to hold back her tears. She said, "It… It's my brother! This is my brother, Atticus!"

I gasp, "Your brother!"

Then Zane said, "Quick, let's get him to the nurse's office!" Everyone nodded as Jaden helps Zane to carried Atticus to the nurse's office.

* * *

As soon as we drop Atticus off to the nurse's office, everyone, except Zane and Alexis, went back to their dorms. Jaden and I are standing in front of the Red dorm as Jaden spoke, "I can't believe that one of the Shadow Riders was Alexis's brother."

I notice how sad Jaden's face is making. Even I couldn't believe Alexis's brother was a Shadow Rider. _I wonder how Alexis is feeling right now._

"What's more," said Jaden, "we have to duel the Shadow Riders when they come for the keys, no matter who they are!" Jaden went back to his room with a serious look on his face.

I look at my Spirit Gate Key and clench really tight in my hand. Then Silent Magician, who regains her composure, looks worried and asks, "Are you feeling okay?"

"No, I'm not," I said in a sad tone. "I tired… I'm going to bed." Silent Magician disappears as I lay down on my bed and go to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24: Camula and Blair?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 24: Camula and Blair?

I felt someone is hugging me. I still feel a little groggy because it's too early for the sun to rise. I move my right arm to feel who the person is; the person seems to be small because I could feel his/her head up to my chest, I also felt that this person has long hair that seems to reach his/her waist, and, I know it sounds wrong, the person's butt seems to be child size. Do I know anyone who fits the description that I'm feeling?

Then a familiar voice asks, "Sora, can you stop feeling my butt?"

I slowly look at the person's face and I gasp, "Blair!" Which causes me to jump and hit my head at the second bed on top of me.

Blair got off from the bed and asks, "Are you okay? Do you need an ice pack?"

I shook my head as I rub off the pain. "Blair, what are you doing here? And how did you get in my room?"

She just giggles with her face blushes red. "I snuck on a boat a week ago and I just got here yesterday. The reason why I'm here because I wanted to see you! Oh, and also, I sort of use a lock pick to get into your room."

"Why does a little girl have a lock pick and know how to use it?" Then I blink when I realize that there's something wrong here. "Blair, why do you call me by my name? You saw me as a boy when we first met and when you left… So how come you know that I'm Sora?"

She explains, "When we crash into each other, I sort of felt your chest during the collision. I didn't say anything about that before I headed back home because I'm more worried about my secret than yours."

Thinking about the collision from that time makes me cover my chest with my face being red. I sigh and said, "You shouldn't be here… Your folks must be really worried if you come here without telling them."

"I actually did told my folks that I'm going to visit you and they allow me to go," Blair happily spoke.

I nearly drop down from my bed, but I was able to keep myself from doing that. I just couldn't believe her folks actually allow her to come this island. I notice that the time is now 4 o'clock in my PDA as I suggested that Blair should go to sleep because it's too early for a little girl. She argues why she goes to sleep when I'm not going to sleep, which I use the "I'm older than you" excuse. Blair got angry and pounces on me like she's a lion, which I got to admit; she has amazing strength to push me down on my bed.

"Get off me!" I said as she pins me down by using her entire weight.

Blair shook her head. "No way! If I'm going to sleep, then you're going to sleep with me! Besides your chest is a perfect pillow for me!" We keep arguing until sunrise, which signals us to take a bath together despite our arguments.

* * *

Blair and I went to Professor Banner and told him about Blair's "situation." Professor Banner couldn't believe that Blair actually snuck on a boat and to make matters worse, another boat won't be arriving to Duel Academy for another two weeks. Which means that Blair is going to be staying with me until the boat arrives.

When Professor Banner left, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley greet us. They notice Blair and they are shock to see her. After I finish explaining them how Blair got here and her reason during breakfast, they understand and hoped that Blair won't cause too much trouble. Though I'm more worried about the Shadow Riders using Blair as their hostage. After all, she is a little girl.

I decided to change the subject by saying, "Well, I'm going to see Atticus at the nurse's office."

Syrus asks, "Why are you going to visit Atticus?"

"I'm visiting him because I know Alexis is going to be there," I answer as I got up from my seat.

Blair notices me leaving as she quickly finishes her meal and follows me.

* * *

I saw Alexis sadly staring at her brother who is sleeping on the bed. Blair and I enter the room as I said, "Alexis! Good morning!"

Alexis looks at me as she replies, "Good morning, Sora." Then she notices Blair and asks, "Who's the little girl?"

"She's Blair Flannigan," I answer, "the little girl who disguises herself as a Slifer student just like me." The two girls greeted each other, which made me really happy.

Blair notices the unconscious Atticus and asks, "What's wrong with him?"

I lied by saying, "Let's just say he has a weak health." I know Alexis may hate me for saying that, but I don't want Blair to know about the Shadow Riders. "Is he doing okay?"

Alexis said, "He's recuperating. He's still unconscious, but they say he'll be okay. It's just a matter of waiting now."

Then I notice the time and said, "Whoa, it's almost time for class! Blair, here's my key and I want you to stay in my room till I get back."

Blair nods her head and she replies, "Okay!" She takes the key from my hand and leaves.

"Blair is living with you?" Alexis asks. I explain to her what happened this morning and she angrily mutters, "I see… I understand…"

_Why does she sound so angry?_ I can see her murdering aura and it scares me.

* * *

When school is over, Natsuo Tanaka, a Slifer Red student, comes up to Ryouta Katou. I wonder what he needs as he asks, "Hey, have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Ryouta asks.

"There's a beautiful girl down by the lake!" he excitedly answers. "A total knockout!"

I rolled my eyes when I heard that. _Boys will be boys…_

"However," Natsuo spoke, "once you lock eyes with her…" He pauses for dramatic effect, which causes Katou to be anxious. "Fangs come out of her mouth!"

_Fangs…? He saw a vampire?_

Katou doesn't believe what Natsuo said as he replies, "Whatever! There are no such things as vampires."

As soon as the two Slifer students left the classroom, Bastion spoke, "A beautiful girl… Interesting…"

I glare at Bastion and wonder what he's thinking.

Bastion gasps, "No, this isn't the time for that." He regains his composure and said, "Jaden, Sora! Let's meet up at the Chancellor's office." Jaden and I agree as we follow Bastion to the Chancellor's office.

* * *

We arrive at the Chancellor's office and we saw the whole gang here. Alexis is also here as Jaden asks, "How's your brother doing?"

I told Jaden what had happened in the nurse's office earlier. Alexis even added by saying, "I'm happy that he's back, but…"

"Don't worry," I reassure her by saying that. "He'll wake up soon."

Alexis nods her head and she replies, "You're right. But I hope nothing like this happens again."

"Unfortunately," Chancellor Sheppard spoke as he enters the room and take his seat. "I can't make that promise. The rumors going around may not be rumors after all."

_Rumors…? Wait! Could he be talking about the vampire?_

"There really is a vampire," he spoke and everyone gasps out of confusion and shock.

Bastion reassures everyone by saying, "It could be another Shadow Rider."

Zane nodded and said, "There's a high probability that another Shadow Game await us."

Chancellor Sheppard nodded. "Yes, so I want you all to be very careful." We all nodded as walk out of the office.

* * *

As soon as I got back in my room, I saw Blair sleeping on my bed. I notice that she's still wearing that Slifer Red uniform from before and it makes me wonder where is her luggage. I look around and saw nothing that looks like a luggage or bag. I decided to look at the top of the triple-bunk bed and found a backpack and a suitcase, which I believe those are her luggage.

Looking at Blair, I have to admit, she's pretty cute when she's sleeping. Then I remember her exact words from the time that she was heading back home. Thinking about her words got my face turn red.

_No way!_ I shook my head to regain my usual composure. _There's no way I'm into that sort of thing, especially towards a girl who is younger than I am!_

Blair woke up and said, "Welcome back, Sora. How was school?"

"The same as usual," I answer with a smirk on my face. "Are you hungry? We should go grab some food at the cafeteria."

Blair smiles and nods her head as we walk out of the room and headed downstairs. When we walk into the cafeteria, we saw Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley. We then giggled when we notice that Syrus is wearing a headgear that has a bunch of garlic all over it, a Christian Cross necklace, and a straw doll in his hand.

"Syrus, what's with the getup?" I ask as I try to calm myself down.

Syrus panicky said, "Jaden told us the next Shadow Rider is going to be a vampire! So I thought I should protect myself with all of these things to prevent the vampire to come after me!"

I glare at Jaden and he become nervous. "You had told these two about the next Shadow Rider."

Jaden nervously chuckles as Blair wonders what we're talking about. She asks me about the Shadow Riders, but I told her a lie that would make her stop wondering about them. Blair becomes angry for keeping things from her, but she calms down when starts eating her food.

We then started chatting about something else to get Blair to stop asking us about Shadow Riders, which actually works because she hasn't ask me until nighttime.

* * *

Blair is sleeping with me on my bed. Though I'm not really sleepy as I slowly crawl myself out of my bed so I can't wake her up. I brush her hair and hope she has a nice dream while I go out to fight the Shadow Rider.

* * *

I met up with Syrus and Chumley at the lake. Chumley looks panicky, as he said, "Not lishus I saw her!"

"On the lake!" Syrus exclaims.

Then Jaden shows up and shouted, "Hey! Chumley, Sora, what happened?" The water of the lake begins to move upward and it surprises everyone. "That happened!"

A small island with a huge castle appears out of the water. The castle looks like a castle from a certain video game. It's also taller than the school.

"What in the grilled cheese is that?" Chumley asks.

"What's wrong?" Zane spoke as we notice that he's here.

The castle lowers its large drawbridge in front of us. Coming out of the castle and walking down the bridge is a woman who has green, long hair and a figure that makes her to look like a model. She also pointed ears and fangs. She wears a long, red dress that shows her cleavage and a golden duel disk.

"Lovely to see you," said the woman, "Welcome to Castle Camula."

Syrus jumps out of being scared. "Ah! It's her! The vampire!" He runs behind Jaden, which makes me think about his age.

The woman named Camula isn't happy as she responds by saying, "Watch your tongue! Or I will feast on you!" She makes a scary face that makes her face look like a monster, which even scares me. Syrus screams and her face reverted back to normal with a pleased look on her face.

_Is this woman a sadist?_ I ask myself with a nervous chuckle.

Jaden steps up and said, "Hey you! Face me!"

"Such harsh language," Camula spoke, "That's no way to treat a lady. I shall introduce myself. I am Camula. Camula the Vampire!" Bats come out of her castle that gives us an image of her being a vampire.

Zane doesn't seemed impress as he said, "We don't care."

Camula giggles. "Aren't you the feisty one? You will be my first victim."

Zane smirks. "Try it." He follows Camula to her castle, which got Syrus to be worried. "It's okay, Syrus. I'll be right back." He disappears inside the castle as the castle's doors shut closed for us to know.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice asks.

I turned around and saw Blair standing behind me. "Blair! How long were you standing there?"

"Since the castle comes out of that lake," she answers, "I was wondering why you left your room earlier and I see why. So that woman is a Shadow Rider?"

I sigh because I know that there's no way to lie my way out of this. So Jaden and I explain to her about the Shadow Riders and the situation that is happening. She couldn't believe what we're saying, but she likes to stay to see what happens.

* * *

Some time has passed and we saw the castle's doors opening. Coming out of the castle is Zane and we ask him what happened inside that castle. Zane didn't say anything as we gasped to see Camula coming out of her castle.

_She's alive? Does that mean that Zane lost?_

Camula hovers above us and said, "He lost to me in a duel." We then notice that Zane fell down to the ground as Jaden tries to wake him up. The vampire lady chuckle at what Jaden is doing as if she's entertained. "It's futile! Those that lose to me… are turned to dolls!" We gasped as we saw Zane's body turning into a doll.

Syrus kneels down to look at the doll and couldn't believe it. He glares at Camula and said, "Give me back my brother!"

We all look at him with sad look on our faces. Jaden glares at her and shouted, "You're dueling me next!"

She shook her head. "No. I don't take orders from lower life forms. And don't fear. I will take good care of him in my doll collection. Very good care." The doll rises from the ground and flies towards Camula's hands. "It's time to take my second prize. And, that will be… you." She points at me and everyone is shock.

Blair tugs my arm and exclaims, "Don't do it, Sora! If you lose, you'll become a doll too!"

"But not today," Camula spoke, "I'm exhausted from the other duel." Camula flies back to her castle with the Zane doll in her hands.

Syrus makes a sad look, which got Jaden burning mad. "Duels are…" Jaden angrily spoke. "Duels are supposed to be fun! So why did you have to make Syrus cry? Why did Zane have to end up like that?"

_Jaden…_ I look at him and understand how he feels. Even I don't like what's happening here.

Then the castle sinks back into the lake, which cuts off our only way to get to Camula. Though it's most likely the castle will appear tomorrow and I'll be ready for the duel. I will beat Camula! And I will save Zane!

But first, we decided to rest up and talk to the others tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that they'll be surprise and when I tell them the bad news.


	26. Chapter 25: Shooting Star Dragon!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 25: Shooting Star Dragon!

It's afterschool and I'm with my friends: Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and Chazz. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and I told them about last night's duel and they were shock to hear that Zane lost the duel. They couldn't believe that Zane lost and becomes a doll.

"And you're going to duel this vampire, Camula?" Bastion asks with a worried look on his face.

I smiled and said, "Don't worry, guys! I won't lose to that lady!"

Chazz scoffs at my words by saying, "What makes you think that you can beat her? Zane is one of the toughest duelist in this school and he already lost!"

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk," I sarcastically said.

"I should be the one dueling her," Jaden spoke, "I couldn't forgive her what she had done to make Syrus cry!"

Looking at Syrus, who is sadly thinking about Zane turning into a doll, got me to understand how Jaden feels. However, I've been selected to duel her and there's no way for me to refuse a challenge. I reassure Jaden that I'm going to give the female Shadow Rider a good defeat.

Jaden smiles and said, "Yeah, you better!" We later split up and go do our own things. I went back into my room to modify my deck for the upcoming duel.

* * *

When I get back to my room, I notice that Blair isn't in my room. I look around, but I couldn't find her. She's not even in the bathroom either.

Then I heard someone entering the room. I turned to see Blair and asks, "Blair, where were you?"

"I was grabbing myself some lunch," she answers and I sigh in relief. Then she sadly looks at me and her eyes look so innocent as she asks, "Are you going to duel her tonight?" I nod my head and she looks even sadder. "What happened to Zane could happen to you too! I don't want that!"

I could tell that she's about to cry as I reassure her by saying, "It's not going to be like that! I know that we just became friends in a short amount of time, but you have to believe in me."

"How is believing going to help?" she asks. "You're going to face a vampire who beat Zane in a duel!"

"I want you to close your eyes and imagine my duel against Camula," I said as Blair closes her eyes. "Now imagine my victory… what did you see?"

She responds by saying, "I see a white, shiny dragon hovering above you."

I clap my hand, which made her to open her eyes to see my smiling face. "That's the image that I want you to picture! Make sure that you keep that image in your head so I won't share the same fate as Zane, okay?"

"I'm not sure imagining your victory will help you," she said as she slowly puts on a smile on her face. "But I want you to be safe! So I'll keep that image in my head!"

With that said, I quickly modify my deck until nightfall for my showdown against the Shadow Rider.

* * *

Blair and I arrive at the lake where the castle emerges. I stand in front of the castle as its drawbridge drops down. "You okay, Sora?" Jaden asks as we turned around to see him, Syrus, and Chumley.

Syrus cheers by saying, "Show her whose boss, Sora!"

I gave him a thumb up as I enter the castle by myself. The castle's interior looks eerily creepy, but it's well decorated despite with the cobwebs. The bats show me the way to the ballroom, where Camula is standing there waiting.

She smiles and said, "Welcome. I will savor this duel to the very last drop."

"Where's the Zane doll?" I angrily ask.

Camula chuckles and show the doll in her left hand. "If you defeat me in a duel, then your friend will be back to normal. However, if you lose, then you become a part of my doll collection." She activates her duel disk as the bats swirl around us. "Let the Shadow Game begin!"

I activate my duel disk as we simultaneously shouted, "Duel!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Camula's Life Points: 4000

I start off the duel as I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode!" I said as the small witch appears in front of me.

Witch of the Black Rose: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

"When my Witch is summoned and she's the only one on the field, I can look up at the top card in my deck and if it's a monster, I can get to summon it." I flip the top card and smiled to see that it is a monster. "Now I summon Tuningware in attack mode!" A small robot that wears a yellow scarf and a cooking pot for a hat appears next to my Witch.

Tuningware: Level 1, Light

ATK: 100 DEF: 300

"I tuned Tuningware with Witch of the Black Rose to perform a synchro-summon! Tuningware's ability activates! If Tuningware is being used for a synchro-summon, Tuningware's level increases by 1!"

Tuningware: Level 1 + 1 = 2

Witch of the Black Rose transforms into four rings and Tuningware transforms into two stars inside the rings. The rings shot out a light and when the light dies down, Splendid Rose appears in front of me.

Splendid Rose: Level 6, Wind

ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000

"So that's a synchro-summon," Camula spoke with a smile. "I have to say… it's quite beautiful."

"Tuningware's special ability activates again! Once he's used for a synchro-summon, I get to draw one card from my deck. I end my turn by placing two cards facedown!" Two cards appear behind Splendid Rose.

Camula chuckles as she draws a card from her deck. "I summon Zombie Werewolf in defense mode!" A gray werewolf who has red-eyes and wears green pants appears in front of her.

Zombie Werewolf: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200

"I end my turn with two cards facedown," she said as the two cards appear behind her werewolf.

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Speed Warrior appears next to Splendid Rose and it seems like he's ready for a fight.

Speed Warrior: Level 2, Wind

ATK: 900 DEF: 400

"Splendid Rose attacks your Zombie Werewolf!" I declare as Splendid Rose summons her vines to attack Zombie Werewolf.

However, Camula activates one of her facedown cards. "I activate the spell, Book of Moon! This spell card allows me to change one face-up monster to its facedown defense position. The monster that I pick is your Splendid Rose!" I gasp as I saw Splendid Rose switches to her facedown defense position.

"That doesn't stop me!" I said as I order my Speed Warrior to attack her Zombie Werewolf. "Speed Warrior's ability activates! On the turn that he's summoned, Speed Warrior's attack points doubled till the end of the turn."

Speed Warrior: ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800

Speed Warrior got close to the werewolf and kicks him straight at his face. The werewolf howls and then disappears, signaling his defeat.

"I activate Zombie Werewolf's special ability!" Camula said. "When my first one is destroyed, I can summon another and give that Zombie Werewolf 500 attack points!" Another Zombie Werewolf appears and howls to intimidate me.

Zombie Werewolf: ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700

"I end my turn," I said as Speed Warrior's attack points return to normal.

Speed Warrior: ATK: 1800/2 = 900

I smiled and commented, "You know, for a vampire, you sure know how to duel."

Camula chuckles. "Thank you for the compliment. I lived for hundreds of years and I really find the game, Duel Monsters enjoyable."

"If you find the game enjoyable, then why the Shadow Game?" I angrily ask.

She didn't say anything as she draws a card from her deck. "I sacrifice my Zombie Werewolf to summon Vampire Lord!" A very handsome male who is a vampire replaces the werewolf.

Vampire Lord: Level 5, Dark

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500

"Next I equipped Vampire Lord with Big Bang Shot! This equip card gives my Vampire Lord 400 attack points and the ability to pierce through your defense!"

Vampire Lord: ATK: 2000 + 400 = 2400

She orders her Vampire Lord to attack my Splendid Rose who is in her facedown defense position. Vampire Lord summons his bats under his cape and has them to attack my facedown monster. The bats are able to destroy my monster.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 400 = 3600

"Vampire Lord's ability activates!" she said with a smile on her face. "If he does any battle damage against you, I declare one card type like Monster card, Spell card, or Trap card. Once I declare the card type, you have to discard one card of that type! The card type that you must discard is a Monster card!"

I look at the cards in my hand and discard the Monster card, Quickdraw Synchron. I should really thank her later, but I have to beat her.

"I end my turn," she said.

I draw a card from my deck. "I reveal my facedown card, DNA Surgery! Now all our monsters' type becomes spellcasters! Now I sacrifice Speed Warrior to summon Blizzard Princess!" Blizzard Princess replaces Speed Warrior as swings around her big ice ball around like she's ready for a beat down.

Blizzard Princess: Level 8, Water

ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100

"Blizzard Princess's special ability activates!" I said. "On the turn that she's summoned, all your facedown cards are frozen until the end of the turn." Her facedown card has been encased in ice. "Blizzard Princess attacks your Vampire Lord!" She swings her staff so her giant ice ball hits Vampire Lord.

Camula's Life Points: 4000 – 400 = 3600

"I end my turn with one card facedown." A card appears next to DNA Surgery and Camula's facedown thaws back to normal.

Camula draws a card from her deck. When she looks at the card, she smiles. "Looks like I just drew my winning card. I activate the spell card, Illusion Gate! This spell card allows me to destroy all your monsters on the field. Also, I can bring back one of your monsters to be on my side of the field!"

I gasp as I saw a huge green gate appearing behind her. The gate slowly opens up as a strong wave of darkness comes out of it. The wave is felt like a strong gust of wind as Blizzard Princess is on her knees.

I gritted my teeth as I reveal my facedown card. "I activate the trap card, Starlight Road! This trap negates your Gate's effect and destroys it! Also I can summon my ace monster thanks to this trap!"

Camula gasps as a bright light repels the wave of darkness. The light pushes the darkness back into the gate and destroys the gate. When the light dies down, Stardust Dragon appears and descends from the sky.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Camula gritted her teeth as she said, "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted! Now I can bring back Vampire Lord!" Vampire Lord pops out of the ground and he looks mad. "I sacrifice Vampire Lord to summon Vampire Genesis!" A purple hulk-like vampire replaces Vampire Lord and it roars like a wild beast.

Vampire Genesis: Level 8, Dark

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100

"Vampire Genesis attacks your Stardust Dragon!" The hulk-like vampire flies straight at my dragon so it can deliver a punch.

However, I didn't let that happened because I activate my other facedown card. "I reveal my facedown trap, Shift! Now I can switch your monster's target to different target. Blizzard Princess! Protect Stardust Dragon!" Blizzard Princess nodded as she jumps in front of the attack and took the hit, resulting in her death.

Sora's Life Points: 3600 – 200 = 3400

"Thank you, Blizzard Princess," I said. "Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten."

Camula ended her turn and said, "You're quite the Duelist. I never thought that you're able to stop my Illusion Gate so easily."

"Thanks for the compliment," I said as I draw a card from my deck. "I use Monster Reborn to revive Tuningware!" Tuningware pops out of the ground. "Next I summon Copy Plant!" Copy Plant appears next to Tuningware.

Copy Plant: Level 1, Wind

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"I tuned Tuningware with Copy Plant to synchro-summon Formula Synchron!" Copy Plant transforms into one ring and Tuningware transforms into a star inside that ring. A beam of light shoots out of the ring and when the light dies down, a small racing car with arms appear next to Stardust Dragon.

Formula Synchron: Level 2, Light

ATK: 200 DEF: 1500

"Tuningware's ability allows me to draw one card from my deck because I use him for a synchro-summon! Formula Synchron's ability also allows me to draw a card from my deck because he's summoned! I end my turn by placing one card facedown!" A card appears behind my Formula Synchron.

Camula giggles. "So that's your move? Talk about a disappointment." She draws a card from her deck.

Before she can do anything, I activate Formula Synchron's special ability. "I activate Formula Synchron's ability! I can perform a synchro-summon!"

Camula gasps, "That's impossible! You can't possibly do that!"

"Oh yes I can!" I retort. "I tuned Stardust Dragon with Formula Synchron to synchro-summon to the next level!" Formula Synchron transforms into two red rings and Stardust Dragon transforms into eight stars inside the rings. "Cluster of stars form together to break through the limit! Help me light through the path of darkness! I synchro-summon Shooting Star Dragon!" A beam of light shoots out of the rings and break through the roof of the castle. The light dies down and a big white dragon descends from the sky.

Shooting Star Dragon: Level 10, Wind

ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500

Camula hisses at the light that my Shooting Star Dragon is producing, which I got to admit, it does brighten the room a little. "Such purity," she scowls, "I switch Vampire Genesis in defense mode and end my turn with one card facedown." Vampire Genesis kneels down as a card appears behind it.

I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Heavy Storm! This spell destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!" A huge tornado surrounds us as it destroys our cards in our spell/trap card zone. "Next I activate Pot of Avarice! I select 5 Monster cards in my graveyard and return them to my deck!"

All of the cards that were used since the beginning of the duel come out of my duel disk. I look at them and pick the 5 Monster cards; Tuningware, Quickdraw Synchron, Witch of the Black Rose, Blizzard Princess, and Copy Plant. I put the 5 Monster cards in my deck and return the rest back into the graveyard zone. I then shuffle my deck and draw two cards, thanks to Pot of Avarice.

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's special ability! I reveal the top five cards in my deck and my dragon can attack for every Tuner monsters among the five cards!"

"Say what?" Camula gasps in shock.

I reveal the 5 cards; Junk Synchron, Copy Plant, Mirror Force, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and Witch of the Black Rose. "Three Tuner monsters," I said and it shocks Camula. "Now my dragon can attack you three times! The first attack is to destroy your Vampire Genesis!" Shooting Star Dragon fires a white beam from it mouth and destroys Vampire Genesis. "Finish this duel! Shooting Star Dragon attacks your life points directly!" Shooting Star Dragon fires two beams at her thus ends the duel.

Camula's Life Points: 3600 – 6600 = 0

The holograms disappear as Camula is slowly fading into nothing. She notices her faded existence and said, "I'm disappearing… To think that I, Camula, been beaten by a human." She soon disappears, leaving the Zane doll in her place.

"I'm glad that you're safe," I happily said as I pick up the doll.

Then I felt a small rock hit the top of my head. I look up and notice the ceiling is crumbling and dropping debris. I look around to see that even the walls are crumbling away. I figure out that the castle is going away soon as I try to run to the door. However, a large amount of debris blocks my only exit.

"No way!" I gasped as I clench onto the Zane doll very tightly. "Am I going to die here?"

"Do not worry!" A female voice exclaims behind me.

I turn around to see little girl who has long, blonde hair. She wears a blue ribbon on her head, a white dress, and white shoes. She also wields a staff and I notice that she has small wings on her back.

I ask, "Who are you?"

"Your savior!" she answers in a cheerful way. "I'm Flonne and I'm an Angel! With the power of love, I can save you!"

"What do you mean by that?" Then within a blink of an eye, I'm outside in front of castle that is crumbling away into nothingness. I turned to Flonne, who is standing next to me, and wonder how she did that.

"Sora!" I could hear Jaden's voice calling me as I turned to see my friend running towards me. "Sora, did you do it?" he asks and I show everyone the Zane doll.

The doll started to glow and within a short second, Zane is back to normal. Syrus is happy as he hugs his brother, which actually surprises him. Zane asks me what happened after his duel with Camula. We explain to him what happened and he thanks me for saving him.

Zane turns to his brother and said, "Sorry to scare you, Syrus."

Syrus replies, "It's fine now that you're back safe and sound."

"Sora," Zane spoke, "it's hazy, but I remember you fighting for me."

"No problem!" I said as I lightly punch him at his shoulder. Then I turned to Blair and ask, "Did you see that white dragon?"

Blair nods her head with a smile on her face. "Yup, I sure did! It's just like how picture it!"

Jaden is confused on what we're talking about and he asks us about it. We both told him that it's a secret and we won't tell him about it.

I turned to Flonne and said, "Thank you for saving me. I don't know how I can repay you for saving me from that crumbling deathtrap."

"Well," she hums in delight. "You can tell me where the Overlord's place is." I ask her what she means by that. She looks confused and asks, "Isn't this place the Netherworld?" We all shook our heads as she looks around and gasps, "Oh, crap! I'm in the wrong story! I have to get going! Bye!" She later disappears, leaving us speechless.

"Well," Blair spoke, "that was weird." We all agreed as I notice that Flonne drop something.

I pick it up and it turns out to be a Duel Monster card called Honest. I decided to keep it without anyone knowing.

Zane looks sad and said, "We lost one of the Spirit Gate Keys."

"We know," I replied. "But we already beaten two of the seven Shadow Riders! So let's keep our hopes up!" Everyone nodded as we headed back to our dorm to get some sleep.


	27. Chapter 26: The Woman from the Amazon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 26: The Woman from the Amazon

School is over as Crowler comes up to me and said, "Come to the Chancellor's office." He then left the room. I look at Jaden, Bastion, Chazz, and Alexis as we all headed to the Chancellor's office.

* * *

We arrive at the office as Crowler told us that Chancellor Sheppard is arriving shortly. Jaden looks at Alexis and asks, "How's your brother, Alexis?"

She sadly answers, "He's still asleep."

I pat her on her shoulder and said, "I hope he gets better soon."

Zane looks at me and said, "Sora, thanks for the help the other day."

"Don't need to thank me," I replied with a smile as Chancellor Sheppard appears.

"Students…" the Chancellor spoke. "It seems many students have recently disappeared."

I gasped, "They're missing?"

He nods his head and said, "Please get to the bottom of this. I have a funny feeling that this might have to do with those Shadow Riders again. Be careful." We all nodded as we split up to search for the missing students.

* * *

I decided to search around the east side of the island and I found something really interesting. I saw a big Roman coliseum and I wonder how long it has been there. I decided to investigate the coliseum.

When I arrive, Bastion shows up and is shock to see me. "Sora!" he exclaims. "You found this place all by yourself? You're more competent than you look."

I glare at him and replied, "That's a wrong thing to say to a girl. Also, how could I miss something this obvious on an island?"

Bastion nervously chuckles. "Uh, sorry. Let's take a look at what's inside. I bet you're thinking that we should call the others first."

I nod my head. "Well, yeah. I mean we don't know who we're dealing with."

"To tell you the truth," he said, "I haven't been of any help against the Shadow Riders. I have to prove why Chancellor Sheppard chose me. I can't let this opportunity slip away. I can face all of the Shadow Riders by myself if need be."

I can see the fire in Bastion's eyes. I could tell that he's really serious and I felt like I should give him my support.

Before I can say anything, Jaden abruptly shows up and asks, "Hey, what's with this structure?" Then he notices us. "Sora! Bastion! You're already here!"

"Jaden, you came!" Bastion exclaims.

_Jaden… you have the weirdest timing than ever._ I smiled at Jaden and told him that we're about to enter the coliseum.

Just as we're about to enter, we heard a haughty woman's laugh. We all turned to see a muscular woman who has a ponytail hair and wears a female warrior's outfit. Looking at this woman, I can definitely picture her as a wrestler.

The woman looks at us and said, "I like a man with authority in his voice."

Bastion asks, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tania," she answers, "The chief of the mighty Amazonesses! And one of the seven Shadow Riders!"

Bastion explains, "Amazonesses are a warrior tribe made of entire of females."

_No duh… I remember seeing them in one of my brother's comic book collection._ Then I spoke, "An Amazoness and a Shadow rider, huh? You must be busy."

Tania brings us in her coliseum as Jaden glares at her and asks, "What did you do to our students?"

"I let them help me construct this coliseum," she answers with a smile. "They were all delighted to help. I believe they already went home."

"Really?" Jaden gasps. "Oh. That's good, then."

Though I'm more shock that all of the missing students were able to build this in a short amount of time and with limited resources. I wonder how she does it because I want to try it too.

"Now let's duel at this coliseum for the Spirit Gate Key," she said as she activates her duel disk. "But… I only duel men with skill!"

_That's totally biased! Does that mean I can't duel her unless I'm a man?_

"If you think you can handle me, then step forward!"

Bastion steps up and said, "I'll battle!"

Tania looks at him and allows him to duel her. "What's your name, darling?"

"I'm Bastion Misawa!" he answers as he activates his duel disk.

She looks at us and said, "The rest of you can wait outside." We're about to protest, but then a tiger jumps out of nowhere and attack us. We quickly run away afterwards.

* * *

I went back into my room to see Blair fixing her deck. Blair has 11 days left before she leaves for good, but I grow rather fond of her lately. I put on a smile and say, "Blair! I'm back!"

She puts down her deck and quickly hugs me with a happy smile on her face. "Welcome back!" she happily said. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, I just sort of meet the next Shadow Rider," I answer and she gasps in shock. "Don't worry. Bastion is dueling the Shadow Rider right now. I'm going to check on him tomorrow."

Blair innocently looks at me and asks, "Aren't you worried?"

"Worried that Bastion may lose… Not really. After all, he's one of the top students of this school. So there's no way he's going to lose!"

Then we heard someone knocking on my door. I open the door and it was Alexis. She said, "Sora, I came to return your book that I borrowed."

Alexis hands me the book and I thank her. Then she greeted Blair and the two girls glare at each other. I could see their murdering auras coming from these two and they sort of scare me.

I decided to change the flow of the situation by saying, "I'm going to cry if you two don't get along!" The two girls look at me as my eyes began to water.

They gasped and quickly hug each other as Alexis said, "It's so nice to see you, Blair!"

"It's nice to see you too!" Blair happily replies. "See Sora, we're getting along!"

I stop my fake crying and said, "Good! I'm glad that you two are getting along! And it better stay that way or I'll cry!" The two nodded in agreement, even though they knew that I just fake my crying.

"By the way," Alexis spoke, "have you found the missing students?"

"Actually, I found what the missing students have been making something since their disappearance," I answered. "Apparently, the Shadow Rider force the students into building her a Roman coliseum on the island."

"A coliseum!" the two girls gasp simultaneously.

Blair asks, "What kind of Shadow Rider force students to build one?"

I said, "An Amazoness named Tania." I explain to them how Jaden, Bastion, and I met Tania and that Bastion volunteer to duel her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alexis asks in a concern tone.

"He's going to be fine," I answer as I put the book back in the shelf.

"How come you have so much confidence on Bastion?"

I told them about my conversation with Bastion earlier. They were shock to hear from my own mouth that Bastion felt like he didn't do much with the Shadow Riders. So they understand how I feel about that conversation. Afterwards we talk about some other things until Alexis went to her dorm. Though she leaves with a glare at Blair and Blair responds with sticking her tongue at her. I wonder what's going on with these two.

* * *

The next day, other Ra Yellow students have told me that Bastion haven't return to his room yesterday. So when school is over, I headed straight for the coliseum. I then notice Blair is following me as I told that she doesn't need to act like stalking ninja if she wanted to come. When we arrive at the coliseum, we saw Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, and Crowler standing in front of its gates.

Jaden looks worried as he said, "Bastion still hasn't come out yet."

The gates opened up and we saw Bastion. I ask, "Bastion, are you okay?" He didn't respond to my question as he fell down on his knees with a pleased look on his face.

Chazz scratches his head. "What happened to you in there?"

Crowler started to shake Bastion down. "Bastion! Come to your senses!"

Bastion finally spoke, "Even if I used all my decks, I will never be a match for her. Tania…"

_Did he sound pleased by saying her name?_ I gasped in my head.

"I want to duel her again," he said, "But with these pathetic decks, she'll never be satisfied."

I'm starting to wonder what happened in that coliseum. If Bastion lost, does that mean he suffers the punishment from the Shadow Game?

Then Jaden patted Bastion on the back and said, "Congrats, Bastion!"

"For what?" Bastion and I simultaneously asked.

He answered, "That you got to meet a great duelist!"

Crowler gasps, "Ahh! It's her!" We turn to see Tania coming out of her coliseum and she roars like a ferocious tiger.

I look at Bastion and he looks pleased to see her. Tania then angrily spoke, "Is there no duelist who can make my blood boil?"

Bastion volunteers me into dueling her. He said, "Sora! I think you can give her a run for her money!"

Tania laughs. "You think you want a piece of me? Sorry, but I don't duel other—! Wait… your name is Sora, right?"

I nod my head and answer, "Yep! I'm Sora Fernandez from Slifer Red!"

She looks at me as if she's analyzing me. She then spoke, "You better say your goodbyes to your friends! Because you'll never see them again!"

Blair is tugging on my arm as if she's telling me not to go. I look at her and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just imagine my victory, okay?" She nods her head as her answer and she lets go of my arm.

Tania shouted, "Let's duel! Enter my coliseum!" I follow her into the coliseum as the gates behind me closed shut. We activate our duel disks and began the duel.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Tania's Life Points: 4000

Tania started the duel as she draws a card from her deck. "I summon Amazoness Archer in attack mode!" she said as a woman wearing revealing clothing and wields a bow and arrows appears in front of her.

Amazoness Archer: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000

"I end my turn with one card facedown," she said as a card appears behind her archer.

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Queen's Knight appears in front of me as she points her sword at the Amazoness Archer.

Queen's Knight: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"Queen's Knight attacks your archer!" I declare as my female knight attacks the archer. The female fires her arrows at my knight, but my knight uses her shield to block them. When my Queen's Knight is close, she slices the archer in half.

Tania's Life Points: 4000 – 100 = 3900

Tania scoffs off her damage and said, "I thought you'd be stronger than this. Oh well, but I activate my facedown card, Pride of Tribe! When my Amazoness is sent to the graveyard, this trap allows me to summon another to take her place! I summon Amazoness Swords Woman!" A red hair, warrior woman wielding a sword appears in front of her.

Amazoness Swords Woman: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"Fine, I'll end my turn with two cards facedown," I said as two cards appear behind Queen's Knight.

Tania smiles as she draws a card from her deck. "I activate the field spell, Amazoness Village!"

The ground started to shake and my entire surrounding started to change. We're now in a village surrounded by a jungle. The village is made out of wood and there's a wood fort-like fence surrounding the village.

Tania explains, "This field gives all of my Amazoness 200 attack point boost. Also, once per turn when my Amazoness is sent to the graveyard I can special summon another Amazoness from my deck that has equal or less level of that Amazoness."

Amazoness Swords Woman: ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700

"Next I summon Amazoness Fighter to join with my Swords Woman!" A muscular woman appears next to Swords Woman as she roars to intimidate my Queen's Knight.

Amazoness Fighter: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700 DEF: 1300

She then orders her Fighter to attack Queen's Knight. The Amazoness Fighter comes close and she's ready to punch Queen's Knight.

However, I activate one of my facedown cards. "I reveal my facedown card, Ego Boost! This spell gives my Queen's Knight 1000 attack points!"

Queen's Knight: ATK: 1500 + 1000 = 2500

Tania gasps as she watches her Amazoness Fighter being slice to pieces by my Queen's Knight. Despite her Fighter is gone, she doesn't received any damage from the battle. She explains Amazoness Fighter's special ability reduces the damage down to zero.

"Takes to my Fighter's destruction, I can special summon Amazoness Trainee to take her place!" Another female warrior (who surprisingly has a cute face) wears a revealing outfit and wields a chain whip appears next to Swords Woman.

Amazoness Trainee: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700 DEF: 1300

"Now my Swords Woman attacks your Queen's Knight," she said with a smirk on her face.

Then I said, "But your Swords Woman's attack points are significantly lower than my Queen's attack points!"

My Queen's Knight and her Swords Woman clash swords against each other. They keep clashing until Queen's Knight cuts up the Swords Woman into pieces. However, before her death, Swords Woman throws her sword at me and depletes my life points.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 800 = 3200

"What the hell! I lose points!" I exclaimed as I wonder how are my life points go down.

I heard Tania chuckling as she explains, "Swords Woman's special ability allows my battle damage to be transfer to my opponent instead." Then she ends her turn with one card facedown and my Queen's Knight's attack points are return to normal.

Queen's Knight: ATK: 2500 – 1000 = 1500

"My turn! I draw!" I said as I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Graceful Charity! I can get to draw three new cards and discard two cards in my hand! Next I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!" Junk Synchron appears next to Queen's Knight.

Junk Synchron: Level 3, Dark

ATK: 1300 DEF: 500

"Junk Synchron's ability activates! On the turn that he's summoned, I can get to revive a level two or below monster in my graveyard! So come on out Tuningware!" Tuningware pops out of the ground and looks at Junk Synchron, and then they both nodded.

Tuningware: Level 1, Light

ATK: 100 DEF: 300

"Now I tuned Queen's Knight and Tuningware with my Junk Synchron in order to synchro-summon a monster from the stars!" Junk Synchron transforms into three rings and my two monsters transform into five stars inside the rings. "Clusters of stars come together in order to open a pathway. The pathway for an even stronger monster to appear." A beam of light shoots out of the rings. "Let's rev it up! I synchro-summon my ace monster, Stardust Dragon!" The beam dies down as Stardust Dragon descends from the sky.

Stardust Dragon: Level 8, Wind

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Tania is surprise at what I did as she said, "I'm impress! You summon such a beautiful dragon." I then order Stardust Dragon to attack her Amazoness Trainee; however, Tania activates her facedown card. "I reveal Mirror Force! This trap destroys your dragon!"

"I wouldn't be sure about that! I reveal Dark Bribe! This trap negates your trap and allows you to draw one card!" The Mirror Force trap shatters like glass as Tania draws one card. Then Stardust Dragon fires a white beam to destroy the Amazoness Trainee.

Tania's Life Points: 3900 – 800 = 3100

Then Tania activates her field's effect. She special summons Amazoness Blowpiper in defense mode. Blowpiper is blue hair, female warrior wearing a revealing outfit and wields a blowpipe.

Amazoness Blowpiper: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 800 + 200 = 1000 DEF: 1500

"Now I end my turn with one card facedown," I said as a card appears in front of me.

Tania draws a card from her deck. "I discard one card to activate Cost Down! Thanks to this spell, I can now summon Amazoness Queen without a sacrifice!" Another blue hair, female warrior wearing a revealing outfit and wields a sword appears next to Blowpiper.

Amazoness Queen: Level 6, Earth

ATK: 2400 + 200 = 2600 DEF: 1800

"I activate Blowpiper's special ability! She can decrease your dragon's attack points by 500!" Blowpiper fires a dart from her blowpipe and that dart hits on my dragon's neck.

Stardust Dragon: ATK: 2500 – 500 = 2000

She orders her Amazoness Queen to attack my Stardust Dragon. However, I activate one of my facedown cards called No Entry. This trap switches all attack position monster to their defense position. Amazoness Queen stops her attack and goes down on her knees. As for Stardust Dragon, my dragon covers himself with his wings.

Tania doesn't seem to be pleased as she ends her turn. Blowpiper's effect on my dragon is starting to go away as my dragon's attack points return to normal.

Stardust Dragon: ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500

I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Queen's Knight!" Queen's Knight pops out of the ground. "Next I summon Witch of the Black Rose!" Witch of the Black Rose appears next to Queen's Knight.

Witch of the Black Rose: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

"I tuned Queen's Knight with my Witch of the Black Rose to synchro-summon a monster of destructive power!" My witch transforms into four rings and Queen's Knight transforms into four stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots of the rings as I said, "Burn everything to ashes! I synchro-summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" The light dies down and Red Dragon Archfiend descends from the sky with a burning aura.

Red Dragon Archfiend: Level 8, Dark

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

Tania is surprise and exclaims, "You have another dragon!"

"I reveal my facedown card, Miracle Synchro Fusion! This spell allows me to fuse Stardust Dragon with my Queen's Knight in my graveyard to fusion summon Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!" Queen's Knight comes out of the ground and fuses together with Stardust Dragon to become Dragon Knight.

Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste: Level 10, Wind

ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000

"Now my Red Dragon Archfiend attacks your Blowpiper!" I said.

Tania laughs. "No matter how strong your dragon is, my Amazoness Queen's effect make sure that all my Amazoness aren't destroy in battle."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!" I shouted and she asks me why. "It's because my Red Dragon's effect allows him to destroy all defense position monsters after battling one monster that is in the defense."

She gasps as my Red Dragon uses his fiery fist to punch Blowpiper. The punch leaves Blowpiper to be engulfed in flames and she later exploded, taking down the Amazoness Queen in the process. When the smoke clears away, Tania gasps to see the two dragons standing in front of her.

"It's over," I mutter as I order Draco-Equiste to finish off the duel. Draco-Equiste attacks Tania with his spear, which ends the duel.

Tania's Life Points: 3100 – 3200 = 0

The holograms disappear as Tania laughs and patted me on the back. She happily said, "Looks like I finally met a duelist worthy of me. Thanks for a great duel!"

We exited out of the coliseum and I got immediately hug by Blair, which causes Alexis to glare at her even more. Bastion walks up to Tania and spoke, "Tania, duel me again after I finish recalibrating my deck."

_Is he into her? I wonder if I should play cupid or something._

Tania happily nodded and reply, "My pleasure."

Jaden happily cheers, "Dueling really is awesome!"

Then Tania looks at me and said, "This is for you." She hands me a very unique armband. "That armband is a gift for beating me! It's a symbol that says that you're a part of my tribe! Will you accept this gift?"

"Sure," I happily answer. "I don't mind being a part of your tribe. After all, I like this armband!" I put the armband on my left arm and it made Tania really happy.

She calls her tiger to come out and then they suddenly fade out of existence. We all gasp to see them gone, but I believe Bastion is devastated to see that happen. I cheer him up by saying that we'll probably meet her again someday. He wasn't too sure about that, but he vows to never forget about her.

I'm happy to hear him say that. But then I become sad when I started to think about the Spirit Gate Keys. We already lost two of them in a duel, and they were own by one of the toughest Duelist on the island. I'm starting to wonder about our odds if this keeps up.


	28. Chapter 27: Dark Scorpions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 27: Dark Scorpions

I arrive at the Chancellor's office along with the other Spirit Gate Key holders. The Chancellor smiles at us and said, "You've done great guarding the Spirit Gate Keys."

_Really?_ I thought to myself with a sad look. _I mean we already lost two of them already._

"I have someone I want you to meet." Then we heard someone entering the room. We all turned to see a male detective who dresses up like Sherlock Holmes and wears an eye-patch. Chancellor Sheppard then said, "This is Detective Magure from the police."

_Huh? How come that detective looks familiar?_ I ask myself as I look at the detective.

Chazz gasped, "A police detective!"

_I'm starting to question why that thought didn't occur to him._ Truth be told, I've thinking why haven't the Chancellor gotten the police involve in this Sacred Beast Cards business. A responsible adult usually don't want kids to be involve into something so dangerous, so why not have the police to handle it.

The detective nodded and said, "Yes. Chief Detective, in fact. I've come to teach you all about… key security."

_Key security…?_

"I understand you all carry important keys," the detective spoke. "But are you certain you're protecting them properly?"

"I think so," Alexis answers, "but I'm not sure."

Then Chancellor explains, "Detective Magure has come here to teach you how to hide your keys properly."

_Isn't that a contradiction on what you first told us?_ I don't really want to say it, but I wish I did.

Crowler nodded. "It's good to get professional advice."

Detective Magure asks all of us to take him to our rooms so he can be sure where we hide our keys. They agree, but then I ask Alexis, "Where are you hiding your key?"

She answers, "I always keep mine with me."

"Same here," Chazz spoke without me asking.

"Me three," Jaden also spoke without me even asking.

Detective Magure wags his finger and said, "That's what I was afraid of. You may think that's the safest spot, but you're incorrect. Because all the Shadow Riders have to do is to find you, and they've found the key."

Chancellor Sheppard nods his head in agreement. "You're right, Detective Magure. Students, it's a good idea to hide it where they can't find it."

_OBJECTION!_ Is what I wish to say, but I don't want to anger our Chancellor.

"Let's all think of a safe hiding spot," he said as we all go to the Slifer Red dorm.

* * *

We start with Chazz and he hides his key under the sink. The detective admires his choice. Then Jaden and he put his key in his junk drawer, which he admits that he'll lose the key if it were anywhere else. The detective also admires his simplicity and saying that it is a best place to hide. Though Chazz commented that Jaden isn't clever enough to find a better place than that.

Lastly, we went to my room. We sort of woke up Blair from her nap as she said, "Welcome back, Sora. Who's the Sherlock Holmes?"

"He's Detective Magure," I said, "and he instructs me to hide my Spirit Gate Key."

"Why would he want you to do that?" she asks.

The detective explains, "So that she can be safe from the Shadow Riders. By hiding her key means that she won't be a target."

Blair raises an eyebrow and so do I. I wouldn't believe what he's saying is true, but I have to hide my key for now.

"So where are you going to hide your key?" the detective asks. I show him that I'm hiding my key inside one of the books in my bookshelf. "Wonderful! No one would think to look inside a book from there!"

As soon as the detective and the others left my room, I decided to stay behind. They want to know why as I told them that I want to spend some time with Blair since she's going to leave in the next eight days. I notice that Alexis glares at Blair before leaving and I just sigh.

Blair looks at me and asks, "You just told them a lie, didn't you?"

"Yup!" I happily answer as I grab my Spirit Gate Key out of the book. "I don't trust that detective!"

"But he works for the police," she said, "shouldn't you just listen to him?"

"If that detective told you to jump off a cliff so a murderer won't get you, would you do it?" Blair shook her head when I ask her that. "That's what I thought. Now then, want to help me get some fish?" Blair nods her head as we grab our fishing gear and head out to the lake.

* * *

It's nighttime already and Blair and I got back from our fishing. When we're about to go back to my room, Jaden calls out my name. I wonder what he wants as he said, "All the Spirit Gate Keys are missing!"

I gasped, "Say what!"

Then Jaden notices my key that is dangling around my neck. "Wait, Sora! You still have your key! Phew! At least we know one key is safe! How could they have been stolen so easily? We just placed them in our new hiding spots!"

Chazz enters the room as he asks, "My key's gone! Have you seen it?" He later accuses Jaden, not me, for stealing his key.

"Why would I do that?" Jaden retorts. "Mine was stolen too!"

Chazz gasps in shock. Then he said, "It couldn't be… Is this the work of the Shadow Riders?" Jaden suggested that we should inform everyone and we agree to do that.

* * *

Blair and I waited for everyone to arrive in the Red dorm's cafeteria. We spend the time by checking out a card list that I got from the School Store, then we stop as soon as everyone finally arrives.

After hearing that their keys are stolen, Crowler spoke, "What's going on? Everyone had their keys stolen!"

"All except me," I said with a hand raised.

Everyone sighs in relief as Crowler said, "Finally, some good news. The thief must be an idiot to take one of the keys."

Then Detective Magure shows up and nods his head. "Yes. Yes indeed." Detective Magure looks at me and asks, "Sora, didn't I told you to hide your key? You'll become a target to the Shadow Riders."

"I don't care!" I angrily shouted. "It's pointless to hide our keys! The keys have a specific code that prevents them to open the Spirit Gates! The keys have to be WON in a DUEL!"

Everyone gasps as Alexis spoke, "She's right!"

"Even if we did hide our keys, we still become targets because we are the owners of these keys. The moment when the Shadow Riders come find us, we become victims and innocent people will become victims as well! I don't want that! That's why I lied to everyone here that I agree into hiding my key because I don't trust your judgment, Detective Magure!"

Detective Magure just looks at me and asks, "What are you trying to say? Are you accusing me of something?"

I nod my head. "Yes. I'm accusing you for stealing the Spirit Gate Keys!"

Everyone, but Chazz, gasps in shock. Crowler spoke, "What are you saying, Sora? He's a detective! You shouldn't accuse him for that!"

I ignore Crowler words and said, "If I remember correctly, you have been watching us hiding our Spirit Gate Keys and you know their specific location. Why do you want to know their hiding spots?"

"Isn't it a detective's job to know these things," he answers calmly.

_Lazy excuse ever!_ "True it is a detective's job, but we just met you… so shouldn't you build our trust by not knowing their locations. The thief knows the location of the Spirit Gate Keys and it's most likely it has to be someone who personally sees them. That person has to be none other than you."

Detective Magure laughs and asks, "Tell me, what proof that you have that I stole everyone's keys?"

I show everyone a card list and said, "This card list has a complete list of every Duel Monster cards in a certain card pack collection. And among the cards in this list there's a specific card that looks exactly like you!"

Everyone looks at the card list and gasps to see a picture of a certain detective, but in a different outfit. The card that they're looking at is Don Zaloog.

"Now tell me why you look so much like the Duel Monster card, Don Zaloog?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

Then Crowler spoke, "You can't be serious? It could be just a coincidence!"

I shook my head in disagreement with Crowler. "Think back on the Shadow Riders that I've face in their Shadow Games; the first was Alexis's older brother, the second was a female vampire, and the third was an Amazoness. Looking back on all of the Shadow Riders that I've defeated, can you call any of them to be a coincidence?"

Alexis gasped, "She's right again! They're not a coincidence!" Everyone stares at Detective Magure who has been silence for a moment.

Detective Magure started laughing and remove his Sherlock Holmes' outfit to reveal his bandit-like outfit. "Well done!" he said. "You're right. You've discovered my secret identity. I'm Don Zaloog, the leader of the Dark Scorpions, the world's greatest criminal ring! And I'm also one of the Shadow Riders!"

Everyone gasps to hear that he's a Shadow Rider, but I kept my cool. I smirk and said, "You think it's an easy job for you to steal the keys by acting as an detective; however, the one thing that you didn't know is the code written in the keys that prevents the Spirit Gates from opening."

"Also the fact that Sora is quite devious," Blair added with a giggle.

Don Zaloog then said, "I've been trying to steal the Spirit Gate Keys for years. I joined the police force so that I would get the chance to come to this school and steal the keys."

Jaden gasps, "You've been planning this for years?"

"That's why the Dark Scorpions are the greatest! My lone mistake was letting you to stay behind!" He glares at me as he walks outside and I follow him. He activates his duel disk and said, "But now, I will take it from you in a duel! And of course, the duel will be a Shadow Game!"

I activate my duel disk as we both simultaneously said, "Duel!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Don Zaloog's Life Points: 4000

Everyone comes out of the cafeteria as Jaden shouted, "Sora! Don't lose!"

I nod my head as I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Silent Magician in attack mode!" I said as Silent Magician appears in front of me.

Silent Magician Level 4: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"I end my turn with two cards facedown," I said as two cards appear behind my magician.

Don Zaloog draws a card from his deck, which causes Silent Magician's effect to activate. Every time that he draws some cards, my magician gains a counter. And for every counter, she gains 500 attack points.

Silent Magician's Counter: 0 + 1 = 1

ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500

He gritted his teeth as he said, "I summon myself, Don Zaloog!" A copy of himself appears in front of him.

Don Zaloog: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500

"Next I activate Mustering of the Dark Scorpions! This spell allows me to summon a number of Dark Scorpions from my hand. I summon both Dark Scorpion – Gorg the Strong and Dark Scorpion – Meanae the Thorn!" A big muscle bandit guy wielding a hammer and a female bandit wielding a whip appears next to the copy of Don Zaloog.

Dark Scorpion – Gorg the Strong: Level 5, Dark

ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Dark Scorpion – Meanae the Thorn: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800

"Gorg the Strong attacks you Silent Magician!" he said as his big muscle guy swings his hammer.

However, I activate my one of my facedown cards. "I reveal the trap card, No Entry! This trap switches all of our attack position monsters to defense positions!"

Gorg stops his attack as he and his fellow Dark Scorpions switch to their defensive position. The same goes for Silent Magician. Don Zaloog ends his turn with his teeth gritting.

I draw a card from my deck. "I activate the spell, Level Up! Now my Silent Magician levels up from four to eight!" Silent Magician grows to her adult form.

Silent Magician Level 8: Level 8, Light

ATK: 3500 DEF: 1000

"Next I pay 1000 of my life points to activate Diffusion Wave-Motion!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000

I said, "This spell allows my Silent Magician to attack all of your monsters! Silent Magician! Destroy his monsters with Diffusion Wave-Motion!" Silent Magician raises her staff as waves of green energy comes out. The green energy destroys his monsters and my Silent Magician hasn't even broken a sweat.

Don Zaloog gasps, "No! My monsters!"

"I end my turn by setting down a monster in defense mode," I said as a card appears next to Silent Magician.

Don Zaloog draws a card from his deck. He said, "I summon Dark Scorpion – Chick the Yellow in defense mode!" A boy bandit wielding a wooden hammer appears in front of him

Dark Scorpion – Chick the Yellow: Level 3, Dark

ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

He ends his turn with no facedown cards. I could see his panicky face and I'm starting to enjoy seeing that kind of face.

I draw a card from my deck. "I reveal my facedown monster, Morphing Jar!"

Morphing Jar: Level 2, Earth

ATK: 700 DEF: 500

"Morphing Jar's flip effect activates!" I said. "When he is flip, we both discard all our cards in our hands and draw five new cards." We both discard our cards and draw our five cards. "I discard one card from my hand to summon Quickdraw Synchron!" Quickdraw Synchron appears next to Morphing Jar.

Quickdraw Synchron: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 700 DEF: 1400

"I tuned Morphing Jar with Quickdraw Synchron to synchro-summon Junk Archer!" Quickdraw Synchron transforms into five green rings and Morphing Jar transforms into two stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings and when the light dies down, Junk Archer descends from the sky.

Junk Archer: Level 7, Earth

ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000

I could hear my friends cheering so loudly for what I did. Jaden shouted, "Sweet move! You got him now, Sora!"

Don Zaloog gasps, "That's a synchro-summon!"

I smirk and said, "I activate Junk Archer's ability! Once per turn, I can remove one of your monsters from play!" Don Zaloog gasps as Junk Archer fires an arrow at Chick the Yellow and he disappears, leaving Don Zaloog wide-open. "Junk Archer! Silent Magician! Finish off the rest of his life points!" Junk Archer fires a barrage of arrows and Silent Magician fires a beam of blue energy together and they end the duel.

Don Zaloog's Life Points: 4000 – 5800 = 0

The holograms die down as Don Zaloog exclaims, "You're too tough! I've lost!" Then he started to become transparent and explains, "I'm reverting back to my spirit form. Until we meet again, goodbye!" He then vanishes from sight completely.

Crowler scratches his head. "What was that all about? How confusing…"

I look down and notice some things on the ground where Don Zaloog used to stand. I look down very closely and realize that they are everyone's keys. Everyone is happy to have them back.

"Well," Jaden spoke, "since we got the keys back, it all worked out!"

Then Alexis said, "But imagine what would have happened if Sora lost. It would all have been over!"

Jaden nods his head in agreement. "You're right. I'm glad you didn't lose, Sora. But do you really have to finish the duel so quickly?"

I sigh out of disappointment. "It can't be help though. The Dark Scorpion archetype is weak without any spell and trap support." Then I notice Chazz is sulking as I ask, "Are you okay?"

"I was supposed to be one to closed the case," he said. I wonder what he means as he told me that he place spirit cards in everyone's, but mine, hiding spots.

I petted Chazz on the head and said, "I'm sorry, Chazz. I didn't mean to take your spotlight."

"Whatever!" he angrily spoke as he leaves.

Everyone decides to head back to his or her rooms as well. But before I headed back to my room with Blair, I stare up the full moon and wonder if we're going to have a break against the Shadow Riders. Though deep down in my heart, I know we won't be having a break anytime soon.


	29. Chapter 28: A Girl Named Kokoro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one or more original characters.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 28: A Girl Named Kokoro

It has been three days since my last my duel against a Shadow Rider and everything's quiet, a bit too quiet. I'm not being paranoid or anything, I'm just feeling anxious for the next Shadow Rider to show up. However, there are no rumors spreading around from the students.

I'm in Professor Banner's class with Jaden, who is sleeping, and Syrus, who is zoning out. Professor Banner is teaching us about chemicals and their reaction, which I'm not sure how they're related to Duel Monsters. Once he puts in two mysterious chemicals together in one beaker, the reaction isn't what everyone expected. The beaker with the chemicals causes a mini explosion that only Professor Banner got caught in.

Everyone, including me, are laughing from that as the professor spoke, "Well, that was unexpected." The bell rings for the end of class; however, before he leaves for another teacher to come in, Professor Banner has an important announcement, which Jaden woke up in time to hear. He said, "Afterschool, we'll be having a field trip to the island's ancient ruins. Of course, you have a choice to not to come, but for those who don't show up won't be receiving any extra credit." With the announcement been said, he left the classroom.

* * *

It's afterschool and I'm with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis; we're the only ones taking Professor Banner's field trip. I also brought Blair along because I can't leave her alone in my room. At the moment when Professor Banner looks at us, he becomes disappointed because we're the only ones who show up for the field trip.

As we follow Professor Banner, who is leading us to the ruins, Blair asks, "Sora, is it a good idea to take a field trip while there's no Shadow Riders around?"

I nod my head and answer, "It has been quiet lately, and so I'm glad we have a little break from dueling them. However, that doesn't mean that I should let my guard down."

"Children!" We heard Professor Banner calling us. "We're here!"

We all see is a platform that is underneath a broken arc. Surrounding the platform are broken pillars and broken square stones that are a bit covered in tall grass. There's even moss on the platform, arc, pillars, and the stones; telling us how long these ruins have been on this island.

While Professor Banner is admiring the ruins, everyone, but Chumley who is resting on top of rock, looks around. I'm with Blair and Alexis as we look at the structure of the platform and arc.

"What are your thoughts about these structures?" I ask, but when I turn to them, they were glaring at each other. "Not again! What's it with you two?"

They both smile at me and Blair said, "It's nothing, Sora!"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded. "We're just having a nice, friendly staring contest."

"That's a lie! Your glares aren't even remotely friendly!" Then we heard Syrus calling our names. "What is it, Syrus? Did a Shadow Rider made an appearance?"

Syrus shook his head. "No, we found someone! And she looks exactly like you." We have no idea what he's talking about as we follow him to where he found the girl.

When we arrive, we saw Jaden, Chumley, and Professor Banner gathering around an unconscious girl who is lying on the grass. On closer inspection, she not only looks like me by face but stature as well. However, there is a slight difference in her hair because she has a single yellow streak at the left side of her black hair. Her clothes are not like my uniform or any of the clothes that I have in my closet back home. She wears a navy blue, leather jacket that has white shoulder pads and is over a red shirt that shows her belly button, brown shorts that reach up to her knees, black knee high socks, and brown boots. I notice that her black belt is holding her deck box and her unique duel disk on her left arm.

"Who is she?" Alexis asks. "She looks so much like Sora."

Then she woke up and she rubs her head as if she's a bit disoriented. She groans, "Ow, my head… where am I?" She looks around until she looks at me. I think her eyes are squinting as she said, "I don't remember putting the mirror this close and that angle."

"Um, you're not looking at a mirror," I said.

Her eyes are wide open and she gasps, "Where am I?" We told her location and she calmly said, "I see… I'm on Duel Academy Island…"

Jaden asks, "So who are you? You look so much like Sora!"

"I'm Kokoro," she answers, "Kokoro Fernandez is my name."

Everyone gasps when they heard her last name. Syrus asks, "Sora, do you have a twin sister?"

"I don't have a twin," I answer, "I have two older brothers. And besides, the name Fernandez is a pretty common name."

Kokoro blinks and asks, "Are you guys going to introduce yourselves?" We all introduce each other and she politely smiles at us. "It's very nice to meet you all."

"Miss," the Slifer Red's headmaster spoke, "can you please tell us your family's phone number? I think your folks are worried."

She started laughing and we don't know what's so funny about what Professor Banner suggested. She said, "I'm sorry. I understand that you all think that I'm a high school student, but I'm actually 20-years-old."

We all gasped, "You're twenty!" Kokoro nods her head with a smile.

I look at her body and said, "It's hard to believe that you're twenty because you have the same stature as me."

"Well, I know it's hard to believe," Kokoro happily spoke. "Too make matters worse I left my wallet at home and it has my contact information, so I can't call my friend about my situation." Then I do a karate chop on her head and it surprises everyone. She started crying and asks, "Why you hit me?"

"It's because you're acting irresponsible!" I yelled in a scolding way. "If you're an adult, then you better start acting like one."

She whimpers, "You're worse than my friend."

Professor Banner calms me down by saying, "Sora, I don't think violence would make her think back on her action. I'm suggesting we should have her stay at the Obelisk Blue's girl dorm until the boat arrives for Blair."

"I'll bring Kokoro and ask Miss Fontaine about her staying at the dorm," Alexis said and the field trip quickly ended just like that.

* * *

When we, minus Alexis and Kokoro, got back to the Red dorm, we're discussing on how weird meeting Kokoro. Blair said, "Kokoro's funny. She looks exactly like you, but her personality is totally different from yours."

"I got a question though," Jaden said as everyone looks at me. "Why did you hit her?"

I chuckle and answer, "It's because she reminds me of Ruby."

"Ruby?" Chumley asks. "Who's Ruby?"

"My sister-in-law," I answer, "She is a bit irresponsible, just like Kokoro. She sometimes forgets her cell phone, her wallet, her keys, and even our home phone number. I always had to be the one who have to keep holding her hand whenever she needs help. So when I saw how Kokoro acting like an irresponsible person, she reminds me of Ruby."

Syrus looks at me and said, "Wow, you have it rough."

"I agree," said a familiar voice. We all turn to see Kokoro entering in the cafeteria.

I calmly ask, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should apologize to you for the way I acted," she said, "I didn't mean to be like that, it's just how I am. Please try to understand."

I nod my head. "I understand, but I should be the one apologizing. I hit you for a stupid reason."

Without a second to notice that Kokoro got close to me, she hugs my head to her chest. She happily said, "There's no need." She lets go of me and told us that she's heading back to the girl dorm.

We wave her a goodbye and she just leaves. I commented, "She's really a nice person."

* * *

It's nighttime and everyone is asleep. Blair is sleeping with me as usual and I'm getting use to her using my chest as her pillow. Then I heard my PDA ringing as I pick it up to see that I got a new message from Alexis.

Her message says, "Please meet me at the lighthouse with your deck and duel disk as soon as possible. I'll be waiting."

_I wonder what she wants,_ I thought to myself as I slowly slip away from Blair's grasp. I quietly change into my Slifer uniform, put on my duel disk with my deck and quietly leave the room.

* * *

I arrive at the island's lighthouse. "I'm here!" I shouted. "Why you call me here, Alexis?"

"For your Spirit Gate Key," said a familiar voice and it's not Alexis's voice. Someone came out from behind the lighthouse and that someone is Kokoro Fernandez.

"What did you do to Alexis?" I angrily ask.

She giggles and answers, "Don't worry, she's still sleeping peacefully in her room. After all, I'm targeting you."

"Me? Why?" I step back a little.

Kokoro explains, "We, the Shadow Riders, defeated two of the greatest students on this island; however, you defeated four of our Riders. Your constant win is what keeping the other holders' morale up. So if I beat you, their morale will diminish and it would make things a lot easier." She activates her duel disk and said, "Prepare to fall into the shadows."

I activate my duel disk and retort, "Like hell I will!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Kokoro's Life Points: 4000

Kokoro starts the duel as she draws a card from her deck. "I summon Krebons in attack mode!" she said as a skinny jester-like monster appears in front of her.

Krebons: Level 2, Dark

ATK: 1200 DEF: 400

_That's a new monster_, I thought to myself.

"And I end my turn by placing a facedown card." A card appears behind Krebons.

"I don't know what your deck is," I said as I draw a card from my deck. "But I will win no matter what! I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" Celtic Guardian appears in front of me.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

"Celtic Guardian! Attack her Krebons!" Celtic Guardian charges at her monster.

"Not so fast!" she declares. "I activate Krebons' special ability! By paying 800 of my life points, Krebons can negate your attack!"

Kokoro's Life Points: 4000 – 800 = 3200

I gasp as I saw Krebons projecting an invisible barrier in front of my elf knight. The barrier stops my elf knight's attack and I just gritted my teeth.

"I end my turn," I said.

Kokoro draws a card from her deck. "I summon Jerry Beans Man in attack mode!" A cute, green monster that resembles a jellybean with arms and legs and wields a sword and shield appears next to Krebons.

Jerry Beans Man: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 1750 DEF: 0

"Jerry Beans Man attacks your Celtic Guardian!" she said as her jellybean warrior slices my elf knight in half.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 350 = 3650

"Krebons attacks your life points directly!" Krebons fires some weird energy wave from his hands and it damages my life points.

Sora's Life Points: 3650 – 1200 = 2450

_Her attacks should be done now._

"I'm not done!" she shouted and I wonder what she means by that. "I reveal my facedown card, Urgent Tuning! This trap allows me to do a synchro-summon during battle!"

I gasped, "You can do a synchro-summon!"

She smiles and said, "I tuned Jerry Beans Man with Krebons in order to synchro-summon Magical Android!" Krebons transforms into two green rings and Jerry Beans Man transforms into three stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings and when the light dies down, a woman in some futuristic-synthetic clothing wielding a weird staff descends from the sky.

Magical Android: Level 5, Light

ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700

I become speechless, which anyone can understand. Seeing someone else to perform a synchro-summon really leave me at awed.

Kokoro smirks as she declares, "Magical Android attacks your life points directly!" Magical Android fires a green laser beam from her staff and it hits me.

Sora's Life Points: 2450 – 2400 = 50

_No way! I can't believe my life points reduce close to zero within just one turn!_

"I end my turn," she said, "Also, Magical Android's ability activates! Whenever I end my turn, Magical Android rejuvenates my life points for every Psychic-type monster that I have on my side of the field, including herself." Magical Android summons a green energy wave from her staff and let that wave hits her owner, which heals her life points.

Kokoro's Life Points: 3200 + 600 = 3800

Then I gasped, "Psychic-type monsters! I never even heard of them!"

"Well, they're new," she spoke. "Now hurry up! It's your move!"

I draw a card from my deck. "I set down a monster in defense mode! And I end my turn with one card facedown!" Two cards appear in front of me.

"Is that all you got?" she asks as she draws a card from her deck. "I summon Pandaborg in attack mode!" A mechanical panda appears next to Magical Android.

Pandaborg: Level 4, Water

ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400

"Magical Android attacks your facedown monster," she declares as Magical Android is preparing to fire a beam from her staff again.

However, I reveal my trap card. "You activate my trap card, Draining Shield! This trap not only stops Magical Android's attack, but it also heals my life points from her attack points!" A shield appears in front of my set monster as that shield absorbs the green beam and uses it to heal me.

Sora's Life Points: 50 + 2400 = 2450

When the shield disappears, she has her Pandaborg to attack my set monster. The set monster reveals to be Dandylion.

Dandylion: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 300 DEF: 300

Pandaborg slashes Dandylion into pieces. Then I said, "I activate Dandylion's special ability! Once he's sent to the graveyard, I can summon two Fluff Tokens in defense mode!" The Fluff Tokens appear in front of me.

Fluff Token: Level 1, Wind

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Now a bad move," she said, "I end my turn and Magical Android's ability activates!" Magical Android heals Kokoro's life points.

Kokoro's Life Points: 3800 + 1200 = 5000

I draw a card from my deck. "I sacrifice my two Fluff Tokens to summon the Dark Magician!" Dark Magician replaces the Fluff Tokens as he points his staff at Kokoro.

Dark Magician: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"I activate the spell card, Thousand Knives! This spell allows my Dark Magician to destroy your Magical Android without actually battling it." Dark Magician summons his knives to destroy Magical Android. "Dark Magician destroys your Pandaborg!" My magician uses his dark magic to destroy her last monster on the field.

Kokoro's Life Points: 5000 – 800 = 4200

Then she said, "Pandaborg's special ability allows me to summon another Psychic-type monster from my deck to the field. I special summon Psychic Commander!" A soldier in a flying tank appears in front of her.

Psychic Commander: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 800

"I end my turn with one card facedown," I said as a card appears behind Dark Magician.

Kokoro draws a card from her deck. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Magical Android!" Magical Android pops out of the ground. "Now I tuned Magical Android with Psychic Commander to synchro-summon Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Psychic Commander transforms into three rings and Magical Android transforms into five stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings and when the light dies down, a huge skeleton demon with wings descends from the sky.

Thought Ruler Archfiend: Level 8, Dark

ATK: 2700 DEF: 2300

"You trigger my trap," I said with a smile. "I reveal Bottomless Trap Hole! If you summoned a monster that has attack points that are over 1500, I can remove that monster from play!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," she said. "I pay 1000 of my life points so my monster can negate and destroy your trap!"

Kokoro's Life Points: 4200 – 1000 = 3200

Thought Ruler Archfiend summons lightning from its wings to destroy my trap card. I gasped when I saw her monster doing that and for the first time in my life, I felt fear coming from my opponent. Usually when I duel, I sense a challenge but this kind of feeling is new to me.

"Now my Archfiend attacks your Dark Magician!" she said as Thought Ruler Archfiend uses its demonic claws to destroy my Dark Magician.

Sora's Life Points: 2450 – 200 = 2250

"This duel is going to be worse for you," she said, "because Thought Ruler's special ability activates! Thought Ruler heals my life points from the destroyed monster's attack points!" Thought Ruler spreads its wings around Kokoro as it heals her life points.

Kokoro's Life Points: 3200 + 2500 = 5700

_No way!_ I step back a little. _Just when I got closer, she was able to widen the gap with just one card. How can I possibly beat her?_ My body is trembling and I know I'm trembling in fear.

"I end my turn," she said and she notices my trembling. "Are you trembling? If you're that afraid of me, then you should surrender. Let your soul to be swallow into the shadows."

_She's right._ According to the rules of Duel Monsters, if a player places his/her hand on top of the deck, the player automatically loses. I blankly stared at my deck and my hand slowly reaches for it. _It's better that I should give up right now. There's no way I can make a comeback!_

When my hand got a bit close to my deck, I heard voices ranging in my head. First Jaden's voice said, "Duels are… Duels are supposed to be fun!"

Second is Alexis's voice saying, "It's okay, Sora. I guess I should understand you a bit more."

Syrus's voice also said, "Show her whose boss, Sora!"

Chumley's voice said, "If you hadn't dueled me that time… If I hadn't met you and Jaden… I'd most likely given up."

Blair's voice said, "I can't wait to see you again!"

Hassleberry's voice said, "I realized there were still plenty of Duelists who can give me a hard time. So that's why I want to enter this Academy."

Lastly, I heard Yugi's voice saying, "Also remember this, Sora; dueling is all about having fun."

After hearing those words ringing in my head, I could feel something burning in my heart. This burning sensation is able to burn away the doubt in my heart as I draw a card from my deck instead of surrendering.

Kokoro whistles. "I'm amazed that you chose not to give up. But isn't it better to give up and let the shadows take you?"

"No way!" I angrily spoke as I furiously glare at her. "I'm not going to give up! I'm going to keep dueling until the last cards played, got it! I set down a monster in defense mode and I end my turn!" A card appears in front of me.

Kokoro draw a card from her deck. "I use Polymerization to fuse together Thought Ruler Archfiend and Telekinetic Shocker together to become the Ultimate Axon Kicker!" The two selected monsters fly up in the air as they merge inside this portal and what came out of that portal is a monster that is similar to Thought Ruler Archfiend but even more demonic and has a tail instead of legs.

Ultimate Axon Kicker: Level 10, Light

ATK: 2900 DEF: 1700

"By the way, Ultimate Axon Kicker has a piercing ability that pierces through your defense!" she said and I gasped as she orders her monster to attack my defense monster.

Ultimate Axon Kicker fires a lightning bolt at my set monster, which is revealed to be Marshmallon.

Marshmallon: Level 3, Light

ATK: 300 DEF: 500

I closed my eyes as the lightning pierces through Marshmallon and hits me, which resulted in my lost.

Sora's Life Points: 2250 – 2400 = 0

The holograms disappear as I lay on the ground. I sigh and ask, "Am I going to lose my life?"

I notice someone is standing next to me. I look up to see Kokoro and it seems she's going to help me up with one hand reaching for me. She smiles and said, "No, you're not because I'm not really a Shadow Rider."

"Huh?" I gasped as I let Kokoro to help me up. "If you're not a Shadow Rider, then why you duel me?"

"I duel you to get rid of your doubt," she answers with a gentle smile. "Despite your constant wins against the Shadow Riders, you're starting to develop doubt in your heart. You started to think sooner or later that your luck runs out and you'll eventually lose to a Shadow Game. So I came from my own timeline to help you to get rid of your doubt."

_Timeline…?_ "Wait! Are you from the future or something?"

She nods her head as her answer. "I know it's hard to believe but consider that I have a deck of Psychic-type monsters proves that I am from the future."

"Yeah, I agree. Those Psychic-type monsters are powerful if you balance them correctly." Then I just realize something during this whole conversation as I ask, "How do you know that I'm doubting myself?"

Kokoro points at my deck and I wonder what she means. "Your cards told me that you are. Never underestimate the Heart of the Cards because your feelings are transmitted into your cards and they respond to your feelings by calling me all the way in the future."

_I can't believe my cards can do that… But then again, I can see Duel Spirits so I'm now a believer on anything that's strange._

"I'm going home!" she exclaims.

"Huh?" I gasped in confusion. "How are you going back home? Don't tell me you have a time machine or something?"

She shook her head as she points up at the night sky. I look up and see a dragon that is made of crimson energy flying towards us. The dragon hovers above our heads and I just realize that my mouth is gapping open.

"Sora," Kokoro calls for my attention. "Remember that no matter what the odds, keep on playing till your deck runs out. Also, remember why you're dueling against the Shadow Riders."

I remember my reason from what she had told me. My reason is protect the people who are precious to me. Remembering that reason made my eyes water into tears.

Kokoro smiles at me and said, "Just like you, I'm dueling to protect my precious people. So I have to go home to continue to protect them. Goodbye, Great-Grandma!"

"Great-Grandma…" I muttered as she touches the body of the crimson dragon and a bright light engulfs her. When the light dies down, both Kokoro and the dragon is gone from sight. I laugh and I said, "Oh, now she acts like an adult. That's funny!"

When I put my left hand in my pocket, I felt a card has been place. I pulled the card out to see it's a Duel Monster card called Shooting Quasar Dragon. I wonder why I have this card until I realized that Kokoro must have slip this card in my pocket when I wasn't looking. After I took one last look at the lighthouse, I leave the area for tomorrow's event.


	30. Chapter 29: The Unbeaten Pharaoh

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 29: The Unbeaten Pharaoh

My friends haven't mention about Kokoro today. I wonder how she was able to make everyone, but me, to forget about her. A normal person would probably think my situation may be a dream, but I have proof that Kokoro exists. That proof is the Shooting Quasar Dragon card. I remember that I don't have this dragon card in my possession to begin with, but now I do because I met Kokoro. There's no way I could say my meeting with her is a dream.

"Sora," I heard Professor Banner calling me. I forgot that I'm in class as he asks, "Are you listening, Sora?"

"Sorry, Professor," I said as my face being flustered. "I wasn't listening."

Professor Banner chuckles. "It's okay, Sora. Now where was I…? Oh yes! Centuries ago, there was a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt who was a master of dueling."

"Wow!" Jaden exclaims out of excitement. "A master Duelist!" Then suddenly he realizes something's off. "Wait a second. Dueling has been around that long?"

Syrus answers, "In ancient Egypt, they used to use stone tablets to duel."

Professor Banner nods his head. "The Pharaoh's name was Abidos the Third. History states that the young king never lost a single duel in his entire lifetime."

"Not even one?" I ask out of amazement. "He could be a challenging opponent for me."

Jaden nods his in agreement. "That's so cool. I wish I lived in ancient Egypt. Then I could've dueled him!"

_How come I've a bad feeling about his wish?_ I mentally ask myself. Then the bell rings for the end of class.

* * *

When school is over, I sat alone on the school's rooftop to see the horizon. Why am I here? Well, it's because I'm in deep thought about a good farewell gift for Blair. So I thought looking at the horizon will give me an idea, but it doesn't.

"Sora!" I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Kari Tsukumo and Brianna Stones coming towards me. Kari asks, "What are you doing up here?"

I answered, "I'm just thinking on a good farewell gift for Blair."

"Really?" Kari smiles at me. "Thinking a farewell gift for little Blair… you're like a nice, big sister to her."

Brianna raises her hand and said, "Personally, I think Blair wants to be more than sisters with Sora." Kari tilts her head and wonders what she means by that and I just don't want to dwell on her words. "So what kind of a gift you're going to give to Blair?"

"That's why I'm thinking," I replied, "I just don't know what to give her."

Then Kari suggested by saying, "Picture! Let's have all your friends to join in on a group picture so that Blair remembers her time in Duel Academy!"

I smiled and replied, "That's not a bad idea! Can we do it tomorrow morning before school starts?"

Kari giggles. "Are you asking Brianna and I to take your group photo?" I nod my head as my answer. She gives me a thumb up and said, "Sure, we'll do that!"

As soon as they leave, I quickly send e-mails to the selected people for the group photo. The people I choose are Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Alexis, and Zane. I also send e-mail to Chazz because I felt like he doesn't want to be left out.

* * *

When I went to my room, I notice that Blair is writing something in her notebook. I got curious as I ask, "Blair, what are you writing?"

Blair quickly reacted by closing her notebook with her face being red. She answers, "I was just some thing down in my diary."

_A diary…_ I find it cute to hear that Blair has a diary. "That's okay. Oh, by the way, tomorrow morning my friends and I are doing a group photo. Want to come along?"

"Huh? You want me to join on a group photo?"

I nod my head and said, "Yes. Considered that photo to be your gift to remember your time on this island and to remember your new found friends."

She brightly smiles at me and agrees to join in on the group photo. Then she looks away and mutters some words. Her voice is so low I can't hear what she's muttering about.

* * *

"Thanks for the grub!" said Jaden as he finishes his plate of food.

It's dinnertime for everyone in the Slifer Red dorm and I'm eating my food with Jaden, Chumley, Syrus, and Blair. I finish my plate and said, "Thanks for the food."

Then Syrus asks, "Are we really going to do a group photo tomorrow?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile. "It's so that Blair remembers her time here on this island and her friends as well."

Then Jaden said, "It's an awesome idea! We'll be there!" Both Syrus and Chumley nodded in agreement with Jaden.

I saw Chazz who is about to leave the cafeteria as I ask, "Chazz, did you get my e-mail?"

"I did," he answers with a scowl. "Let me tell you, the Chazz doesn't take part in your group activities!"

Then I perform the puppy-dog eyes trick and ask, "Would please come tomorrow?"

Chazz's face becomes red and said, "No!" He left the cafeteria with his red face.

"So much for the puppy-dog eyes," I muttered in a pouting way. Then I turn to my friends and said, "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back later, okay." They nodded as I leave the dorm.

* * *

My first stop is the lighthouse. I thought that I should look at the place where I last saw Kokoro. At first I thought I would be the only one there, but I saw Alexis and Zane talking to each other. I quietly hide behind some crates that are close to where they are and I listen on their conversation.

I heard Alexis saying, "My brother still hasn't regained consciousness."

_They're talking about Atticus,_ I thought out of curiosity. _It couldn't be helped. Her brother isn't up for days._

"All I can do is watch him sleep," she said, "I wish I could do something to help…"

Then Zane spoke, "Night doesn't last forever. Eventually, the sun will rise." I could hear Alexis gasping. "You were the one who told me that."

Alexis becomes silent for a moment. "You're right. I feel a little better."

I tried to lean a little closer to hear them more clearly; however, I heard Alexis screaming. I got out of my hiding spot but to only to be transported onto a golden flying boat. I look around and notice that the boat has some Egyptian writing carved onto the walls.

Then I notice a man wearing an Egyptian outfit that is most likely to be worn by kings. On his left arm is a golden duel disk with a deck of cards. The man said, "I am Abidos the Third, one of the Shadow Riders."

"Shadow Rider!" I gasped. _Wait! His name is Abidos the Third! He's the Pharaoh who never loses in a duel!_

Abidos smiles at me and said, "It will be quicker if you simply surrender your Spirit Gate Keys to me."

Alexis shouted, "You have to win, Sora!" I notice that Egyptian soldiers who are pointing their spears at them surround her and Zane.

Zane nodded his head. "I'm confident that you'll win."

"I don't need you two to tell me that!" I shouted as I activate my duel disk and inserted my deck.

Abidos laugh. "I highly doubt it. Don't you know that I have never lost?"

"Yeah, I know!" I replied. "I just want to know how you maintain that unbeaten record."

Abidos activates his duel disk and replies, "You will soon find out that I speak the truth. Duel!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Abidos's Life Points: 4000

Abidos starts the duel as he draws a card from his deck. "I summon Pyramid Turtle in defense mode!" he said as a turtle with a pyramid as its shell appears in front of him.

Pyramid Turtle: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400

"I end my turn," he said with confidence.

I draw a card from my deck. "I discard one card to summon Quickdraw Synchron!" Quickdraw Synchron appears in front of me.

Quickdraw Synchron: Level 5, Wind

ATK: 700 DEF: 1400

"Next I summon Dandylion in attack mode!" Dandylion appears next to Quickdraw Synchron.

Dandylion: Level 3, Earth

ATK: 300 DEF: 300

"I tuned Dandylion with Quickdraw Synchron to synchro-summon Junk Destroyer!" Quickdraw Synchron transforms into five green rings and Dandylion transforms into three stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings. When the light dies down, a four-arm, muscle shogun with two huge steel blades on his back descends from the sky.

Junk Destroyer: Level 8, Earth

ATK: 2600 DEF: 2500

Abidos whistles out of amazement. "So that's the famous synchro-summon, huh. I have to admit, it's quite impressive."

"Thanks! I activate Dandylion's ability! Once he's sent to the graveyard, I can special summon two Fluff Tokens in defense mode!" The Fluff Tokens appear next to Junk Destroyer.

Fluff Token: Level 1, Wind

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"That's not all! Junk Destroyer's ability activates too! On the turn that he's synchro-summoned, I can destroy one card for every non-tuner monster use to summon him!" I saw Abidos's shock face as if he knew what I'm going to do. "Since I use one non-tuner monster, I destroy your Pyramid Turtle!"

Junk Destroyer snaps his fingers as the blades on his back come off. The blades are still attached to each other as if they're like a shuriken. He grabs one end of the blades and throws it at Pyramid Turtle. After the blades slice Pyramid Turtle in pieces, it comes back to its owner like a boomerang and Junk Destroyer reattaches the blades back onto his back.

"With your defense out of the way," I said with a smile, "Junk Destroyer can attack your life points directly!" Junk Destroyer punches Abidos and he goes down on his knees, which shocks his loyal servants.

Abidos's Life Points: 4000 – 2600 = 1400

"You wench!" yell one of the soldiers. I turn to the soldiers as he ask, "Do you want to see your friends live?" The soldiers have their spears readied to strike at my friends.

I gasped in shock to see that as I yell at Abidos, "Play fair, Abidos! Is this how you obtain your winning streak?"

"Put your weapons down!" Abidos orders. The soldiers try to reason him, but he said in a demanding tone, "Lower your weapons! I want this duel to be fair!" The soldiers obey his order as they put away their weapons.

"Thanks. I thought you're going to use my friends as your way to win."

Abidos shook his head. "I want to face an opponent who is willingly to fight with everything he, or she, got. It's the most honorable way to duel."

I felt that I'm admiring him, but I must finish my turn. "I end my turn with one card facedown," I said as a card appears behind Junk Destroyer.

Abidos draws a card from his deck. "I set down a monster and place two cards facedown. Turn ended!" Three cards appear in front of him.

I draw a card from my deck. "Junk Destroyer attacks your facedown monster!" I said, as Junk Destroyer is about to punch the facedown monster.

However, I trigger Abidos's trap. "I reveal my trap card, Sakuretsu Armor! This trap destroys your Junk Destroyer!" A hollow, rocky armor appears in front of Junk Destroyer. When my monster punches the armor, it exploded and kills Junk Destroyer.

I gritted my teeth as I said, "I end my—"

Then Abidos interrupted my saying by activating his other facedown. "I activate the trap, The First Sarcophagus! During your end phase of your turn, this trap allows me to play the spell, The Second Sarcophagus!"

I gasped as my turn is over. _Is he playing that card?_

Abidos draws a card from his deck. "I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon Guardian Sphinx in attack mode!" A gigantic, Egyptian sphinx replaces the set monster and it just blankly stares at me.

Guardian Sphinx: Level 5, Earth

ATK: 1700 DEF: 2400

He then orders his giant sphinx to destroy one of my Fluff Tokens. The sphinx uses its stone paws to swipe one of my Fluff Tokens away.

"I activate Guardian Sphinx's ability!" he said. "Once per turn, I can flip him facedown in defense mode and I end my turn with one card facedown." Guardian Sphinx went to facedown position and a card appears next to The First Sarcophagus.

I draw a card from my deck. "I sacrifice my last Fluff Token to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl replaces my Fluff Token as she playfully winks at Abidos, which causes him to blush.

Dark Magician Girl: Level 6, Dark

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

"Next I activate Sage's Stone! This spell allows me to summon the Dark Magician in attack mode!" Dark Magician appears next to Dark Magician Girl.

Dark Magician: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"I activate Thousand Knives to destroy your facedown Guardian Sphinx!" Dark Magician summons the knives and lets them fly at the facedown target. The knives were able to kill the facedown Guardian Sphinx. "Now my magicians can attack you!"

"Not so fast!" Abidos said as he activates his facedown card. "I reveal Negate Attack! This trap ends your battle phase!" A small tornado is able to stop my magicians from moving.

"I end my turn," I said as I clench my hands into fists.

Then the effects of The First Sarcophagus activates as he brought out his Third Sarcophagus. With three sarcophagus cards are on the field, Abidos sends them to his graveyard to summon his monster, Spirit of the Pharaoh. The monster is a blue man wearing Egyptian clothing and wields a sword and cane.

Spirit of the Pharaoh: Level 6, Light

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Abidos draws a card from his deck. "I equipped Spirit of the Pharaoh with Black Pendant! This equip spell gives my Spirit a 500 attack points boost!"

Spirit of the Pharaoh: ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000

Abidos orders his Spirit to attack my Dark Magician. However, I stop him by activating my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. He ends his turn dissatisfied that he can't even have his monster to touch me.

I draw a card from my deck. "I sacrifice my two magicians on the field to summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" A man who looks similar to the Dark Magician has replaced my two magicians, but he wears a black outfit and wields a staff that has a crystal ball on top.

Sorcerer of Dark Magic: Level 9, Dark

ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800

"Sorcerer of Dark Magic attacks your Spirit!" My Sorcerer uses his dark magic to destroy the Spirit of the Pharaoh, which surprises Abidos and his servants. However, since the Spirit of the Pharaoh is equipped with Black Pendant, I will receive 500 points of damage because the equip card is going to the graveyard.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500

Abidos's Life Points: 1400 – 200 = 1200

"I end my turn by setting down a monster," I said as a facedown card appears next to Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

Abidos draws a card from his deck. "I activate the spell, Swords of Revealing Light! This spell prevents your monsters to attack for 3 turns!" Glowing swords appear in front of me as their glowing light reveals my facedown monster, Morphing Jar.

Morphing Jar: Level 2, Earth

ATK: 700 DEF: 600

"Morphing Jar's effect activates," I said. "Once he's flipped, we must discard all our cards in our hands and draw five new cards from our decks." Considering that I currently hold no cards, I get to draw five cards first.

Abidos discards all of his cards in his hand and draws his five cards. "I summon Spirit Reaper in defense mode!" A skeleton monster wearing a purple cloak wielding a scythe appears in front of him.

Spirit Reaper: Level 3, Dark

ATK: 300 DEF: 200

"I end my turn with two cards facedown," he said as the two cards appear behind his Spirit Reaper.

_If I remember correctly, Spirit Reaper can't be destroy in battle except if he was target by spell, trap, or monster effect._ I draw a card from my deck. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician Girl!" I said as Dark Magician Girl pops out of the ground. "Dark Magician Girl's ability activates! For every Dark Magicians in our graveyard, she gains 300 attack points! Since there's one in my graveyard, she gains those 300 points."

Dark Magician Girl: ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300

"Next I summon Nitro Synchron to help out!" Nitro Synchron appears next to Dark Magician Girl.

Nitro Synchron: Level 2, Fire

ATK: 300 DEF: 100

"Also, I activate Heavy Storm to destroy both your swords and your facedown cards!" A huge storm blows away the swords that are surrounding me and the facedown cards are also blown away as well. "Now I tuned Dark Magician Girl with Nitro Synchron to synchro-summon a monster of destructive power!" Nitro Synchron transforms into two green rings and Dark Magician Girl transforms into six stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings. "Burn everything to ashes! I synchro-summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" The light dies down as Red Dragon Archfiend descends from the sky.

Red Dragon Archfiend: Level 8, Dark

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

I order Red Dragon Archfiend to attack Spirit Reaper. Red Dragon uses his fiery fists to punch the skeleton; however, the skeleton uses its scythe to block the punch. I notice that Abidos is being smug about his defense, but his smug look disappears as soon as he notices that his skeleton is on fire. Spirit Reaper dies by the flames that were on it.

"What just happened?" a servant asks.

I explained, "Red Dragon Archfiend's ability destroys all monsters on your side of the field that are on defense mode after attacking one monster that was on defense mode." Abidos and his servants are stunned from my explanation. "This duel is over. Sorcerer of Dark Magic attack!" My Sorcerer uses his dark magic to attack Abidos, thus ends the duel.

Abidos's Life Points: 1200 – 3200 = 0

The holograms die down and one of the soldiers pick up his spear and yells, "You wench!" I gasped when I saw the soldier pointing his spear at Alexis's throat.

One of Abidos's servant rushes to his aid and asks, "Are you alright, milord?"

"LOWER YOUR WEAPONS!" Abidos yells. The soldier does as he's told. "RELEASE THOSE TWO! NOW!" The soldiers nodded as they allow Alexis and Zane to walk away from them.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Abidos!"

He smiles at me and said, "That was fun… The most fun I ever had… I was never satisfied dueling my servants because they always let me win. But against a real challenge, it was such a good duel that I don't regret losing."

"It was fun for me too," I spoke. "I can sense that you're an honorable Duelist because you never stoop so low to use my friends as hostages. Let's duel again sometime, okay?"

After we said our goodbyes, Abidos was able to transport us back onto Duel Academy's harbor. Alexis patted me on the back and said, "Great job! I knew you'd win."

"Respecting your opponent was key," Zane spoke.

I scratch my head and replied, "I always respect my opponents." _Just as long as they're not like Crowler._

Alexis hugs me, which caught me by surprise. "Thanks for saving me!" I think I heard Zane chuckling, but I was too busy being embarrass from what Alexis had just said.

* * *

The next morning I'm with Blair, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley. We're all stand in front of the Slifer Red dorm and Kari and Brianna shows up with their camera. Then Zane, Bastion, and Alexis show up. Lastly, which surprises, Chazz also shows up.

"Chazz!" I exclaimed. "I thought you don't want to join in with our group photo."

"Don't misunderstand me!" he said. "I just want that brat remembers the almighty Chazz, got it!"

_He's so not honest with himself,_ I thought with a smile.

Kari and Brianna order us to get close to each other as Blair and I become the front and center of the group. Once we're in position, Brianna quickly takes the picture with her camera. As soon as it's over, I thank everyone for the group photo as we quickly head to school. Kari also told me she'd take the time to develop the picture and make copies for everyone.


	31. Chapter 30: Titan's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 30: Titan's Return

Blair left the island yesterday. I was sad to see her leave, but we did wait for two weeks for the boat to arrive. If Blair stays a little bit longer, then things would be a bit difficult for her back home. It's a good thing I've been tutoring her on sixth grade stuff whenever I've the time or she'll really falls behind in school. I hope I get to meet her again someday.

Where am I, you ask? Well, I'm heading to the nurse's office because I want to check on Alexis. She has been frequently visiting her brother most of the time and I'm starting to become worried about her health.

As I was about to open the door, I heard Alexis voice saying, "Atticus… When will you return to me, both body and mind?"

_Poor Alexis…_ is the only thing that I can think about at this moment.

Before I can enter the room, I heard a different voice saying, "You miss him… But there's a way to get him back…"

_I know that voice!_ I gasped in my head. I know who owns that voice and it's Titan, that guy I dueled back at the abandoned dorm long ago.

"Who are you?" Alexis gasps.

I could hear Titan chuckling through the door as he said, "Come with me, and I'll give Atticus back all his memories."

"Fine," Alexis replies and it shocks me.

_Don't do it, Alexis! It's a trap!_ I quickly open the door, but a bright light blinded me. When the light dies down, I found that there's no one around. _They vanish?_ I decided to head back to my room to grab my things.

* * *

As soon as I got back to my room, Jaden greeted me by coming into my room. I ask, "What is it, Jaden? I'm a bit busy right now!"

"Winged Kuriboh is worried about something," he said and I wonder what he means by that. "Maybe there's something weird going on at school…"

Then Chazz enters my room and said, "I just saw Zane over there, and he said he can't find Alexis anywhere! Alexis might be in trouble! Help me find her!"

Jaden nods his head. "Of course! Let's search!" The two boys left my room in a hurry.

Those two didn't even get me a chance to say anything. I know where Alexis might be, but I can't go the abandoned dorm now. The abandoned dorm is supposed to be off-limits and if I go there during the day, I'll be expelled again. Right now, I have to wait till nightfall because the darkness becomes my camouflage. Why should I wait for night? It's because I don't want to face the Disciplinary Action Squad again.

* * *

I left my room as soon as the sun is setting. I brought my deck and duel disk as I down the forest that leads to the abandoned dorm. During my walking, Silent Magician appears next to me and she seems to be nervous.

"Are you okay?" I ask out of concern.

Silent Magician shook her head. "No, I'm not! We're heading to that very dangerous place!"

I sigh as I replied, "I don't see what is so dangerous about the abandoned dorm, and it's not like it holds any dark secrets. Besides, I fought and won five Shadow Games from five Shadow Riders. You should be at least fine with me going to the abandoned dorm."

"I know," she said in a shaking tone of voice.

Now that I think about it, I remember she also becomes like this when I was facing Nightshroud, or Alexis's brother. She doesn't become like this from the other Shadow Riders. What is the connection between the abandoned dorm and Alexis's brother?

Then my surrounding turns dark as it signals me that it is nighttime already. I even arrive at the abandoned dorm and Silent Magician disappears. I quickly hide behind a tree and I look around to see if there's anyone on duty, which there is none. When I believe the coast is clear, I run to the abandoned dorm and quickly enter the building.

* * *

I remember where I last dueled Titan; it was at the arena beneath the abandoned dorm. I open the door that leads to the arena and found out that I was too late as I saw Alexis lost the duel against Titan.

Alexis gasps when she notices me and said, "Sora! Don't come in here!"

_Little too late for that…_ I glared at Titan and noticed something different about him.

Titan laughs as if he's giddy with joy. "So you realized I'm different! I am Titan! A member of the Shadow Rider!"

_Uh… we all know your name already…_

Alexis points at him and said, "This sinister creep sold his soul to the Shadow Riders."

Titan nodded his head. "I have been reborn with greater power!"

"By greater power, you mean more mind tricks?" I ask with a cocky smirk on my face.

"He's not lying," said Alexis, "He's much more powerful than before. Sora, be careful!"

Titan and I activate our duel disks as soon as Alexis moves to the side. Titan grins and said, "Alright, Key Keeper. I'll finish you off in a Shadow Game. Duel!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Titan's Life Points: 4000

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" I said as Queen's Knight appears in front of me.

Queen's Knight: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"I end my turn with two cards facedown." Two cards appear behind Queen's Knight.

Titan draws a card from his deck. "I activate the spell, Into the Void! This spell allows me to draw one card. Next I summon Infernity Beast in attack mode!" A weird-looking Doberman appears in front of him.

Infernity Beast: Level 3, Dark

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

"That's a new monster," I said out loud as I wonder what kind of deck Titan is using.

Titan orders his Infernity Beast to attack my Queen's Knight. However, I reveal one of my facedown cards. The facedown card reveals to be the spell card called Ego Boost, a card that gives Queen's Knight 1000 attack points boost.

Queen's Knight: ATK: 1500 + 1000 = 2500

Queen's Knight slices the Doberman in half, which causes Titan to gasps out of shock.

Titan's Life Points: 4000 – 900 = 3100

Titan ends his turn with one card facedown, which appears in front of him. "I also activate my spell's effect; I must discard my entire hand," he said as I saw him sending all his cards to the graveyard and Queen's Knight's attack points turn back to normal.

Queen's Knight: ATK: 2500 – 1000 = 1500

_What's he planning?_ I draw a card from my deck. "I summon King's Knight in attack mode!" King's Knight appears next to Queen's Knight.

King's Knight: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

"I activate King's Knight's special ability! When he's summoned while I have Queen's Knight on my side of the field, I can special summon Jack's Knight from my deck." Jack's Knight appears between my two knights.

Jack's Knight: Level 5, Light

ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000

"Now I reveal my facedown card, Polymerization! I fuse my three knights together to become Arcana Knight Joker!" My three knights went into a vortex and Arcana Knight Joker comes out of the vortex as he readies his sword at Titan.

Arcana Knight Joker: Level 9, Light

ATK: 3800 DEF: 2500

I order Arcana Knight Joker to attack Titan's life points directly; however he reveals his facedown card. He said, "I activate Call of the Haunted! This trap allows me to revive any monster in my graveyard in attack mode! The monster that I pick is Infernity Guardian!" A shield of fire pops out of the ground and the shield seems to have a demon skull in the center, but that doesn't frighten me.

Infernity Guardian: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1200 DEF: 1700

Arcana Knight Joker attacks Infernity Guardian; however, the shield monster isn't dead. I figure it must be its special ability, but it doesn't matter because Infernity Guardian is in its attack position. So Titan is still taking damage from the battle.

Titan's Life Points: 3100 – 2600 = 500

Titan explains, "Infernity Guardian's ability prevents my monster dying from battle or card effect. My monster's ability only works when I have no cards in my hands."

_That's interesting to know._ I end my turn with one card facedown, which it appears behind my knight.

Titan draws a card from his deck. "I switch Infernity Guardian to defense mode and I activate the spell, Dian Keto the Cure Master! This spell restores my life points by 1000!" Titan ends his turn with just that.

Titan's Life Points: 500 + 1000 = 1500

I draw a card from my deck. "I set down a monster in defense mode and I end my turn!" A card appears next to Arcana Knight Joker.

Titan draws a card from his deck. "I activate Pot of Greed! Now I draw two more cards! Next I sacrifice Infernity Guardian to summon Infernity Archer!" A man in black-orange armor wielding a black bow and orange arrows replaces Infernity Guardian.

Infernity Archer: Level 6, Dark

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000

"I place one card facedown," he said as a card appears behind his archer.

"Sora!" Alexis calls my name. "That's the same strategy he uses on me!"

I don't know what she means as Titan explains, "When I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Archer can attack you directly. Go my archer! Attack Sora's life points directly!" Infernity Archer fires an arrow and that arrow flies pass my knight and hits me on the arm.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 2000 = 2000

_Now I see… His Infernity deck focuses on an empty-hand strategy._ With that saying in my head made me figure out his deck's weakness, which is to make sure that his hand isn't empty. Titan ends his turn.

I draw a card from my deck. "Arcana Knight Joker attacks your Infernity Archer!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" he said with a smile. "I reveal my facedown card, Threatening Roar! Your attack stops until the end of your turn!"

"Fine, I end my turn." All I could do is glare at him.

Titan draws a card from his deck. "I summon Infernity Knight in defense mode!" A warrior who looks like Cobra from the G.I. Joe series appears next to the archer.

Infernity Knight: Level 3, Dark

ATK: 1400 DEF: 400

He orders his Infernity Archer to attack me directly because of his ability. Infernity Archer fires an arrow at me and the arrow actually hit me.

"Yes! I win!" Titan exclaims out of joy while Alexis gasps out of shock.

I smiled and asked, "Are you sure?" Titan wonders what I mean as I reveal my facedown card. "I activate my trap, Defense Draw! This trap reduces the battle damage down to zero and I get to draw one card."

He grumbles as he ends his turn.

I draw a card from my deck. "It's over for you!" I said with a confident smile, which scares Titan. "Arcana Knight Joker! Finish this duel! Attack Infernity Archer!" Arcana Knight Joker slices Archer in half, thus ends the duel.

Titan's Life Points: 1500 – 1800 = 0

When the holograms die down, a black vortex appears behind Titan. Titan gasps in shock as the vortex starts to act like a vacuum cleaner to try and suck all of us in. Alexis is safe because she's holding onto an opened pipe on the wall. But as for Titan and me, we're trying to hold our ground. However, he and I lost my footing as I'm being pulled into the vortex. Luckily I saw this huge crack on the ground and quickly grab onto it so I won't be suck in.

Then I saw Titan flying towards me and I quickly grab him by using one hand to grab his hand. Titan wonders why I try to save him as I shouted, "I'm saving you because I want to! Got it!"

Titan looks back at the vortex and said in a scared tone, "No! NO! I don't want to go back to the Shadow Realm!"

"Don't worry!" I reassure him. "Just don't let go!" However, his hand slips and he's being suck inside the vortex. As soon as Titan is in the vortex, the vortex disappears along with its victim, Titan.

I try to feel sad for him, but I got cheer up by Alexis who said, "You did it, Sora!" We then heard someone entering the arena. Alexis gasps, "Atticus!"

I turn around to see Atticus, who seems to be wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, brown shorts, and red sneakers. At the moment Atticus saw and notice Alexis, I stand and watch the two siblings tearfully hug each other. I felt happy to see the two finally got back to each other, which made me feel like to call my brothers and tell them that I miss them.

"Sorry for scaring you," said Atticus as if he's reassuring his sister to not be sad.

Alexis quickly asks, "How did you end up becoming a Shadow Rider? Why were you playing Shadow Games?"

_And why are you a Hawaiian shirt?_ I didn't say it because I'm not sure if it's funny.

He smiles and answers, "It's not like I wanted to. I was pulled into darkness where I faced horrible nightmares. The last thing I remember before plunging into darkness was studying Shadow Games at this dorm."

"Study Shadow Games?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. "Who would teach such a dangerous game like the Shadow Games?"

He spoke, "Professor Banner." I gasped when I heard that as he continues, "Professor Banner is the teacher."

"No way!" Alexis gasps. "Professor Banner!"

He reaches his hand for his sister's hand as he said, "Let's go home. I'm sure everyone's worried, Alexis."

Alexis looks at me and I know what she's going to say. "Let's ask Professor Banner about this the next time we see him." I nod my head as we all leave the abandoned dorm.

* * *

The next day, we heard that Professor Banner is missing. No one knows where he is or when is the last time people did saw him yesterday. There's so many questions that I want to ask him, but if he's not around, then it's too suspicious.


	32. Chapter 31: Duel Monsters Spirit Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 31: Duel Monsters Spirit Day

Three days has pass since Professor Banner went missing and no word of someone seeing him. I'm starting to wonder where he could be hiding. The abandoned dorm seems to be most likely place to hide, but the Disciplinary Action Squad would probably notice a teacher entering the dorm; then again, I was able to sneak in there no problem. Not only that, Professor Banner's room is untouched and he left his cat, Pharaoh behind. I wonder if there's a secret place that only Professor Banner knows.

Well, I'll worry about Professor Banner later. Today is Duel Monsters Spirit Day; it's an event where students cosplay as Duel Monster cards. Then there's this Costume Duel where a random student is pick to duel against someone dress as Dark Magician Girl. Though Syrus is hosting that duel, so I'm not sure how he's going to find a girl to dress as Dark Magician Girl. I remember he once asks me to dress as Dark Magician Girl yesterday, but I turn him down because I want to wear a different costume.

I'm in my room putting on my costume, which is a costume of Blizzard Princess. I made this costume very accurately, though I don't put on a wig because it felt itchy wearing one.

After I finish putting on my costume, I turn to Silent Magician, who appears in the room, and ask, "What do you think?"

"Looks good on you," she answers with a smile. "Though your chest makes your costume looks risqué." She must mean that my costume shows a bit of cleavage of my chest.

"Hey! I'm a fully developed girl!" I chuckle when I say that.

She then becomes sad and asks, "Aren't you worried about Professor Banner? He may be a Shadow Rider…"

"We don't know that," I answer in a sad tone. Then I cheer myself up by saying, "Today's the Duel Monsters Spirit Day and I want to hang out with my friends."

Silent Magician nods her head. "I understand. You should go downstairs in the cafeteria; I believe your friends are there." She disappears as soon as I left my room.

When I got down, I saw some of my friends in their costumes; Alexis as Harpie Lady, Chazz as VWXYZ-Dragon Cannon Catapult, and Bastion as Amazoness Tiger. I notice Syrus is wearing a pink bowtie and Chumley not in costume.

Alexis notices me and said, "Sora, nice costume!" The boys also notice me because of Alexis.

I giggle and spoke, "All you guys have interesting costumes!" _Though Chazz's costume looks difficult for him to move around._ Then I look at Syrus and ask, "Have you found yourself a Dark Magician Girl for the duel?"

He nods his head. "Yep! Yesterday, when I was about to give up, a girl asks me if she can help me with my problem. So I told her about the Costume Duel, where a random student is selected to duel against a Dark Magician Girl, and she agrees to be the Dark Magician Girl."

I patted Syrus at his back and said, "Good for you, Syrus!" Syrus blushes and I turn to Chazz. "Chazz, are you entering the random selection of the Costume Duel?"

Chazz shook his head. "No, I'm going to be commentating the duel along with shorty here!"

Then Syrus spoke, "By the way, the Costume Duel is going to be taking place in front of our dorm. So Chumley and I have to help the committee with the setup! Come on, Chumley! We better get going!" Chumley nodded as he and Syrus left the cafeteria.

Jaden walks in the cafeteria as soon as those two left. He's wearing the Black Luster Soldier costume; a costume that I suggested. I have to admit, he looks handsome in that costume.

"Awesome costumes, guys!" Jaden exclaims with a smile. "By the way, thanks, Sora! If you hadn't suggested me for this costume, I don't know what costume I'd put on."

_You probably put on a mixture of different Duel Monsters' costumes and say it's creative._ Then I jump when I felt something brushing between my legs. I look down and saw Pharaoh. I pick him up and ask, "Are you hungry?"

Pharaoh meows in response as I took him to the kitchen. I put Pharaoh down and place two bowls in front of the cat. I pour milk in one bowl and cat food in the other bowl. As I watch Pharaoh eating his meal, I remember something that happened the other day when Professor Banner is still missing.

I remember that Chazz wanted to use Pharaoh to find Professor Banner. Even though I told him that Pharaoh isn't a Bloodhound, Chazz still does it. However, his idea backfires when Pharaoh scratches his face and ran away. That got everyone to run around the whole island to find the cat, but I found him in my room as soon as everyone was running around.

"You really like animals," said Bastion who is watching me from behind.

I felt a bit embarrass when he say that. "It can't be helped. Professor Banner left his cat behind, so I felt kind of sad for the little guy."

Afterwards, we all left the dorm to see what the other students have been doing.

* * *

A festival has been going on in front of the school. I look around to see some of the students in their costumes and the others not in their costumes. When I saw the takoyaki stand, which is ran by small number of Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students, I bought myself one plate and started eating it.

I notice that Alexis has been staring at me. "You want one?" I ask as I offer her one of takoyaki.

She shook her head. "No, I just notice you did a good job making your costume. I remember when I told you about the School Store selling costumes, but you decided to make your own costume."

I started to blush a little and replied, "Well, I just have a good knack at making my own clothes and costumes. How do you think I got the Obelisk Blue girl uniform?"

Alexis giggles as we notice that we got separated from the others. I wonder how we got separated from the boys so fast. We both shrug as we continue to explore around the festival. That is when we heard a camera click from behind. We turn to see Kari Tsukumo in her Magician of Faith costume and Brianna Stone in her Queen's Knight costume.

"Did you two take a picture of us?" I ask as I notice the camera in Kari's hands.

Brianna answers, "We did. Though it is for the yearbook."

"Nice costume," Kari said with a smile. "I bet your fans would love to have a picture of you in your Blizzard Princess costume."

I tilt my head and muttered, "I have fans?"

"Of course you do!" Kari exclaims. "Your fans even made a fan club dedicated to you."

"When that happened?" I gasped out of shock.

"Since the School Duel," Brianna answers, "I bet you have letters from your female fans after that duel."

_How does she know that?_ It's true that I've been getting fan letters since the School Duel, but most of them are from the female students. I remember this one letter from a female student and she wrote a _very_ descriptive list of X-rated things she's going to do to me. Thinking about that letter makes my head to be extremely warm.

Kari notices my behavior as she loudly asks, "Are you thinking of something really dirty?"

"No, I'm not!" I retort.

Brianna shuts her friend up and said, "Please don't tease her." They later leave so they can continue to take more pictures.

"Are you really thinking something dirty, Sora?" Alexis asks.

I shook my head while my face is still being red. "No, I was thinking about this fan letter with a _very_ descriptive detail of stuff that I'm too embarrass to say."

"Alexis! Sora!" We heard a female's voice calling our names. We turn to see Jasmine and Mindy, in their Harpie Lady costumes, walking towards us.

Jasmine spoke, "We're about to head to the Red dorm until we saw you two here."

"What are you two talking about?" Mindy asks out of curiosity.

Alexis smirks and answers, "We're talking about how dirty-minded Sora is."

"I'm not dirty-minded!" I retort with my face still red.

Then a girl in her Obelisk Blue uniform and carrying a red basket appears behind us and asks, "Can you please take a ticket?" We wonder why we take ticket as she explains, "It's for the upcoming Costume Duel against Dark Magician Girl. The tickets act as lottery numbers for us to pick the student to duel her."

Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy decline to take a ticket, but I took one out of her red basket. I took a good look at the ticket and I saw my number is 486921. The girl thanks me as she walks away.

I put the ticket away in my skirt pocket that I added in my costume. The three Harpie Ladies look at me and I bet they're wondering why I took a ticket from that girl. I simply and nervously spoke, "I-I just like to duel, okay!"

* * *

After our exploring the festival around the school, we headed back to the Slifer Red dorm for the Costume Duel Event. When we arrive to the dorm, we saw a large crowd of students. We also saw speakers spread around in front of the dorm and the girl who is dress as Dark Magician Girl standing in the center of the Duel Field that is drawn by white chalk.

I look at the girl and she looks exactly like Dark Magician Girl, but there's no way she's the actual Dark Magician Girl. If she is the Dark Magician Girl, then how she becomes a real person? Then again, how did Don Zaloog become human before? These questions are getting me confused as I continue to watch what's going on.

Syrus and Chazz are at their commentary desks that are in front of the center of the audience. Syrus happily said in his microphone, "Welcome, students! Today's the one-year only Costume Duel, where we randomly select a student to duel against the Dark Magician Girl!"

That said girl blows kisses to the crowd and all of the boys go wild. _Well, we know whose milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_, I thought as I roll my eyes.

Then Chazz spoke in his microphone by saying, "We randomly select the student to duel her by the use of lottery numbers from the tickets that you're given prior to this event. Shorty! Tell us the lottery number of that student!"

"My name's Syrus!" Syrus retorts as he pulls out the lottery number from a pink box in front of them. "The lottery number of the lucky student who gets to duel Dark Magician Girl is 486921!"

I gasped as I pull out my ticket from my skirt pocket. My ticket has the number 486921.

Syrus repeats, "Student with the lottery number 486921, please step forward!" I step forward and it shocks everyone in the crowd. "Blizzard Princess! You're the lucky student to duel against Dark Magician Girl!"

Everyone cheers as I put on my duel disk and insert my deck inside the duel disk. I walk up to the Dark Magician Girl and said, "I'm looking forward to dueling you."

She shakes my hand and happily spoke, "Same here! Let's do this!" We both smile at each other as we walk enough distance away from each other.

"The Costume Duel between Dark Magician Girl against Blizzard Princess is going to begin," said Syrus as we both activate our duel disks.

"Duelists, are you two ready?" Chazz asks as we nod our heads as our answer. "Okay! Then duel!"

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Dark Magician Girl's Life Points: 4000

Dark Magician Girl starts the duel as she draws a card from her deck. "I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" she said as two female elves appear in front of her.

Gemini Elf: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1900 DEF: 900

"I end my turn with one card facedown." A card appears behind her elves.

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" I said as Sonic Chick appears in front of me.

Sonic Chick: Level 1, Earth

ATK: 300 DEF: 300

Dark Magician Girl squeals, "That's a cute monster!"

"Uh, thanks. I end my turn with one card facedown," I said as a card appears behind Sonic Chick.

Dark Magician Girl draws a card from her deck. "I summon Frequency Magician in attack mode!" A male magician who has mechanical gauntlets appears next to Gemini Elf.

Frequency Magician: Level 2, Light

ATK: 800 DEF: 400

"When Frequency Magician is summoned, he gains one spell counter!"

Frequency's Counter: 0 + 1 = 1

She orders her Frequency Magician to attack my Sonic Chick. Frequency Magician uses the power of sound waves to destroy my Sonic Chick. Then she orders her Gemini Elf to attack me.

However, I reveal my facedown card. "You trigger my trap!" I said. "I reveal my trap card, No Entry! This trap switches all attack position monsters to their defense position!" I watch her Gemini Elf stops her attack and switches to her defense position along with Frequency Magician.

This kind of thing doesn't affect her because she's smiling and she ends her turn.

Chazz then spoke, "Blizzard Princess did a great job to stop Dark Magician Girl's assault!" That causes the crowd to cheer loudly.

"I agree, Chazz," Syrus replies, "But Dark Magician Girl has two monsters on the field, while Blizzard Princess has none. It's all up to her draw to turn things around."

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode!" My little witch appears in front of me as she points her staff at Dark Magician Girl.

Witch of the Black Rose: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

"Blizzard Princess summons a tuner monster called Witch of the Black Rose," said Syrus.

Chazz nods his head as his response. "Witch of the Black Rose has a special ability that allows Blizzard Princess to look at the top card of her deck. If that top card turns out to be a Monster card, then she can summon that card."

Thanks to Chazz's explanation, I took a look at the top card of my deck and it turns out to be a Monster card. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" My elf knight appears next to Witch of the Black Rose.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

"Now I tuned my Celtic Guardian with Witch of the Black Rose to synchro-summon a monster of destructive power!" Witch of the Black Rose transforms into four rings and Celtic Guardian transforms into four stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings as I said, "Burn everything to ashes! I synchro-summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" The light dies down and Red Dragon Archfiend descends from the sky with a burning aura.

Red Dragon Archfiend: Level 8, Dark

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

The crowd cheers loudly as Syrus said, "Blizzard Princess has summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Now Dark Magician Girl is in trouble," Chazz spoke, "When Red Dragon Archfiend attacks one defense position monster, all other defense position monsters will be destroy from just one attack!"

I order Red Dragon Archfiend to attack Dark Magician Girl's Gemini Elf. Red Dragon Archfiend clenches his right hand into a fist, as that fist becomes a fire fist. My dragon uses that fire fist to attack the Gemini Elf.

However, I trigger her trap. Dark Magician Girl said, "I reveal my facedown card, Negate Attack! This trap not only stops your attack, it also ends your battle phase!"

A vortex appears and blows whirlwind to stop my dragon to attack. When the wind dies down, I end my turn with one card facedown.

Dark Magician Girl draws a card from her deck. "I summon Magical Scientist in attack mode!" A mad scientist-like monster appears next to her Frequency Magician.

Magical Scientist: Level 1, Dark

ATK: 300 DEF: 300

_What is she up to?_ I wonder as I felt a sweat drop down my left cheek.

Dark Magician Girl smirks and said, "Let's do a synchro-summon!"

Everyone gasps when she said that. Chazz asks, "Did she say 'synchro-summon'?"

"But we thought we only know one student who can do a synchro-summon?" Syrus added with a surprise look on his face.

"I tuned Gemini Elf and Magical Scientist with Frequency Magician to synchro-summon Arcanite Magician!" Frequency Magician transforms into two rings and Gemini Elf and Magical Scientist transform into five stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings and when it dies down, a purple male magician wielding a green staff descends from the sky.

Arcanite Magician: Level 7, Light

ATK: 400 DEF: 1800

"Arcanite Magician's special ability activates!" said the Dark Magician Girl. "When my magician is summoned, he gains two spell counters! Also, his attack points increase by 1000 for every spell counter!"

Arcanite Magician's Counter: 0 + 2 = 2

ATK: 400 + 2000 = 2400

I still look shock to see another person who can do a synchro-summon, but I shook my head and said, "Your magician's weak against my dragon! MY dragon has 3000 attack points!"

"That's why I activate my magician's other ability!" she retorts. "By removing one spell counter from my magician, he can destroy your dragon!"

Arcanite Magician's Counter: 2 – 1 = 1

ATK: 2400 – 1000 = 1400

I gasped as I saw her Arcanite Magician firing a green energy beam from his staff. The energy beam kills my dragon, leaving me defenseless.

"Now my Arcanite Magician attacks you directly!" Her magician summons a green energy ball from his staff and tosses it at me.

I gritted my teeth and said, "I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted! This trap allows me to bring back any monsters in my graveyard! So I'm reviving the Witch of the Black Rose!"

When Witch of the Black Rose pops out of the ground, Dark Magician Girl orders her Arcanite Magician to stop his attack. Arcanite Magician uses his magic to stop his energy ball and brings it back to his staff. She then ends her turn with one card facedown, which appears behind her Arcanite Magician.

The crowd cheers loudly again as Syrus said, "Neither side is giving in!"

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Queen's Knight appears next to the Witch of the Black Rose.

Queen's Knight: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

"Now I tuned Queen's Knight with Witch of the Black Rose to synchro-summon a much more powerful dragon like my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Witch of the Black Rose transforms into four rings and Queen's Knight transforms into four stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out as I said, "Let's rev it up! I synchro-summon Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" The light dies down as a red metallic dragon that has two heads descended from the sky.

Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Level 8, Dark

ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

"Next I activate Bait Doll to reveal and destroy your facedown card!" My spell reveals Dark Magician Girl's facedown card, which is Mirror Force, and destroys it. "Beelze attacks your Arcanite Magician!" Beelze uses his twin heads and eats up the magician.

Dark Magician Girl's Life Points: 4000 – 1600 = 2400

The crowd cheers again as Chazz said, "Amazing! Blizzard Princess is able to turn things around!"

With a smile on my face, I said, "I end my turn!"

Dark Magician Girl looks giddy as she draws a card from her deck. "I activate the spell, Miracle Synchro Fusion! Now I can fuse both Arcanite Magician and Frequency Magician from my graveyard to summon Supreme Arcanite Magician!" The two said monsters pop out of the ground and merge inside a portal. Coming out of that portal is a heavy-dressed Arcanite Magician.

Supreme Arcanite Magician: Level 10, Light

ATK: 1400 DEF: 2800

"Just like the regular Arcanite Magician," said Dark Magician Girl, "when he's summoned, he gains two spell counters and 1000 attack points for every spell counter that he has."

Supreme Arcanite Magician's Counter: 0 + 2 = 2

ATK: 1400 + 2000 = 3400

"Now by removing one spell counter from my magician, I can destroy your Beelze!"

Supreme Arcanite Magician's Counter: 2 – 1 = 1

ATK: 3400 – 1000 = 2400

Supreme Arcanite Magician fires a beam of green energy from his staff and uses it to kill my dragon. However, my dragon didn't die from the energy beam.

The crowd, including my opponent, is shock and wonder why Beelze isn't dead. I explain, "It's Beelze's special ability! He can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects! So your magician's ability is useless against my dragon."

Dark Magician Girl didn't say anything. In fact, she's laughing. I wonder why she's laughing.

She stops her laughing and said, "It's my lost…"

"What do you mean?"

"On your next turn, you're going to draw your winning card. It's okay, I don't mind! This duel is fun! So let's end this duel with a bang!"

I nod my head as I draw a card from my deck. With a smile on my face, I said, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend pops out of the ground.

I order Beelze to attack Supreme Arcanite Magician. Beelze uses his twin heads to eat the magician just like before.

Dark Magician Girl's Life Points: 2400 – 600 = 1800

"Red Dragon Archfiend!" I called out. "End this duel now!" My dragon breathes fire on Dark Magician Girl, thus ends the duel.

Dark Magician Girl's Life Points: 1800 – 3000 = 0

When the holograms die down, Chazz exclaims, "The Costume Duel is over! The winner is Blizzard Princess!" The crowd cheers loud and proud, I couldn't help but smile.

Then Dark Magician Girl walks up to me and said, "That was a fun duel! You're a tough Duelist!"

I blush and reply, "Well, you didn't make things easier for me. Who would have thought there's another Duelist who can do a synchro-summon?" We both giggle at that thought. "Let's duel again sometime!"

She nods her head as we both shake hands on that promise.

* * *

It's the after party for the Duel Monsters Spirit Day, and the setting is night. Everyone gathers around the Slifer Dorm to hang out, party, and eat some food that Dorothy made. I carried Pharaoh around in my arms as I look around to find the girl who plays as the Dark Magician Girl. During my search: I saw Alexis and her friends getting their pictures taken by some of the students, Chazz and Bastion hanging around chatting about something, and Jaden sitting next to a sad Syrus.

Chumley walks over to me and asks, "What's wrong, Sora?"

"I'm looking for the Dark Magician Girl," I answer, "I didn't get her name nor who she is."

"You're not the only one," he said as he looks at Syrus. "Syrus also wanted to know; however, that girl is nowhere to be seen. It's as if she's a ghost. But that's not possible."

I sadly look at Syrus. _He must have wanted to thank her for her help. Poor Syrus…_

"Well, I'm going to grab some more food," said Chumley as he leaves.

I heard Pharaoh meowing and I wonder what he wants. Then I saw the Dark Magician Girl again, but this time she's transparent and sitting next to Syrus. I saw her mouthing some words and kisses Syrus on the cheeks before disappearing completely. Syrus felt that kiss and wonders who did it.

_Good for you, Syrus!_ I couldn't help but giggled to see that scene. I decided to leave the party so I can change out of my costume and headed for bed.


	33. Chapter 32: Sandwich Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names of both the characters and the cards. I do have one original character.

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller

Chapter 32: Sandwich Thief

It has been almost an entire week since Professor Banner went missing and there is still no word from anyone who has seen him. I'm starting to get worried, but I couldn't show it to my friends. If they saw me making a sad face, they too would be worried. I have to be strong no matter what.

The bell rings for afterschool as I head to the School Store to get a sandwich. I notice Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, and Chumley there and they look sad. I notice the sandwiches in their hands and I can assume what makes them sad. I also notice the other students being sad because they couldn't get the Golden Egg Sandwich.

Alexis notices me and she asks, "Sora, are you going to get yourself a Golden Egg Sandwich again?" I nod my head as my answer.

Bastion chuckles and comments, "It's not going to be a surprise. I mean, that's going to be your fiftieth time of getting the Golden Egg Sandwich."

"Fiftieth time!" Syrus gasps. "Just how lucky are you?"

I ignore Syrus's question as I grab a random sandwich out of the bin. I unwrapped the sandwich's wrapper and took a bite. Usually, I would taste the same usual taste of a Golden Egg Sandwich; however, I tasted something very different. The taste is way different, almost sweet and tangy like oranges. That's when I realized that I'm eating an Orange Sandwich.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Jaden asks.

I turned to them and answer, "I'm eating an Orange Sandwich." Everyone gasps in shock to hear what I had just said. "What? I did say I only took the first sandwich on top of the bin, so chances of me getting the Golden Egg Sandwich are extremely slim. There could be a chance someone already took the Golden Egg Sandwich before me, but I'm not too sure until the all of sandwiches in this bin are check."

After 10 minutes, all of the students in the area were able to check every single sandwich in the bin. I did tell them that I was just joking, but they still do it anyway. Despite everyone's best effort to check all of the sandwiches, the Golden Egg Sandwich is no longer there.

"Who could possibly take the Golden Egg Sandwich?" Chumley asks.

Bastion agrees with Chumley. "If someone takes the Golden Egg Sandwich, they would normally gloat or something."

"However," Alexis spoke, "for Sora's case, she just told us that she got the Golden Egg Sandwich and finishes eating her sandwich."

_Which I did now…_ I thought as I finish my Orange Sandwich. "Dorothy, did you see anyone eating the Golden Egg Sandwich?"

Dorothy shook her head and said, "No, I've been here all this time and I didn't see any student eating the Golden Egg Sandwich. Although…" She pauses as if she's remembering something.

"What's wrong, Dorothy?" I ask out of concern.

She answers, "I remember something from the security footage of last night. I did see some sort of shadow quickly stealing a fresh sandwich out of the bin. I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me."

I shook my head. "No, I don't think your eyes are playing tricks on you. I say that you have a thief who broke into your store and stole your Golden Egg Sandwich."

Everyone gasps at what I had just said as Dorothy exclaims, "That's impossible! The wrapper of the Golden Egg Sandwich is the same with the wrappers of all the sandwiches!"

"You're forgetting that we're on a island full of students who wanted to be the next professional Duelists, so it's possible that this thief has good luck at drawing the Golden Egg Sandwich amongst the other sandwiches." Then everyone looks at me for some odd reason. It took me a while for me to understand what they're thinking as I exclaimed, "Don't tell me that you're all suspecting me to be the thief?"

An Obelisk Blue male student answers, "Well, you're the only student that we know that have good luck at drawing the Golden Egg Sandwich."

I retort, "If I am the thief, then why would I take a sandwich if I know the Golden Egg Sandwich is no longer there?"

"To throw us off the tracks," said a Ra Yellow student.

Then Jaden defends me by shouting, "Sora's not a thief! I can vouch for her on that!"

"We agree!" Syrus exclaims as he, Bastion, and Chumley stand besides Jaden and I.

"I too agree with them!" Alexis spoke as she and the other female students shouted at the boys who are accusing of me being the thief.

_How come I get more girls defending me than the boys?_ Then I point at the boys who are accusing me and said, "I'll prove that I'm not the thief!"

"Uh," Syrus spoke, "How are you going to do that, Sora?"

I smile and reply, "Easy, I'm going to need Jaden, Bastion, and Alexis to be my eyewitnesses because… I'm going to catch the thief red-handed!" Then I turned to Dorothy and ask, "Is it okay for my friends and I to do a stakeout on your sandwiches?"

"To catch the thief and clear your name," she said, "Sure! It's okay! Just don't eat the sandwiches!"

I turned to my friends and said, "After dinner, we all meet at the School Store to catch the thief! Agree?" Jaden, Alexis, and Bastion nod their head in agreement and everyone left to go back to their dorm.

* * *

After dinner, I left the dorm along with Jaden as we headed to the School Store. I also brought a few things with me like my deck and duel disk. Considering that the thief may be a student, I bet he won't listen to reason unless I duel that thief.

When we broke in the school building and arrive at the School Store, we saw Bastion and Alexis waiting for us. Bastion asks, "What took you guys so long?"

"You try getting the pass the guards without being detected," I sarcastically answered. Then we heard someone opening the door of the School Store.

That someone is Dorothy as she said, "Glad that you all came! I'll show you which rooms are storing the sandwiches. Please, come in!"

We follow Dorothy to the cargo room that is at the back of the store. Dorothy told us that the cargo room has another door that leads to the outside, so the possibility of the thief entering through that door is very high. Dorothy then left as my friends and I hid behind a bunch of boxes that is at a close-distance to the sandwich bin that is for tomorrow.

We pass the time by talking to each other as Bastion asks, "I know you want eyewitnesses to prove your innocence, but why us?"

"You and Alexis are the two people who knows the students on this island," I answer, "so I figure you may know the identity of the thief."

"Then why I'm here?" Jaden asks.

"You defended me first, so I want your help to catch the thief." _I can't tell him that I'm using him to balance the boy-girl ratio of the stakeout._

Then we heard a door that is being unlocked. I poke my head out to see someone entering the room at a running speed. This shadowy figure made his way to the sandwich bin.

As that figure reaches for one of the sandwiches, I quickly jumped out of hiding, which surprises my friends and the culprit. I point at the culprit and shouted, "STOP! THIEF! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

The shadowy figure grabs the sandwich and fled the scene. My friends and I quickly gave chase, which leads us to the forest outside.

* * *

The shadowy figure must have some incredible speed because we kind of lost him. We're stuck in the middle of the forest and we have no idea which direction the culprit went. Bastion suggested that we should go back to our dorms because we already have eyewitnesses' proof that the culprit isn't Sora.

However, I'm not that satisfied with just the eyewitnesses. "No way! I'm going to catch that thief so he/she wouldn't cause too much trouble!"

"But how are you going to catch the culprit without know his/her location?" Bastion retorts with a question.

I hate to admit that he's right. How can I find the culprit in this dense forest? That's when it dawn on me to think where the thief could be. The thief has to be near the back entrance of the School Store to know when the sandwiches are being made and know which routes to lose his/her pursuers when escaping. In other words, the thief has to be living in the forest rather than a dorm. Though to be living in a forest means that he/she has to be near a clean source of water where no one would dare to go.

I turn to Bastion and ask, "Is there a waterfall nearby?"

Bastion nods his head. "Yes, but why you ask?" I order him to take us there immediately and thanks to my intimidating aura, Bastion can't refuse my order.

* * *

We arrive at the waterfall and it seems there's a river for the waterfall. I look at the river and it seems to stretch all the way to the lake.

I turn to the waterfall and yell, "COME OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, SANDWICH THIEF!"

The shadowy figure comes out and stands atop of the waterfall. We heard the shadowy figure and the figure's voice sounded deep and manly. Then the figure jumps down from the waterfall and stands in front of us. The figure is a tall, muscular man and he has long, wildly black hair. He's also shirtless and shoeless; so the only thing he wear are his grey, short jeans with a black belt that is holding a black deck box.

_The Sandwich Thief is Tarzan!_ I gasped in thought.

"I'm Damon from Obelisk Blue," said the Tarzan look-alike, "or I was from Obelisk Blue." I ask him why he says that as he answers, "I discover the best way to learn the art of drawing is in the forest, so I've been living here for at least eight months."

"Eight months!" we all gasped.

Then Bastion spoke, "I remember a rumor from the Obelisk Blue students talking about another student who mysteriously vanish after losing a duel."

Jaden asks, "Why did that student vanish?"

"I did say that student lost a duel," he replies, "I guess that must be a reason why he vanish."

I clench my left hand into a fist and I said, "I don't care about his reason for his disappearance! I can learn about that after I turned him in for being the thief!"

Alexis started chuckling in a very nervous tone. "Sora, I'm beginning to think that you don't like being accused for a crime that you didn't do."

Damon laughs so loudly. "I'll turn myself in, but on one condition."

"What is that condition?" I ask him with my intimidating glare.

He smirks and replies, "You have to beat me in a duel."

I nod my head. "Fine, I'll take up your offer! If I win, then you have to turn yourself in! But if you win, all us will keep quiet about you and you can continue on stealing the Golden Egg Sandwich!"

Damon quickly pulls out his duel disk that was strap on the back of his belt and puts it on his left arm. Then he inserts his deck inside the duel disk and he activates it. I too insert my deck into my duel disk and I activate it as well. Jaden and the others move to the side to watch the duel.

A smile of confidence is shown on Damon's face as he said, "You better be careful about my deck! Since I've perfected the art of drawing cards, I can now summon the most powerful monster in all of Duel Monsters!"

"We'll see about that!" I retort.

"Duel!" we simultaneously said as our duel began.

Sora's Life Points: 4000

Damon's Life Points: 4000

I start the duel as I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode!" I said as an angel-like woman wearing a red-white metallic dress appears in front of me.

Dunames Dark Witch: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1800 DEF: 1050

"I end my turn with one card facedown," I said as a card appears behind Dunames.

Damon draws a card from his deck. "It seems that my drawing is good. I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! This spell destroys your facedown card!" A cyclone destroys my card. "Next I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Luster Dragon appears in front of him.

Luster Dragon: Level 4, Wind

ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600

"Luster Dragon attacks your Dark Witch!" Luster Dragon shoots out an air bullet from its mouth and hits my monster.

Sora's Life Points: 4000 – 100 = 3900

"I end my turn," he said with a smirk.

I draw a card from my deck. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose!" Witch of the Black Rose appears in front of me.

Witch of the Black Rose: Level 4, Dark

ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

"My Witch's ability activates!" I declare. "Since she's the only card on the field, I can get to look at the top card of my deck. If that card turns out to be a Monster card, I can summon it!" I look at the top card and smile to see it is a Monster card. "I summon Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior appears next to my Witch.

Speed Warrior: Level 2, Wind

ATK: 900 DEF: 400

"Now I tuned Speed Warrior with Witch of the Black Rose to synchro-summon Iron Chain Dragon!" Witch of the Black Rose transforms into four green rings and Speed Warrior transforms into two stars inside the rings. A beam of light shoots out of the rings and when the light dies down, Iron Chain Dragon descends from the sky.

Iron Chain Dragon: Level 6, Earth

ATK: 2500 DEF: 1300

Damon looks surprise and asks, "What is this dragon?"

"A terrifying one," I remark. "Iron Chain Dragon attacks your Luster Dragon!" Iron Chain Dragon breathes fire on Luster Dragon, thus killing it.

Damon's Life Points: 4000 – 600 = 3400

"Iron Chain Dragon's special ability activates!" I said. "When my dragon deals you damage, you lose the top three cards of your deck." Damon gasps as he sends the top three cards into his graveyard. I end my turn with just the attack.

I can hear my friends cheering. "Nice move, Sora!" said the excited Jaden.

Damon draws a card from his deck. "I set down a monster in defense mode and I end my turn with one card facedown." Two cards appear in front of him.

_What is he up to?_ I ask myself as I draw a card from my deck. "Iron Chain Dragon attacks your facedown monster!" I declare as my dragon breathes fire on the facedown card. The facedown card reveals to be Marshmallon, which I gasped in surprise.

Marshmallon: Level 3, Light

ATK: 300 DEF: 500

Damon laughs as he said, "Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle. Also, since you reveal my monster in battle, you lose 1000 of your life points." A bright light appears over my head and I took damage from it.

Sora's Life Points: 3900 – 1000 = 2900

I gritted my teeth and said, "I end my turn."

"Sora! Are you okay?" Jaden asks.

I answer, "I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

Damon draws a card from his deck and when he looks at the card that he drew, he started laughing. "Again, my drawing is good!"

"You've been saying that," I said, "Tell me… that duel you had lost, does it have to do with drawing a bad card or something?"

He nods his head as his response. "I had always been drawing bad cards in every duel that I had face. So I have come to a conclusion that by living in the forest, I can perfect my drawing skills."

I nervously chuckle and comment, "That's not a very good conclusion."

"I reveal my facedown card, DNA Surgery! This permanent trap card changes all of monsters' types on the field into any type that I choose. I choose dragon-type; so all our monsters' type becomes dragon-type. Next I use the spell card, Scapegoat! This spell allows me to summon four Sheep Tokens!" Four colorful (red, blue, orange, and pink) sheep monsters appear next to Marshmallon.

Sheep Token: Level 1, Earth

ATK: 0 DEF: 0

_He has five monsters now,_ I thought,_ what is he planning?_ Then it dawn on me as I remember his DNA Surgery.

"I activate the spell, Polymerization! Now I fuse all of my five monsters in order to summon the Five-Headed Dragon!" The five monsters went inside a vortex and a gigantic, five-headed dragon comes out of the vortex. The heads represents five attributes of Dark, Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind.

Five-Headed Dragon: Level 12, Dark

ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000

I can hear the gasps from my friends. Then Bastion spoke, "The Five-Headed Dragon is one of the most powerful dragons in all of Duel Monsters. The only monsters that can beat it are Light-attribute monsters; however…"

"Its attack points are a problem," Alexis added, "Sora doesn't have any monsters that are over 5000 attack points."

Damon orders his Five-Headed Dragon to attack my Iron Chain Dragon. The five-heads breathe their elements from their mouths and destroy my dragon.

Sora's Life Points: 2900 – 2500 = 400

Damon laughs so heartedly. "You can't beat my ultimate dragon! There's no way you'll win! But I'll end my turn to give you a chance."

I draw a card from my deck and when I look at the card, I smiled. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" I said as Queen's Knight appears in front of me.

Queen's Knight: Level 4, Light

ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600

Damon laughs at what I had just summoned. "You really think that knight is going to defeat my dragon! I understand that she's a Light-attribute monster, but her attack points are way low to defeat my dragon!"

"Queen's Knight attacks your Five-Headed Dragon!" I declare and everyone gasps in shock.

My knight runs up to the dragon. The dragon's five-heads look down at my knight and fire their elemental beams at her. Queen's Knight uses her shield to defend from its attack and the beams engulfed her.

"This duel is over," said Damon with a smile of confidence.

Then I laugh so loudly, which causes everyone to wonder why I'm acting like that. I explained, "I activate Honest's ability from my hand! During the damage phase of this turn, I can send him from my hand to the graveyard. Once that happens, Honest gives my Queen's Knight a power boost. Does anyone here know how big of a power boost that my Queen's Knight is getting?"

Bastion gasps. "Of course! That's why you attack! Honest adds your opponent's monster's attack points to your Queen's Knight's attack points!"

"That's correct!" I chimed in delight.

Damon gasps as he saw white wings sprout out from where Queen's Knight was being engulfed by the elemental beams. The beams die down, as Queen's Knight is standing strong with her newly acquired wings. My knight points her sword at the Five-Headed Dragon as if she's declaring its death.

Queen's Knight: ATK: 1500 + 5000 = 6500

Queen's Knight flies up in the air with her sword raised. She dives down at the Five-Headed Dragon and uses her sword to stab the dragon at its heart. That stab is so strong; it causes the dragon to disappear. Once the dragon is gone, Queen's Knight grabs her sword and flies back to me. Her wings disappear as she turns to Damon and points her sword at him.

Queen's Knight: ATK: 6500 – 5000 = 1500

Damon's Life Points: 3400 – 1500 = 1900

Everyone is surprise at this event and I said, "I end my turn by placing one card facedown." A card appears behind my Queen's Knight.

Damon draws a card from his deck. "I can't believe that you actually beat my Five-Headed Dragon, but this card will surely give me victory. I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" Gemini Elf appears in front of him.

Gemini Elf: Level 4, Earth

ATK: 1900 DEF: 900

He orders his Gemini Elf to attack my Queen's Knight. The two elves are ready to use some combined magic attack at my knight.

However, I activate my trap card. "I reveal the trap card, Half Unbreak! This trap makes my knight to be indestructible during battle and the damage that I received is reduce to half!" Queen's Knight uses her shield and the combined magic attack only hits the shield, leaving my knight standing tall.

Sora's Life Points: 400 – 200 = 200

"You're just delaying the inevitable," he said, "but I'll end my turn. And when my turn comes, you're going to lose."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," I said with a smirk. "With just this one draw of a card, it will change this whole game." I draw a card from my deck and when I look at it, I smiled. "I sacrifice Queen's Knight to summon the Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl replaces my Queen's Knight as she points her staff at Gemini Elf.

Dark Magician Girl: Level 6, Dark

ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

"Next I use Sage's Stone to summon the Dark Magician from my deck!" Dark Magician appears next to Dark Magician Girl.

Dark Magician: Level 7, Dark

ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

I order my Dark Magician to destroy his Gemini Elf. Dark Magician uses his dark magic to defeat the two elves.

Damon's Life Points: 1900 – 600 = 1300

With his field empty, Dark Magician Girl finishes off the duel with her own dark magic.

Damon's Life Points: 1300 – 2000 = 0

The holograms disappear, as I said, "No matter how hard you trained to perfect your drawing skills; everything depends on the luck of the draw… and it seems like my luck is so much better than your training."

Damon nods his head with a smile. "Yes, I can see that. You win, and as promise, I will turn myself in."

Then my friends started cheering and congratulate me on my victory. Even though I just wanted to catch the thief, I still feel all warm and fuzzy to have my friends congratulating me.

* * *

The next day, Damon got detention for breaking into the School Store to steal the Golden Egg Sandwich. Also, since he misses eight months of classes, he has to work extra hard to obtained the grade of not getting demoted to Slifer Red. As for the boys who were accusing me for stealing yesterday, they actually apologize to me. So in the end, all is well and I'm with my friends on getting sandwich from the School Store.

I whispered to Alexis, "Let's switch sandwiches while no one notices. The one I'm getting is going to be the Golden Egg Sandwich anyway."

"Are you sure?" she whispers back.

I nod my head in response as we grab our sandwiches away from the mob of people. When that happens, we secretly switch the sandwiches. Every student in the store looks at me as Alexis and I remove the wrapper of our sandwiches.

Once Alexis took her first bite of her sandwich, she jumps for joy. "I got the Golden Egg Sandwich!" she exclaims and everyone is shock to see someone, besides me, getting the Golden Egg Sandwich.

I silently giggled at everyone's reactions because they don't know that we switch our sandwiches. Then I took a bite out of the sandwich that I got from Alexis and it tasted like tangerines. I have to admit, this sandwich is a bit sweeter than the Orange Sandwich.


End file.
